Lien accidentel
by Mimisempai1005
Summary: Harry Potter a accidentellement lié sa magie à Severus Rogue alors qu'il était mourant après l'attaque de Nagini, créant un lien éternel entre eux. Maintenant que tous les deux ont survécu à la bataille, comment Harry va-t-il gérer les pertes, ce nouveau lien et un Severus en colère ? TRADUCTION d'Accidentally Bound de Laurenke1 - Publication tous les mardis
1. Chapter 1 : Prends-les

Man fanfic us préférée entre toutes. C'est un honneur pour moi que Laurenke1 ait accepté que je la traduise. Merci à elle, et merci pour ses magnifiques histoires, mettant superbement Harry et Séverus en scène.

31 chapitres – Complète

Merci à Hitsu pour la bêta-lecture 3

Profile de Laurenke1 : u/602280/Laurenke1

Chapitre 1 : Prends-les

« Tue» Harry pouvait entendre le terrible cri résonner dans la pièce faiblement éclairée et il tressaillit. Le visage déjà pâle de son ancien professeur perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait quand le serpent, à la demande de Voldemort, plongea ses crocs dans le cou du grand sorcier.

Les yeux noirs s'élargirent et pendant un moment Harry craignit qu'ils rencontreraient les siens, mais la caisse qui les cachait à la vue de tous, ne pouvait pas être déplacée sans soulever la suspicion de Voldemort. Il se mordit les jointures des doigts pour ne pas hurler pendant que Rogue tombait au sol, les doigts touchant son cou, essayant d'empêcher le sang de couler.

Le sorcier tomba à genoux alors que les protections se dissipaient et Voldemort quitta la pièce avec un dernier regard froid vers son serviteur.

Harry, sa cicatrice le piquant, pouvait entendre Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie souffler son nom derrière lui, mais avant même qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il éjecta la caisse qui bloquait l'entrée en l'air et entra dans la pièce poussiéreuse.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il approchait l'homme mourant, mais au moment où les yeux noirs trouvèrent les siens, Rogue fit un geste. Harry se pencha au dessus et, avec une force trompeuse, le bras l'homme au cheveux noirs graisseux et au nez crochu s'éleva et attrapa le devant de sa robe dans une prise ferme.

« Prends ... les ... prends ...les » Fiit Rogue d'une voix enrouée, et quelque chose qui n'était ni du gaz ni du liquide sortit de ses oreilles, de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Harry savait ce que c'était, mais il ne savait pas quoi en faire jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui mette un flacon dans la main et qu'il recueille la substance.

Un souffle irrégulier sortait des lèvres minces et pâles, et Harry mit la fiole de côté. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait toujours détesté Rogue, détesté l'homme, surtout après avoir l'avoir vu tué Albus Dumbledore l'année dernière, mais de voir l'homme mourir d'une telle mort...Harry était sûr que ce n'était pas quelque chose que le maître des Potions méritait.

« Regarde ...moi, » murmura Rogue et tandis que les yeux verts trouvèrent les yeux noirs, quelque chose disparut dans les yeux profonds et impénétrables de Rogue et la main tenant la robe d'Harry glissa sur le sol.

Harry resta assis sur le sol, alors que la voix de Voldemort résonnait dans la salle. Ron et Hermione bougeaient autour de lui, impatients de retourner au château. Les flashs des sorts mourraient près d'eux par la fenêtre au moment où Voldemort appela au calme. Il donna à Harry jusqu'à minuit pour apparaître devant lui avant qu'il n'attaque à nouveau.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le visage de Rogue. Le visage superficiel du vieux sorcier était pâle et ses yeux étaient fermés. Les lignes dures qui avaient fait apparaître Rogue plus vieux qu'il ne l'était marquaient son visage déjà pâle.

Malgré lui, Harry tendit la main, tout en pensant d'une voix enfantine. _Ne meurs pas. Tu ne peux pas me laisser derrière...tout le monde part dans un endroit que je ne peux pas suivre.…_

Il y eut un autre flash de lumière et Harry lutta pour respirer quand une magie puissante traversa son corps. Il haletait, essayant de rester debout alors que ses yeux verts clignaient fortement pour se concentrer à nouveau.

Il se sentit soudain extrêmement fatigué, mais Hermione lui cria qu'ils devaient se dépêcher. Avec la flasque à la main, Harry se retourna pour regarder le corps habillé de noir qui gisait là, avant de se retourner pour se rendre au château.

« Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi diable cela voudrait-il dire que ce n'est pas réel? » Harry lutta pour se réveiller. Son corps était extrêmement douloureux, mais il réussit à garder un sourire sur le visage. Maintenant je suis le _Garçon Qui A Survécu Deux Fois._

Il était couché sur le ventre, conscient du battement de son cœur. Il ne devrait pas avoir survécu jusqu'à présent. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été ramené. Il avait fait son choix. Il était mort, il devrait être mort.

Mais pourquoi était-il revenu, il ne le savait pas. Sa magie tourbillonnait autour de lui et Harry essaya de son mieux de ne pas se livrer alors que les mains douces d'une femme touchaient sa poitrine pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant. « Draco est vivant ? Est-il dans le château ? »

« Oui, » Il respira de nouveau, la voix douce, alors qu'il entendait les cris de joie autour d'eux de ceux qui supposaient sa mort.

Il sentit que les bras puissants d'Hagrid le soulevaient doucement, même alors que le semi-géant tremblait de pleurs. Il se força à ne pas se vendre, cherchant juste un moment de repos pour permettre à sa magie de se rétablir et pour permettre à son esprit de dériver.

Il ne voulait pas penser à Remus Lupin, l'ami de son père, mort dans le hall avec sa femme, Tonks. Il ne voulait pas savoir tous les gens qui étaient morts parce qu'il avait refusé de se rendre.

Il savait qu'il avait besoin de sa force. C'est ce à quoi il se résumait. Il affronterait Voldemort, et gagnerait ou mourrait en essayant. Ce serait enfin fini, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il se demanda où il avait laissé la pierre de résurrection. Il avait vu ses parents, enfin, après toutes ces années, mais il était étrange qu'il ait survécu à cette attaque. Il devait survivre à l'attaque.

Sa magie pulsait étrangement et un vertige lui fait tourner l'esprit. Heureusement qu'il était couché dans les bras d'Hagrid. Il essaya de ne pas montrer qu'il était toujours vivant, ça ne l'aiderait pas.

Le niveau du bruit quand ils sortirent de la forêt, était assourdissant et Harry se sentit mal. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que tant de gens se battaient ici, pour lui.

Les gens applaudissaient, criaient vers lui. Son nom était scandé comme il n'avait jamais été appelé avant. Sa magie pulsa de nouveau, tirant à travers lui alors que Neville courut en avant et Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Il pouvait voir le vieux chapeau en lambeaux qui avait été placé sur le visage marqué de son compagnon de dortoir. Il voulait crier à Neville de restait tranquille à l'endroit où il était, devant les pieds de Voldemort. Les yeux rouges de sa Némésis étaient fixés sur l'adolescent qui luttait et puis Neville se libéra, se précipitant en avant, l'épée à la main et avec d'un grand mouvement coupa la tête du grand serpent vert.

Dans le tumulte qui suivit le cri inhumain de Voldemort, Harry lutta pour se lever. Il vacilla de façon instable mais se força à être fort. Son corps palpitait et sa magie pulsait de nouveau, montant et descendant comme un bateau sur une mer orageuse.

Il lutta dans sa cape d'invisibilité, baguette à la main alors qu'il courait à l'intérieur, esquivant les sorts alors qu'il avançait. Il pouvait voir ses amis se battre, tuer et être projetés avec la force des sorts.

Il cria des sorts de protection pour aider ceux qu'il aimait. Il pouvait voir Mme Weasley se précipiter pour protéger Ginny pendant qu'Harry tournait, déviant de son objectif d'atteindre Voldemort pour la protéger. Bellatrix Lestrange fit tournoyer sa baguette et les deux femmes se battirent si violemment qu'Harry ne put rien faire de plus que s'écarter de son chemin, invisible comme il l'était.

Cela arriva en un éclair alors que le sort de Molly Weasley vola sous le bras étendu de Bellatrix et la frappa en plein milieu de la poitrine. Ses yeux se s'élargirent et elle s'effondra sur le sol, morte.

Harry sursauta quand Voldemort cria et la fureur du Seigneur des ténèbres explosa d'un coup, envoyant sa magie voler. Harry pouvait le voir lever sa baguette et la pointer sur Molly Weasley, sachant quel sort serait sur le point d'être prononcé.

Il cria : « Protego! »

Le bouclier de charme explosa et il jeta la cape d'invisibilité loin de lui. Les gens crièrent en voyant que leur héros était encore en vie. La foule resta immobile tandis qu'Harry avançait, leva sa baguette et fixa le pâle et mince visage de l'homme devant lui.

Ils commencèrent à se tourner autour, chacun attendant son heure pour frapper, se jetant des insultes. Harry sentit sa magie monter légèrement, ses muscles tendus, attendant qu'il saute et qu'il en finisse ou qu'il meure en essayant.

Il sentit une étrange secousse dans son corps à la mention du nom de Rogue. Les yeux fixés sur la baguette ancienne qui tournoyait entre les doigts longs et minces, Harry sut quand le moment arriva.

Il n'y eut aucun mouvement de la foule car chaque occupant de la salle retenait son souffle, sachant que la fin, quelle qu'elle soit, était proche.

Il serra sa baguette au lever du soleil et frappa le plafond. La voix inhumaine cria vers les cieux comme celle d'Harry, soulevant la baguette de plus en plus haut. « Expelliarmus. »

L'explosion vibra à travers la pièce et Harry sentait qu'il luttait alors que sa magie pulsait à nouveau. Sa magie lui semblait étrange, comme si elle avait été bloquée et entravée par quelqu'un, mais ensuite ce blocage disparut et il reflua, plus fort que jamais, alors que Harry mettait toute sa force dans l'explosion, voulant en finir une fois pour toute.

La salle entière éclata en cris de joie alors qu'Harry se tenait debout, les deux baguettes tombant au sol après qu'il les eut rattrapées. Ses mains tremblaient, son corps tremblait et sa magie pulsait à nouveau bizarrement.

Les gens avançaient alors qu'Harry sentait son esprit tourner, son corps était si douloureux qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir. L'obscurité se propageait dans son esprit, son corps lui disant quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Il vacilla encore, avec plus de force cette fois. Quelqu'un cria mais il ne savait pas qui ou quoi et puis avec un grand soupir et une puissante poussée de sa magie alors qu'elle se déchaînait et disparaissait finalement, Harry Potter s'effondra.

Ronald Weasley vit Harry s'effondrer, le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés frappant le sol avec un bruit sourd pendant que tout le hall haletait et que des cris montaient autour d'eux. Son autre meilleure amie Hermione Granger cria pour que quelqu'un vienne alors que les deux meilleurs amis atteignaient le sorcier à terre.

Harry trembla, allongé sur le ventre, le visage tordu d'un côté tandis que ses yeux verts brouillés étaient à moitié ouverts et il murmura de façon incohérente alors que Ron atteignait Harry le premier, criant pour avoir de l'espace en prenant rapidement l'autre magicien dans ses bras, la tête d'Harry écrasée sur sa jambe, les yeux cherchant des blessures cachées.

« Harry, allez mon pote… ce n'est pas le bon moment et le bon endroit pour s'effondrer. »

Il parla doucement à son ami, les yeux fixés sur les yeux verts tandis que Harry lui, cligna des yeux.

Le jeune homme et meilleur ami depuis tant années tendit la main et la tordit dans les robes de Ron, sa prise faible pendant qu'il luttait pour reprendre conscience. « Dis-leur de chercher Rogue...Dis-leur... »

« Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de s'inquiéter de ce bâtard graisseux ... Regarde, nous irons le chercher plus tard… »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas...vivant ... stupide ... besoin...de lui.… » Les yeux d'Harry suppliaient et Ron entendit Hermione crier à côté de lui. La voix sévère qui lui répondait était celle de leur ancienne directrice de maison Minerva McGonagall, alors que Ron se concentrait sur Harry.

Il voyait que son ami perdait la bataille, sachant à quel point Harry était épuisé. Il y aurait un temps pour questionner les mobiles d'Harry plus tard alors que Ron serra sa mâchoire et promit. « Bien sûr, mon pote, je vais y aller moi-même. Je vais prendre quelques personnes et l'amener à l'aile de l'infirmerie, d'accord ? Dors, maintenant. Tu as besoin de repos et on pourra alors fêter ça. »

Souriant légèrement à Ron, Harry ferma les yeux et sa tête roula sur le côté tandis que des bras forts soulevaient Harry alors que la voix du professeur McGonagall le questionnait violemment et que Ron avait du mal à se concentrer. « De quoi parlait-il, Monsieur Weasley ? »

« Il… il était inquiet à propos de Rogue. Harry dit que Rogue est toujours en vie...Je ne sais pas, mais je lui ai promis que j'y retournerais pour être sûr que… »

Ses narines tremblèrent et ses fines lèvres se serrèrent en ligne tandis que ses mains tremblaient et que le professeur McGonagall mettait une main sur son épaule et disait. « Allez le chercher, Ronald, quel que soit son état. Il doit être ramené au château, mort ou vivant… »

Ron ne put qu'hocher la tête, ses yeux cherchant et trouvant ceux de la sorcière aux cheveux touffus qui se tenait près de lui, s'inquiétant, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se força à faire un sourire rassurant quand elle le vit et répondit. « Je vais rester avec Harry. Va faire ce que tu lui as promis. Je suis sûr que ça va aller »

Ron ne put que remuer la tête à nouveau et puis avec un dernier baiser sur la joue, il partit.

Hermione Granger se précipita derrière Hagrid alors que le demi-géant se déplaçait vers l'aile de l'infirmerie, le poids précieux dans ses bras, la cause de leurs soucis. Son esprit était submergé par les images qui menaçaient de remonter à la surface, mais son inquiétude pour Harry lui permettait de tenir.

Ils ouvrirent les portes de l'aile de l'infirmerie tandis que Poppy Pomfresh, la médicomage de Poudlard les précédait vers un lit, la salle déjà pleine des diverses personnes qui avaient été blessées.

« Mettez-le ici et dites-moi ce qui s'est passé », dit-elle, agitant sa baguette et tirant es rideaux autour du lit tandis qu'Hagrid posait Harry. Le jeune sorcier était pâle et de la sueur commençait à se former sur son front, mouillant sa frange. Ses yeux tremblaient sous ses paupières, se déplaçant sans cesse comme s'il rêvait.

« Il s'est soudainement effondré après le combat. Ron l'a rattrapé et il parlait de Rogue… Harry essayait de faire comprendre quelque chose mais ... » Hermione commença à expliquer alors qu'Hagrid la coupa.

« Harry était mort… ce bâtard diabolique l'a tué...Je l'ai vu ...Harry était étendu là, froid et bien mort. … »

« Potter est mort et est revenu à la vie ? » Madame Pomfrey leva sa baguette, murmurant dans un souffle alors que ses grands yeux croisaient ceux d'Hagrid qui ne faisaient que hocher la tête, tenant de sa grande main, sa joue qui saignait.

« Oui, » répondit Hagrid alors qu'elle les força tous les deux à reculer et elle agita sa baguette en mouvements circulaires au-dessus de la forme immobile d'Harry, en fronçant les sourcils devant les runes qui apparaissaient au-dessus de son corps.

« Il souffre d'un choc, c'est sûr. Sa magie est faible, à peine palpitante, mais avec un tel élan de magie, à quoi d'autre pouvait-on s'attendre ? » La médicomage se parlait à elle-même et Hermione se mordit la lèvre à nouveau.

_Il faut qu'il aille bien... il faut juste qu'il aille bien...il s'est passé trop de choses pour qu'il meure maintenant_... elle implorait silencieusement. Ses genoux fléchirent et elle ravala un sanglot alors que la peau déjà pâle de Harry devint encore plus grise comme si son état avait empiré.

« Cela n'a aucun sens. » La médicomage se parlait encore à elle-même quand Hermione sentit un bras de la taille d'un tronc d'arbre s'enrouler autour de ses épaules tremblantes et elle cacha son visage dans l'étreinte d'Hagrid, ses larmes mouillant le tissu.

« Il s'en sortira, Hermione, comme toujours. » murmura le demi-géant tout doucement quand un tumulte à la porte les fit tous se retourner.

Ron ouvrit la porte et le professeur McGonagall avança seulement pour s'arrêter net quand elle vit Ron actionner sa baguette, une expression alarmante alors que ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens au travers de la salle, essayant de lui passer un message, mais elle eut tout de même le souffle coupé quand elle vit le magicien vêtu de noir ensanglanté que Bill amenait dans la salle sur une civière.

« Vite, il est vivant, mais il tient à peine le coup », cria l'aîné des frères Weasley en dirigeant la civière vers le lit en face de celui qu'occupait Harry.

« Severus ? » Le professeur McGonagall haletait, s'approchant tandis que Madame Pomfresh se précipitait autour du lit. Ses mouvements étaient hésitants comme si elle s'attendait à ce que le magicien pâle se lève soudainement et les tue tous.

« Bon sang, Poppy, il ne va rien faire… Dépêche-toi, » coupa la directrice en voyant son hésitation du coin des yeux.

Hermione se tenait là, figée entre les deux lits alors qu'elle observait Mme Pomfresh commencer à bouger sa baguette des mêmes mouvements qu'elle l'avait vue faire au-dessus du corps blessé d'Harry plus tôt.

Son expression fut perplexe lorsque la médicomage jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry. Elle fit signe à l'un des autres guérisseurs de s'approcher du chevet du malade avant de lui donner de courts ordres à la suite desquels il courut dans la réserve qui contenait les potions.

Hermione sentit les bras de Ron autour d'elle. Il tremblait en regardant Harry avant de tourner la tête vers le guérisseur. Madame Pomfresh s'empressa de tenir sa baguette avec sa main droite et de sa main gauche, elle fouilla les nombreuses poches des robes noires et lourdes.

Enfin, elle sortit une fiole contenant un liquide incolore qu'elle ouvrit de la pointe de sa baguette. Mettant celle-ci de côté, elle souleva soigneusement la tête de Rogue, le bras droit derrière sa nuque, puis l'encouragea à boire le liquide lui massant le cou, prenant garde aux trous béants qui avaient été faits par les crocs.

Au moment où le liquide disparut, Harry lâcha un soupir de douleur et Madame Pomfresh baissa légèrement la tête de Rogue. Son visage était tordu dans la douleur, mais les lignes autour de sa bouche et les yeux s'étaient détendus légèrement à l'ingestion de la potion.

La médicomage ramassa à nouveau sa baguette et recommença l'incantation, ordonna au guérisseur, qui était revenu avec les bras remplis de fioles de potion, de les poser et d'exécuter la même incantation sur Harry, dont le teint était aussi pâle que celui de Rogue.

Madame Pomfresh regarda en arrière quand les runes commencèrent à apparaître au-dessus du corps immobile de Rogue, ses yeux s'élargissant quand elle croisèrent ceux de l'autre guérisseur. « Oh non », murmura-t-elle, brisant le sort et faisant signe au guérisseur de commencer à soigner Rogue.

Elle s'approcha du chevet d'Harry, regarda fixement la silhouette encore couchée du héros du monde magique. « Espèce de stupide, stupide enfant », elle soupira ce à quoi McGonagall répondit en s'énervant.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Poppy ? Harry a traversé l'enfer à cause de la défaite de Voldemort... »

La médicomage se retourna vers la directrice et ils purent voir la détermination sur son visage alors qu'elle prononçait des mots qui les refroidirent tous. « Harry a fait cela lui-même. Severus a survécu parce qu'Harry l'a rappelé, tout comme Harry a survécu parce que Severus l'a rappelé. Harry, d'une certaine façon, a lié leur magie ensemble. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, ils sont liés ensemble, et si en ce moment, alors qu'ils sont si faibles, l'un d'entre eux meurt, l'autre…"

Des exclamations de surprise firent le tour de la pièce tandis que les occupants regardaient les deux sorciers qui, pour le moment, ignoraient parfaitement le lien qui les unissait.


	2. Chapter 2 : Regarde-moi

Chapitre 2 : Regarde-moi

Harry se réveilla lentement, son esprit dans le brouillard, son corps criant de douleur et la sensation étrange que sa magie semblait comme écartelée dans toutes les directions. Elle était faible et c'était une sensation étrange mais il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux.

La pièce était floue et grise, Harry trouva ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Il les plaça sur son nez et la pièce devint plus nette.

La lumière grisâtre venait de la fenêtre par laquelle la nuit étoilée pouvait être vue. Il était dans une petite pièce, lentement, il s'assit. Les draps glissèrent autour de sa taille et il fut choqué de se voir habillé des vêtements qu'il portait quand il avait combattu Voldemort.

Sa baguette était posée sur la table où il avait trouvé ses lunettes. La chambre était petite et la porte fermée. _Remus, Tonks...je dois aller les voir._

Un sentiment inconnu lui serra la gorge alors qu'il se rappela leurs visages pâles quand ils étaient couchés là, comme s'ils dormaient. Ses yeux brûlèrent et il se demanda pourquoi il était ici. Il se souvint du combat et puis que sa magie avait fait quelque chose d'étrange et qu'il était tombé… il avait regardé le visage de Ron et il avait dit quelque chose à propos du professeur Rogue.

« Aïe! » Il se mit la main sur la tête quand la douleur se fit sentir. Il pressa fermement ses mains contre son front, sa magie pulsant bizarrement à nouveau et pendant un moment Harry craignit qu'il ne soit malade. Peut-être que c'était mieux de rester au lit, après tout.

Sa tête tournant vertigineusement pendant un moment, il se laissa tomber contre son oreiller. Il attendit que le monde cesse de tourner avant de jeter à nouveau un coup d'oeil autour de la pièce. Il n'était pas seul.

Dans le lit voisin gisait quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir. Le professeur Rogue était allongé là, le visage blanc et des bandages autour de son cou mince. Le sorcier était allongé sur son dos, mais ses yeux se déplaçaient rapidement sous les paupières fermées et les lèvres minces, presque livides étaient légèrement ouvertes.

La montée et la descente légères de la large poitrine recouverte de couvertures étaient le seul mouvement que faisait Rogue. Harry s'aperçut qu'il le regardait fixement et il détourna le regard. Que faisait le professeur Rogue dans cette pièce avec lui ?

Aucun son ne parvint à ses oreilles et Harry sut qu'il était soit tard le soir, soit tôt le matin, mais il pensait que ça devait être le soir. Son corps se sentait encore fatigué et il retomba contre ses oreillers, tenant sa baguette et pensant à tous les gens.

Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de ce qui s'était passé ? Que s'était-il passé après la bataille finale ? Et pourquoi était-il ici avec le professeur Rogue, coincé dans cette pièce ?

Harry pouvait se sentir partir. La souffrance en lui était profonde et la douleur à l'intérieur se prolongeait, il ne put pas garder ses yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Il les ferma et dériva dans les ténèbres, ce qui était tellement mieux que le sentiment douloureux au fond de lui-même.…

La fois suivante où il se réveilla, il sentit qu'on l'observait. Il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il s'était tourné et il se demandait qui était dans la salle et le regardait. Il étendit ses jambes et regarda la porte encore fermée et la lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce était celle de la lune.

Il tourna le dos, sa main dérivant vers le haut pour pousser ses lunettes de nouveau sur son nez. Un doux grognement atteignit son oreille et il ne put que penser à celui qui l'observait.

« Je suis mort et je suis coincé dans une pièce avec vous. Apparemment, même les dieux n'ont aucune pitié pour moi dans l'au-delà. » L'amertume dans la voix fit dresser les poils dans le cou d'Harry.

« Je doute que nous soyons morts, professeur, » offrit Harry doucement. Sa voix était rauque et sa gorge était douloureusement sèche.

« Oh, je peux vous le garantir, Potter. Si nous étions morts, vous n'auriez pas été la compagnie que j'aurais choisie... »

« Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez choisir la compagnie. J'ai été coincé avec le professeur Dumbledore quand je suis... ». Harry cria quand une main se ferma brusquement autour de son bras. Apparemment son lit avait été déplacé à côté du lit de Rogue et le vieux sorcier était penché vers lui.

Il pouvait voir que Rogue avait fait une erreur parce que le vieux visage du sorcier avait perdu le peu de couleur qu'il avait. Harry haleta quand sa magie s'agita et il lutta contre le monde qui tournait. Rogue de débattit, puis après un moment, il se reprit et siffla, ses yeux sombres clignant « Vous voulez dire que vous êtes morts ! »

« Voldemort, il m'a tué, mais je me suis réveillé. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. »

« Je vais vous dire comment c'est arrivé, espèce d'idiot. Vous êtes revenu parce que quelqu'un vous a rappelé, cette personne c'était moi ! Je vais vous dire pourquoi ! » Il fit un grognement grave et sauvage et Harry eut peur quand il vit les grands yeux noirs de son ancien professeur.

Rogue avait l'air hors de lui et Harry tira sur la poigne de fer qui lui avait saisi le bras, mais il ne put la défaire. Il déglutit difficilement en essayant de se détacher. Ce n'était pas juste ; Rogue ne devrait pas avoir autant de force, surtout après sa blessure, mais il semblait que sa fureur lui donnait plus de puissance.

« Vous n'avez même pas su me laisser mourir en paix ! Il faut chaque fois que vous vous en mêliez ! Avez-vous une idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand je me suis réveillé, misérable imbécile ? Devinez qui était assis à côté de moi quand j'ai ouvert les yeux pour me trouver aussi faible qu'un chaton et ma magie tournoyant autour de mon corps, essayant non seulement de me guérir, mais vous aussi ! Professeur McGonagall ! Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'elle m'a dit? »

Les mots n'avaient aucun sens, mais Harry était quand même en train de hocher la tête. Il valait mieux avoir l'air de coopérer avec une personne folle après tout. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait avec son oncle. Sa respiration était légèrement pénible et la douleur était de retour là où son cœur était censé être. Mais c'était tellement plus facile de se concentrer sur Rogue que sur la pensée de Lupin et Tonks et tous les autres morts.

« Non, monsieur. » dit simplement Harry parce qu'il semblait que Rogue attendait sa réponse. Le sorcier le plus âgé regarda Harry et la main du jeune sorcier se referma sur celle attachée autour de son bras supérieur. « S'il vous plaît, lâchez-moi. » demanda-t-il.

Snape se moqua. « Oh non, je ne vais pas te lâcher, Potter. Tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à dire et tu l'entendras jusqu'au bout. Elle m'a raconté une histoire très intéressante. Sur la façon dont tu as réussi à lier ta magie à moi, me sauvant ainsi d'une mort opportune et ayant une excellente excuse pour que quelqu'un te rappelle d'entre les morts… »

« Je ne voulais pas… »

« Garde tes excuses pour quelqu'un qui s'en soucie, Potter ! Bien sûr que tu le voulais. Tu es comme ton père ! Que ferait d'autre son précieux fils si ce n'était lier sa magie à quelqu'un qui ne l'aime même pas ? Qu'aurait dit papa s'il avait su ce que tu as fait, Potter ? Espèce d'idiot ! » grogna Rogue

Le mal à l'intérieur de lui grandissait et Harry souhaita que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, soit juste là. Le tenir dans les bras et lui dire que c'était un rêve horrible. Il secoua la tête, ferma les yeux en se souvint du visage de son père. Les visages blancs fantomatiques quand ils étaient venus le chercher et qu'il allait finalement les rejoindre, pour arrêter de lutter.

Il ne pouvait pas respirer car il se souvenait de la voix de son père et de sa mère aussi, qui observait son visage sous toutes les coutures. Lupin et Sirius se tenaient là, le regardant et lui souriant, tous réunis dans la mort et il avait été de nouveau laissé derrière...tout seul…

Les mots atteignirent ses oreilles, mais Harry ne pouvait plus se concentrer. Son esprit s'embruma au moment où la douleur et le vide se propageaient à travers sa poitrine, vers le haut, au travers sa gorge, au-delà de la lourdeur qui s'était installée là et plus haut jusqu'à son nez et ses yeux. Son nez était bouché et Harry savait à peine qu'il marmonnait. « Je suis désolé… je n'ai pas… non, ne partez pas… ne me détestez pas. »

Des doigts forts s'accrochèrent à son menton et il ouvrit les yeux mais le visage devant lui était flou et il n'arrivait pas à se focaliser.

Severus regarda l'enfant devant lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Les yeux verts de Potter étaient larges et vides, la respiration du garçon était beaucoup trop rapide. Potter sortait une litanie de mots presque ennuyeuse, mais Severus les avait écartés depuis longtemps.

Potter avait cessé de l'entendre au moment où Severus avait parlé de son père et maintenant le gamin stupide commençait à hyperventiler. Le visage du garçon devant lui était pâle et Severus attrapa le menton dans sa main quand il appela. « Potter! »

Il secoua l'enfant, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se demanda s'il pouvait appeler à l'aide, mais sa voix était rauque et basse, pas utilisée depuis trois jours

Il savait qu'il devrait haïr l'enfant devant lui quand il avait appris ce qui s'était passé cette nuit fatidique où le Seigneur des ténèbres était tombé. Potter avait fait l'indicible, liant leur magie ensemble de sorte que l'un ne pourrait pas vivre sans l'autre, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient si faibles.

La magie de Potter l'avait sauvé et il avait rappelé l'autre sorcier quand Potter était allé à la rencontre de son destin face à Voldemort.

Il voulait lever sa baguette, mais il savait que sa faible magie serait incapable de coopérer, donc il savait que c'était à lui d'arrêter l'hyperventilation du Garçon-Qui- Avait-Survécu, comme si sa vie n'était pas assez misérable.

« Bon sang, Potter, arrête et regarde-moi ! Respire profondément, allez respire, allez mon garçon, tu peux le faire! » Cela ne servit à rien; Potter était allé trop loin pour se concentrer plus longtemps sur les mots.

Severus jura, durement et fit alors la seule chose qu'il pût penser à faire dans une tel moment et tira Potter vers lui. Il mit son bras autour des épaules, tandis qu'il pressait l'autre sorcier contre sa poitrine. Il appuya sa joue au dessus des cheveux indisciplinés alors que son cou se tordait dans un angle impossible et que ses blessures palpitaient en dépit des nombreuses potions de guérison et d'anti-douleur qu'il avait avalées.

« Non, pas mort… attends… ne me quitte pas. » Potter cria, luttant contre les bras de Severus. Les yeux noirs glissèrent vers le bas mais Severus ne pouvait plus voir les yeux de Potter car ils étaient enfouis contre son cou. Il saisit la main qui se débattait et la plaça contre le corps de Potter, la tenant légèrement avec la sienne avant de rouler sur le dos, amenant Potter avec lui pour que le garçon se repose contre sa poitrine.

Il tira un peu et le garçon glissa facilement contre lui, le corps mince et plus petit du jeune sorcier s'insérant facilement entre les membres plus longs de Severus. Le garçon continua à murmurer le mot « mort » dans une voix terriblement enfantine et Severus soupira à nouveau. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait demandé.

Il tira la tête de Potter de son cou, se déplaçant de sorte que le garçon soit couché avec sa tête au milieu de sa poitrine et directement au-dessus de son cœur qui battait. Le visage de Potter était incliné vers lui mais Severus pouvait voir que les yeux étaient fermés. Potter avait finalement arrêté de parler, et Rogue serra ses bras tandis que la respiration du gosse se calmait. Maintenant tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'attendre.

Harry se réveilla lentement, ses oreilles enregistrant le son avant que l'un de ses autres sens conscients ne répondent. Il bougea sa tête, en essayant de s'enterrer plus profondément dans la chaleur qui l'entourait. Il se sentait en sécurité, pour la première fois de sa vie et il voulait garder cette sécurité un moment de plus.

Il écouta le battement près de son oreille. C'était en quelque sorte réconfortant et sa magie n'était pas tourbillonnante mais étrangement calme maintenant, comme si elle devrait toujours l'être. Il savait qu'ouvrir les yeux signifierait douleur et colère et il voulait la paix pour un petit moment encore.

Les battements augmentèrent au fur et à mesure que le corps en dessous de lui se déplaçait et bien que Harry savait que cela devrait le déranger de se reposer contre quelqu'un qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité, il n'arrivait pas à en être ennuyé. Il se sentait très fatigué et la douleur dans sa gorge s'était un peu calmée

Sa tête montait à chaque respiration et Harry se demandait s'il ne serait pas prudent pour lui d'ouvrir les yeux. Le battement était réconfortant parce qu'il correspondait au rythme de son propre cœur. « Potter, je sais que tu es réveillé. J'ai senti le changement dans ta respiration lorsque tu es revenu dans le monde des vivants. »

Sa respiration s'accéléra à nouveau et Harry ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver à regarder des yeux sombres. Il devait bouger mais alors qu'il essaya, sa magie commença à pulser de nouveau, s'agitant et sa tête sembla exploser à cause de la douleur, comme ça l'avait souvent fait après qu'il ait pratiqué l'occlumencie.

Il pouvait à peine soulever sa tête tellement elle pulsait avec la douleur et ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier immédiatement. Harry pensa qu'il allait s'évanouir quand une main douce, bien plus douce qu'il ne le pensait, repausa sa tête fermement contre la poitrine de Rogue.

Harry ouvrit les yeux quand sa magie se calma. Le vieux sorcier se moqua de lui, mais la main forte et chaleureuse sur la joue de Harry était agréable. « Je suis désolé… »

« Curieusement, tu ne devrais pas t'excuser pour quelque chose qui n'est pas de ta faute. Tu t'excuses pour tout sauf pour les choses qui sont de ta faute. Détends-toi et permets à ta magie de s'adapter à la situation avant d'hyperventiler à nouveau. »

« Est-ce que ma magie est hors de contrôle en raison du fait qu'elle est liée à la vôtre, monsieur ? »Harry se sentit bégayer ce mot peu familier. Il avait rarement, même jamais, montré de respect à Rogue et c'était étrange de commencer maintenant.

Rogue leva un sourcil, mais il répondit après avoir contemplé la situation, sa voix douce et grondant à travers sa poitrine. « C'est parce que tu as souffert d'épuisement magique après avoir combattu le Seigneur des ténèbres. Ta magie est instable à cause de la lutte pour me garder en vie et donc tu t'es effondré après la bataille. Oh oui, le professeur McGonagall m'a tout dit sur ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi je guéris si vite. Ta magie est puissante, Potter, n'en doute pas, mais tu t'es mal adapté à la nouvelle situation. Tu as dormi pendant près de 3 jours. J'imagine que bientôt tes amis se tiendront ici, demandant pourquoi. Une réponse que je n'ai toujours pas reçue. »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est arrivé dans un flash...Je vous ai vu mourir et je ne voulais pas être laissé seul, c'était juste une pensée, sans penser aux conséquences, » murmura Harry.

« Ce qui est tout à fait vrai, Potter, rarement, si ce n'est jamais, tu ne penses aux conséquences, » lui jeta Rogue, grinçant des dents mais la main toujours sur la joue d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que cela va signifier, ce lien entre nos magies ? »

« Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre. Avec le temps, le lien ne nous forcera pas à être proches, bien que nos esprits et notre magie seraient plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, cependant il serait avisé bien qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de choses connues dans l'histoire au sujet du lien de la magie, que nous nous rencontrions pour assurer la stabilité de nos magies, surtout alors que nous sommes tous deux de puissants magiciens. Ce que cela signifie ? seul le temps nous le dira. Crois-moi, Potter, je ne suis pas moins heureux ou amusé que tu ne l'es, alors que je suis maintenant forcé, au lieu d'être libre, de prendre soin de toi ! »

« Vous ne seriez pas libre à moins d'être mort. Vous allez être jugés, tous les manges-mort qui ont survécu seront jugés, » dit Harry sa voix plus fort qu'avant avec la colère qui brûlait en lui

« Alors tu aurais dû me laisser mourir, Potter ! » Rogue s'agita aussitôt et éloigna brusquement Harry de lui. Sa tête tournait à nouveau et sa magie tourbillonnait, Harry utilisa la force de sa colère alors qu'il roulait sur son côté, sa poitrine se soulevant à nouveau.

Il rejeta avec force l'idée de se sentir en sécurité quand il avait été proche du sorcier plus âgé, jugeant que c'était une conséquence du choc que la guerre était finalement finie après tant d'années. Il garda sa bouche bien fermée, même quand Rogue chuchota durement.

« Il s'agit toujours de toi, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

Harry se retourna, ravalant ses larmes. « Ouais, je suppose que c'est ça. Parce que je veux dire vraiment qui ne voudrait pas d'un homme fou qui essaye de vous tuer depuis que vous avez un an. Je veux dire, allez, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu quelque chose de mieux à faire de mon temps que de vaincre Voldemort et de sauver le monde des sorciers. Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin de 17 ans pourrait vouloir de plus de la vie ? Ah oui, sauf peut-être être normal pour changer ! »

Rogue avait pâli et le vieux sorcier sifflât. « Ne dis pas ce nom devant moi! »

« Ou quoi, peur qu'il se lève de sa tombe et revienne nous hanter ? J'ai fait en sorte qu'il reste mort. Cette fois pour de bon ! Ou vous n'aimez pas entendre le nom de votre ancien maître ? »Harry montra les dents en regardant le visage de Rogne pâlir encore plus alors que ses yeux étincelaient d'une juste colère.

« Ne prononce pas son nom devant moi, Potter ! » Une main forte saisit le bras d'Harry. La main de Rogue trembla, mais Harry sentit sa propre colère fulminer.

« Lâchez-moi ! » cria-t-il

« Pas avant d'avoir appris à respecter les sorciers décédés, aussi fous qu'ils aient été ! »

« Ouais, comme si je n'avais jamais vu de morts avant... » Harry pouvait entendre sa voix se briser et ses yeux commencèrent à s'embrumer alors que son contrôle se brisait. La douleur à l'intérieur de lui avait dépassé la boule dans sa gorge, qui s'était soudainement relâchée considérablement.

Il se retourna immédiatement et roula sur le côté, repliant ses jambes vers le haut de sa poitrine et tirant les couvertures par-dessus son épaule pour se cacher. Ses joues étaient enflammées et il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût sur le visage de Rogue.

Le sorcier plus âge s'éclaircit la gorge derrière lui et a dit doucement. « Je suis désolé. Cela était déplacé. Tu veux bien me dire qui est mort ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et retrouva sa voix en répondant. « Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Tonks et beaucoup d'autres. Je ne connais pas encore tous les noms," » il étouffa, sa voix enrouée comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas.

Il entendit un léger soupir derrière lui et un juron qui suivit. Harry savait que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux mais il ne pouvait pas se retourner maintenant. Il ferma les yeux, s'en remit au sommeil et à l'engourdissement, et, comme il s'endormait enfin, il ne vit pas le regard mêlé de pitié et de confusion sur le visage de l'autre magicien.

Harry se réveilla des heures plus tard, ses larmes s'étaient asséchées et il y avait des bruits de gens qui se déplaçaient, chuchotaient les uns aux autres, et la sensation d'un voile magique qui passait le réveilla complètement. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir le professeur McGonagall, Ron, Hermione et Madame Pomfresh qui agitait sa baguette au-dessus de lui.

« Ah, Monsieur Potter, enfin réveillé je vois », lui dit-elle sévèrement en lui glissant une fiole avec une potion de renforcement. Il s'assit, tirant son oreiller derrière lui et but lentement la potion.

Son mal de tête s'effaçait lentement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres personnes qui s'étaient rassemblées dans la salle en demandant lentement. « Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui s'est passé? »

Hermione essaya de faire à Harry ce qui devait passer pour un sourire rassurant, mais elle échoua lamentablement et dit: « Cela fait trois jours que tu t'es effondré et nous avons soigné les blessés et avons été occupés à enterrer ceux qui étaient morts. Environ 50 personnes sont mortes au total de notre côté je pense… »

Elle étouffa un sanglot et Harry sentit ses yeux s'élargirent. « 50 ?" »Il bégaya. La potion tomba de ses doigts paralysés et Harry entendit un juron étouffé à côté de lui. Le professeur McGonagall hocha simplement la tête avant de fixer son regard sur Rogue.

« Avez-vous dit à Harry ce qu'il a fait, Severus ? Ou avez-vous simplement porté des accusations à son encontre ? »Sa voix était froide alors que la directrice adjointe regardait le magicien aux yeux noirs.

« J'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire les deux" » lui répondit-il en portant sa main à son cou avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Voyant que le maître des Potions redevenait manifestement celui qu'il était, elle fit un sourire pincé.

Harry regarda à sa droite pour voir que Rogue l'avait juste regarder et lui avait tourné la tête, fronçant sombrement les sourcils. « Blague à part, nous avons des affaires à régler. Autour de nous, alors que nous parlons, les anciens manges-morts ont été arrêtés pour être interrogés, même lorsqu'ils étaient ensorcelés. Les dates des procès ont été fixées. Kingsley Shacklebolt a été nommé Ministre de la magie pour le moment. Il a fixé une date pour votre procès, Severus, quand il a appris votre survie. Votre procès débutera en août, mais la date est encore à définir… »

La directrice hésita et Harry jeta un coup d'oeil. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne leur disait pas. Rogue la regardait aussi et le sorcier plus âgé lâcha « Crachez le morceau, Minerva. Ça ne peut pas être pire que la situation actuelle. »

« En fait, Severus. Vous connaissez la loi du ministère sur les gens qui ont lié leur magie ensemble ? Ils sont censés être régulièrement surveillés par le ministère, à moins qu'ils vivent à proximité et soient conscients du lien entre eux…"

« Absolument pas! » gronda Rogue et Harry était sûr que si le sorcier en avait été capable, il aurait bondit sur ses pieds.

Harry était perplexe, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ? Il leva sa baguette, conscient qu'il rougissait inconfortablement et il demanda. « Euh, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Le visage du professeur McGonagall s'adoucit quand son regard passa du visage livide de Rogue au visage pâle d'Harry et dit. « Cela signifie que, en raison du danger de la magie liée, vous serez surveillés par le ministère, donc devrez vivre à proximité du ministère ou sinon vous devrez consommer le lien entre vous et votre partenaire. »

« Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » Harry était conscient du regard que Snape lui lança alors que professeur McGonagall dit :

« Cela signifie un mariage, Harry… »

« Non ! Non, Je ne peux pas… je veux dire nous ne pouvons pas... » Harry put sentir sa magie commencer à pulser à nouveau, agitée et malgré les médicaments contre la douleur, la douleur surgit au travers du lien fragile entre eux.

« Pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord, » il put entendre le murmure de Rogue avant que le plus vieux sorcier lève la voix et s'adresse à la directrice. « Ça serait impossible, Minerva. Je vais être un mange-mort condamné, sûr de passer le reste de sa misérable vie à Azkaban, donc sûrement ils ne me permettront pas d'épouser le précieux Garçon-qui-a-survécu. »

« Severus, c'est déjà arrangé. Le seul moyen de vous garder en vie, Harry et vous, c'est par le mariage et vous hors d'Azkaban. La semaine prochaine, vous serez connu sous le nom de Severus Tobias Potter Rogue et mari de Harry James Rogue Potter. »

Et tandis que les yeux sombres et enragés se rivaient aux siens et que sa magie pulsait à nouveau, Harry sut que sa vie avait soudain pris un tournant encore plus dramatique...


	3. Chapter 3 : Effets indésirables

Chapitre 3 : Contre effets douloureux du lien

Harry essaya de forcer son corps à bouger afin d'échapper au regard de colère qui lui était envoyé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sa gorge était sèche et irritée et sa nuque lui fait mal. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas. Se souvenant du comportement de sa tante et de son oncle chaque fois qu'il se ne se sentait pas bien, il secoua la tête et enfouit cette douleur, l'ignorant.

Sa magie pulsait à nouveau, mais il y était curieusement habitué. Cela le distrayait et l'empêchait de se concentrer sur les pertes qu'il avait subies. _J'ai perdu tout le monde maintenant…_

Son sommeil agité le laissait épuisé. Même la plus petite tâche lui coûtait un énorme effort, mais Madame Pomfresh lui avait assuré que ça passerait une fois qu'il serait reposé et que sa magie aurait récupéré d'avoir essayer d'aider Rogue.

Il avait rougi et avait demandé s'il y avait un moyen d'inverser le lien ou sur le fait que le professeur Rogue ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de problèmes avec sa magie. Elle lui avait dit en termes incertains que Rogue utilisait probablement ses talents d'occlumens pour empêcher sa magie d'atteindre le lien.

Elle lui avait même dit que cela apaiserait sa magie chaque fois qu'il toucherait l'autre sorcier. Le contact peau à peau était encouragé, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient si faibles. Un coup d'oeil vers le regard noir à sa gauche et Harry savait qu'il ne demanderait jamais cela, peu importe à quel point sa magie pouvait lui faire du mal.

« Potter, viens ! » La voix de velours aboya vers lui et Harry se souleva du lit, oscillant comme si un sort de vertige l'avait frappé. Une vague de douleur le traversa, laissant la sensation d'avoir mille aiguilles plantées dans son bras au passage, mais Harry l'enfouit à nouveau au plus profond de lui.

_Ignore-la. Ça va partir. Ça a toujours été le cas chez les Dursley. En plus , Rogue n'aimerait pas que tu sois malade maintenant._

Il traversa la pièce, trébuchant de manière gênante tandis que Rogue le regardait, tapant sa main bandée contre sa cuisse noire. La main gauche de l'ancien sorcier était bandée là où il l'avait pressée contre son cou et le venin du serpent avait écorché la peau. Les doigts étaient libres comme si Rogue portait un gant étrange sans doigts.

Le sorcier plus âgé avait un petit sac à la main avec les potions qu'il était forcé de prendre. Ils resteraient dans les anciens appartement de Rogue jusqu'au mariage et ensuite ils iraient dans la maison du professeur, un endroit nommé Spinner's End.

Son esprit tournoyait des informations qu'il avait reçues depuis hier. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au mariage, un autre moment fort de sa vie dans un avenir déjà sombre. Il n'avait pas vu Ron ou Hermione depuis hier. Ron avait simplement dit qu'il devait rentrer à la maison et qu'il viendrait bientôt le voir.

Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il n'avait pas vraiment souhaité le lien ou lier leur magie ensemble. Il n'avait tout simplement pas eu envie d'être laissé seul. Il n'avait pas voulu que Rogue meure, même lorsque le sorcier lui dit qu'il aurait dû le laisser mourir à plusieurs reprises.

Harry ferma les yeux, ils brûlaient et sa vision était légèrement floue, peu importe le nombre de fois où il clignait des yeux. « Potter, fais attention pour une fois ! »

La voix qui claqua près de son oreille lui fit mal et lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils vers Rogue et prit une pincée de poudre dans le pot que Madame Pomfresh tenait pour lui. « Prévenez si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je reviendrai d'ici demain soir pour vérifier comment vous allez tous les deux. Je m'attends à trouver deux personnes encore vivantes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête et Rogue poussa un grognement au fond de sa gorge avant de pousser Harry sur le côté et pour un moment sa magie fut calme et la douleur avait disparu. Rogue s'était raidi au moment où il s'apprêtait à jeter la poudre dans le feu et jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry, les yeux noirs légèrement troublés.

Le plus vieux sorcier secoua la tête et se distança, aussitôt la douleur fut de retour, sa magie tourbillonnant de nouveau de manière inconfortable. « Les quartiers de Séverus Rogue » récita le professeur, jetant un dernier regard furieux sur Harry avant de s'en aller.

« Harry, ne faites pas attention à Severus. Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps, vous trouverez un terrain d'entente. Si jamais vous avez besoin de parler, venez me voir, d'accord ? Je sais que c'est dur et que vous ne vouliez pas le faire, malgré ce que dit Severus. Vous êtes un bon garçon et Severus est vraiment une personne décente, pas gentil, mais je suis sûr que vous pourrez le gérer. S'il y a quoi que ce soit dont vous avez besoin, venez me trouver, d'accord ? » La main de Madame Pomfresh sur son épaule était si agréable et Harry sentait sa gorge se serrer.

Il ravala ses larmes . Il n'avait jamais pleuré et hocha simplement la tête devant elle avant d'entrer dans les flammes et de jeter la poudre . Il regarda le visage gentil de la médicomage devant lui, puis hésita . « Les quartiers de Séverus Rogue. »

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de partir fut un petit sourire et il faillit tomber de la cheminée arriver à destination. Il se stabilisa sur un tabouret qui se trouvait à proximité et son corps cria de douleur.

Ça déclencha un autre étourdissement et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de gémir. Sa magie était agitée, envoyant des vagues dans son corps qui étaient désagréables et inconfortables.

Harry se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un grand salon. La cheminée était placée contre le mur tandis que d'autres murs étaient tapissés d'étagères et de portes qui menaient à d'autres pièces. Le canapé qui se trouvait au milieu de la zone était fait de cuir, tout comme les chaises et Harry était impressionné. Un grand bureau se trouvait à droite et Rogue s'appuyait dessus, le dos tourné vers Harry.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il regarda autour de la pièce et essaya d'être invisible, bien sûr que ça ne servit à rien.

« Est-ce que ça répond à tes critères, Potter ? Je suis sûr que quelqu'un comme toi désapprouverait tout ce qui est en dessous de ce dont tu es habitué à la maison. Je suis sûr que mes humbles quartiers ne sont pas assez bons pour le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. » Rogue ricana et tandis que le sorcier plus âgé fronçait les sourcils, un flash de douleur qui fit tourner la tête d'Harry traversa son corps.

Il a réussi à ne pas crier pendant qu'il serrait sa main sur le tabouret.

« Quoi ? Pas de réponse intelligente ou insolente? Potter, tu me surprends. » Les lèvres de Rogue étaient courbées et Harry savait que son ancien professeur s'amusait.

La douleur lui apporta des larmes aux yeux et il se retrouva à souhaiter n'importe quel visage, n'importe qui, peu importe qui c'était, du moment que c'était quelqu'un d'autre que Severus Rogue. Il tourna la tête, essayant d'ignorer la chamade dans sa tête et le tremblement de ses jambes.

« Excusez-moi, mais je dois aller aux toilettes ... » _avant de rendre ce que j'ai mangé sur le sol._

Rogue leva un sourcil et pointa un doigt élancé vers la porte du milieu et Harry s'enfuit, sachant qu'il serait considéré comme faible et fuyant ce qu'il faisait. La douleur était intense et la lumière des bougies qui brillaient dans la salle de bain, l'aveuglait.

Il était pâle et ses yeux étaient brillants dans le miroir. La douleur le traversa à nouveau et le monde tourna. Cela semblait se centrer sur son cou et Harry savait qu'il n'y avait rien à cet endroit, il avait déjà senti avec ses doigts.

Il vacilla et se pencha pour s'asperger le visage d'eau, en espérant que ça disparaîtrait. Il adorerait s'allonger mais il avait peur de demander où il dormirait, ne voulant pas vraiment connaître la réponse.

Sa respiration était rapide et il avait l'impression que quelque chose l'étouffait. Sa magie tourbillonnait autour de son corps et c'était comme si un voile était tombée sur sa vue. Harry ne pouvait que maudire et espérer qu'il ne se cognerait pas la tête contre l'évier quand le monde finit par devenir noir.…

Severus grogna_. Gamin ingrat. Il est tellement gâté qu'il ne parle même pas de l'hospitalité dont je le gratifie en lui permettant de rester._

Il se déplaça lentement vers le canapé. Il était content que Potter ait décidé d'aller à la salle de bain; il était malade et fatigué de toujours faire attention à ses pas autour du garçon. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent à l'idée même de Potter.

Son corps frémissait et tremblait de douleur alors qu'il utilisait sa magie pour bloquer le lien entre eux. Il préférerait mourir que de laisser sa magie guérir Potter. Il renifla, ce non-sens à propos contact peau à peau était révoltant. Bien sûr, cela pourrait calmer leur magie en ce moment, mais il avait survécu aussi longtemps de lui-même, il le ferait encore. En plus, Potter apprendrait ce qu'il arrive quand on touche à des choses qu'on n'est pas censé toucher.

Il ressentait relativement peu de douleur en ce moment. Il rêvait d'un whisky ou d'une boisson forte, mais avec toutes les potions qu'il devait prendre, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. En plus, il avait besoin d'avoir la tête claire, aussi claire que possible de toute façon s'il avait affaire à Potter.

Le pire, c'est qu'il serait bientôt marié à Potter. Dans six jours, ce gosse serait son mari. Ils seraient ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare...Severus renifla à nouveau, il ne croirait jamais vraiment en une telle chose.

Il leva sa main et regarda les bandages. Ils avaient été enlevés et changés aujourd'hui mais il avait souhaité voir sa peau. Il avait été frotté à vif à cause du sang et du venin de Nagini quand il avait coulé sur sa peau alors qu'il essayait d'arrêter le sang de couler.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il était vivant et ici. Il n'avait jamais voulu survivre à cette guerre. Il avait voulu être laissé en paix mais non, à la place il était ici en prenant soin d'un enfant blessé.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la salle de bain et Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte encore fermée.

« Potter! » cria-t-il, fronçant les sourcils quand aucune réponse ou bruit de mouvement ne vint. Il se mit à bouillir de colère. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vade. Que le gamin ait réussi à lier leur magie et ainsi les lier et sauver la vie de Severus dans le processus, il pouvait vivre avec, mais si le morveux croyait qu'il pouvait jeter ses possessions inestimables au travers de la pièce comme s'il était chez lui, eh bien, il se trompait lourdement

Il se releva un peu trop rapidement et sa tête tourna un moment. Il se jura de colère contre lui-même et marcha à pas rapides vers la porte fermée. Il fit une pause, puis ricana. Potter ne méritait aucune intimité après ce qu'il avait fait.

Il poussa la porte avec un sourire joyeux que normalement seuls ceux qu'il détestait recevaient. Ce qu'il vit le fit quitter son visage plus vite que du Polynectar.

Potter était par terre sur le dos, luttant pour se relever et échouant misérablement. Le morveux put à peine s'asseoir avant de retomber en arrière alors que Severus s'appuya contre la porte en disant : « Tu ne peux même pas garder ton équilibre, Potter ? Pathétique. »

Potter ne le regarda pas avant de retomber et de gémir d'une petite voix. « Ça.… fait mal »

Severus vint aux côtés du garçon en un instant. Ses yeux noirs et vifs enregistrèrent la teinte grisâtre de la peau de Potter et les yeux verts embrumés qui clignaient rapidement. Il tendit une main forte et attrapa le menton du garçon pour le forcer à rencontrer ses yeux.

Les yeux de Potter étaient dilatés et les yeux verts ne pouvaient pas soutenir le regard de l'homme quand celui-ci tournait le visage anguleux vers lui encore et encore. La sueur qui trempait la frange noire rendit Severus nerveux et il demanda d'une voix basse, sachant que Potter avait très probablement un mal de tête.

« Où cela fait-il mal ? »

« Partout. »La voix de Potter était fluette, remplie douleur et terrifiée et il avait le même visage qu'en première année, lorsqu'il devait répondre aux questions de Rogue lors de son premier cours de Potions. Potter ne devrait pas avoir peur de lui, encore moins maintenant.

Il lutta pour contenir le soupir qui lui échappait et commença. « Harry.…J'ai besoin de savoir où... » Le gosse cligna des yeux et Severus grogna. « Bon sang, Potter, où as-tu mal ? J'ai besoin de savoir pour pouvoir t'aider. »

« J'ai mal à la nuque...j'étouffe ... ma magie tourbillonne, je me sens si faible et chaud...si faible. » marmonna Potter et sa voix devint de plus en plus douce et de plus en plus petite à chaque mot. Severus jura à nouveau alors qu'il voyait, impuissant, la tête de Potter rouler sur le côté. Severus aurait crié ses frustrations de sorte qu'elles rebondissent sur le mur pour se sentir mieux, mais à la place il secoua rudement Potter pour le réveiller.

Dans les premiers jours, il avait souffert de spasmes douloureux. La douleur l'avait rendu incapable de faire autre chose que de crier, mais sa voix avait été si enrouée que seuls des cris silencieux passèrent sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas ressenti de douleur aujourd'hui, depuis qu'il avait commencé à bloquer sa magie. La douleur a dû s'échapper à travers le lien et dans Potter.

Potter ne savait pas comment gérer la douleur et elle se développait lentement. La magie de Potter ne pouvait pas supporter la douleur et maintenir Severus à l'aise en même temps. La magie du garçon était trop faible après le lien et la bataille que Potter avait dû affronter.

« Allez, Potter, debout. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Allez, mon garçon, tu dois m'aider. Je ne peux pas porter ton poids tout seul. Bon garçon. » Severus glissa dans son ancien rôle de professeur quand il prenait soin de l'un de ses Serpentards après qu'ils aient été blessés.

Potter chancela et Severus enveloppa d'un bras ses épaules tremblantes pendant qu'il dirigeait Potter de la salle de bains au salon. Les pas du petit sorcier étaient inégaux et Severus s'arrêta près du canapé.

Potter pourrait passer la nuit ici, mais Severus se confinerait dans sa chambre. Non, la chambre devait faire l'affaire pour le moment. Il était encore tôt, il pouvait trouver un endroit pour que le gosse dorme plus tard.

Il introduit Potter dans la chambre en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de poignet. Il s'attendait à un commentaire élogieux sur l'état et la taille de la chambre à coucher, mais Potter vacilla simplement de nouveau et reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Severus, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil vers le bas pendant un moment, vers la tête indisciplinée et puis il grogna, repoussant Potter loin de lui et suscitant un gémissement surpris pendant que Potter trébuchait sur le lit, les yeux verts confus et brumeux, papillotant vers le haut « Dors, gamin, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi si tu n'es pas assez viril pour supporter un peu de douleur. »

Avec ces mots murmurés, Severus laissa Potter se débrouiller, secouant la tête. Il retourna au salon et sortit un livre des étagères. Il s'assit et fit venir une tasse de thé, la sirotant lentement et savourant la chaleur qui se propageait en lui.

Il avait laissé la porte ouverte et cela commença par des gémissements de douleur qu'il ignora. Il continua de lire après que les gémissements se transformèrent en grognements et finalement vers les cris enroués. Severus ferma le livre et écouta un moment.

Les cris s'espacèrent et il ne fallut plus longtemps pour qu'ils meurent. Potter avait tellement crié qu'il n'avait plus de voix et Severus murmura. « Tu ne supportes pas la douleur, Potter ? Ton père et Black auraient été si déçus par toi.… »

C'était sans la joie habituelle et Severus ferma les yeux. Il n'a jamais été du genre à rester dans les parages lorsqu'un élève criait de douleur, les emmenant toujours à l'infirmerie le plus tôt possible. Les cris terrifiants de douleur déchirèrent son cœur.

Il soupira. Potter ou pas, aucun enfant ne méritait cette douleur. Severus lui-même avait crié jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de voix et Madame Pomfresh s'était précipité vers lui pour lui donner une potion qui l'avait plongé dans un profond sommeil et l'avait soulage de la douleur et il était un homme adulte. Potter était peut être un adulte dans leur monde et il pouvait avoir porté un poids énorme qui l'avait rendu un adulte, mais ça n'en restait pas moins une jeune garçon.

Il se souvenait du feu liquide qui l'avait traversé suivi d'une noirceur engourdissante. Quand il s'est finalement réveillé, la douleur a été remplacée par des éclairs qui l'avaient laissé secoué et avec rien d'autre à faire que de secouer la tête de gauche à droite, fermer les yeux et prier pour la libération.

Un autre cri vint et Severus tressaillit. Il se leva de manière pas très stable et a attrapa la potion anti-douleur pour la forcer dans la gorge de Potter alors qu'il entra dans la chambre.

Il stoppa net. Potter avait réussi à se retourner sur le côté et son visage était trempé de larmes alors qu'il gémissait avec crainte. Ses poings étaient serrés et ensanglantés parce que Potter avait planté ses ongles dans ses paumes. La magie crue et chaude tourbillonnait autour du corps du Sauveur du monde sorcier et Severus sut que ça devait faire mal lorsque Potter tourna et que sa magie tourbillonna avec encore plus de force.

Deux pas suffirent et Severus fut à côté de Potter, lui ouvrant la bouche et le forçant à avaler la potion. Il recula en attendant que les lignes autour des yeux et de la bouche de Potter se relâchent, mais elles ne firent que se resserrer

Potter gémit et une main ensanglantée s'agrippa à son cou et Severus se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait avant que Potter soit assommé. Ça ne fonctionna pas. La magie ne se calma pas, mais tourbillonna de plus en plus fort alors que les yeux verts s'ouvraient et s'accrochèrent aux les yeux noirs de Severus. Potter était tout éveillé et rougit de fièvre alors qu'il s'étouffait en un sanglot, se levant du lit.

Severus se rapprocha du lit en un instant fut sur le lit alors qu'il se déplaçait sur le côté, atteignant Potter et qu'il enroula ses bras forts autour de sa taille et le tirai contre sa poitrine. Le garçon roula dans ses bras, ses mains accrochées aux robes noires comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il pouvait s'accrocher pendant qu'il pressait son nez mouillé contre les bandages dans le cou de Severus.

Severus pressa une main bandée contre le dos de Potter et posa sa joue contre les cheveux indisciplinés pendant que Potter commençait à pleurer, des sanglots profonds et déchirants de douleur. Severus les berça alors que Potter pleurait en silence pour s'endormir, sa voix s'étant finalement éteinte et Severus jura encore et encore, permettant à sa magie de calmer l'enfant en peine alors qu'il fermait les yeux et murmurait.

« Oh, mon garçon qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? »

Harry lutta pour se réveiller. Tout faisait mal, encore plus que la dernière fois. Son estomac se retourna et semblait étrangement plein. Il ouvrit les yeux; sa tête était comme bouchée et semblait prête à exploser de douleur chaque fois qu'il bougeait.

Ses yeux étaient irrités comme s'il avait pleuré et sa gorge était sèche comme s'il avait crié. Il était allongé dans un lit, mais il ne voyait pas plus loin qu'une brume de lumières. Son estomac fut pris de crampe et il se mit à saliver alors qu'il roula rapidement de l'autre côté.

Il pouvait sentir la bile monter alors qu'il luttait en passant dans le salon et trébucha dans la salle de bain, tombant à genoux devant les toilettes alors que son estomac se soulevait et Harry rendait le peu qu'il avait mangé. C'était aigre et cela le faisait pleurer alors que sa tête était martelée de douleur.

Sa magie tourbillonnait follement et Harry luttait pour ne pas tomber alors qu'il s'étouffait avec la bile. Une juron de colère retentit de la porte et Harry sursauta alors qu'il se tenait contre les toilettes et toussait rudement, la douleur brûlant dans ses mains. Le clapotis de l'eau atteint ses oreilles, puis un tissu frais fut posé contre sa nuque et un bras tremblant le redressa

Harry voulait s'éloigner du contact inattendu, mais sa magie se calma instantanément, même si la douleur n'avait pas disparu comme avant. Il essuya sa bouche et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son estomac était à nouveau serré, mais il se garda de gémir.

Le tissu fut enlevé de sa nuque et essuya son visage doucement pendant qu'Harry s'appuya contre la personne plus grande derrière lui. Il savait que c'était Rogue, mais la fraîcheur du tissu faisait trop de bien à son visage brûlant.

Sa tante l'avait toujours laissé dans son placard, même lorsqu'il était malade, et s'était enquise de lui quelques fois dans la journée pour voir s'il était encore en vie. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupait de lui, même si cela signifiait des choses désagréables plus tard, mais il était trop fatigué et trop plein de douleur pour s'en occuper.

Il voulait parler, vraiment, juste dire que personne n'avait pas à s'occuper de lui, mais même si ses lèvres formaient les mots, aucun son ne sortait. Il fut remis sur pieds, lentement alors qu'il était étourdi et son estomac se serra désagréablement. Sa gorge est devenue sèche et il a eut de nouveau la nausée.

Les pas à côté de lui ralentirent et attendirent alors que la voix de Rogue se fit entendre, inhabituellement douce. « Tu vas devoir marcher. Je n'ai pas la force de te porter, Potter. » Un bras autour de son épaule et Harry fut poussé à marcher.

Il ne protesta pas lorsqu'on l'amena dans le salon et il voulut se coucher sur le canapé, sachant que c'est là qu'il dormait. La main l'arrêta et Rogue dit, un soupçon de l'ancienne impatience dans la voix. « Non, dans la chambre, Potter. Tu as besoin de dormir. »

Harry gémit à la vue de la tasse de thé qui se tenait sur la table et Rogue se retourna. Il voulait boire quelque chose, n'importe quoi; même si c'était une sale potion, il la boirait volontiers.

Harry ferma les yeux tandis que sa tête heurtait l'oreiller, il tremblait mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il s'éloigna tandis que des bras puissants tentaient de le ramener. «Non pas ça »Ses mots sortirent comme un chuchotement pitoyable et Harry lutta.

« Potter, quelle est le problème ? Tu as déjà vécu comme ça et tu n'as pas lutté. »Rogue le fixa, ses yeux sombres étaient illisibles et Harry gémit, tandis que la douleur lui traversait la tête.

Il cacha sa tête dans ses mains et il sentit Rogue se lever du le lit. Sa magie faisait bouger le drap en dansant sur sa peau. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et Harry ne put résister quand sa tête fut ramenée en arrière. Il eu du mal à avaler le léger thé, mais il le but quand même.

« Je ne peux pas te donner de potions sans te rendre malade à nouveau. Tu dois la faire sortir, Potter. » Harry s'étouffa avec le thé et son estomac se retourna de nouveau. Il se roula en boule, loin de Rogue alors qu'il fermait les yeux, espérant faire disparaître la lumière aveuglante.

Sa magie tournait autour de lui et Harry sentit le lit se creuser quand Rogue s'assit. Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir le sorcier le regarder. Il n'y avait pas de dégoût ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et Harry serrait les yeux pour voir Rogue distinctement. « Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Très bien. Tu t'es évanoui et ta magie s'est déchaînée. Je t'ai laissé dans la chambre, mais tu as pleuré tout seul. Tu as entendu parler du contact peau à peau et tu t'es détendu et endormi quand je t'ai rapproché de moi. Tu as besoin de dormir, Potter. J'ai besoin de dormir. Il est tard et je n'ai pas l'intention d'être chassé de mon propre lit à chaque fois que tu te tournes, donc nous avons deux choix. Tu peux dormir sur le canapé, ou tu peux mettre ta fierté de côté, comme je le fais et me permettre de te réconforter. Je n'en suis pas plus heureux que toi, Potter. Fais-moi confiance. Quel est ton choix ? »

Harry était sûr que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts mais son estomac choisit ce moment pour avoir une crampe douloureuse et Harry eut peur de rendre le thé. Il enroula un bras autour de son ventre et remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine.

Un bras hésitant lui entoura les épaules et sa tête entra en contact avec une poitrine ferme. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Rogne près de lui et une main poussa sa propre main loin avant de venir se reposer sur son estomac alors qu'une voix douce lui dit. « Détends-toi, Potter. Inspire...et...Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Tu vas arriver à traverser ça… »

« Pourquoi ? » Harry ne savait pas si Rogue l'avait entendu, mais il sentit le sorcier se raidir.

« Pourquoi quoi, Potter? »

« Pourquoi m'aider ? Personne ne s'en soucie. Monstre. » Les mots étaient durs à sortir de sa bouche, et sa voix était rauque. Il devait parler à Rogue des Dursley. Tout avait changé si vite, il avait besoin d'avoir quelque chose qui lui rappelait le bon vieux temps.

« Parce qu'aucun enfant ne mérite de souffrir. Dors. Nous parlerons une autre fois. Lorsque tu ne seras pas si terriblement faible. » C'était censé être méchant, mais Harry pouvait entendre que Rogue était seulement las. Il se tint de manière raide.

Rogue ne dit rien et Harry voulut entendre encore la voix du sorcier, juste pour le distraire de la douleur. N'importe quoi, une insulte, n'importe quoi, pas ce silence.

Il se souvenait des battements de cœur qu'il avait entendus plus tôt et du fait qu'il se sentait en sécurité. Il le repoussa. « Pourquoi ? » Il s'étouffa, espérant se faire comprendre comme son corps se crispait à nouveau et il s'éloigna du sorcier plus âgé.

Rogue se raidit avant de se déplacer, se rapprochant de Harry en tirant le corps du jeune sorcier contre le sien et une jambe se glissa entre les siens pendant que Harry posait son front contre la poitrine de Rogue et il put sentir le doux bourdonnement près de son oreille.

« Détends-toi, Potter, concentre-toi sur moi... »

« Non, vous avez tué...laissez-moi partir...libérez-moi, non...non... » Harry lutta, ses mots dans un enrouement silencieux qui sortaient en petits halètements. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait lui faisait mal et son estomac se retourna et il serra rapidement une main sur sa bouche alors que la bile montait.

Il essaya de l'avaler mais il se dépêcha de se retourner alors que les yeux noirs s'élargirent et il fut libéré. Harry essaya de trouver la force de marcher en se précipitant hors de la pièce. Mais son corps était trop faible, et bientôt, il expulsa le thé qu'il avait bu.

Il serra ses poings à cause de sa faiblesse. _Ce n'est pas juste_... ses mains se serraient de douleur et Harry a regarda vers le bas. Ses mains étaient ensanglantées et il y avait du sang séché sous ses ongles. Il ferma les yeux, l'odeur le rendait encore malade.

Il sentit plus la présence qu'il ne la vit derrière lui et dit lentement, forçant chaque mot, avec beaucoup de mal. « Je ne voulais pas...Je suis...désolé… »

« Chut. »

À ce seul mot, Harry se tut, même lorsque des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux à cause des crampes musculaires. Il sentit sa gorge s'irriter encore et sa voix l'avait abandonné. Une main hésitante passa dans ses cheveux et Harry essaya de se calmer. Sa respiration s'accélérait et il savait qu'il allait bientôt se mettre à pleurer.

Il entendit un grand soupir derrière lui, et, d'un coup de baguette, la magie d'Harry se manifesta, et le malaise disparut. Harry se sentait épuisé, mais la douleur était trop forte pour qu'il dorme. Il grelottait, assis sur le sol froid et une main fine se tendit vers lui.

« Je ne peux pas te porter, tu te souviens ? » La voix était douce et légère, un peu rauque et Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à l'autre sorcier. Les yeux sombres étaient illisibles mais Rogue se penchait sur lui, sa main tendue et Harry très délicatement posa sa propre main dedans, se demandant ce que le vieux sorcier voulait.

Aidait-il Harry pour l'insulter plus tard ? Mais malgré tout, quand Rogue était faible, Harry l'était aussi. Chaque fois qu'Harry souffrait, Rogue aussi, ou c'était l'inverse. Il avait besoin d'aide, il ne pouvait pas retourner dans la chambre sans douleur, bien qu'il imaginait que Rogue lui permettrait de tomber.

Mais il fut gentiment tiré vers le haut et le bras autour de son épaule l'incita à marcher. Il renifla un peu mais il n'y eut pas de commentaire sévère ou quoi que ce soit alors qu'il était juste gentiment poussé à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Rogue s'éloigna et Harry étouffa un soupir de soulagement.

La présence du sorcier le rendait tendu. Il frotta ses yeux avec sa main, essayant de faire arrêter les démangeaisons. Des bruits qui venaient d'une autre porte ouverte le firent lever le regard tandis que Rogue apparaissait dans la porte, portant un bol fumant.

Harry retourna sur le canapé, protégeant son corps de la présence du sorcier, tandis que Rogue fronçait les sourcils. Rogue posa le bol sur la petite table puis l'approcha et s'assit près de Harry, laissant assez d'espace entre eux et pour ça Harry fut content

Il regarda fixement le sorcier tandis que Rogue fronçait les sourcils avant de lui tendre un linge mouillé. « Tu veux le faire toi-même ? »

« Faire quoi? » bégaya-t-il. Il semble que Rogue l'entendit maintes fois, même quand Harry pouvait à peine entendre sa propre voix. Ses yeux papillotèrent et Harry ne désirait rien de plus que de s'endormir.

Il ferma les yeux un moment et sa tête roula en arrière. Il sursauta, quand le tissu lui essuya le visage, frottant quelque chose. La main qui tenait son menton l'empêcha de s'éloigner et Harry s'appuya fortement contre cette main.

« Je te lave comme un petit enfant, Potter. Sache que ça n'arrivera pas souvent. » Rogue se moqua de lui, mais Harry se contenta de fermer les yeux sur le sorcier plus âgé. Son esprit était embrumé et il savait que ça devrait le déranger plus que ça.

Il était juste si fatigué, si fatigué et son esprit lâchait lentement prise...

Les yeux noirs de Severus remarquèrent quand les yeux du morveux dérivèrent. Potter avait lentement perdu son emprise sur la réalité alors que son corps se relâchait enfin. Severus tenait le petit menton dans sa main mince alors qu'il essuyait le sang sur le visage pâle et moite de Potter.

Cela l'avait choqué, assez étrangement. Toute la nuit il avait regardé Potter jeter les couvertures et tourner dans le lit et quand il avait cru que c'était fini, il avait glissé du lit pour prendre une tasse de thé et quelques potions dont il avait besoin.

Il n'avait pas pensé que Potter sortirait une seconde plus tard. Il avait juré quand il avait vu le garçon à genoux devant les toilettes, perdant le peu qu'il avait mangé. Ses yeux avaient vu le tremblement des membres et les cheveux trempés de sueur.

Potter s'était battu, et était tombé malade à cause de ça. Sa vie était vraiment géniale qu'il doive s'occuper à présent d'un adolescent malade.

Il soupira et s'étonna du faible lien qui les unit. Ou bien, un lien fort si on y regardait de plus près. On n'avait presque jamais entendu ça, que lorsque des sorciers ou sorcières avaient lié leur magie ils ne finissaient pas par se marier. Ou au moins à consumer le lien entre eux grâce au sexe.

Il avait espéré qu'un mariage et la proximité l'un de l'autre seraient suffisants. Mais bien sûr que non, sa vie ne serait pas complète s'il ne recevait pas un autre coup de pied du destin. C'était déjà assez dur d'être coincé avec Potter pour le reste de sa vie, mais il devrait aussi consommer les vœux de mariage entre eux et rapidement en plus.

Il ferma les yeux; c'était déjà assez difficile de faire face à ses blessures quand le gamin Potter était malade aussi et d'être un enfoiré à ce sujet. Potter ne se comportait pas comme un enfant gâté comme Severus s'y attendait.

Non, le jeune sorcier s'éloignait de lui chaque fois qu'il offrait du réconfort, et non pas parce que c'était Severus qui l'offrait. Potter avait l'esprit trop embrumé pour penser à ce qu'il disait et avec qui il était.

Le procès aurait lieu mais Severus n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper pour le moment. Un pas à la fois, pas de planification soigneuse comme il l'avait fait pendant la guerre. C'est toucher et partit. Ils n'étaient pas censés avoir survécu mais maintenant ils devaient faire face aux dommages. Il devait mettre de l'ordre dans sa propre vie et Potter devait faire de même.

Ils avaient besoin de parler et rapidement aussi, pour comprendre les choses entre eux. S'ils voulaient traverser ce mariage et qu'il ne voulait pas être condamné à Azkaban pour avoir tué Harry Potter, ils devaient purifier l'air pour ainsi dire.

Severus secoua la tête et se mit à nettoyer les mains de Potter et à les bander. Il pouvait les guérir, mais cela pousserait Potter hors limite. Le garçon devant lui frissonnait encore et Severus tira la couverture qui reposait sur le canapé et l'enroula autour de Potter, le réveillant.

Les yeux verts n'étaient pas focalisés et somnolents, mais ils cligna des yeux vers Severus. Il haussa simplement un sourcil. Potter ne fit qu'hocher la tête et Severus fronça les sourcils. « Oui, je vais dormir ici... » les mots étaient brouillés et Severus pouvait à peine les entendre.

« Non, viens. Je ne veux pas me réveiller demain matin pour te trouver mort sur le canapé. Mon lit, au moins pour cette nuit. » Une main douce se posa sur l'épaule fine et Potter quitta le canapé comme drogué.

Il rampa dans le lit, les mains tâtonnant avec ses lunettes alors qu'il les plaçait sur la table de chevet. Severus agita sa baguette, la porte se ferma et les lumières s'éteignirent. Il pouvait voir Potter grimacer. C'était pire, que ce qu'il craignait.

Mais en premier, Potter devait aller mieux. Severus rampa à côté de lui, mais le morveux ne s'approcha qu'un peu plus, juste avant de le toucher. Severus se tourna sur le côté, une main tirant Potter plus près. Les yeux verts dérivèrent fermés pendant qu'il murmura si doucement que Severus était sûr qu'il avait mal compris. « Merci. »

Se rendant compte qu'il regardait Potter, Severus secoua la tête et se recula, se contentant de toucher la main bandée du gamin de la sienne. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, se laissant dériver dans l'obscurité qui, curieusement, ne lui apporta aucun confort.

Harry se réveilla quelque temps plus tard, les lumières de la pièce s'étaient éteintes et il pouvait entendre l'autre sorcier respirer laborieusement près de lui. Il se sentait à l'aise, sa magie calmée et a douleur toujours là, mais ce n'était pas si terrible.

Il se tourna vers Rogue. Le maître des Potions, blessé, s'était déplacé sur le dos, une main mince et pâle reposant sur son ventre qui se levait et tombait lentement à chaque fois. L'autre main touchait la main d'Harry en une poigne libre, se reposant simplement sur la sienne.

Tandis qu'il bâillait et approchait de plus en plus, Harry se demandait comment cela s'était passé, mais il savait qu'il y avait plus à comprendre de Rogue que ce qu'il laissait voir et tandis qu'une partie de lui était remplie de peur à l'idée d'apprendre à connaître le sorcier plus âgé, l'autre partie était étrangement excitée, et Harry se permit de s'endormir avec un petit sourire sur le visage, sachant que demain il pourrait y avoir de nouveau des combats, mais pour le moment il y avait la paix, et ça guérissait son cœur brisé juste un peu, de savoir que malgré tout ce qui pouvait arriver, Rogue avait pris soin de lui et pour le moment alors que son corps guérissait, c'était tout ce qui importait.


	4. Chapter 4 : Ramasser les morceaux

Chapitre 4: Ramasser les morceaux

« Où crois-tu aller, Potter ? » Le grognement bas et sauvage qui pouvait à peine passer pour un ton civil fit sursauter Harry, bien qu'il le cacha bien. Il pouvait sentir la peur s'installer dans son ventre, mais il la fit taire, déterminé à ne pas la montrer à l'autre sorcier.

Son oncle avait toujours utilisé le même ton avec lui chaque fois qu'Harry était sur le point de devoir courir pour sa vie. Heureusement qu'il était beaucoup plus rapide que son costaud d'oncle mais là, c'était nécessaire pour éviter ces poings.

Il s'était étrangement habitué aux pulsations de sa magie et il savait qu'elle se renforçait chaque jour. Il avait passé toute la journée au lit hier après s'être réveillé dans la nuit pour regarder Rogue dormir. En fait, il avait mis du temps à se calmer, mais heureusement, il était trop fatigué pour faire des cauchemars. Rogue l'aurait sûrement jeter hors du lit.

Harry avait été très surpris que Rogue lui ait permis de rester dans le lit hier, mais il ne pouvait pas se tenir debout ou même bouger sans gémir de douleur. Le vieux sorcier lui avait finalement fait avaler une potion anti-douleur et lui avait dit de se taire.

« J'allais me coucher, Monsieur », dit Harry avec doucement, tournant et tenant dans ses bras son pyjama qu'il avait sorti de ses malles que les Elfes de la maison avaient descendues pour lui. Le maître des Potions le regarda d'un air maussade, comme il n'avait encore jamais regardé Harry, pensa-t-il avec regret, mais Harry lui, garda son visage neutre et vide.

« Et où supposes-tu que ton lit se trouve ? » grogna le sorcier plus âgé avec une expression presque écœurante de joie et de triomphe sur le visage et Harry sentit son estomac se retourner.

Il aurait dû le savoir. Il soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas de réponse à donner.

Sa magie palpita un instant et ses muscles eurent une crampe de douleur, mais Harry s'y était étrangement habitué maintenant. Madame Pomfresh lui avait dit qu'il ressentirait de la douleur jusqu'à ce que sa magie soit habituée à la présence de Rogue. Ça apaiserait Harry d'être touché par Rogue mais le sorcier plus âgé refusait régulièrement, bien qu'il ait enlevé son blocage magique, permettant à la douleur de simplement passer entre eux.

« Dans la chambre à coucher, peut-être, monsieur. » Harry était un peu en colère contre le maître des Potions. Si seulement Rogue pouvait aller droit au but, qu'il puisse aller se coucher. Il était fatigué, bon sang, et il n'aimait certainement pas asticoter les gens, même si c'était de leur faute s'ils étaient dans le pétrin, mais Rogue lui ferait jamais oublier ça.

« Ah, comme tant de fois en classe, Potter, tu as eu tort. Ton lit n'est pas dans ma chambre, mais je vais t'offrir deux choix, » Rogue sourit d'un sourire diabolique et Harry soupira profondément.

C'était peut-être mieux de gérer le Rogue normale plutôt que celui, curieusement attentionné, qu'il avait vu hier. Il n'avait pas vraiment la force de lui tenir tête.

"Peut-être pouvez-vous m'informer de ces choix afin que je puisse y penser et le faire pour pouvoir me coucher... »

« Les bonnes manières, Potter ! » coupa Rogue, bien que le sourire courba les lèvres minces de nouveau et les yeux foncés brillèrent dangereusement. « Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu en aies avec ton père et Black comme modèle. Ne nous laissons pas détourner du sujet. Tu peux soit dormir sur le canapé... »

Harry se retourna pour regarder le canapé. Il était assez grand mais Rogue savait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie pour le rendre encore plus grand, maudit soit-il.

« Ou tu peux dormir dans le placard que je t'ai si généreusement attribué. » Harry se retourna si vite que sa tête tourna pendant un moment. Le sang quitta son visage et il ne put se retenir de reculer avec peur, soulevant sa baguette sans en être conscient alors qu'il fixait Rogue.

Le vieux sorcier le fixa intensément, sans cligner des yeux et fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucune expression de joie sur le visage pâle qui était flanqué entre deux rideaux de cheveux noirs. Harry se força à respirer lentement, il allait bien, et il ne se passerait rien.

Le souvenir des nombreuses fois où il avait entendu le verrou glisser de sa porte sous les escaliers lui vint à l'esprit, mais il l'ignora fermement. Sa gorge était sèche et Rogue regarda Harry comme s'il était une expérience intéressante que le vieux magicien ne voulait rien de plus qu'étudier.

Il secoua la tête lentement, forçant chaque mot à sortir péniblement et dit, « Je vais prendre le canapé, merci, professeur. »

Rogue se leva, lentement alors Harry glissait dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Ça avait failli. Il se demandait si Rogue savait, mais non, le vieux sorcier avait toujours dit que le contact visuel était essentiel à la Légimencie et c'était une chose qu'Harry avait essayé d'éviter, de regarder Rogue directement dans les yeux, pas du tout, parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût et la haine dans les orbes noirs sans fond.

Il se changea rapidement, regardant son visage pâle qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient larges et craintifs et n'étaient pas comme d'habitude, et ses cheveux dépassaient de nouveau dans tous les sens. Il grognait sur lui-même avant de soupirer, regardant vers le bas et non vers le sorcier vaincu dans le miroir en face de lui.

Quand il entra dans le salon, Rogue était introuvable. Harry soupira et se frotta les yeux, dissimulant un sourire à la couverture qui flottait sur le dossier du canapé alors qu'il plaçait ses lunettes et sa baguette sur la table avant de se recroqueviller sous la couverture et de laisser l'obscurité l'emporter, espérant y trouver de beaux rêves pour changer.

Il avait eu raison. Séverus soupira en s'asseyant sur le lit, prenant une gorgée du verre d'eau sur son chevet. Par la porte ouverte, il pouvait voir le dos du canapé où Potter dormait.

Il avait eu raison dans ses hypothèses. Potter avait été négligé et probablement abusé. Le visage du gosse quand Séverus lui avait dit de dormir dans le placard, était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour savoir.

Pendant un moment, il craignit que Potter n'éclate en larmes, mais le jeune Sauveur du monde des magiciens avait réussi à se ressaisir, même s'il admettait qu'il tremblait et se tenait à peine debout, mais Potter s'en était sorti.

Il soupira de nouveau. Juste ce dont il avait besoin. Un autre enfant maltraité et ça avec son propre passé. Il devait encore parler à Potter de leurs liens et il devrait le faire avant que leur mariage ait lieu. Potter le jetterait probablement au travers de la pièce s'il Rogue le faisait sursauter en faisant un mouvement vers lui après qu'ils se soient mariés.

Il se frotta les yeux avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Potter avait passé toute la journée d'hier dans son lit, malade, tremblant et frissonnant. Séverus s'était demandé quand il serait en mesure de réclamer son lit à nouveau et aujourd'hui il avait pris sa décision, Potter dormirait sur le canapé, au moins jusqu'à la nuit du mariage et après cela… eh bien Séverus verrait.

Il passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux et se coucha, au milieu du lit, les bras tendus, puis il se tourna vers le côté. Le lit était un tout petit peu vide sans Potter. Séverus se fâcha contre lui-même. Le morveux et ce lien forcé lui faisaient penser à des choses auxquelles il n'avait pas pensées depuis des décennies.

Il secoua fermement la tête et ferma les yeux, laissant l'obscurité le prendre et il ne se réveilla que lorsque les cris commencèrent.

Les yeux noirs et vifs s'ouvrirent et Séverus saisit immédiatement sa baguette alors qu'il se redressait, le dos contre la tête de lit, alors que l'instinct et l'habitude prenaient le dessus. Ses yeux passèrent de la porte ouverte du salon à la porte fermée de la salle de bain. Il murmura un sort pour vérifier si quelqu'un avait tenté de pénétré dans ses quartiers, mais il ne rencontra qu'une seule présence.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait personne qui était caché dans la chambre. Sa magie tourbillonnait autour de lui et un autre retentit, les yeux de Séverus furent attirés, en alerte vers la porte du salon.

Potter hurlait et s'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr à propos de Potter, il n'avait jamais hurlé, surtout quand il était en danger. _Il hurlera peut être pendant l'union_, murmura en lui une voix traîtresse, mais Séverus la fit taire. Il se figea soudain d'horreur avant de sortir en trébuchant du lit. Il connaissait une autre raison possible, pour laquelle quelqu'un pouvait hurler de cette manière, un sort impardonnable, et plus particulièrement l'Endoloris.

Séverus avança lentement vers la porte ouverte, sa baguette tendue devant lui. Une forte magie pourrait causer sa mort, mais son adversaire n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il fronça les sourcils sur le fait qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur, mais il resta prudent.

Il entra dans la pièce, ses yeux sombres scannant la pièce où il vivait depuis 20 ans et qu'il connaissait par cœur même dans le noir. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce mais le cri revint, légèrement enroué et Séverus se précipita sur le canapé.

Potter tournait dans tous les sens. Il cria: « Rémus, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. C'est de ma faute...j'aurais dû essayer encore plus...j'aurais dû le tué avant, mais je… »

Dérouté, Rogue continua d'écouter. Potter rêvait évidemment de la bataille finale où il avait été forcé de devenir un tueur. Il en eut assez entendu, son cœur se déchira douloureusement, tandis qu'il tendait une main pour secouer Potter.

Il fut encore plus perplexe quand Potter serra sa main dans son sommeil.…

Quelque chose le tourmentait à la lisière de sa conscience et Harry lutta pour se concentrer alors qu'il criait : « Non, ne les tuez pas. Vous me voulez moi, pas eux… tuez-moi… c'est ce que je veux… »

« Potter, réveille-toi ! »

Ses mains s'étaient enroulées dans les vêtements de Séverus pendant que Harry luttait pour se réveiller. « Potter, lâche-moi ! Potter, libère-moi tout de suite ! »

Il connaissait cette voix, mais il ne se rappelait pas à qui elle appartenait. « Rémus ? » demanda-t-il, son esprit embrumé et il sentit quelqu'un sursauter tout près et marmonner.

« Est-ce que je te rappelle d'une façon ou d'une autre le sac à puce hurlant à la lune, Potter ? » Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans l'horreur et il se retrouva en train de les plisser pour mieux voir Séverus Rogue qui était assis sur le canapé, son lit.

Il lâcha immédiatement les robes noires devant lui et se recula contre l'accoudoir du canapé, espérant que Rogue irait s'asseoir ailleurs, la proximité du vieux sorcier le rendait nerveux.

Rogue pencha la tête sur le côté, puis se leva, bien que quelque peu troublé, et dit: « il semble que je ne puisse même pas te laisser seul pendant quelques heures sans que tu me harcèles, Potter. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Harry irrité, il était agacé et fatigué et n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

« Tes hurlements m'ont réveillé d'un sommeil profond »

« Mes hurlements, monsieur ? »

« Tu as fait un cauchemar. »

« Oh... » alors c'était ça. Il avait fait un autre cauchemar. Il soupira, il savait qu'il aurait dû mettre un sort de silence ou quelque chose comme ça mais sa magie était trop faible. Rogue le regarda bizarrement et lui dit :

« Allez, viens. »

« Où ça ? »

« Dans le lit, Potter. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à venir ici chaque minute de la nuit pour réveiller le précieux petit Potter d'un cauchemar… »

« Non, je vais rester ici. J'ai juste besoin d'un sort de silence et ça ira bien... »

« Excuse-moi, Potter ? » Soudain, Harry fut presque soulevé du canapé par le col de son pyjama alors qu'il faisait face à un maître de Potions furieux. Il s'écarta de l'autre magicien qui avait levé la main, les doigts écartés en l'air. Il recula dans le fond du canapé, effrayé, les yeux grand ouverts, mettant ses lunettes qu'il avait arrachées de la table, et vu le visage figé de son professeur.

« Potter ! » aboya Rogue, agrippant Harry fermement par l'épaule, l'autre main pointant la porte ouverte de la chambre sérieusement.

« Non ! Si vous n'aimez pas que je vous réveille alors permettez-moi de mettre en place un sort de silence, ils fonctionnent bien... »

« Que veux-tu dire par qu'ils fonctionnent ? » fit le professeur d'une voix basse, tourné vers le petit sorcier qui était encore blotti, se faisant encore plus petit sur le canapé.

Harry se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il avait fait une erreur en regardant bien le visage de son ancien professeur. Rogue était pâle mais ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis et une veine palpitait au-dessus des épais bandages et Harry craignit, comme souvent avec l'oncle Vernon quand son visage devenait violacé, que Rogue allait exploser et lui en mettre une.

Harry pensa à mentir ou à dire qu'il avait fait une erreur et que Rogue ne devait pas faire attention à lui, mais alors le vieux sorcier se passa une main tremblante sur le visage et soupira avant que les yeux noirs ne retombent sur le visage d'Harry et que le sorcier s'asseye, beaucoup trop près pour le confort d'Harry, mais Harry resta silencieux et Rogue dit :

« Potter, explique-moi ce que tu veux dire par 'ils fonctionnent'. Tu as déjà fait ça avant, n'est-ce pas ? » Le ton était bas et étrangement doux.

Harry ne put que hocher la tête, mais il ne voulut pas croiser le regard sombre du Professeur. Il était plus facile de regarder ses genoux au lieu d'être forcé de rencontrer les yeux noirs qui pourraient voir au plus profond de son âme s'il le permettait. Donc, il regarda ses genoux en disant :

« Je les utilise toujours au dortoir avant de m'endormir. Je ne veux pas réveiller quelqu'un alors… »

« Mais personne ne pourra te réveiller si tu souffres d'un cauchemar. »

Harry releva la tête brusquement et avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il balbutia, « Mais pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait me réveiller ? »

Ça arriva si vite qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps de se préparer. Des mains fortes attrapèrent ses biceps dans une poigne de fer et tandis que Rogue était légèrement essoufflé, il se mit à gronder le visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Harry : « Dis-moi avec quel genre de personnes tu as grandi pour que tu penses que personne ne va te réveiller après avoir souffert d'un cauchemar comme cela. »

« Ceux chez qui Dumbledore m'a envoyé, peut-être ? Ou vous allez me blâmer pour ça aussi ? » dit brusquement Harry, sa colère et sa peur lui donnant un avantage. Rogue cligna des yeux comme s'il avait été frappé, puis relâcha immédiatement Harry alors qu'il reculait et siffla vers lui.

« Tu es comme ton père, Potter ! »

Cela ne fit qu'alimenter la rage de Harry et il se leva, les jambes tremblantes et les mains serrées sur ses bandages et rétorqua à son professeur qu'il détestait et qui l'avait traité injustement depuis le moment où il était entré dans sa salle de classe depuis toutes ces années, « Oh vraiment, et comment, monsieur, puisque je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Personne ne parle de lui, personne ne comprend ce que je veux ou pense. Ils disent que je suis exactement comme mon père, mais personne n'a jamais demandé si je voulais être comme lui ? J'ai vu vos souvenirs, celui où il vous a harcelé et, ouais il y a toujours deux versions d'une histoire, mais je ne veux pas être comme cet homme ... »

Trop tard, il réalisa qu'il étouffait un sanglot alors qu'il continuait, « ...personne n'a jamais rien dit au sujet de l'homme qui m'a protégé, qui m'a sauvé, mon père. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de James Potter, l'écolier, la brute parce que je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des gens qui ne veulent pas de vous. Je suis arrivé ici, espérant échapper à tout ça et vous me traitez injustement dès le premier moment où j'ai mis les pieds dans votre classe simplement parce que je ressemble à mon père. Un homme que je n'ai jamais connu et à qui je ne voulais peut-être pas ressemblér. Mais non, personne ne réfléchit à ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas de cette fichue cicatrice. Je ne veux pas les souvenirs, les cauchemars ou le fait que je sois un meurtrier à l'âge de 17 ans, ou d'être la putain de raison pour laquelle 50 personnes sont mortes ! »

Il respirait lourdement au moment où il termina son petit discours et il essuya avec colère ses yeux sur son bras et jeta un coup d'oeil à Rogue. L'homme semblait fait de pierre, ses yeux illisibles et son visage sombre souligné de lignes sombres, insondable.

« Eh bien, venez alors, Potter. Dans le lit. Je dois pouvoir te réveiller sans avoir à traverser la pièce pour le faire. » La voix de Rogue était douce et soyeuse, mais le vieux sorcier ne regarda pas Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre.

Cela prit un certain temps, mais finalement le jeune Gryffindor se glissa hors du canapé et suivit Rogue, voyant le sorcier assis sur le lit. Il devrait probablement s'excuser pour son petit discours, il s'était emballé et il n'avait pas eu l'intention de décharger son cœur encore lourd de toutes ces petites choses inutiles, vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû.

« Écoutez, je suis désolé », commença-t-il en se tortillant, sa baguette tapotant sa cuisse, se sentant très conscient de lui-même alors qu'il contemplait le sol sombre sous ses pieds glacés.

« Non, Potter ! Ne t'excuse pas ! Je sais que la manière dont je t'ai traité était moins que juste, surtout la première fois et souligne mes mots, je ne m'excuse pas, mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Après que nous ayons été liés, je crois que le lien qui est déjà entre nous, la chose qui relie notre magie ensemble, aussi faible soit-elle, doit être consommé dès que possible. »

Rogue se tourna vers lui, son visage curieusement ouvert et Harry déglutit, sa gorge soudainement sèche. La tension dans la pièce augmenta et Harry savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite. « Mais je pensais que c'était ce que nous avons fait quand nous sommes mariés. »

« Malheureusement non, Potter. Cela signifie par le contact physique, donc par rite sexuel... »

Harry savait qu'il avait pâlit considérablement et s'étouffa. « Voulez-vous dire que je serai forcé de coucher avec vous ? Ou que vous voulez... ? »

Snape fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua la pâleur de Potter. Il sembla vouloir tenter un mouvement vers Harry, mais sachant que c'était malvenu, il se pencha en avant et dit d'une voix pressante: « Non, Potter. Tu ne seras pas forcé de faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne te forcerai pas à faire quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Nous pouvons y aller doucement mais il est conseillé, surtout si je suis condamné à Azkaban, de consommer le lien dès que possible, mais je ne ferai pas quoi que ce soit que tu ne veuilles pas..."

« Mais comment et pourquoi… et... » bégaya Harry. Il se sentit un peu déconnecté.

« Potter, viens ici. Respire, de lentes et constantes respirations. Comment, nous en discuter plus tard et pourquoi, comme je l'ai dit, nous ne ferons cela que lorsque nous serons suffisamment à l'aise, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça va nous faire, à nous ou à notre lien. » La voix de Rogue était patiente et il s'écarta pour qu'Harry puisse s'asseoir, ce que le jeune homme fit après une légère hésitation.

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrait et se refermait et finalement, très mal à l'aise, il s'exclama : « Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? »

Il pu se sentir rougir et Rogue le regarda bizarrement avant d'aboyer : « Tu veux dire que je viens de t'informer que nous sommes censés nous lier et assez vite en plus, et, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez mal d'être marié l'un à l'autre, tout ce que tu penses à demander c'est si cela va faire mal. C'est quoi ton problème ? ! »

Harry rougit de manière inconfortable et jeta un coup d'oeil au tapis sous ses pieds en marmonnant quelque chose doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Potter ? » La voix de Rogue rompant le silence qui était tombé et Harry le regardant en disant :

« Je suis vierge, d'accord ? Je n'ai jamais eu de rapports sexuels… »

Snape pâlit encore plus, puis il se détourna, levant les mains et enfouissant sa tête dedans alors qu'il marmonna « Oh formidable, je vais me marier à un puceau. Tu ne pouvais pas faire la même chose que tous les ados et perdre ta virginité le plus tôt possible ? »

Harry fut surpris et la douleur commença à bourgeonner dans sa poitrine, sans savoir pourquoi. Ses doigts serrèrent les draps et il ravala ses larmes. C'était encore là, la chose qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il doive se marier à cet homme et le fait que Rogue pourrait être son premier, quelque chose qu'Harry préservait, espérant y donner un sens, pas parce qu'on essayait de rentrer dans son pantalon simplement parce qu'il était célèbre. _Monstre..._

Le mot qui avait été le premier de sa vie semblait déterminer chaque virage que sa vie avait pris et pendant qu'il déglutit, il essaya de se lever mais une main forte autour de son poignet le tira en arrière. « Où vas-tu ? » grogna Rogue et Harry ravala ses larmes alors qu'il se retournait pour lui faire face.

Les yeux noirs passèrent sur son visage et Rogue soupira en répondant « Oh bon sang… je dois gérer un Garçon-qui-a-survécu offensé. Vas au lit et cesse de m'ennuyer. Depuis quand mes paroles t'affectent de cette façon ? »

_Peut-être parce que tu es le seul qui reste de mon passé, présent et étrangement de mon futur…_

Harry se força à sourire et lui dit: « Vous voulez me chanter une berceuse pour que je puisse m'endormir en paix ? »

Le regard sur le visage de Rogue n'eut pas de prix, mais pendant un moment, alors que la main du maître de la Potion serrait sur son poignet, Harry ressentit de la peur dans son ventre, cependant Rogue secoua la tête, sourit de nouveau et dit. « Si tu te comportes vraiment bien, je pourrais être enclin à te donner un baiser. Maintenant, au lit ! »

Le dernier mot furent dit dans un souffle et les yeux sombres déjà embrumés. Harry rampa rapidement sous les couvertures, incapable d'empêcher un frisson à l'idée de partager un lit avec Rogue. Il n'avait jamais partagé un lit avec quelqu'un avant ça et ça lui avait pris du temps de s'habituer à partager un dortoir avec 4 autres garçons.

Il s'allongea dans le lit, tendu, sentant celui-ci bouger tandis que Rogue s'installait aussi. Il senti que les draps étaient tirés, puis les lumières s'éteintent, sa magie faisant un bond en avant. Il attendit un moment, toujours tendu, un autre et chuchota en plaçant ses lunettes sur la table de nuit. « Bonne Nuit, Professeur Rogue. »

Et comme il s'endormait, il aurait pu jurer qu'il le sorcier se tourner dans le lit et chuchoter en retour, « Bonne nuit, Potter. »

Harry s'est réveillé quand la cheminée s'alluma. Il se retourna, sachant et espérant que cela ne le concernerait pas. L'espace à côté de lui était vide et froid et Harry fronça les sourcils pendant un moment, se demandant pourquoi son lit était si grand, mais le vide dans son esprit était trop accueillant pour en sortir et il ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Soudain, une voix forte cria, effrayant Harry à tel point qu'il sortit sa baguette et la leva par habitude, ne pouvant même pas voir parce qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Sa magie s'agita, mais il reconnut Rogue et répondit : « Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez même pas me laisser dormir ? »

Il n'était pas du matin, il ne l'avait jamais été, même quand il dormait à peine la nuit à cause de cauchemars, qui avaient été étrangement absents pour le reste de cette nuit, bien qu'Harry se soit réveillé quelques fois pendant la nuit pour se déplacer dans le lit quand l'homme tirait les couvertures ou ronflait à côté de lui.

« Potter, la directrice est là pour te voir. Crois-moi, je t'aurais déjà jeté dehors, mais ça n'aurait pas été agréable si elle t'avait trouvé sur le canapé. » admonesté le maître des Potion et Harry senti son agacement pointer, mais prit ses lunettes de la table et les mit sur son nez, marchant vers le salon.

« Potter, tu ne peux pas la voir habillé comme ça ! Même Dumbledore n'était pas assez fou pour rencontrer quelqu'un en pyjama ! » grogna Rogue

« Oh, et qu'en savez-vous ? Vous passiez beaucoup de temps avec lui la nuit ? » répondit Harry par-dessus son épaule, en continuant vers le salon.

« Potter, fais attention à ce que tu dis ! »

« Oh allez, c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aviez prévu sa mort dans la nuit. Feu le directeur devait garder ses réunions secrètes la nuit. Ne veut pas dire qu'il avait raison à propos d'elles. » Harry ne savait pas d'où venait sa colère, mais en un instant, elle était là. La colère parce que Dumbledore l'avait trahi, et lui avait permis de mourir sans lui dire honnêtement ce qu'il devait faire.

Une veine trembla sue la tempe de Rogue, puis le vieux sorcier leva sa baguette, chuchotant avec un vilain sourire narquois sur le visage. « Recurvite »

Harry eut un hoquet alors que sa magie tournoyait si vite qu'il tomba, entendant un autre bruit sourd à proximité et des bruits de pas précipités. Une petite bulle s'échappa de sa bouche et Harry lutta pour empêcher son estomac de se rebeller alors que la voix sévère du professeur McGonagall dit, « Vous l'avez mérité, Séverus. Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie. »

Il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver la vue inhabituelle du maître de la Potion sur le sol, pâle et transpirant face à face, s'agrippant à son cou, mordant sa lèvre de douleur, mais tout en maintenant un regard dur et sombre.

« Donnez-vous un moment pour récupérer et puis Harry, quand vous serez habillé et prêt, Il y a Ronald et Ginevra Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione Granger qui attendent dans mon bureau. Ils veulent vous parler… »

Harry sentit son estomac se serrer et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que sa magie était à nouveau épuisée, grâce à Rogue ou le fait que ledit sorcier lui jeta un coup d'oeil alors qu'Harry se demandait ce que ses amis allaient dire.

Les escaliers tournants étaient les mêmes, mais Harry fut un peu étourdi par la rotation qu'ils faisaient. Le professeur McGonagall avait dit qu'elle l'emmènerait à la tour, elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry y aille seul , surtout après les deux jours où il avait été malade et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il savait qu'il était pâle et il se demandait si elle allait rester avec lui, quand il parlerait à ses amis. C'était étrange, il ne s'était jamais senti nerveux avant de parler à ses deux meilleurs amis et à son ex-petite amie, mais maintenant il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller, préférant retourner au lit et se cacher sous les couvertures.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en haut de l'escalier, devant la porte en bois, et Harry prit une profonde respiration, sentant la main de la directrice et ancienne responsable de maison sur son bras, alors qu'elle lui dit dans un doux murmure. « Bonne chance, mon garçon. Vous n'avez pas à vous racheter quoi que ce soit. Vous avez fait votre choix et pour le meilleur et pour le pire, vous devez vivre selon ce choix. Maintenant, allez leur montrer la bravoure des Gryffindors. »

Si Harry avait été auparavant confus, il était maintenant complètement déconcerté. Elle ne fit que presser son épaule, puis continua son chemin, avec l'intention de donner à Rogue un petit aperçu de ce qu'elle pensait, d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry força son esprit à se vider. Il était excité de voir ses amis. Cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'il ne les avait pas vus et si on comptait les jours où il avait dormi, c'était presque une semaine depuis la bataille finale. Il se demandait comment ils allaient. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés, mais ne connaissaient pas leur état d'esprit. Il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Fred et où ils en étaient maintenant.

Prenant une autre profonde inspiration, il poussa la porte et entra. Quoi qu'il trouva, il ne l'avait pas prévu, il découvrit Ron debout près de la fenêtre et Hermione le prit d'assaut, se jetant ses bras, en larmes et à bout de souffle quand elle s'exclama, « Oh Harry, tu vas bien. Il ne t'a pas blessé, n'est-ce pas ? Oh tes mains, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle parlait si vite que Harry pouvait à peine suivre, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune femme rousse assise dans une des chaises devant le grand bureau en bois. Il ignora le tableau qui lui faisait tristement signe, les yeux bleus scintillant dans un visage vieilli alors qu'il caressait sereinement sa barbe blanche.

Elle le fixait froidement et ses lèvres étaient serrées de colère. La sensation de quelqu'un tenant sa main lui fit tourner le regard vers Hermione comme elle répétait. « Harry, qu'est-il arrivé à tes mains ? »

« Oh, j'y ai planté mes ongles quand j'avais mal. Ça va beaucoup mieux en fait… »

« Mais pourquoi ne guéris-tu pas tes coupures ? Je veux dire, tu connais le sort. Je te l'ai enseigné l'an dernier. » Elle lui lança un regard étrange et Ron se retourna pour le regarder aussi, se détournant finalement de la fenêtre.

Son meilleur ami avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux bleus étaient durs. Harry avait déjà vu Ron en colère, mais maintenant, quelque chose semblait bizarre alors que Ron attendait que son ami réponde. Harry le fit finalement, en regardant Ron.

« Je ne peux pas utiliser de magie. C'est trop dangereux. Je suis trop faible pour l'utiliser. Ma magie pulse tout le temps et elle est vraiment faible.… »

Il se tut, il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. Il regarda Ginny. Il voulait qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, au lieu de rester juste là, à le regarder avec colère. « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas utiliser ta magie, Harry ? Je ne comprends pas... »

Il était étrange que Hermione ait admis quelque chose comme cela, mais Harry soupira et s'assit sur une chaise, jetant un coup d'oeil vers ceux qu'il considérait comme des amis et dit, « c'est parce qu'elle est lié à Rogue. Il a été gravement blessé et parce que ma magie a été utilisée pour le garder en vie, nous partageons la magie et à cause de la bataille avec Voldemort, celle-ci a été épuisée et il faut du temps pour la récupérer. »

Harry se tut quand Ron dit: « Bon sang, mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas comme si un interrupteur s'était allumé ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'avais juste pas envie d'être seul. » Harry fut interrompu par un gémissement étranglé de Ginny et il se précipita, « Non… Je ne veux pas dire ça comme ça. Il est le seul être encore vivant qui connaissait mes parents, et je… je ne pensais pas qu'il méritait de mourir de cette manière. C'est pas comme si je me soucie de lui d'une telle manière et je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de lier sa magie avec quelqu'un... »

« Cela n'est possible que lorsque cette personne ne peut pas bloquer la demande, si tu le veux et si tu as le choix entre la mort et une vie liée. Ce n'est pas un choix conscient habituellement, mais un choix fait par l'être intérieur et ta magie doit être compatible avec l'autre partenaire. C'est vraiment pourquoi c'est si dangereux. Peu de magie sont compatibles et c'est très rare. C'est arrivé au Moyen-Âge avec des membres d'une même famille..." récita Hermione et finalement Ginny se leva et dit, interrompant Hermione

« Mais le Ministère de la magie n'est pas toujours au courant de ces cas. Seuls quelques-uns sont enregistrés et ce sont généralement ceux qui ne sont pas mariés. » La voix de Ginny était triste et Harry sentit son cœur se briser et lutta contre l'instinct de se lever et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher et Hermione devint pâle. Ron détourna le regard et, avec un haut le cœur son estomac se retourna et Harry réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas dit à Ginny ce qui allait se passer dans quelques jours. « Eh bien, Ginny, le fait est que je vais me marier avec Rogue. »

Elle pâlit instantanément et Harry fut sur ses pieds, ignorant son vertige alors qu'il marchait vers l'avant et la tira dans ses bras. Elle étouffa un sanglot et s'affaissa contre lui avant de se rendre compte contre qui elle s'appuyait et elle le repoussa brutalement.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

« Ginny ... Je ... »

« Non, tu avais promis. Je t'ai attendu toute une année, Harry. Je t'ai soutenu quand tu es parti pour la quête des horcruxes, et maintenant tu vas faire quelque chose comme ça. Je croyais que c'était fini ! »

« Moi aussi ! Je ne voulais pas lier ma magie à Rogue. Tu penses que j'étais heureux quand je me suis réveillé pour me trouver lié à quelqu'un comme lui ? » lui cria Harry

« Tu en as fait le souhait. Tu étais celui qui ne voulait pas être laissé seul ! Bon sang, Harry, pourquoi tu ne peux pas arrêter de te mêler de tout ça ? Tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'était de tuer tu-sais-qui et rien de plus »

Harry se sentit figé. Encore une fois, quelque chose qu'il était censé faire. Rogue l'avait accusé de ne pas perdre assez vite sa virginité et Ginny l'accusait de ne pas avoir tué Voldemort assez vite. Personne ne se souciait de ce qu'il pensait ou voulait. Il voulait que sa première fois signifie quelque chose et il ne voulait pas être un meurtrier à l'âge de 17 ans.

Il se souvint des yeux brillants de Fred qui le fixait en souriant et de Rémus et Tonks qui étaient couchés là comme s'ils dormaient. Il était un monstre sans valeur, personne ne se souciait de lui.

« Ginny, que veux tu que je fasse ou que je dise ? »s'étouffa-t-il, enterrant ses larmes et essayant de les avaler. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point il souffrait, elle ne ferait que le blesser davantage.

« Je te déteste, Harry ! » cria-t-elle avant de s'enfuir de la chambre, pleurant encore. Hermione fit un petit « oh », et Ron frissonna, disant d'une voix douce, un peu pâle lui-même.

« Elle est un peu bouleversée après l'enterrement de Fred. Tout le monde est secoué… »

« Quand étaient les funérailles ? » demanda doucement Harry. Il aurait voulu y aller. Fred avait été comme un grand frère pour lui.

« Hier. Nous avons demandé au professeur McGonagall, mais elle a dit que tu étais malade. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? » Ron ne semblait plus fâché, mais fatigué et défait, un regard que Harry connaissait et qui reflétait ses propres sentiments.

« Rogue a bloqué la douleur de son attaque et ça s'est retourné contre moi. Je n'ai pas pu bouger pendant une journée entière et j'ai dormi toute la journée d'hier. Si j'avais su je serais venu. J'aurais bien aimé venir, je veux dire... » Hermione s'approcha et prit sa main.

« C'est enfoiré t'a fait ça ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils te laissent épouser ce bâtard. » gronda Ron en se rapprochant

« Il est resté avec moi, cependant. C'était bizarre. Personne n'est jamais resté avec moi quand j'étais malade. Ça va de mieux en mieux, j'essaie de m'ajuster. Il ne me touche toujours pas, seulement quand je souffre, ou quand il pense que je ne regarde pas. Comme quand il pense que je dors. »

Ron avait l'air prêt à exploser et finalement il le fit en crachant: "- »Rogue t'a touché ? »

Même Hermione avait l'air scandalisée et elle chuchota: « Harry, tu dois le dire à la Directrice quand il te touche dans un endroit inapproprié. Il est toujours enseignant et ... «

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans quelques jours, il aura toutes les excuses de me toucher partout où il veut, et il le doit parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attend, » dit Harry alors qu'il commença à raconter l'histoire que Rogue lui avait révélée hier soir seulement. « ...Il ne va pas me forcer. Je sais qu'il me déteste et parfois je me dis que je devrais peut-être le laisser faire. Je veux dire que je n'aurais pas d'autre chance, en plus il ne m'a jamais menti. Il a dit que ça affecterait le lien mais de quelle façon nous ne sommes pas sûrs… »

« Il pourrait devenir plus fort, mais il n'y a pratiquement aucun document écrit sur le sujet, donc je ne peux pas t'aider. Oh, Harry, c'est toujours à toi que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ? » Son amie lui fit un sourire triste.

« Imagine être marié à ce sale type, ce bâtard, et qui te laisser souffrir, » Ron avait l'air lui-même à nouveau et il dit, se redressant « On devrait suivre Ginny, s'assurer qu'elle n'ait aucun problème. »

« Vous viendrez pour le mariage, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry demanda tranquillement. Il le voulait, il le voulait vraiment.

Hermione lui fit un sourire pincé et lui dit. "Nous verrons Harry. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui restent encore à faire, et je ne suis pas sûre que nous pourrons venir. Nous allons essayer cependant. »

Ça lui déchira le cœur de savoir que ses meilleurs amis ne seraient pas là pour partager ce qui était susceptible d'être le jour le plus important de sa vie. Il avait besoin d'eux, il avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimait réellement. Ron lui agrippa l'épaule et Hermione lui a fit un câlin, puis Ron murmura : « Prends soin de toi, mon pote. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, fais-le moi savoir. Je te soutiens même quand tu fais ce genre des bêtises.… »

« Je ne voulais pas… je… juste… »

«Tu ne voulais pas être seul. Oui, je sais. Mais honnêtement, Harry, Rogue ? » Ron lui fit un sourire tordu, lui serrant l'épaule, puis sortit, laissant le malheureux Garçon-qui-a-survécu, seul.

Harry descendit lentement dans les cachots, la démarche instable. Il évita la vue de la destruction du château pendant la bataille finale. Il s'arrêta épuisé, il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe des quartiers privés de Rogue et il se demanda si le sorcier lui permettrait d'entrer s'il frappait à la porte.

Peut-être que s'il ouvrait la porte, ça prouverait qu'elle était ouverte. Il la poussa, sentant les sorts de protections passer sur son corps, puissants, et pendant un moment il craignit qu'il ne serait pas en mesure d'entrer, mais la porte s'ouvrit à son toucher.

Son cœur souffrait des réactions de ses amis, il traversa le salon, ne voulant pas vraiment parler à qui que ce soit. Rogue était là, assis près de l'âtre sur une chaise avec un livre à la main.

Le maître des Potions lui jeta un coup d'oeil et revint à son livre tandis que Harry passait sans dire un mot. « Quel est le problème, Potter ? Tes amis n'ont pas réagi comme tu le souhaitais. Tes fans ne vénèrent plus le sol sous tes pieds. »

Son cœur fut blessé par ses paroles, mais il ne s'énerva pas. Il était trop fatigué pour vraiment penser à une chose pareille. Pourquoi avait il osé espérer que les gens se soucient de ce qu'il voulait parce qu'il avait été prouvé par Ginny et par Rogue qu'il était simplement censé faire ce qu'il avait à faire, comme perdre sa virginité à un certain âge et assassiner Voldemort à l'âge de 15 ans au lieu de 17.

Il secoua la tête sans même répondre. « Potter, réponds-moi quand je te dis quelque chose ! » Le sorcier s'agita et Harry se retourna pour regarder Rogue qui était assis raide dans sa chaise.

Il ne dit rien et quelque chose changea dans les yeux de Rogue. Le sorcier rangea son livre et demanda d'une voix douce, étrangement gentille comme pour l'apaiser, « Que s'est-il passé, Potter ? »

« Rien vraiment. Il semble juste que les gens voulaient que je devienne un meurtrier à l'âge de 15 ans ou au moins le plus tôt possible, parce que ce n'était pas commode pour eux que j'ai vaincu et tué Voldemort quand j'avais 17 ans. La même chose avec ma virginité. J'aurais dû en faire ma première priorité au lieu d'essayer de rester en vie et de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres. « Sa voix semblait si plate, si abattue que ça aurait fait tressaillir Harry s'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué.

Rogue s'assit, une expression alarmée passant sur son visage tandis que le sorcier regarda ses mains pendant un moment avant de se retourner vers Harry, et de dire de la même voix étrange: « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, Potter. C'était déplacé et injuste, vu les circonstances dans lesquelles tu as vécues tes années d'adolescence, pas comme un ado normal, mais traqué par un fou. Par rapport à la deuxième partie, puis-je demander qui t'a accusé d'une telle idée ridicule ? »

« Ginny Weasley, monsieur, » répondit Harry, dans un soupir

« Potter, aussi commode que cela eût été si tu avais vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres plus tôt, cela n'aurait pas été plausible, tu n'aurais pas été entraîné et très probablement mort et tu n'étais pas prêt. On n'est jamais prêt à tuer quelqu'un, que ce soit par légitime défense ou pour d'autres motifs. »

« Oui, mais personne ne peut nier le fait que cela aurait sauvé beaucoup plus de vies », dit seulement Harry avant de s'en aller, laissant Rogue le fixer alors qu'il fermait la porte de la chambre derrière lui. À l'intérieur du salon, conscient de la souffrance du jeune sorcier qui allait bientôt être son mari, Rogue soupira et fixa ses genoux, disant doucement en fin souffle.

« Tu as tort, Potter. Peu importe les vies que tu aurais pu sauver, tu aurais été détruit dans le processus. Je te promets, alors que d'autres personnes l'ont négligé, de te montrer que tu vaux tout autant que les autres gens qui sont vivants. Le monde sorcier est étrange, ils exigent un héros mais ils ne voient pas les cicatrices ou ne ramassent pas les morceaux, je vais le faire. Et souligne mes mots, Potter, peu importe ce que tu penses de moi ou de notre mariage à venir, je vais ramasser les morceaux du héros blessé parce que vraiment le monde n'a pas besoin d'un deuxième Séverus Rogue... » Le sorcier soupira conscient de l'énorme tâche qui l'attendait et sachant que les choses ne feraient que devenir plus difficiles avant de pouvoir s'améliorer.


	5. Chapter 5 : Bonheur Marital ?

Chapitre 5 : Bonheur marital

Harry Potter avait connu beaucoup de jours déprimants dans sa vie. Des jours où sa vie avait pris un tournant pour le pire. Il y avait le jour où il a vu Voldemort revenir quand il avait 14 ans, le jour où son parrain est mort quand il avait 15 ans et le jour où il avait vu Dumbledore être assassiné par son futur mari, à l'âge de 16 ans. Aujourd'hui, à l'âge de 17 ans, il allait se marier avec Séverus Rogue.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le miroir à son propre reflet. Cela allait être l'un des pires jours de sa vie, il le savait déjà. Normalement le jour du mariage est censé être heureux, mais pas pour lui, et pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

Il allait épouser son pire professeur, l'homme qu'il avait détesté la moitié de sa vie, qui l'avait détesté parce qu'il ressemblait à son père et probablement parce qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère. Eh bien, il était très certainement en train de haïr Harry maintenant parce qu'il était l'homme qui avait réussi à lier leur magie ensemble et le sauver ainsi d'une mort prématurée, mais comme il l'avait déclaré avant, liant leur magie ensemble et s'assurant qu'ils ne seraient jamais séparés à nouveau. Bien que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, il aurait pu blâmer la directrice pour cela, ça n'avait pas aidé.

_Oh et ouais, n'oublions pas, il te déteste aussi parce que tu es vierge. Pas que ça va durer longtemps de toute façon…_

Les yeux verts dans le miroir n'étaient pas tout à fait comme les siens, Harry songea. Ils semblaient plus âgés et incertains, Harry le savait. Ces derniers jours, il avait essayé de rester loin de Rogue autant que possible alors qu'il partageait ses quartiers avec lui. Malheureusement, les quartiers n'étaient pas si grands que ça, du moins pas assez pour ne pas passer près de six jours sans se voir.

Il aurait pu dans la mesure se cacher dans la bibliothèque pour une journée comme il l'avait fait après être revenu de la rencontre avec ses amis. Leurs réactions lui faisaient encore mal et Harry se demanda s'ils viendraient au mariage.

Il se sentit comme après la mort de Sirius. Il ne savait plus quoi ressentir, comme si ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il n'arrivait pas encore à le réaliser, mais il savait que Lupin et Tonks avaient déjà été enterrés, et pourtant personne n'avait demandé si Harry aurait voulu être présent. C'était comme s'ils ne se souciaient pas de ce qu'il pensait, comme s'il était puni d'avoir lié sa magie à Rogue, en faisant quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas ou qu'ils n'attendaient pas de lui.

Comme si être lié par magie à Rogue n'était pas assez mal, ou avoir à épouser le sorcier qu'il avait toujours détesté et qui le haïssait avec la même passion…

_Au moins, Rogue est passionné par quelque chose.…_

Harry secoua la tête, cela ne servirait à rien de s'appesantir sur des choses qui ne pouvaient être changées. Il épouserait Rogue et il devrait sourire et le supporter parce que, vraiment, qui se souciait d'Harry Potter de toute façon…

Séverus tourna en rond dans son salon en l'espace de 5 minutes. Il vérifia sa montre de poche, la seule chose utile que son père lui ait jamais donnée, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte encore fermée de la salle de bain. Si Potter ne se dépêchait pas, ils seraient en retard et l'enfer serait damné si Séverus allait être en retard pour son propre mariage, morveux ou pas.

Cette pensée particulière ramena Séverus à penser de nouveau à Potter. Le garçon se comportait comme il l'avait fait quand Black était mort. Le même vide dans les yeux verts d'émeraude, la même expression soigneusement neutre, le sursaut quand quelqu'un lui adressait la parole, non qu'ils parlaient beaucoup de toute façon, vu qu'il se cachait et restait loin de Séverus.

Il avait tout vu et, à vrai dire, ça lui faisait peur. Cela avait commencé lorsque Potter avait appris que les funérailles du loup-garou avaient déjà eu lieu. Depuis, il avait commencé par éviter Séverus, bien qu'ils avaient été dans la même pièce plusieurs fois.

Mais le plus étrange c'est que Potter avait passé toute la journée dans la bibliothèque, ne lisant pas, parce que Séverus avait vérifié la bibliothèque souvent pour être sûr. Il était assis dans la pièce, regardant le feu pendant des heures.

Séverus ferma les yeux, maintenant, une fois de plus il allait signer pour sa vie, pour la passer aux côtés de Potter ou à Azkaban, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance de toute façon. Mais si Potter réagissait normalement, la vie de Séverus serait d'autant plus facile.…

Harry ouvrit la porte, la fermant presque à nouveau quand il vit Rogue, debout à cet endroit. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter l'homme et à aller au ministère pour se marier. Il ferma la porte, posa son front contre le bois pendant un moment, essayant de rassembler sa force et son courage.

_Les Gryffindors sont courageux et je suis un Gryffindor…_

Il prit une profonde respiration et ouvrit à nouveau la porte. Le visage de Rogue était vide, sauf pour le sourcil surélevé alors que le sorcier dit d'une voix traînante, « Peur de moi, Potter. »

L'ennui traversa brièvement Harry et il dit. « Non ! Ça jamais... Monsieur. »

La commissure de lèvres de l'homme pointa vers le haut et si Harry ne pensait pas le contraire, il aurait pu croire que c'était d'amusement. Le vieux sorcier tira sur son col rigide comme s'il l'étouffait, avec les bandages Harry imaginait que ça devait être le cas, et sa main dériva vers sa baguette.

Harry tâta sa propre baguette, ces derniers jours sa magie était un peu revenue. Il ne pouvait toujours pas faire de sorts difficiles, mais un simple sort ne le faisait plus tomber. C'était mieux, mais à ce rythme, il lui faudrait des mois pour récupérer.

Hermione serait probablement capable de calculer combien de temps, mais Harry n'avait pas été en contact avec elle. Il déglutit de nouveau; peut-être qu'ils seraient là pour son mariage. Il l'espérait, il avait besoin de quelqu'un de proche là-bas, quelqu'un qui serait là pour lui.

« Eh bien, fini d'empaqueter, Potter ? »La voix pénétra bruyamment dans les pensées d'Harry et il le va brusquement la tête.

« Empaqueter ? » demanda Harry faiblement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait Rogue.

Cette fois-ci, l'énervement se propagea vite sur le visage pâle et Harry recula un peu. Les yeux sombres se rétrécirent et puis Rogue aboya, sa patience déjà épuisée. « Oui, empaqueter, espèce d'idiot. C'est ce que les gens font quand ils quittent un endroit et vont dans un autre… »

«Nous quittons cet endroit ? » ne put s'empêcher Harry, le visage de Rogue fut soudainement proche comme le vieux sorcier dit doucement sa voix dangereusement basse et soyeuse.

« Tu sais que nous partons, N'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

Harry ne put que secouer sa tête sans rien dire, puis Rogue se tourna si vite que ses robes virevoltèrent et se balancèrent tandis que le maître des Potions s'énervait, « Bon sang, elle avait 6 jours pour te le dire et pourtant... »

Rogue grogna, un grondement bas et sauvage, et Harry recula à nouveau quand il sentit sa magie commencer à s'élever. Depuis quelques jours, sa magie et celle de Rogue explosaient quand ils étaient en colère à propos de quelque chose ou avaient de fortes émotions. Le plus vieux sorcier eut sa magie sous contrôle rapidement, bien que des perles de sueur coururent le long du visage blafard alors que Rogue se tourna pour faire face à Harry à nouveau.

« Nous, Monsieur Potter, allons rester à Spinner's End. » Devant le regard curieux de Harry, il ajouta « ...mon domicile parental. » Le dégoût dans la voix de Rogue était évident et Harry se souvint avec une clarté surprenante des souvenirs qu'il avait vus de l'enfant que Rogue avait été quand il avait rencontré Lily.

Il se souvint aussi soudainement de leurs leçons d'occlumencie lors de sa cinquième année, où il avait réussi une fois à percer l'esprit de Rogue et avait vu deux personnes se crier dessus, avec un enfant accroupi dans le coin, essayant de rester caché de la vue.

Pour Rogue, revenir à Spinner's End, après toutes ces années, est, pour Harry, comme s'il avait été forcé de revenir chez les Dursley. Les souvenirs de cet endroit seraient accablants et Harry se demandait étrangement pourquoi Rogue n'avait pas acheté une autre maison pour faire son foyer.

Mais un regard sur le visage furieux de l'autre sorcier empêcha Harry de faire autre chose de qu'hocher la tête. Il regarda autour de la chambre. Elle avait l'air vide, non pas qu'elle air eu l'air pleine avant, mais tout était emballé et Harry se demanda s'ils reviendraient jamais ici…

« Potter, je suis sûr que les elfes de maison pourront faire tes valises. Nous n'avons pas le temps, sinon nous serons en retard au rendez-vous au ministère. Viens, maintenant, nous y allons. » Rogue semblait impatient et incertain de la façon de s'adresser à Harry.

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils. « Tout est encore dans mon coffre. Je n'ai pas déballer quoi que ce soit... »

Rogue leva la tête et ricana. « C'est très bien. Ce sera plus facile pour les elfes de maison, j'en suis sûr. Maintenant, quelques règles de base… »

« Des règles ? » La tête d'Harry se leva si vite qu'il eut le vertige pendant un moment. Il y avait même des règles dans un mariage avec Rogue ? Il pencha aussitôt le tête quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de Rogue. Il avait finalement espéré être libre de toute règle ou attente, mais il semblait qu'il avait eu tort. Il ne pourrait jamais être lui-même…

« Oui, Potter, des règles. Vous savez les choses que vous insistez toujours à briser, » répondit Rogue durement. Harry flancha et hocha rapidement la tête en regardant le tapis sur le sol en pierre. Il pouvait entendre le sorcier prendre une profonde inspiration, et savait qu'il était probablement en train de pincer l'arête de son nez.

« Potter, lève les yeux ! Ce mariage est un secret, sauf pour quelques privilégiés. Nous irons au ministère par la cheminée, où l'on sera attendu par la directrice et Madame Pomfrey qui seront nos témoins. Nous dirons chacun des vœux, des vœux de mariage standards, j'en suis sûr, et ensuite nous signerons tous les deux de nos noms. Puisque tu es majeur, cela te liera à moi et moi à toi. Je ne pense pas qu'un vœu magique sera nécessaire, mais je ne suis pas entièrement sûr. Tu dois comprendre que ce mariage nous liera jusqu'à ce qu'on l'annule ou si l'un de nous meurt. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y aura dans le contrat de mariage, mais je te suggère de le lire avant de signer quoi que ce soit. »

« Qui sera le maître de cérémonie ? » Harry n'était pas sûr de comment se passait un vrai mariage de sorcier, il avait seulement été à celui de Bill et Fleur et il pouvait à peine s'en souvenir. Il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Ginny ce jour-là.

Cette pensée particulière et l'image vive d'elle dans sa tête amenèrent dans sa gorge une boule de la taille d'un rocher. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu une fois qu'il aurait battu Voldemort était une autre chance avec Ginny, une chance d'être normal.

Mais quand il regarda le grand sorcier dur devant lui, il réalisa que Rogue ne lui permettrait jamais de retourner vers Ginny. S'il y avait une chance pour le sorcier de rester en dehors s'Azkaban, ce serait par un mariage avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier, Harry Potter.

Rogue ignora la question et se dirigea vers le canapé, s'assit, les yeux noirs perçants dans les yeux verts de Harry et puis, de la voix douce dont Harry se souvint qu'il utilisait en cours, dit, « Maintenant quelques attentes pour rendre cela aussi agréable que possible pour nous deux … »

Harry sentit sa peau commencer à frémir et un bloc de glace était soudainement tombé dans son estomac, alors qu'il s'asseyait face à Rogue. Il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il allait entendre. Sa gorge s'assécha brusquement et les yeux noirs perçants se concentrèrent sur son visage avant que Rogue ne continuât avec un ton d'homme d'affaire.

« En tant que couple marié, il y a certaines attentes auxquelles nous devrons répondre. Comme partager un lit, ne pas se disputer en public, prétendre que nous nous entendons bien, il n'y a pas besoin de démonstration publique d'affection. Je serai forcé d'assister à certains événements en tant que ton compagnon. Tu seras forcé de me soutenir, et moi de te soutenir. »

Une idée vint soudainement à Harry. C'était comme les Malfoy. Même lorsque Lucius Malfoy avait été envoyé à Azkaban, sa femme avait dû encore respecter certaines coutumes. C'était comme tenir un certain rôle. À voix haute, il dit, « Comme les Malefoy … »

Le visage pâle, fit face au sien et les lèvres minces firent ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. « Très bien, Potter. Comme les Malfoy en effet. Il n'y a pas de meilleur exemple que ça. Maintenant, quelques attentes de ma part… ou plus ce que je veux de toi… »

Harry ne put que regarder fixement Snape. L'ancien magicien savourait clairement le moment, préparant les mots suivants avec jubilation et Harry craignit le pire. Que ferait Rogue pour le punir d'avoir lié leur magie?

Enverrait-il Harry ailleurs et ne viendrait le chercher qu'à sa convenance. Mais alors le sorcier soupira et dit, « Tu es dans une position de pouvoir ici, Potter. Je suis un ancien Mange- »mort qui a tué Albus Dumbledore. Tu es le Sauveur du monde des sorciers et donc l'animal de compagnie de tout le monde… »

« Je ne veux pas être l'animal de compagnie préféré de tout le monde! » Fit Harry, un peu brusquement. Il était fatigué de devoir être exposé pour que tout le monde puisse le voir sans aucun respect pour ses sentiments.

« Alors tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela ! Tu aurais pu rentrer à la maison, chez la fille Weasley, l'épouser et avoir un tas d'enfants, ce qui t'aurait rendu exceptionnellement heureux, Potter ! » lui jeta Rogue et Harry recula se rapetissant de surprise.

Le sorcier prit une profonde inspiration et puis, d'une voix calme et dangereusement douce, dit, « J'attends de toi la fidélité, Potter ! Il n'y aura pas de liaison à côté. Si tu m'as condamné à cela, alors tu souffriras aussi ! Je m'en fiche si tu tombes amoureux de qui que ce soit mais tu te rappelleras que je vais être ton mari et j'exige la fidélité… »

Une pensée horrible traversa soudainement Harry. Il se vit lui, plus vieux, forcer à faire l'amour avec Rogue, encore et encore, le narguant avec l'amour, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Parce que si Rogue ne pouvait pas avoir d'amour, Harry non plus.

« Vous avez dit que vous ne me forceriez pas », s'étrangla-t-il, réalisant un battement de cœur plus tard que c'était la mauvaise chose à dire quand Rogue se mit sur ses pieds et le secoua violemment

Les yeux de Séverus se rétrécirent dangereusement et la magie crépita dans l'air entre eux, tandis qu'il sifflait: « J'ai dit que je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à forcer n'importe qui, Potter ! Je suis peut-être bien des choses, mais je ne suis ni un violeur ni un agresseur ! Ne me prends pas pour ces choses, mon garçon, car tu n'as aucune idée des dommages que je peux t'infliger, comme si tu n'étais pas déjà assez endommagé ! »

Les larmes tombèrent au coin de ses yeux et Harry les ferma fermement. La peur le saisit, une peur primale, et la même peur qui l'avait empêché d'ouvrir la bouche chaque fois qu'oncle Vernon lui parlait. Il se relâcha dans la prise de Snape, s'étouffant, « Je ne voulais rien de tout ça… »

Il ne parlait pas seulement du lien de la magie ou du mariage forcé entre eux, mais surtout de tout le reste. La gloire qu'il avait trouvée, les gens qu'il avait perdus, ce qui était de sa faute et tout le reste.

Rogue s'éloigna de lui, parlant d'une voix dégoûtée. « Reprend-toi gamin ! Tu es pathétique ! »

Les mots du vieux sorcier furent comme un fouet qui marquèrent Harry, mais il savait qu'il ne devait rien attendre d'autre. Il avait toujours été seul, il avait toujours dû traverser sa douleur et son chagrin seul, pourquoi serait-ce différent maintenant qu'il allait se marier.

Rogue claqua ses mains sur le bureau, sa magie tourbillonnant encore autour de son corps et il respirait lourdement. Harry ouvrit les yeux quand aucun coup ne vint. Rogue se tenait contre le bureau, dos à Harry. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration lourde, puis Rogue parla d'une voix si douce qu'Harry eut du mal à l'entendre. « Et une autre chose. En public, il est de coutume pour les couples mariés de s'adresser l'un à l'autre par leur prénom.… »

Harry tordit ses mains, se demandant que dire d'autre. Il serait étrange de passer de professeur à prénom. Il savait comment s'appelait le sorcier, mais le mot aurait sûrement un goût étrange sur sa langue, et il n'était pas sûr d'être à l'aise avec la proximité que ça impliquait.

Une idée lui vint soudain. Si Rogue pouvait exiger certaines choses de leur mariage, Harry pourrait-il faire la même chose ? Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de demander…

« Professeur ? » La tête sombre se tourna vers lui, les yeux verrouillés sur les siens, le défiant de continuer et Harry déglutit abondamment, essayant de rassembler son courage avant de dire, « Si vous avez des attentes de ce mariage, est-ce que cela signifie que je peux en avoir aussi ? »

Quelque chose d'horrible passa soudainement sur le visage de Rogue et Harry recula. Mais alors le maître des potions, soupira dans l'expectative et dit, « Tu peux, Potter… Harry... »

Harry pouvait voir les poings fermés et il pouvait ressentir la tension venant de Rogue alors que le sorcier plus âgé se demandait bien sûr ce qu'Harry allait pouvoir lui demander maintenant, après tout ce qu'Harry lui avait fait endurer. La pitié remua quelque chose en lui et Harry dit avec une voix douce, « Je m'attends à la même chose que toi, hum... »

« Séverus. » offrit le sorcier calmement

« J'attends de la fidélité », conclut Harry. Il put voir la tension s'échapper de ses épaules et puis Rogue se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête.

« Alors nous sommes d'accord. » Le sorcier lui tendit la main et Harry se rapprocha d'un pas, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Il serra la main mince et soudainement quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit, peut-être que si Rogue pouvait montrer ce côté plus souvent et qu'Harry pouvait faire un effort supplémentaire, alors peut-être que ce mariage ne serait pas si mal.

L'utilisation de la cheminée, même après sept ans dans le monde sorcier, était une méthode de transport que Harry n'aimait pas et il ne serait probablement jamais doué avec ça. Il pensa cela alors qu'il tombait de la cheminée, sur le tapis du Bureau du Ministère pour les mariages magiques.

Il regarda autour de lui. À part le professeur McGonagall, qui portait à nouveau sa moche robe de tartan, et Madame Pomfresh, vêtue de ses robes blanches et souriant à Harry, il n'y avait qu'un vieux petit sorcier chauve.

Le sorcier chauve rayonna devant Harry, lui rappelant assez étrangement Flitwick, le charmant professeur de Poudlard. Harry sourit, incertain, avant d'entendre la cheminée et de voir Rogue en sortir gracieusement.

« Bon sang, Séverus, qu'avez-vous fait à Harry ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall demanda, en fronçant les sourcils devant le sorcier qui boitait légèrement, son visage un peu gris.

«De quoi diable parlez-vous, femme ? Potter va bien, » dit-il dans sa direction sans se retourner

« Il a l'air pâle et il semble avoir pleuré, ou du moins d'être sur le point de le faire », répondit-elle, un peu troublée. Rogue se tourna vers elle, les sourcils levés que son regard tomba sur Harry, qui essaya sans succès de cacher son agacement. Il était virtuellement impuissant, sa magie était presque épuisée, et lié à un sorcier qui était blessé, et il était censé épouser quelqu'un qui ne se souciait pas de lui. De quoi était-il supposé avoir l'air ?

« Honnêtement, femme, quel genre d'image heureuse aviez-vous en tête. Je suis ici pour épouser Potter, pas pour lui trouver un rencard. » Le commentaire sournois et les sourcils haussés firent s'étouffer Harry de rire. Les yeux sombres volèrent vers les siens et ses sourcils se froncèrent, tandis que le vieux sorcier siffla: « Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Potter ? »

« Oh, rien, Monsieur, vous ne m'avez pas l'air du genre à avoir un rencard. » Harry savait qu'il était dangereux de répondre avec insolence au sorcier, mais alors le maître de la Potion grogna, et Harry se calma immédiatement.

« Et voilà que je me marie, imagine ma surprise… »

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement avant que Rogue puisse finir ce qu'il était en train de dire et un Ron et Hermione essoufflés se précipitèrent à l'intérieur pendant que le roux demanda : « Sommes-nous à l'heure ? Harry Potter est-il toujours Harry Potter... ? »

« Vous êtes à l'heure, Monsieur Weasley, bien que peut-être un peu juste, » le professeur McGonagall parla de la même manière sévère qu'en cours, mais son cœur s'élargit tout d'un coup. Ses amis étaient là, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient là pour son mariage…

« Mais Harry sera bientôt nommé Potter Rogue et Séverus… »

« Absolument pas ! » Le sorcier en question rugit soudain, ses yeux noirs grands et furieux et Harry, qui était allé saluer Ron et Hermione, regarda autour de lui, surpris.

Madame Pomfresh avait empoigné le bras de Rogue, mais le sorcier ne s'en rendit pas compte alors que sa magie tournait autour de lui. Harry pouvait sentir sa propre magie répondre, agitée et il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, loin de Ron et Hermione. Il savait que sa magie dans un tel état pourrait blesser les gens.

« Séverus, calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas bon pour vous ! Votre magie est déjà hors de contrôle et ces émotions fortes vont vous faire péter un fusible. Vous saviez que cela allait arriver. Vous serez connu comme Rogue Potter et vous partagerez une chambre, un lit, votre vie, votre magie et votre argent avec Harry, comme convenu par tous les mariages magiques. Harry, à son tour, fera la même chose pour vous. »

Un regard furieux fut envoyé vers lui, mais la force principale de la colère était concentrée sur le professeur McGonagall. Rogue se dirigea vers le professeur McGonagall, la dominant et sifflant dans son visage, pointa un doigt et frappa son épaule en répétant: "Je ne ramasserai pas les morceaux d'une arme endommagée que Albus a créée et n'a pas été capable de comprendre. Trop de fois j'ai dû nettoyer le désordre que ce vieil imbécile a laissé derrière lui ! Trop de promesses non tenues ont déjà gâché mon passé et mon avenir et certainement celui du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, l'empêchant d'avoir une vie normale! »

« Séverus ! Vous devez vous rappeler que c'est vous qui vous êtes mis vous-même au service d'Albus. Il se peut qu'il vous ait lié à la mémoire d'une femme décédée plus longtemps qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire, et j'ai eu de nombreuses discussions avec lui à ce sujet parce qu'en retour vous étiez incapable d'aller de l'avant. Vous vous tenez pour responsable et vous vous punissez pour tout ce que vous avez fait dans votre vie plus durement que n'importe qui d'autre pourrait jamais le faire. Je suis d'accord, en aucun cas Albus n' a été juste avec vous et Harry, mais maintenant vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que d'accepter les circonstances et d'en tirer le meilleur parti ! » La voix sévère de la directrice s'éteignit et Rogue fit un pas en arrière, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, car ses yeux se dirigèrent un instant vers Harry, qui avait rapetissé, avant de continuer.

« Harry a lié sa magie à vous et vous avez reçu une nouvelle chance et un cadeau précieux. Je sais que vous avez toujours vu le côté sombre de la vie, mais même vous devez admettre que vivre comme le mari d'Harry Potter est beaucoup plus agréable que de pourrir à Azkaban."

« Ce n'est pas pour échapper à un futur à Azkaban que j'épouse Potter ! » dit Rogue doucement et faisant le tour de la pièce en haletant. Rogue les ignora et continua avec un regard noir sur Harry, qui restait figé. « Je préfère passer le reste de ma vie à Azkaban que de savoir qu'Albus a décidé que Potter vaille si peu de choses que je suis la meilleure chance qu'il ait d'avoir une relation. Pour ce que ça vaut, Potter mérite mieux.… »

Le professeur McGonagall sourit en disant, « Raison de plus pour aller jusqu'au bout avec ce mariage, même s'il y a le petit aspect de votre magie liée. Vous aurez simplement à travailler plus dur à prouver que vous êtes innocent. »

Rogue grogna dans sa gorge et jeta un regard à Harry, le mettant au défi de parler. Le héros du monde sorcier était trop abasourdi pour parler. Il savait que le sorcier avait toujours fait certaines choses pour lui, mais sa haine pour le maître de la Potion avait toujours obscurci son jugement.

« Bon sang, le bâtard graisseux a un cœur », murmura Ron à son oreille, en riant nerveusement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le minuscule sorcier qui ne rayonnait plus.

Le fonctionnaire du Ministère semble être un peu incertain lorsque le professeur McGonagall s'approcha de lui et lui demanda de commencer. Ils commencèrent à discuter doucement et Harry surprit le petit sorcier faisant une geste vers lui et Rogue, de toute évidence, douteux quant à la raison pour laquelle ils allaient se marier en premier lieu.

« Monsieur Stevenson est un vieux sorcier intelligent et il gardera sa bouche fermée. Nous essayons de garder ce mariage aussi secret que possible, comme un possible avantage lorsque le procès aura lieu. S'ils apprennent que votre magie est liée, en envoyant Séverus à Azkaban, ils pourraient vous mettre en danger, nous espérons qu'ils ne l'enverront pas là-bas, bien sûr avec toutes les autres preuves que nous avons réussi à rassembler pour prouver l'innocence de Séverus », expliqua Madame Pomfresh.

Elle sourit gentiment à Harry tandis que Rogue jetait des regards très sombres sur Ron, ce qui rendait le roux nerveux alors qu'il regardait Rogue, là où se tenait le vieux sorcier, appuyé contre le mur avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ron chuchota: « «Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Il devrait jeter ses regards vers toi, tu es celui avec qui il va se marier, pas moi. Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? »

« Je pense qu'il a entendu ton commentaire, Ron, » Harry choisit de l'informer alors qu'Hermione ricana doucement, tous les deux regardant Rogue qui leur souriait sournoisement.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? » murmura Ron furieusement.

« Peut-être avez-vous oublié, avec la petite capacité cérébrale que vous avez, Monsieur Weasley, que je suis sur le point d'épouser votre meilleur ami ? Je sais que le tact n'est pas votre plus grande qualité, mais j'avais espéré qu'une année dans le monde réel vous aurait enseigné quand parler et quand se taire ! Maintenant, mettons cette comédie en route pour que je puisse revenir dans le confort de ma maison. Ici, Potter ! » dit Rogue d'une voix traînante

Harry hocha la tête à Ron et Hermione comme si ce serait la dernière fois qu'il les reverrait. Il a rejoignit Rogue devant le bureau, s'assit sur le bord du siège nerveusement alors qu'il chuchota, « Je croyais que tu allais m'appeler Harry ? »

« Si tes amis insistent à m'appeler un bâtard graisseux alors je vais continuer à t'appeler Potter, » cassa Rogue

« Je ne peux pas être tenu responsable du comportement de mes amis. Ce n'est pas juste », murmura Harry, un peu en colère.

Les yeux noirs affrontèrent les siens, mais Harry ne céda pas, et les yeux verts continuèrent d'affronter les noirs. « Devons-nous vraiment parler d'équité, Potter ? »

Heureusement, à ce moment, M. Stevenson les rejoignit à la table, portant des regards douteux sur le professeur McGonagall alors qu'il commença dans une voix étrange, faisant sursauter Harry car elle lui rappela celle de Binns, le professeur fantôme qui avait enseigné l'Histoire de la magie, le sujet le plus ennuyeux de Poudlard. Rogue sembla avoir la même réaction puisqu'il regarda le fonctionnaire du ministère pendant un moment, avant que son visage ne redevienne complètement vide.

« Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour la joyeuse… union de ces deux personnes. Vous consentez tous les deux à cette union, en disant que vous êtes majeurs et que vous passerez le reste de votre vie ensemble en accord avec le contrat de mariage. » La vieille main se posa sur le parchemin devant le vieux sorcier.

« Oui » La voix de baryton de Snape précédant celle d'Harry.

« Oui. »

Harry était heureux que sa voix sonnât ferme.

« Très bien alors », Stevenson sembla un peu accablé par le manque d'enthousiasme ou même de joie avant de retrouver sa voix et de continuer « Oui, j'ai été informé que ce mariage ne peut être annulé par personne d'autre que les deux sorciers assis ici, ou par la mort d'un des deux sorciers, mais continuons avec la cérémonie d'accord ? »

Il essaya sans succès de se rayonner à la fois vers Rogue et vers Harry, mais comme Rogue avait un regard sombre et qu'Harry mordillait ses lèvres de manière incertaine, il n'y parvint pas tout à fait. Il soupira, puis dit, « Bien, nous allons commencer avec le plus jeune des deux. Harry, répétez après moi. »

« Avec ce vœu et cet anneau, je te lierai corps, pouvoir, maison et nom en tant que mon compagnon. Moi, Harry James Potter, je promets de respecter le contrat de mariage jusqu'au jour où je rendrai mon dernier souffle ou jusqu'au jour où tu me précéderas dans la mort ou quand nous arriverons à un accord pour annuler ce mariage. Avec ce baiser je scelle le ... » Harry s'arrêta et regarda le vieux sorcier qui demanda.

«Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? »

« Personne n'a rien dit au sujet d'un baiser! » souffla le jeune magicien.

« C'est une coutume, Harry, s'il vous plaît, procédez », dit le professeur McGonagall alors qu'Harry prenait une profonde inspiration, en se concentrant sur Rogue qui semblait amusé et ramassa l'anneau d'or qui était apparu sur le parchemin.

« Où en étais-je ? Ah oui… avec ce baiser je scelle ce mariage, »finit Harry. Il prit la main de Rogue dans la sienne, remarquant à quel point la main élancée était chaude dans sa paume moite, et glissa l'anneau d'or sur l'annulaire du sorcier, remarquant comment l'anneau s'ajustait immédiatement.

« Votre tour, professeur, Si vous voulez... »

« Comme si J'avais le choix », murmura Rogue, prenant la main d'Harry, alors qu'une étrange secousse lui traversa l'estomac à la sensations des doigts secs contre les siens. « ...Avec ce vœu et cet anneau, je te lierai corps, pouvoir, maison et nom comme mon compagnon. Moi, Séverus Tobias Rogue, je promets de respecter le contrat de mariage jusqu'au jour où je rendrai mon dernier souffle ou jusqu'au jour où tu me précéderas dans la mort ou quand nous arriverons à un accord pour annuler ce mariage. Avec ce baiser je scelle ce mariage. »

La bague de mariage était lourde sur le doigt de Harry. Rogue relâcha la main d'Harry immédiatement et le jeune sorcier confus n'avait même pas remarqué que sa magie s'était calmée et ondulait doucement à la surface.

Rogue signa rapidement son nom de l'écriture épurée que Harry avait vue sur ses devoirs de Potions pendant près de 5 ans avant de remettre la plume à Harry. Harry hésita avant de signer.

Il sentit une poussée sur sa magie alors que le parchemin resplendit un instant avant de s'enrouler et de disparaître. « Bien, maintenant cela va aller au Bureau administratif adéquat et tout ce qui me reste à faire est de vous dire… vous pouvez embrasser le marié. »

La gorge de Harry devint brusquement sèche et il espéra que Snape ne le ferait pas. Qu'il serait trop dégoûté par Harry et cette situation, pour embrasser ou toucher le jeune sorcier. Mais des doigts forts s'accrochèrent sous son menton et le visage de Harry fut incliné vers l'arrière pendant que Rogue se rapprocha rapidement pour placer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Harry.

Il eut l'impression que les lèvres étaient merveilleusement chaudes contre les siennes pendant la seule seconde où elles s'étaient frôlées mais elles avaient laissé une impression. La magie d'Harry s'apaisa d'un coup, se sentant étrangement complète, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis que Voldemort avait été vaincu, et Harry soupira, se sentant s'abandonner

Cela semblé surprendre Rogue, et alors Harry le sentit se ramollir pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Après avoir libéré Harry, il se retira.

Harry fut embrassé par ses meilleurs amis, croyant à peine qu'il était maintenant marié, son esprit encore trop concentré sur le baiser. Les yeux de Rogue s'attardèrent sur lui pendant un moment, puis le sorcier secoua la tête, envoyant ses cheveux foncés voler et dit, « nous devrions y aller ! »

« Il ne peut même pas rester un moment... » dit Ron immédiatement.

« Monsieur Weasley, je vous assure, » Rogue se tourna furieusement, mais le professeur McGonagall arriva et dit:

« Séverus a raison, Monsieur Weasley. Vous feriez mieux de retourner à Spinner's end avant qu'ils sachent que vous êtes là . Bonne chance Harry, et à demain matin. »

Cela fit revenir Harry à la réalité. Il devait passer sa première nuit avec Rogue. C'est vrai, il avait été seul avec l'homme avant, même la nuit, mais c'était leur nuit de noces et les nuits de noces signifaient généralement une chose…

Harry voulut protester, mais un seul regard sur le visage sévère de son ancien chef de maison et Harry hocha la tête, muet, sentant sa bonne humeur s'envoler immédiatement, laissant derrière elle la morosité qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps.

Il avait déjà eu des jours pour s'adapter à l'idée d'être marié, mais d'une certaine façon il avait toujours espéré que quelqu'un viendrait et le sauverait, le sauverait de ce mariage. Mais comme tout le reste dans sa vie, Harry devait sauver tout le monde et il n'y avait personne pour le sauver.

Il a accepta la pièce que lui tendit Rogue, se rendant compte trop tard que c'était un portauloin, et ils furent brusquement aspirés. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que de fuir vers Ron et Hermione, supplier de pouvoir rester avec ses amis et de ne pas aller vers un avenir incertain avec un homme qu'il connaissait à peine.

Ils arrivèrent dans un salon poussiéreux, avec un côté de la pièce rempli de livres et un canapé face à la fenêtre, montrant une rue déprimante et des maisons en face de la route et une petite chaise.

Rogue n'aida pas Harry quand le jeune sorcier tomba sur le tapis et alla vers une armoire cachée, ouvrant une bouteille contenant un liquide ambré et en sortit un verre. Au lieu de se servir un verre, le maître des Potions prit une longue gorgée à la bouteille avant de grimacer d'une manière douloureuse, les doigts massant son cou pendant que l'anneau d'or brillait de manière moqueuse vers Harry

Harry, qui ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'un Rogue ivre, s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant le regard noir vers lui et lui demanda: « euh, la chambre où je peux déballer mes affaires.… »

Rogue pointa avec un doigt élancé la bibliothèque qui s'ouvrit pour révéler un escalier caché. Un dernier regard sur le visage sévère de son compagnon et Harry s'enfuit dans la chambre.

Séverus poussa un soupir quand Potter disparut. Il fit rouler son verre, les doigts massant son cou douloureux. Il ne devrait pas boire dans son état, mais il n'aurait pas pu passer la soirée sans un peu d'alcool.

Il soupira encore, lourdement cette fois. Il était maintenant marié à Potter, il était un Rogue-Potter. S'il avait su que c'était son avenir, il se serait suicidé il y a longtemps. Se suicider maintenant entraînerait à passer l'au-delà avec Potter parce qu'il emmènerait le jeune sorcier avec lui dans l'abîme profond où son âme pourrirait pour toute l'éternité.

_Juste pour le prix de mon âme..._

Séverus se souvint avec colère de cette conversation particulière car il pensait que son âme avait été nettoyée cent fois plus avec toutes les choses qu'il avait faites juste pour le prix de son âme.

Mais en parlant d'abysse sombre, il devait sortir Potter de sa dépression, bien qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Il y avait tant de profondeurs cachées dans le jeune sorcier que Séverus n'était pas sûr d'où la blessure avait commencé.

Il soupira de nouveau et finit son verre, le mettant de côté avant de monter dans la chambre pour déballer ses affaires.

Harry respira profondément en entendant les pas feutré de son ancien professeur et maintenant de son mari dans les escaliers. Rogue venait. Ça y était...

Il espéra que ça irait… que ça irait…

Séverus ouvrit la porte, perdu dans ses pensées et se figea devant la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux

Harry Potter se tenait devant lui, nu comme le jour où il était né et se tordait les mains nerveusement, la peur évidente dans les yeux verts et le visage pâle alors que le jeune homme déglutit avant de dire: « Eh bien, tu as dit qu'il fallait consommer le lien du mariage, alors comment faisons-nous cela ? »

Séverus était bouche-bée.

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir quand il vit les yeux noirs s'élargir alors qu'ils se concentraient sur sa forme nue. Ils étaient censés avoir des rapports sexuels, non ? Rogue l'avait dit lui-même alors pourquoi était-il si surpris?

Harry était nerveux... même pour ça il était nul ? Mais il espérait vraiment que Rogue dirait quelque chose parce que voir le sorcier avec la bouche ouverte ne faisait rien pour calmer les nerfs de Harry.

« Eh bien, vas-y, et prends-moi »murmura-t-il enfin.


	6. Chapter 6 : Spinner's End

Chapitre 6 : Spinner's End

Harry lécha ses lèvres soudainement sèches, regardant de près le visage de son mari. Rogue semblait choqué, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Une main reposait encore sur la poignée de la porte et il était figé.

Mais pendant qu'Harry regardait, le visage de Rogue changea. Le choc se dissipa rapidement et, pendant un moment, le masque noir et froid revint en place, ce qui fut beaucoup plus facile à gérer, mais soudain, les lèvres minces se sont transformèrent en une sorte de sourire cruel et méchant. Le cœur de Harry se mit aussitôt à battre à toute allure.

Puis Rogue se déplaça et Harry ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Il se maudit lui-même; il devait montrer qu'il était courageux et pas mort de peur comme un enfant. Rogue le vit, et les yeux noirs commencèrent à briller de malice, puis Rogue approcha une main tandis qu'Harry détournait son visage, regardant le sol pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait.

Les doigts forts creusèrent dans son menton alors qu'ils inclinait son visage vers le haut pour rencontrer le regard de Rogue, qui était à quelques centimètres du sien. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps du vieux magicien et il ne pouvait s'empêcher déglutir avant d'ouvrir ses lèvres, les léchant à nouveau pour les humidifier.

Si ça devait être ça, ça ne serait pas si mal. Si seulement l'émotion dans les yeux de Rogue pouvait être différente. Harry pouvait accepter la pitié, ou le triomphe, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter cette méchanceté, sachant que Rogue serait incroyablement cruel envers lui en couchant avec lui.

Ce serait une grande victoire pour le maître de la potions. Quelle meilleure façon d'humilier le fils de votre ennemi que de l'avoir à genoux devant de lui ou lui faire crier votre nom dans l'extase ?

Mais Harry ne faisait que commencer à voir la cruauté de son ancien maître alors que Rogue se penchait, ce à quoi Harry ne put réprimer un frisson de quoi que ce fût, tandis que Rogue chuchotait à son oreille, sa voix d'un faible ronronnement séducteur.

« Habille-toi, gamin, tu me dégoûtes. » Les mots furent comme un seau d'eau glacée jeté sur sa tête pendant qu'Harry était repoussé loin de Rogue rudement et il trébucha dans sa hâte pendant qu'il tournait son visage vers sorcier qui quittait déjà la pièce.

Il haleta de plus en plus court quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Rogue l'avait rejeté, mais Harry Potter ne serait pas Harry Potter s'il en était resté là.

Ses jambes étaient un peu tremblantes, mais Harry tirait sa force de la colère qui le traversait. Qui était Rogue pour rejeter ce qu'Harry avait offert ? Son cœur battait soudainement un peu trop fort et il réussit à parler des lèvres engourdies, avec soulagement.

« C'est toi qui as dit que nous devions consommer le mariage dès que possible, non ? »

Rogue s'arrêta, mais il ne se tourna pas vers Harry. Le dos sombre était rigide alors que le maître des potions répondit. « J'ai changé d'avis. Je n'ai aucun goût pour ça, mon garçon. »

Harry grimaça fortement. Rogue l'avait toujours insulté, mais cela allait au-delà. Rogue insultait Harry à un niveau beaucoup plus personnel. Les époux étaient censés veiller les uns sur les autres et se soutenir mutuellement. Bien sûr, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela se produise quelques jours après leur réveil, mais après hier, il avait espéré que Rogue pourrait montrer un peu plus de sympathie envers lui. Ils étaient dans cette galère ensemble, après tout.

Mais Rogue n'avait jamais été celui qui se concentrait sur les points lumineux de la vie; Harry aurait dû le savoir déjà. Il essaya de ramasser les morceaux de son cœur qui se brisaient rapidement et parla dans un murmure doux, il n'arrivait pas à parler plus fort...

« Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, ce sera vite fini et notre magie redeviendra normale. comme pendant le baiser d'hier... »

« Je n'ai rien senti ! Tu as dû imaginer des choses, Potter ! Tu as cru que dés l'instant où nous serions mariés, j'aurais eu envie de mettre la main dans ton pantalon ? Détrompe-toi, gamin, comme je te l'ai dit avant, tu n'as rien de spécial. » ricana Rogue, en se retournant.

_Monstre_

Harry ne sursauta pas uniquement à cause du ton froid de la voix de velours de son compagnon, mais aussi de ses propres pensées. C'était juste une confirmation de ce qu'il avait appris à croire. Il était un monstre. Il était différent, étrange et ce mariage était une imposture.

Il avait cru que lorsque Rogue avait parlé du fait qu'il était vierge que le sorcier plus âgé prendrait un certain plaisir sadique à le déflorer, en lui dérobant le cadeau le plus précieux de tous. Il savait que Rogue avait dit qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à Harry, donc si Harry s'offrait, il n'y aurait pas de honte à cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Apparemment, il avait eu tort. Rogue ne voulaient pas de lui. Il ne voulait pas de ce genre de pouvoir sur Harry parce que c'était un monstre. Parce qu'il ne mérite rien de mieux pour en être un

Il étouffa un sanglot. Il avait supposé que l'homme aurait été reconnaissant, mais pourquoi ne pensait-il pas avant d'agir ? Pourquoi avait-il cru qu'il était assez spécial pour demander aux gens d'essayer de rester en vie pour lui parce qu'il en avait besoin ? Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Sirius était mort, Remus était mort et il avait dû demander à Rogue de rester en vie alors que c'était le dernier de ceux qui le voulaient.

Il avait supposé que Rogue aurait pris les devants si Harry le lui avait proposé et aurait fait en sorte qu'il ne soit plus vierge. Leur magie serait redevenue normale et ils n'auraient plus jamais à coucher ensemble.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Potter, la nuit de noces rêvée ne s'est-elle pas déroulée comme prévu ? » Rogue avait croisé ses bras au-dessus de sa poitrine et se moquait de lui.

Harry sentit de la haine s'épanouir dans sa poitrine alors qu'il criait. « Je te déteste ! »

Le visage de Rogue ne perdit pas de couleur, mais le sorcier dit seulement, « As-tu oublié que c'est toi qui a lié nos magies ensemble ? »

« Ouais, j'aimerais ne pas l'avoir fait maintenant! » répliqua Harry, les poings serrés.

« Alors peut-être pour une fois tu aurais pu utiliser cette petite chose de la taille d'un pois dans ta tête que tu appelles un cerveau et penser aux conséquences. » lui cria Rogue en retour, décroisant les bras.

« Personne ne m'a dit que cela pouvait arriver ! Personne ne me dit jamais rien ! » Harry était frustré et il essaya de revenir à cet état d'engourdissement qu'il éprouvait chaque jour depuis quelques temps. Il en avait besoin pour rester sain d'esprit parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps il pourrait résister au raz-de-marée d'émotions qui menaçait de le dominer et de déborder.

« Parce que nous nous attendions à ce que tu le saches ! Tu étudies la magie depuis sept ans maintenant, tu es censé savoir ! » Rogue cria vers lui, prenant une inspiration avant de continuer avec la même voix. « Mais non ! Tu es Harry Potter et tu es trop spécial pour étudier comme tous les autres gens du commun le font ! J'avais supposé que tu aurais appris ta leçon sur le fait d'agir sans conséquences quand tu as dû participer au tournoi des Trois Sorciers... »

« Ce n'était pas ma faute ! On m'y a fait participer ! Barty Croupton a fait ça...vous l'avez vu vous-même...il a donné un témoignage disant que c'était un plan de Voldemort ... Je ne voulais pas voir Voldemort revenir… Je ne voulais pas voir Cédric mourir ... «

« Et pourtant tu t'en vas après une vision pour sauver ton clébard Black ! Sans vérifier avec les membres de l'ordre pour voir s'il était encore chez lui, le tuant dans le processus ! Tu as couru autour de l'école à la bataille finale sans aucun respect pour ta propre sécurité ou celle des étudiants... obtenant 50 étudiants tués dans le processus... »

Il semblait que Rogue n'écoutait pas et que la respiration de Harry devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Il se noyait dans les vagues d'émotions. Et le moment d'après, ça explosa avec un bang tandis qu'Harry sentit sa colère éclater.

Séverus observa avec un malaise croissant et une stupéfaction refoulée comment Potter devint de plus en plus agité et bouleversé devant ses paroles. Les yeux verts devinrent choqués et grand ouvert alors que les mots qu'il disait entrèrent dans l'esprit du garçon.

Il avait rejeté Potter, lui avait dit que le garçon le dégoûtait. À vrai dire, il était étonné de la bravoure de Potter. Ça aurait été certainement trop facile et sans signification si Séverus avait accepté.

Il aurait pu avoir Potter, aurait pu facilement consommer le mariage entre eux mais un regard vers les yeux verts et vides et il avait décidé qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il devait d'abord sortir Potter de sa dépression.

La magie pure qui rayonnait sur le garçon était effrayante mais Potter ne s'en rendait pas compte. Séverus pouvait la sentir s'accumuler, incertain s'il devait dire les prochains mots.

Il voulait sortir Potter de sa dépression, pas se faire exploser en morceaux. Il essaya de garder ses yeux concentrés sur le visage de son compagnon. Ce qui n'était pas facile alors que Potter était encore nu.

Mais Séverus n'avait pas été un espion pendant deux décennies pour ne pas garder ses désirs sous contrôle à volonté. Il le pouvait et cela malgré le fait que Potter avait l'air tout à fait délicieux et très tentant avec ses yeux flamboyant de colère.

Les yeux de Séverus s'élargirent quand la magie de Potter explosa et il la sentit pousser contre sa poitrine, le projetant contre la porte alors qu'il luttait contre la force de l'explosion. Mais son corps était trop faible et la magie de Potter trop puissante alors que Séverus sentit sa propre magie répondre.

Il tenait fermement sa baguette alors même que son dos et sa tête cognèrent contre le mur dans le couloir. Il avait de la chance que la magie de Potter ne soit pas à son plus fort parce que Séverus dominait la plupart de leur magie liée grâce à ses blessures.

Il se releva aussitôt, le cou douloureux et les doigts tâtonnant, cherchant sa baguette. Sa tête se releva. Potter faisait de son mieux pour essayer de bloquer la magie mais les yeux verts étaient hantés alors qu'ils se fixaient sur le visage de Séverus.

Harry essayait d'inspirer de grandes bouchées d'air, mais ses poumons n'obéissaient pas. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le magicien couché dans le couloir et Harry tressaillit.

Rogue leva sa baguette, la bouche serrée dans une ligne ferme à la surprise de Harry il dit. « Stupefix ! »

Et avant même que Harry puisse ouvrir la bouche, il s'effondra sur le sol quand le rayon rouge le frappa

Les yeux verts accusateurs se concentrèrent sur Séverus une dernière fois avant que Potter ne perde conscience et s'endormit sur le sol. La magie mourut dans la pièce, alors que Séverus respirait fort à cause du sort. C'était trop pour son corps meurtri et il se releva lentement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu quand il avait décidé de cette ligne de conduite pour tirer Potter de sa dépression.

Immédiatement, il se précipita pour retourner Potter. Le visage pâle du jeune sorcier était lavé de larmes et de mucus. Séverus grimaça, mais il sortit son mouchoir et l'utilisa pour essuyer Potter, non, pour essuyer le visage d'Harry.

Depuis quand le jeune sorcier avait-il eu l'air si jeune aux yeux de Séverus ? Il soupira, puis attira le jeune sorcier inconscient vers lui. Il défit sa robe extérieure et la mit autour de Potter, pour le garder au chaud.

Se mettre debout lentement s'avéra être difficile, mais Séverus réussit après quelques instants tandis que ses jambes ne tremblaient plus trop pour emmener Potter jusqu'au lit. Il a y arriva finalement, glissant dans le lit d'abord avant de tirer Potter vers lui, une main reposant librement sur l'épaule tendue.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, réveiller Potter signifiait l'hystérie, mais c'était ce que Séverus espérait. Un Potter en pleurs qui n'avait aucun sens était mieux et plus facile à gérer que le Potter habituellement alerte.

Il leva sa baguette et la dirigea vers le visage de l'autre magicien, se préparant à l'attaque de sa magie, il dit. « Enervate »

Potter cligna des yeux et pendant un moment, il s'enfouit encore plus profondément dans la chaleur que Séverus offrait, mais alors Potter sembla se rappeler où il était et ce qui s'était passé, et essaya de s'éloigner. Mais Potter semblait trop fatigué et Séverus le tira doucement plus près, se laissant aller pour garder la morveux efficacement clouée au lit avec son poids.

Potter lutta, mais il succomba finalement à la force puissante du bras de Séverus et commença à pleurer dans la honte et la colère, s'étouffant. « Tu es satisfait maintenant ? Tu m'as , tu m'as… brisé… humilié… n'est-ce pas suffisant ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser faire mon deuil, tout seul ? »

Potter renifla et Séverus ferma les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été enclin à donner du réconfort, mais à la lumière des événements récents, c'est lui qui devait ramasser les morceaux du cœur de Potter lorsqu'il dit, « Tu as été seul assez longtemps. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu penses mériter d'être seul avec ton chagrin ? »

La question prit Harry au dépourvu mais il ferma les yeux, reniflant. Il essaya d'étouffer un sanglot, mais comme le barrage avait cédé, il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. « Pourquoi tu t'en soucierais ? Tu as dit que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec moi alors pourquoi es-tu ici maintenant ? »

Harry pouvait sentir le sorcier frémir là où il tenait sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il se raidit et il c'est avec une grande force que le maître de potions dit les mots suivants. « J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ton passé. »

Harry se recula immédiatement, et répondit : « Oui, tu voudrais connaître mon passé, pas moi... »

Avant même que Harry ait pu finir cette phrase, les yeux noirs clignèrent et le visage de Rogue fut à quelques centimètres du sien, alors qu'il dit : « Ton passé est tien, mais il menace ton avenir. Notre avenir, Potter, le moment où tu as lié notre magie signifie qu'il est devenu notre futur. Pendant le procès, mon passé sera exposé, et tes amis et toi pourront s'en réjouir. Crois-moi, avec le temps, je découvrirai ton passé, Monsieur Potter Rogue. Je te laisse faire ton deuil tout seul comme tu le souhaites ! »

Avec ces mots, Rogue quitta le lit, secouant la tête alors qu'Harry tentait de ravaler ses larmes à nouveau. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé sa nuit de noces. « Potter ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la silhouette floue du Maître des potions, debout dans l'entrée, alors que celui-ci dit à voix basse : « Potter, si tu changes d'avis ou que tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, hormis… le rite… dont nous avons discuté, viens me trouver. Je ne suis pas un homme enclin à laisser les autres souffrir, surtout mon compagnon si ça risque de me mettre dans le pétrin avec la directrice. Je t'ai fait la promesse de prendre soin de toi et par tous les cieux, je la tiendrai. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais fait une telle promesse! » rétorqua Harry, essayant de se souvenir des voeux ou de tout ce que Rogue avait dit.

« Non, pas à toi en personne, mais je te l'ai promis. Quand tu es revenu de ta rencontre avec Weasley. Ce sera une lutte pour nous deux, Potter, nous n'avons pas l'habitude de vivre ensemble ou avec d'autres personnes. Tu ne me fais pas confiance et je ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça et je suis une créature solitaire par nature. Je ne suis pas enclin à la gentillesse ou à donner du réconfort, ces choses auxquelles tu aspires plus que tout. »

« Nous devons tous les deux nous écarter un peu de notre manière d'être. » osa Harry alors qu'il se frottait les yeux.

« En Effet, Potter. Va dormir un peu... »

« Tu.…tu ne veux pas à partager le lit... »

« Plus tard, je vais revenir. Je ramènerai avec moi une fiole de sommeil-sans-rêve. Mais tu dois te permettre de te détendre, de détendre ton esprit, bien que ça ne demande pas beaucoup d'effort vu l'esprit que tu as, mais je digresse. Potter, rappelle-toi, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ... »

Harry hocha la tête, essayant d'ignorer sa tête douloureuse. C'était étrange d'avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Mais il supposa que c'était le boulot de Rogue maintenant qu'il était son compagnon. Il devrait faire la même chose pour Rogue. Ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était une obligation, mais était-ce vraiment si étrange que Harry le souhaite ?

Il soupira lourdement et frotta sa cicatrice par habitude. Il devrait y être habitué, mais la culpabilité qui s'était élevée en lui quand il avait entendu ce que Rogue avait dit sur la bataille finale, était un peu plus difficile à ignorer. Il aurait dû savoir que tout le monde le blâmerait pour ça.

Harry enfonça fermement son visage dans la couette, sans se soucier que ses lunettes étaient poussées sur son visage. Il prit une profonde inspiration tremblante et pria pour que l'obscurité vienne rapidement et finalement elle le fit, mais pas assez rapidement pour le bien de Harry.

Harry se réveilla plus tard dans la nuit au son du lourd ronflement venant de derrière lui. Quelqu'un l'avait mis dans le lit et l'avait bordé; il tâtonna pour trouver ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et tira les couvertures un peu plus haut.

Il se rendit compte qu'il portait toujours la robe extérieure de Rogue. Il soupira en s'asseyant, regardant le sorcier couché dans le même lit et ronflant encore fort.

Rogue était couché le dos tourné, mais le lit était plus petit que celui de Poudlard, et Harry se sentit mal à l'aise pendant un moment à cause de la proximité. Le ronflement lourd lui rappela celui de Neville Longdubat et Harry ne pourrait jamais dormir comme ça. Habituellement, un des autres garçons éveillés donnait à Neville un coup de coude pour l'empêcher de ronfler, mais Harry n'était pas sûr que Rogue apprécierait.

Il soupira, il aurait besoin de toucher Rogue afin de l'amener à arrêter de ronfler. Il tendit la main et secoua le sorcier en disant: « Professeur, euh... »

Harry cria quand une main empoigna la sienne et l'attira vers l'homme. Le sorcier se retourna, plaquant Harry presque sans effort sur le lit pendant que les yeux noirs s'ouvraient. Harry sentit la chaleur du corps s'infiltrer dans sa peau, ses épaules étant maintenues sur le lit par le puissant sorcier. Une jambe ferme s'était glissée entre les siennes et Harry réalisa en rougissant ce qu'elle lui faisait.

Il lutta pour parler et finalement dit, «Je voulais juste que tu arrêtes de ronfler. »

Il rougit et puis Rogue sembla réaliser qu'Harry était encore en partie nu. Les yeux noirs s'élargirent, et le sorcier roula loin d'Harry, sur le dos alors qu'il passait une main sur son visage et qu'il murmurait, « Insolent morveux, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

Harry rougit un peu en se tournant vers Rogue pour voir des petites taches de couleur sur les joues émaciées. Harry se demanda s'il avait bien entendu ce que Rogue venait de dire.

Les yeux sombres se dirigèrent vers les siens, puis ils se mit à grogner: « N'y pense même pas, Potter. »

Harry se permit de sourire un peu. Il semblait que Rogue ait été affecté par ce qu'Harry avait fait. Puis il réalisa, Rogue pensait probablement à Lily. Il se souvenait clairement des mots que le sorcier avait prononcés avec dégoût.

Les yeux noirs brillaient, se verrouillant sur le visage d'Harry alors que le maître des potions dit, « Alors comme ça je ronflais ? » Une trace d'amusement dans la voix sombre et Harry hocha la tête, essayant de forcer sa voix à rester calme

« Oui, et plutôt fort. »

« Et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle tu cherchais à me réveiller ? »

« Ouais… devrait-il y avoir un autre ? » Harry bâillai, faisant de son mieux pour le couvrir de sa main. À en juger par le regard sur le visage de Rogue, il n'y était pas entièrement parvenu. Le sorcier remonta à nouveau les couvertures et dit en raillant un peu,

« Rendors-toi alors. Essaye de ne pas trop tirer sur les couvertures et j'essaierai de ne pas ronfler trop fort. » Rogue se retourna de son côté, faisant taire Harry assez efficacement. Harry fit la même chose, entendant Rogue murmurer quelque chose dans un souffle.

Encore une peu déstabilisé par les sentiments peu familiers qui s'étaient manifestés lorsque Rogue s'était penché sur lui, Harry ferma fermement les yeux et se força à cesser d'y penser. Ça prouvait seulement une fois de plus qu'il était un monstre, pour ressentir ce genre de choses.

Vers le milieu de la matinée, le lendemain, Harry était assis dans le salon, son livre préféré de Quidditch sur ses genoux. Il l'avait sorti de sa garde-robe après avoir nettoyé un peu. Mais Harry ne lisait pas. Il étudiait la bague à son doigt.

Elle scintillait à la lueur des chandelles qui brillait dans la chambre noire. Rogue était quelque part en haut. Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était marié maintenant. Marié au professeur qu'il aimait le moins du monde. Marié à un homme qui serait bientôt jugé.

Harry soupira, levant les yeux quand le feu se mit à flamber et le professeur McGonagall sortit gracieusement de la cheminée. Elle semblait surprise de voir Harry assis là sur le canapé avant de dire: « C'est une agréable surprise, Harry, de te voir assis ici. Est-ce que Séverus est à l'étage ? »

Harry fit un signe de la tête et il entendit les pas du sorcier dans les escaliers avant que la porte cachée ne s'ouvre derrière la bibliothèque. Rogue entra, vêtu de ses robes noires habituelles, tandis qu'il grognait avec la directrice.

« N'est-il pas un peu tôt pour rendre visite aux gens, Minerva ? » Il s'approcha d'elle et elle leva un sourcil, son regard passant de lui à Harry.

« Séverus, avez-vous ... euh.…consommé le lien entre vous deux ? Je ne peux pas faire la différence entre la magie d'Harry et la votre ? »

Un regard d'avertissement fut lancé vers Harry avant que le sorcier habillé de noir ne croise ses bras sur sa poitrine dise « Vous voulez vraiment savoir cela, Minerva ? »

Son ancienne directrice de maison pâlit un peu et Harry se trouva en train de rire tout doucement. Elle s'en remit alors et jeta un regard furieux à Rogue. « Ça suffit, jeune homme. »

« Vous avez demandé, »dit doucement son compagnon, s'adossant contre la porte cachée. Une brève grimace passa sur du visage pâle et Harry sentit aussi la douleur passer brièvement sur lui. Il jeta un bon coup d'oeil aux lignes de plus en plus prononcées sur le visage dur de l'homme avec qui il avait signé pour la vie.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Rogue serait jugé et, malgré lui, Harry se demanda ce qui se passerait alors. Il reporta son attention sur ce que Rogue disait. « Absolument pas ! Pourquoi je voudrais un chiot qui bave et qui chouine ici ! »

« Séverus Rogue-Potter ! Teddy Lupin n'est pas un chiot ! C'est un enfant humain et Harry est son parrain. Harry n'a pas vu le petit depuis la mort de son père et il mérite de voir au moins un visage amical dans ce bazar... ! »

« C'est de la faute de ce morveux ! »

« C'est hors de propos. Arthur et Molly Weasley ont demandé à voir Harry depuis qu'ils ont appris pour le mariage. Vous devriez utiliser tout le soutien que vous pouvez lorsque le procès commencera. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas très heureux en ce moment. Ils veulent parler du mariage et Molly va amener Teddy. »

« C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin, un autre morveux renifleur. » dit Rogue, mais il lui fit signe de les laisser venir.

Tout à coup, L'intérieur de Harry tremblait de nervosité alors qu'il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange passer sur lui. Il leva les yeux et il vit Rogue agiter sa main. "Ce sont les sorts de protection qui sont rompus, Potter. » lui expliqua-il. "Parce que tu es mon mari, toutes mes propriétés te sont partagées, la même chose vaut pour toi. »

La cheminée s'enflamma et une grande silhouette dégarnie apparut. Arthur Weasley sortit de la cheminée, hochant la tête vers Harry avant qu'une expression étrange ne lui traverse le visage quand il aperçut Rogue. Il regarda autour de la pièce et Harry retint son souffle.

Monsieur Weasley était le plus calme des deux, mais Harry se demandait comment il allait réagir en voyant l'homme responsable de la perte d'oreille de son fils. Le moment d'après, la cheminée s'enflamma à nouveau et Madame Weasley apparut, tenant un bébé qui hurlait dans ses bras.

Le bébé blond aux cheveux courts essayait d'enlever la couverture sur sa tête qui le protégeait de la fumée. Harry se leva quand Madame Weasley vit Rogue. Elle remit le bébé à Harry alors qu'il pleurait encore tandis que les petits poings s'attachaient à la chemise de celui-ci, Harry le tenant maladroitement.

« C'est donc vrai », déclara Madame Weasley avant de s'adresser au professeur McGonagall. « Comment avez-vous pu laisser Harry faire ça, Minerva ? Vous savez ce que ce sorcier est capable de faire ? Il a tué Albus et vous permettez à Harry d'être seul avec lui. »

Teddy hurlait encore et Harry serra le petit bébé encore plus fort, un orphelin comme lui. Il soupira, se demandant ce que Teddy allait devenir. Les cheveux blonds devinrent noirs et Teddy renifla plusieurs fois, ses yeux noirs regardant les verts de Harry.

Ils n'étaient pas noirs comme ceux de Rogue, mais sombres comme ceux de Lupin. Ils n'étaient pas de la même couleur dorée que l'ancien loup-garou, mais un peu plus foncés. Harry décida de s'asseoir et mit Teddy sur ses genoux.

Son filleul le regarda avec une curiosité à peine voilée et les doigts boudinés s'emparèrent rapidement des siens, tripotant la bague à sa main. Harry se sentit un peu maladroit. Il n'avait jamais vu Teddy avant, seulement des photos de lui et il se demanda ce qu'il était censé faire.

Autour de lui, les autres adultes l'ignorèrent et Harry sentit une pression sur sa magie alors qu'un flash de douleur passa en lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir que Rogue s'était éloigné de Madame Weasley, qui tenait une baguette et qu'une des main élancée du maître de potions était pressée contre son cou, son visage dans une grimace serrée.

« Si je vous vois toucher Harry ne serait-ce que du petit doigt, traître, vous mourrez ! »

« Molly, c'est assez ! Il y a plus dans cette histoire que vous ne le croyez, » le professeur McGonagall intervint entre le maître de potions figé et la femme en colère qui avait vaincu Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Expliquez-moi, Minerva. Vous aviez tellement envie de le tuer l'année dernière quand il était directeur. »Elle se tourna vers Harry et arracha l'enfant qui pleurait encore de ses genoux, chuchotant de mots apaisant à Teddy.

« Harry, dans une tentative désespérée pour sauver Séverus, a lié leur magie ensemble. » Un silence assourdissant s'abattit ceux qui étaient là lorsque Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Arthur le regarda avec une curiosité à peine voilée, mais Madame Weasley fut choquée.

Elle tenait Teddy Lupin par habitude et Harry attendit silencieusement que le verdict tombe. Il se demanda s'ils le condamneraient. Rogue était silencieux, la main toujours pressée contre son cou pour éviter toute douleur.

« Harry, tu es responsable de ça ? »Madame Weasley se tourna vers lui, sa voix était douce et Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. « Mais qu'en est-il de Ginny ? Elle a toujours dit que tu lui avais promis après la guerre que tu ... »

« Potter est extrêmement bon pour tenir ses promesses, comme pour la pratique des leçons d'occlumencie. » ricana Rogue et Harry eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Teddy cria fort, toujours frustré et en colère d'avoir été forcé de traverser la cheminée.

Harry avait espéré que Rogue lui aurait apporté un peu de soutien, mais Harry ne put que détourner son regard et déglutir profondément. Il serra les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes et cette douleur était son point de concentration.

« Séverus, ça suffit. Je sais que c'est un choc, Molly, mais nous connaissons tous les règlements du ministère à propos de la magie liée. Harry est lié à Séverus pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais nous avons besoin de votre soutien. Dans quelques semaines, Séverus sera jugé et s'il est envoyé à Azkaban, ce sera mauvais pour Harry aussi ... »

« Comment pouvons-nous vous aider ? » demanda Arthur, plaçant une main sur l'épaule tendue de sa femme. Ses yeux en colère s'étaient fixés sur Harry, mais le Sauveur du monde sorcier refusa de rencontrer son regard. Il ne supportait pas la haine et le dégoût qu'il verrait. Ou la pitié.

« Nous avons besoin de construire une bonne défense. Vous avez vu dans les souvenirs que la mort d'Albus était planifiée entre eux. … »

« Cela ne l'a pas empêché de jeter un sort à l'oreille de George ! » dit Madame Weasley en colère alors qu'elle berçait Teddy pour le faire taire. Harry la regarda d'où il était assis sur le canapé. Il semblait que Madame Weasley les blâmait tous les deux.

Elle regarda Rogue avant de regarder le professeur McGonagall. Elle était aussi en colère et ses lèvres étaient pincées alors qu'elle disait. « S'accuser les uns les autres ne marchera pas, Molly. Nous n'avons que quelques semaines. Si vous voulez sauver Harry et le garder en sécurité, alors nous devons… »

« Si vous aviez arrêté le mariage, Harry aurait été en toute sécurité… »

« Il ne serait pas, idiote de femme ! Potter a lié sa magie à la mienne, créant ainsi un lien entre nous. Si je me retrouve à Azkaban, Potter mourra, même sans les Détraqueurs. » La voix de Rogue était un chuchotement sévère et Harry se demandait combien de temps les Weasleys allaient rester avant de partir comme tous les autres.

« Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça alors, Harry ? Tu aurais pu le laisser mourir. »

Harry avala alors que la question était dirigée vers lui et il donna la même réponse qu'il avait donnée à tous les autres: « Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait relier la magie entre elle. Personne ne m'a jamais dit que... »

Cela lui a valu un ricanement.

« Mais maintenant que le mariage a été consommé, leur magie va encore s'améliorer. » Harry dû se mordre sa lèvre s'empêcher de dire que le mariage n'avait pas été consommé.

« En fait, sur ce point, le mariage n'a pas été consommé. » La voix de Rogue était douce, mais elle remplissait la pièce de silence.

Harry regarda le sol tandis que Teddy riait fort, comme dit le professeur McGonagall. « Vous avez fait quoi ? »

"C'est plus ce que nous n'avons pas fait en fait. Je refuse de prendre la virginité du garçon tant que ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Comment savez-vous si cela n'est pas nécessaire ? »

« Parce que si vous pouvez construire un dossier assez solide et que nous présentons mon mariage à Potter, alors ils ne m'enverront pas à Azkaban parce qu'ils mettraient en danger le petit Potter précieux. Je suis sûr que le Conseil sera influencé par cet argument. » Rogue croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry pencha la tête quand la douleur passait sur lui. Il semblait que Rogue était agité. La douleur s'intensifia. Teddy poussa un grand cri, puis il fut jeté sans cérémonie sur les genoux de Harry alors que Molly Weasley avança et lui dit en pointant un doigt dans la poitrine, surprenant Rogue. « Maintenant vous écoutez et vous écoutez bien, je ne vous pardonnerai peut-être jamais ce que vous avez fait à George, mais vous êtes le compagnon d'Harry et donc vous le traiterez avec le respect qu'il mérite. Il vous a sauvé la vie et si un mot me parvient à propos de vous maltraitant Harry, je vous montrerai la raison pour laquelle tous mes enfants me craignent ! »

Elle s'enfuit, laissant derrière elle un maître de potions béat « Maintenant, Minerva, quand pourrai-je parler au portrait d'Albus ? Il y a des choses concernant Harry dont je voudrais discuter avec lui. »

« Quelles choses ? »Harry demanda, les yeux rétrécis.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il dit, « Je ne suis pas en colère contre Dumbledore. Il a demandé mon pardon… »

« Tu ne t'en es pas encore remis, Potter ! Il t'a sacrifié, comme il a sacrifié tous les autres. La fin ne justifie pas les moyens. Tu es encore engourdi par le chagrin. D'autres sont morts et tu as survécu et tu demandes pourquoi ? C'est une question que je me pose chaque jour. Avec le temps il y aura des réponses. Je n'aurais pas survécu si tu ne m'avais pas rappelé, mais je devais saisir de l'autre côté pour te garder en vie. Nous avons choisi de revenir et maintenant nous ramassons les morceaux et nous avançons. Bientôt, le monde réel, plus grand, fera irruption et ton chagrin dépassera celui de Teddy Lupin pour ce qu'il a perdu. D'autres personnes ont également perdu des choses et nous sommes chanceux de pouvoir encore parler à l'homme que nous blâmons. Crois-moi le monde considérera mon sacrifice comme approprié pour mes actions mais ton sacrifice, surtout quand ils apprendront que tu es mort en fait, ils ne seront pas heureux d'apprendre que Dumbledore était responsable. Réfléchis-y un peu. »

Harry se tut devant la froide haine dans la voix. Il voulait bronché mais constata qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il regarda Teddy, le petit orphelin sur ses genoux. Il n'avait jamais rien remis en question de ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé, aurait-il dû ?

Il était facile de détester Rogue parce que le sorcier avait toujours été méchant avec lui. Devrait-il être aussi facile de détester Dumbledore simplement parce que ses moyens ont toujours été enveloppés de mensonges ? Il avait mal à la tête et Harry la frotta.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Albus n'a pas vu que comment Potter allait traverser tout ça donc c'est à quelqu'un d'autre de l'aider. Si vous voulez le faire, Madame Weasley, allez-y. Mais ne me critiquez pas sur la façon dont je fais ma part. En plus, je ne le maltraiterai pas plus que ne le faisaient sa famille. »

Un autre silence tomba et le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge. Cela rappela à Harry le jour où leur mariage avait été annoncé.

« Vous devez aller les leur rendre afin d'obtenir leur signature pour rendre le mariage valide dans le monde moldu. Harry n'est pas encore majeur dans le monde des Moldus. » Harry sentit son cœur faire un flip bizarre. Soudain, la peur l'étouffa, mais Teddy gazouilla sur ses genoux, tenant la main de Harry.

« Absolument pas ! Vous ne pourriez pas trouver un autre moyen plus facile pour changer ? " ricana le maître de potion en regardant Harry avec attention.

Harry était trop perdu dans ses propres pensées pour entendre sa réponse. Des mains lui arrachèrent doucement Teddy et la cheminée s'enflamma plusieurs fois. Harry réalisa que le salon était vide, sauf pour Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela seul. Il était maudit.

L'oncle Vernon le tuerait sur place. Ça montrerait à quel point il était un monstre d'être marié à un professeur et à un homme de surcroit. Il ne pouvait pas y faire face. Il ne pouvait pas les affronter seul.

Il ferma les yeux très fort. La peur l'étouffait encore, mais alors des pas arrivèrent par derrière et pendant un moment une main lourde et chaude se posa sur son épaule, pressante, alors que la voix sombre dit, « Je leur jèterai un sort s'ils essaient de te toucher. Ils n'ont plus aucun pouvoir sur toi, Harry, personne n'en a et il est temps que tu commences à t'en rendre compte. »

Et tandis que la main quittait ses épaules, Harry était conscient de la chaleur qui réchauffait son cœur glacé, même alors qu'il frissonnait encore de peur.


	7. Chapter 7 : Privet Drive

Chapitre 7 : Privet Drive

Harry s'éloigna du fourneau et porta la marmite à table. Ce n'était peut-être pas un repas digne de Poudlard, mais il en était quand même fier. Des pommes de terre et des légumes, des conserves, c'était la seule chose qui restait dans cette maison. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour comprendre le fourneau et s'y retrouver dans la cuisine et Harry se dit chanceux d'avoir appris à cuisiner à la manière moldu quand il était chez les Dursley.

En réponse, sa magie s'agita quand il y pensa et Harry essuya ses mains sur son jean lâche, vérifiant la table une dernière fois. Deux assiettes, fourchettes, couteaux, cuillères, verres et tout était réglé. Il se tordit les mains; c'était une habitude qu'il avait apprise dès son enfance pour vérifier si tout était parfait.

Penser à sa famille lui fit penser au lendemain. Il déglutit abondamment. Ne pouvaient-ils pas attendre un mois ? Il allait avoir 18 ans dans un mois, mais il semblait qu'en ce qui concerne le procès de Rogue, ils ne pouvaient même pas attendre un mois.

Il soupira encore, touchant son alliance. Il faisait ça souvent ces derniers temps et il était à peine marié depuis un jour. Il tira sur sa chemise et prit ensuite une profonde respiration, se raidissant alors qu'il entrait dans le salon.

Sa résolution faiblit quand il vit Rogue lire le journal, une jambe étendue sur un tabouret bas. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et le journal se baissa légèrement. Cela lui rappela l'oncle Vernon chaque fois qu'on était dimanche matin et Harry devait annoncer que le petit déjeuner était prêt et que rien n'était brûlé.

Harry secoua fermement sa tête, effaçant de sa mémoire son oncle et se rappela au présent. Rogue avait ignoré les émotions contradictoires de son compagnon et lisait encore le journal. Son mari.… mari.… personne ne doit avoir peur de son mari. Harry se raffermit à cette idée. Rogue était son mari, pas son oncle.

« Hum, Severus, le dîner est prêt, » les yeux noirs clignèrent sur lui, momentanément confus quand Rogue entendit son prénom. Puis le magicien se leva, un peu instable au début, mais il passa devant Harry dans la cuisine, le jeune homme laissant sortir un souffle tremblant alors qu'il rejoignait Rogue dans la cuisine.

Le vieux sorcier observa la nourriture avec une certaine réticence et jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry quand il entra. « C'est toi qui as fait cela ? »

Harry ne put faire qu'un signe de la tête alors qu'il tirait sa chaise et s'asseyait. Rogue jeta encore un coup d'oeil à la marmite et Harry eut une horrible sensation dans son estomac, et si Rogue n'aimait pas ce qu'Harry avait cuisiné ou ne le mangeait même pas. Il aurait dû vérifier avant, il aurait dû…

Le bruit d'un couvercle qu'on soulevait surprit Harry et il leva les yeux. Il y avait une assiette de pommes de terre et de légumes devant lui. « Profitez-en" », dit-il doucement.

« Cela reste à voir, Potter, » grogna Rogue avant de prendre une bouchée, à laquelle Harry attendit retenant son souffle coupé le verdict tombé.

Il ne savait pas ce que son professeur aimait manger. En y repensant, il ne savait rien sur la vie quotidienne de l'homme, sauf des choses qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, comme certains des pires souvenirs de Rogue. Il avait supposé que lorsqu'il se marierait, il en saurait au moins un peu plus sur les goûts et les aversions de la son ou sa partenaire, bien qu'il puisse sans risque nommer quelques sujets que Rogue n'aimait pas, les autres étaient un territoire gardé.

Ce serait une expérience d'apprentissage de savoir quels sujets peuvent être abordés en toute sécurité et lesquels ne le seraient pas. Il apprendrait en tâtonnant.

« Adéquat, Potter, certainement beaucoup mieux que tes compétences en matière de potion. » Rogue prit une autre bouchée. Il se permit de ressentir du soulagement, de se relaxer puis de manger lui même.

C'était bon, même s'il l'avait dit lui-même. Ça calma sa faim, mais il n'avait pas très faim ces jours-ci de toute façon. À cause de sa magie et parce qu'il se fatiguait encore facilement, Harry ne mangeait pas beaucoup.

La vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais mangé beaucoup et il fut de nouveau secoué de ses pensées quand le couvercle bougea à nouveau. Rogue se resservit. « Adéquat, Professeur ? » demanda Harry en souriant.

Les yeux noirs se levèrent vers son visage puis Rogue soupira, passant une main bandée dans ses cheveux avant de dire, « J'obéis aux ordres explicites de Poppy de manger plus à cause de notre lien. Parce que j'ai besoin de beaucoup de magie pour guérir, il est sage pour moi de garder mes forces autant que je peux. Je n'ai jamais mangé assez pour un homme de ma carrure et de mon âge donc elle m'a toujours harcelé pour manger plus... »

« Elle a fait de même pour moi lors de ma première année. J'ai dû passer un examen médical avant d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch et elle m'a dit qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je mange plus. Mais j'ai toujours été petite et mince pour mon âge. » Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il partageait ce détail précis, mais d'une certaine façon, cela semblait juste.

Le sorcier en face de lui fit une pause alors qu'il amenait sa fourchette jusqu'à sa bouche et l'a ramena sur son assiette en lui demandant: « Étais-tu affamé par les Dursleys ? »

Harry secoua immédiatement la tête par instinct, mais le moment d'après, il s'aperçut que Rogue était immobile. Le sorcier le regardait avec attention, les yeux sombres et illisibles et enfonçant son visage dans ses mains et disant, avec précaution, « Il devait y avoir une raison pour que tu sois si petit. Les années les plus critiques dans le développement d'un enfant sont entre 5 et 10 ans, surtout avec une bonne alimentation équilibrée. Lorsqu'on est petit alors que les parents sont de taille moyenne, alors quelque chose doit avoir été supprimé dans l'alimentation, des repas irréguliers ou une alimentation insuffisante en étant souvent la cause. »

Harry déglutit lourdement; il avait été un imbécile de penser qu'il ne marchait pas sur de la glace quand il parlait à l'autre magicien. Finalement, il réussit à retrouver sa voix, même si elle donnait l'impression qu'il avait un rhume sévère, il dit: « Dudley mangeait tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir sous la main. Peu importe si ça le rendait malade ou pas. D'habitude je devais attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de manger et je pouvais obtenir une tranche de pain à moins que j'avais été vraiment bon, alors parfois je pouvais obtenir une tasse de thé. Je me faufilais souvent dans la cuisine quand ils étaient partis pour chercher quelque chose à manger dans le frigo à moins que l'oncle Vernon ne la verrouille… la porte de mon placard je veux dire. Si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, comme rentrer à la maison avec un meilleur bulletin que Dudley, j'étais enfermé dans le placard et on me donnait les restes, ce qui n'était pas grand-chose à cause de Dudley et oncle Vernon. »

Harry se tut, réalisant que Rogue le fixait. Le sorcier était sur le point de boire une gorgée de son eau, mais sa main avait gelé dans l'air et les yeux sombres se rétrécirent en regardant Harry, intensément, le rendant mal à l'aise. « Dis-moi si j'ai bien compris, tu veux bien, mon garçon ? »

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête, ses oreilles brûlantes.

« Tu n'avais pas de repas réguliers, et tu devais même chercher toi-même ta nourriture ? Tu dormais dans un placard jusqu'à ce que tu reçoives la lettre de Poudlard ? Ils te punissaient pour avoir de meilleures notes que ton cousin ? Et on t'a renvoyé dans cette famille chaque été ? » Harry finit d'hocher la tête, ses yeux verts obstinément fixé sur la table, ses oreilles rouge vif et ses lèvres étroitement serrées.

Un poing claqua sur la table et Harry sauta presque 2 mètres en l'air. Les assiettes et les verres tremblèrent, mais Rogue avait l'air livide. Harry baissa le regard et retourna à son repas, étalant sa nourriture dans son assiette.

« Mange, Potter, il est temps que tu mettes de la viande sur ces os. Si la nourriture est assez bonne pour moi, elle l'est pour toi, » grogna le sorcier alors qu'un main aux longs doigts jouaient avec le couteau près de l'assiette.

« Vous non plus vous ne mangez pas ! Mais alors je suppose que c'est quelque chose que les adultes peuvent faire, dire aux gens de faire des choses sans les faire eux-mêmes. Ce serait poli de manger le repas que j'ai cuisiné », remarqua Harry. Rogue s'était encore arrêté et Harry craignit pendant un moment que Rogue ne se penche au dessus de la table et le frappe, mais à la place le vieux sorcier secoua la tête et dit.

« Impatient gamin. Je vais manger si toi tu manges... »

Pour montrer à Rogue qu'Harry n'allait pas reculer, il prit une bouchée. Il en prit une autre, en entendant le vieux magicien faire de même. Il se demanda, non pas pour la première fois, si ses parents étaient encore en vie, aurait-il été dans la même situation ?

« Tu es très silencieux pendant les repas, Harry, d'habitude, à la table des Gryffondors, tu bavardes sans arrêt. »

« Oh, je pensais juste à quelque chose... » Harry aborda précautionneusement le sujet.

« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui a attiré ton attention que tu ne sembles pas pouvoir te concentrer sur ton repas ? » Il y avait une touche d'amusement dans la voix sombre et Harry a pris une profonde inspiration avant de dire.

« Je pensais à ce qui serait arrivé si mes parents avaient survécu. » L'instant d'après, un verre était tapé sur la table et Harry leva les yeux, surpris. Il n'avait même pas commencé à exprimer ses pensées que Rogue s'en prenait déjà à lui.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils t'auraient sorti de ce mariage dès que tu aurais dit un mot, Potter, mais je t'en prie, perds ton temps à souhaiter que ton saint père et ta sainte mère viennent te sauver; ce n'est pas comme si d'autres personnes essayaient d'en tirer le meilleur parti. C'est ce que Lily et James ont fait de mieux, en faisant tout leur possible pour aider ceux qu'ils disaient aimer alors qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas pardonner à quelqu'un qui a essayé désespérément de tout faire pour les sauver. » Avec ces mots, Rogue repoussa sa chaise et quitta la table, l'assiette en partie intacte et Harry resta seul.

Il serra ses poings, entendant la porte cachée se fermer. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé son premier repas. Il avait encore foiré et simplement parce qu'il avait pensé à quelque chose, cela ne finirait-il jamais ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les gens, les gens qui étaient morts. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait de pouvoir imaginer ses parents. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas des saints mais qu'ils avaient été des personnes honnêtes et qu'on s'en souvenait. Il voulait savoir, il avait besoin de savoir.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se souvenir du moment où ils étaient venus le chercher quand il avait la pierre de résurrection. Il savait qu'il allait les rejoindre et il avait tellement mal qu'à son réveil, ce soit Dumbledore et non ses parents qui l'attendaient, ne les verrait-il jamais ?

Avalant ses larmes de colère Harry essuya ses yeux. _Je suis fatigué de pleurer tout le temps…_ et nettoya la table. Il savait d'après les souvenirs de Rogue que Lily lui avait fait du mal, mais ce n'était pas la faute d'Harry. Le vieux sorcier ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que Harry voulait savoir des choses à son sujet ? Personne ne parlait jamais d'eux.

Sirius avait exprimé son regret que Harry n'ait pas été plus comme James, mais comment Harry était-il censé être alors ? Il ne savait rien de James ou Lily, il en savait autant sur ses parents que sur le sorcier assis à l'étage qui se complaisait dans la haine et la pitié.

Lily avait fait une erreur mais cela voulait-il dire qu'Harry devait payer pour cette erreur aussi ? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait mis fin à leur amitié ou qui s'en était pris à Rogue depuis le début. Non, tout le monde pensait qu'Harry était d'accord avec ça, mais non, il avait honte quand il avait vu les souvenirs de ses parents dans leur cinquième année, mais cela devait-il signifier qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler. Sûrement qu'il y avait plus de facettes chez Lily que d'avoir été impitoyable, il voulait juste savoir, mais peut-être que s'il avait une autre chance, si son professeur pouvait lui expliquer... Harry s'assit dans le salon, conscient du sorcier en colère à l'étage et espérant contre son meilleur jugement que Rogue descendrait et lui parlerait de n'importe quoi vraiment et il se sentit extrêmement seul quand Rogue ne le fit pas.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Les lumières étaient éteintes et Rogue était couché sur le côté, loin du côté du jeune homme. Par la respiration trop profonde, Harry savait que Rogue était réveillé. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et dit, « Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé au dîner. Je ne voulais pas… en fait, si vous me laissiez finir ce que je disais, vous sauriez que je ne voulais pas dire ce que vous pensiez que j'allais dire ... »

Harry attendait en respirant, se demandant si Rogue se retournerait ou ferait semblant de dormir. Le lit grinça et Rogue se retourna, mais ses yeux flamboyaient. «De quoi diable parles-tu mon garçon ? Cette phrase a moins de sens que les âneries qui sortent habituellement de ta bouche.… »

Harry soupira tout simplement et demanda: « Voudriez-vous m'écouter, sans être méchant ni m'interrompre ? »

Les yeux sombres se fixèrent sur son visage et puis Rogue gesticula avec sa main, se poussant vers le haut contre la tête de lit en disant : « Fais court alors, gamin, il est tard et demain est une longue journée. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi jeune que toi.… »

Harry s'approcha du lit et s'assit, enlevant ses chaussures, puis s'assit les jambes croisées sur le lit, pliant ses jambes et faisant face à son compagnon. Il prit une profonde inspiration, sachant que Rogue pourrait le jeter du lit à cause de ce qu'il allait dire. « Je voulais dire que si mes parents avaient survécu comme les parents de Neville, incapables de prendre soin de moi, est-ce que je serais aussi allé vivre avec ma tante et mon oncle ou est-ce que ça aurait été bon de vivre avec une famille de sorciers ? Et si j'avais vécu avec les Dursley, quelqu'un aurait-il prévenu si j'avais été négligé ? Je m'interroge sur ces choses et cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas reconnaissant qu'ils m'aient sauvé, et à cause du sacrifice de ma mère, mais parfois je ne veux pas qu'ils soient considérés comme des héros à cause de leur sacrifice et de leur mort. Je veux qu'ils soient en vie. Je veux qu'ils soient là, pour me dire ce que je suis censé faire, et si je le fais bien ! Je ne veux pas rencontrer une autre personne qui dit que je ressemble à mon père ou que j'ai les yeux de ma mère; cela ne va pas les ramener. Ce sera juste une autre personne qui les verra à ma place, qui les connaîtra d'une manière dont je ne les connaîtrai jamais. Je ne veux pas que les gens me regardent et voient ce que James ou Lily ont fait, je veux qu'ils me voient pour ce que j'ai fait.… »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'allait pas pleurer cette fois, même si ses yeux le brûlaient. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sursautant quand un faible chuchotement atteignit ses oreilles. Ses yeux volèrent à la rencontre des yeux ténébreux de l'autre côté du lit et pendant un moment il se sentit en colère, mais alors Rogue dit: « Crois-moi, gamin ignorant, chaque fois que quelqu'un te regardera après ce que tu as fait il y a près d'un mois, ils ne vont plus voir James ou Lily Evans, Potter. »

« Vous avez connu ma mère quand elle était petite, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry avec empressement, il remarqua que Rogue s'était raidi, mais il continua. « Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît m'en dire plus à son sujet ? Je veux dire, si ça ne fait pas trop mal... »

Harry se crispant, se demanda si Rogue le ferait, le sorcier finit par dire en soupirant: « Ça ne fait pas aussi mal que tu le penses. C'était le cas à un moment, mais après 17 ans, même les pires blessures ne font plus que piquer. Le temps guérit toutes les blessures, même celles qui déchirent ton âme. Je vais t'en parler, au temps voulu, mais seulement quand je le voudrai. La plupart des gens ne connaissaient pas Lily comme moi et quand J'ai dit à Dumbledore qu'il devait la protéger, j'ai réalisé qu'elle ne l'accepterait pas sans être sûre de la sécurité pour son fils et son mari. Je me suis écarté pour lui permettre de vivre sa vie dans le bonheur, comme un ami, même si elle ne me considérait plus comme telle depuis longtemps, c'était le moins que je puisse faire... »

« Mais la prophétie n'était pas votre faute. Quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait entendue et Voldemort l'aurait découverte. Cela nous aurait peut-être permis de passer plus de temps en famille, mais cela aurait pu se terminer bien pire ... . »

« Quand tu l'as découvert pour la première fois, tu n'étais pas d'accord avec cette sagesse, » Rogue choisissant soigneusement le bon mot.

« Je ne connaissais pas tous les faits. En voyant vos souvenirs, je.… J'ai ressenti des remords pour tout ce que vous avez enduré sans aucun respect pour votre sécurité ou votre bonheur. Vous êtes peut-être encore et toujours un idiot, mais je ne vous déteste plus. Ou du moins plus autant, même quand vous faites tout pour me blesser et que vous m'embrouillez en faisant semblant de vous en soucier, même quand vous êtes censé le faire à cause de notre magie partagée ... »

« Un acte de bonté si touchant, et cela en fin de soirée. Tu apprendras bientôt qu'en dépit de mon masque défaillant, les gens dehors me détestent encore et sont tout à fait désespérés pour le prouver. Lors du procès, ils auront leur mot à dire. Mais maintenant dors, demain sera déjà une longue journée même sans que tu me tiennes éveillé à des heures indues. » Rogue se moquait, mais sans l'arrogance ou la haine habituelles.

Harry glissa sous les couvertures, se tournant sur le côté après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Rogue. Il savait que peut-être, avec un peu de travail, ce mariage serait supportable et comme ses yeux se fermèrent, il espéra des rêves plaisants pour une fois mais une fois de plus il se trompait...

Severus murmura le sort pour éteindre les lumières quand il entendit les premiers souffles réguliers venant de Potter. Deux fois en un jour le gosse l'avait complètement dérouté. Il semblait qu'il y avait plus de bons côtés à son mari qu'il ne le saurait jamais.

Un Potter qui a des remords pour un Rogue ? Oui, le monde touchait à sa fin. Bien sûr, Potter a fini par vouloir parler de sa mère. Severus aurait dû s'en douter, dès le moment où il avait montré à l'enfant ses souvenirs, les plus anciens, quand il avait rencontré Lily Evans et Pétunia ...

Severus ricanai à l'idée même de rencontrer la femme demain. L'un des nombreux facteurs qui avaient façonné la personnalité de Potter. Non, Potter n'était pas comme James, ou Lily, il y avait certaines caractéristiques, mais beaucoup étaient les siennes ou une combinaison de ses deux parents.

Bien sûr le morveux avait voulu en savoir plus sur ses parents mais Severus avait supposé que Black ou Lupin avait été rapide à prendre Potter sous leur aile et lui apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur James, étrange que les deux amis ne l'avaient pas fait, un autre échec qu'avait dû traversé Potter.

Et maintenant, c'était son travail. Potter, une fois guéri de son chagrin et des pertes qu'il avait subies, redeviendrait lui-même. En colère contre celui qui disait quelque chose de mal de son père. Eh bien il s'en occuperait à ce moment-là.

Un gémissement attira son attention et il se retourna. Potter s'était tendu dans son sommeil, fronçant les sourcils comme devant un adversaire imprévu. Severus roula sur le dos, posa une main sur le bras du gosse et le secoua en l'appela : « Potter, réveille-toi ! »

Le moment suivant, au lieu de s'éloigner, Potter se tourna et se serra étroitement contre la poitrine de Severus, les yeux verts clignant vers lui pendant un moment et puis se fermant à nouveau, et le gamin se détendit.

Harry luttait dans l'obscurité, il avait peur. Quelqu'un le secoua et cela se transforma en chaleur que la personne offrit, bientôt il se sentit en sécurité et tomba dans un profond sommeil.

_Je vais être damné..._

Severus ferma le bras autour de Potter qui avait enfoui sa tête contre sa poitrine, ronflant doucement. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait, mais comme Severus tentait de s'éloigner, une main s'attacha à sa chemise et il s'installa de nouveau avec Potter dans ses bras.

Se permettant de secouer la tête, Severus se mit à l'aise et s'installa pour la nuit, ne disant à personne que cela fut sa meilleure nuit de repos depuis longtemps.

Harry se réveilla agité et gelé en même temps. Son corps brûlait d'un feu intérieur alors que son estomac se sentait bizarre à cause du fait que dans quelques heures il reverrait sa tante et son oncle. Il fronça les sourcils quand il se rappela s'être réveillé avec les couvertures fermement enveloppées autour de lui.

Il s'était réveillé une fois quand Rogue avait quitté le lit et Harry avait eu l'impression, bien qu'il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas, parce qu'il aurait été mortifié, qu'il avait gémi à la perte de contact et il avait été sûr, bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, qu'une main avait tapoté ses cheveux et les avait brossés en arrière.

Dans la douche, il remarqua à quel point il était troublé. Il se maudit quand il remarqua son érection. Ce n'était pas normal. Personne ne devrait avoir d'érection quand il s'agit simplement de coucher à côté quelqu'un. Ça prouvait à quel point il était bizarre.

_Mais c'est ton mari..._

_Ouais, bientôt veuf quand il découvrira ça..._

_Mais quand même, ton mari… c'est tout à fait normal._

_Pas selon l'oncle Vernon_

_Je n'ai pas épousé oncle Vernon._

« Potter, qu'est-ce qui te retient là-dedans ? Tu as besoin que je vienne te laver ? »

Merde, c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Harry trébucha dans la douche avant de se stabiliser et cria en retour. « Non, merci, je vais bien. Je suis tout de suite dehors. »

« Dépêche-toi, la directrice attend. » Les pas bruyants s'éloignèrent et Harry se maudit. C'était déjà assez mauvais que pour une raison insondable Rogue suscitait quelque chose en lui, mais il n'avait pas besoin que l'homme le sache pour qu'il puisse faire de sa vie un enfer.

Il se lava vite et s'habilla avec sa tenue de combat, son jean et une chemise. Sa baguette, par habitude, ne servant à rien, était dans sa poche et il descendit. Il ouvrit la porte cachée, avec laquelle il n'était pas encore habitué.

Dans le salon, Rogue n'était pas seul, le professeur McGonagall était là aussi. Elle était vêtue d'une sombre jupe longue et d'un chemisier tout aussi sombre, ressemblant à une femme habillée avec raffinement. Ses cheveux étaient attachés avec le même chignon, mais elle avait l'air encore plus intimidante que d'habitude.

Rogue était vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon foncés, montrant sa taille et la largeur de ses épaules. Les cheveux noirs étaient attachés en arrière et Harry pouvait voir les bandages soigneusement cachés.

« Je vais appliquer un glamour pour les bandages, » Le professeur McGonagall souleva sa baguette et, avec un mouvement, les bandages furent cachés de la vue.

Harry put voir comment Rogue pressa une main rapide contre son cou. Il put sentir sa propre magie crépiter juste à la surface de sa peau et pendant un moment les yeux noirs se fixèrent sur lui.

« Messieurs, nous allons essayer de bien nous comporter aujourd'hui. Pas d'insultes, de jurons, de coups ou toute autre manière de nuire aux Dursley. Nous devons obtenir leur signature et je ne vais pas recourir à un impardonnable pour l'obtenir. Oui, Severus, vous pouvez les insulter mais ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que vous êtes tous les deux trop faibles pour faire de la magie. » La voix de la directrice était sévère et Harry déglutit.

« Mais notre magie combinée peut être beaucoup plus forte », fit remarquer avec soin Rogue. Il lorgna sur sa baguette.

« Cela dépend, avez-vous déjà consommé le lien entre vous et Harry ? » Le professeur soupira et la regarda de travers.

« Très bien alors, allons-y. Nous allons prendre un portoloin. Ils ne savent pas que nous venons. J'espère que notre présence avec Harry va les forcer à être civiles, » soupira-t-elle, puis montra une balle usée. Harry s'approcha, il ne voulait vraiment pas faire ça, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête, ignorant les longs doigts qui traînait par-dessus son épaule avant de s'immobiliser à côté de sa main sur la balle. Harry ferma les yeux, puis ils furent aspirés, même s'il ne voulait rien d'autre que de rester derrière.

Ils atterrirent dans une rue derrière deux jardins et Harry reconnut immédiatement le décor. C'était l'un de ses lieux de prédilection lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison au cours de l'été de sa cinquième année. Il avait essayé de s'éloigner le plus possible des Dursley et s'était mis à marcher dans les rues jour et nuit.

Les yeux sombres de son compagnon observèrent les alentours et Harry sentit le besoin de faire la même chose, bien qu'il l'ignora. « La maison est juste derrière cette rue. C'est le numéro quatre. »

Le professeur McGonagall regarda autour d'elle avec circonspection, et Harry se demanda si elle avait déjà été dans un quartier moldu. La plupart des sorciers et des sorcières ne s'approchaient jamais des moldus parce qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et qu'ils voulaient vivre dans leur propre monde, mais c'était l'endroit où Harry avait grandi. Il avait vu son parrain pour la première fois ici, pas trop loin.

Il soupira et regarda les autres adultes, passant devant eux alors qu'il disait, « Suivez-moi. Ne vous attendez pas à un accueil chaleureux. Mon oncle n'est jamais très heureux quand je rentre. Il a peur que les voisins me voient. »

Un reniflement fut émis derrière lui, mais Harry savait qu'ils avaient juste l'air d'une famille qui allait se promener. Peut-être un père avec son fils et sa mère ou sa grand-mère. Harry supprima un sourire à la pensée de Minerva McGonagall comme une grand-mère.

Il regarda autour de la rue, voyant les nombreuses belles pelouses coupées, toutes semblables, et les voitures lavées. Toutes les maisons se ressemblaient aussi et Harry pouvait presque imaginer les voisins regardant à travers leurs fenêtres pour voir qui marchait dans la rue.

Une des pelouses n'était pas très bien entretenue, voire pas du tout. Il n'y avait pas de voiture et les stores étaient fermés et il semblait que personne n'était à l'intérieur. Harry s'arrêta, sentant quelqu'un le percuter par derrière. « Potter, ne t'arrête pas au milieu de la route ! »

« C'est là. », murmura-t-il, s'appuyant inconsciemment dans la chaleur de la personne derrière lui. Une légère poussée l'envoya marcher de nouveau et Harry se dirigea vers la porte qu'il connaissait si bien.

Il avala à nouveau lourdement avant que le professeur McGonagall ne le précède et sonne à la porte. Une main forte sur son épaule le poussa vers l'avant alors même qu'Harry luttait de toutes ses forces contre la peur qui avait surgi soudainement. Son cœur battait si lourdement et sa gorge s'assécha.

Il espéra un moment que personne ne serait à la maison mais alors la porte s'ouvrit et une voix stridente en sortie. « Delilah, c'est toi, chérie ? Ça fait si long.… Oh, Vernon… de Vernon, viens vite ! C'est lui ! »

De lourds pas pouvaient être entendus de l'étage alors qu'ils se précipitèrent sur les marches et la voix qui avait lancé des insultes à Harry pouvait être entendue, « vite, Pétunia, ferme la porte ! Ne les laisse pas sortir leurs bâtons… ne les laisse pas. »

La porte allait se fermer, mais Snape se déplaça brusquement vers l'avant, plaçant un pied entre la porte et le montant et la poussant de toutes ses forces. La femme pâle avec les cheveux blonds et courts, ayant l'air mince et frêle regardant avec ses dents énormes et ses yeux pâles recula, criant à plein poumon, « Vernon, ils entrent ! Vernon, appelle la police. »

Le grand homme costaud avec des multiples mentons et la peau qui pendait, le faisant paraître comme s'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids récemment, tira rapidement Petunia Dursley derrière lui avec un mouvement si brusque qu'il aurait pu presque disloquer son épaule. Elle se cacha derrière son mari tandis que l'homme se tenait debout, disant, « Vous êtes sur une propriété privée et ces bâtons de fantaisie ne vont pas m'impressionner. »

« Ils le devraient ! Et appeler la police ne marchera pas. Quand ils seront arrivés, vous leur direz joyeusement que vous nous avez invités. » Rogue avait sorti sa baguette et Harry pouvait sentir sa magie répondre, s'éloignant de lui et allant vers l'autre magicien alors qu'il chancelait un peu.

« Ça suffit ! Rangez cette baguette avant qu'ils ne vous voient ! Je suis sûr que nous pouvons gérer cela en tant qu'adultes », déclara le professeur McGonagall, en avançant et en tirant Harry avec elle.

« Dudley, descends ! La bande de monstres est ici ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Nous devons nous battre, fils… nous devons montrer à ces gens qu'on ne joue pas avec un Dursley. »

« Oh la ferme, Silencio ! » Vernon se tut, ouvrant la bouche et la fermant, mais aucun son ne sortit. Le professeur McGonagall contourna le maître des Potions tendu qui ne put supprimer le sourire narquois sur son visage.

« Vernon ? Vernon ! Que t'a fait cette femme ? Oh mon pauvre Vernon, soignez-le ! Soignez-le tout de suite ! » Tante Pétunia secouait Vernon, essayant d'entendre sa voix à nouveau.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » Rogue ricanait, croisant ses bras au-dessus de sa poitrine. Petunia sembla stupéfaite et le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers l'homme. Il s'éloigna sous son regard, une main s'élevant jusqu'à son cou, alors que Dudley apparaissait en haut des escaliers.

Son cousin poussa un grand cri, explosant les oreilles de Harry avant de s'agripper le derrière pendant un moment puis de descendre les escaliers, presque en marchant devant sa mère lorsque la Directrice leva sa baguette, disant au grand homme blond, musclé devant elle, « je le 'réparerai' si vous promettez de nous laisser entrer sans faire d'histoires. Nous avons des affaires à discuter et je n'écouterai pas cet homme. Nous ne voulons pas de mal...nous sommes tous des adultes ici et je suis sûr que nous pouvons gérer cela en tant qu'adultes… »

« Ils ne le sont pas ! Mon dudlinouchet ne l'est pas et le garçon non plus, » tante Pétunia tremblait mais elle avait réussi à se ressaisir, tout comme la nuit où Harry avait été presque jeté dehors par son oncle et qu'elle s'était opposée à lui.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. Si nous pouvions entrer dans le salon et vous pourriez peut-être persuader votre mari de garder le silence et de ne pas commencer à crier, je mettrai fin au sort. » Le professeur McGonagall avait l'air un peu malade du surnom qu'elle avait entendu et jeta un regard angoissé sur le garçon blond à côté d'elle.

Dudley jetait un coup d'oeil à Harry, notant les grands yeux verts et la pâleur de sa peau. Le garçon plus âgé fronça les sourcils à la vue de la bague au doigt de son cousin. La même bague au doigt quel l'homme imposant et sombre à ses côtés. Il prit un des grand bras de son père et hocha la tête quand il capta le regard de Harry.

Vernon, Petunia et Dudley les précédèrent à l'intérieur. Le salon normalement propre était un vrai bazar. Il y avait des boîtes partout et tout était dans un état qui devait être emballé ou déballé, Harry n'en était pas sûr. Les Dursley avaient tous réussi à s'entasser sur le canapé, mais écrasés les uns contre les autres à cause de la taille des deux hommes, même si oncle Vernon avait réussi à perdre du poids.

« Finite » fit le professeur McGonagall alors qu'Harry prenait une chaise et que la directrice prenait l'autre. Rogue se tenait entre eux, les bras croisés au-dessus de sa poitrine, ayant l'air du formidable magicien qu'il était, même sans magie.

« Tu viens jubiler, mon garçon ? Tu viens voir ce que tu as fait pour nous ? »La voix de Vernon était d'un froid polaire et les yeux haineux de son oncle traversèrent les autres occupants de cette pièce avant qu'il ne continue. « Mais ce n'est pas assez, n'est-ce pas ? Tu reviens pour plus. Il ne suffit pas que tu nous aies chassés de notre maison et de nos vies confortables, non, tu dois revenir jubiler. Est-ce que tu te soucies seulement de ce qui s'est passé ? On a perdu un an de nos vies grâce à toi. Vous deviez nous offrir une protection, mais vous ne m'avez pas rendu mon travail. Que veux-tu de plus ? La maison va être vendue, et nous allons partir. C'est trop cher ! »

Harry se décala dans son siège. Ça lui rappelait trop de temps anciens où il était assis sur la même chaise, à écouter les mêmes choses encore et encore. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. J'ai besoin de ta signature parce que je ne suis pas encore majeur dans ce monde.… »

« Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de ma signature ? Pour récupérer la maison et toutes nos affaires. »

« Pourquoi aurais-je voulu cette maison ? Pour tous les bons souvenirs que j'ai ici ? »

« Ne sois pas insolent avec moi, garçon ! Tu es comme ton père, tu ne vaux rien. Tu n'as jamais montré de gratitude pour ce que nous avons fait pour toi. Mais je connais un moyen de te faire taire donc n'essaie même pas. Comme tu l'as dit, tu n'es pas encore adulte dans notre monde et aucune magie du monde ne... »

« Vernon ! Pense à ce que les voisins vont dire s'ils entendent ce mot. »Tante Pétunia regarda autour d'elle et oncle Vernon lui fit un signe de la tête.

« Tu as raison, Pétunia. Mais le garçon... »

« Le garçon n'est d'aucun intérêt. Écoutons juste ce qu'ils ont à dire et ils seront bientôt hors de nos vies, et ne reviendront jamais, j'en suis sûre. C'est ce que font tous ces gens; ils laissent tout le monde derrière eux avec leurs manières effrayantes... » tante Pétunia se tut et pendant un moment Harry eut peur qu'elle parle de Lily mais elle ne le fit pas.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit un morceau de papier, le faisant glisser sur la table de salon en disant. « C'est un contrat de mariage qui a été rédigé par un avocat. Il a besoin d'une signature des gardiens d'Harry parce qu'il n'est pas encore majeur.… »

L'oncle Vernon arracha le papier et siffla: « un contrat de mariage ? Qu'a fait le garçon ? Il a mis quelqu'un enceinte hors mariage ? Je ne vais pas signer ça si le garçon choisit d'imiter son père. C'est ce que ce bâtard a fait, a mis quelqu'un enceinte, l'a épousé et la fait tuer, nous laissant leur rejeton. Je peux voir où cela va. Le garçon tournera de la même façon que son père. Eh bien, je vous dirai d'en finir avec l'enfant, c'est mieux pour le reste du monde de toute façon si vous ne le polluez plus . C'est ce qui aurait du arrivé à celui-ci. On aurait dû se débarrasser de lui au moment où il est apparu sur le pas de notre porte, Pétunia, et regarde dans quoi nous nous sommes embarqués. Une autre progéniture de Potter dans cette maison… Eh bien je dis... »

Harry pouvait entendre les mots le submerger. Ils ne piquaient même plus. Il baissa la tête, c'est vraiment ce que son père avait fait ? Il a mis sa mère enceinte et ils ont dû se marier à la hâte ?

« Monsieur Dursley ! Je n'ai pas demandé votre avis, j'ai simplement demandé votre signature... »

« Le garçon a 18 ans dans un mois, Pourquoi ne pas attendre ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être si rapide ? Y a-t-il vraiment quelqu'un enceinte ? » Les grands yeux pâles de tante Pétunia s'étaient rétrécis et Harry leva un peu la tête.

« Parce que certains événements nous empêchent d'attendre jusqu'à ce moment-là », le professeur McGonagall esquiva la question, jetant un regard sur Rogue dont le visage pâle est illisible.

« Donc il a mis quelqu'un enceinte alors? »

« Balivernes, femme, le garçon ... je veux dire que Potter n'a mis personne enceinte. Ce serait impossible. La personne qu'il épouse attend son procès ! » grogna Rogue.

« Ah, enfin quelqu'un digne du garçon! » L'oncle Vernon s'exprima avec plaisir, regardant Rogue comme s'il voyait quelqu'un à qui il pouvait parler. « Les actions du garçon ont toujours été à la limite du comportement criminel donc je suis sûr qu'il se sentira comme à la maison. Je veux dire avec un tel héritage qui aurait attendu autre chose. Je ne connaissais pas les Potters, mais je suis content qu'ils se soient fait tuer. Ma pétunia est la seule bonne personne de cette famille, sans vouloir offenser Pétunia, ma chère. Lily, sa soeur, elle était… »

« Ne dis pas un mot de travers sur Lily Evans! » Rogue lui fonça dessus, les yeux flamboyants et la magie tournoya autour de lui. Le sorcier avait ouvert ses bras et serrait ses poings.

« Severus, calmez-vous ! » Le professeur McGonagall se jeta sur lui de là où elle était assise.

« C'est toi ! Tu es le garçon de Spinner's End avec qui Lily était toujours en train de rôder ! » cria Pétunia et Vernon ajouta,

« Lily était une bonne à rien. Elle aurait pu faire quelque chose d'elle-même si elle n'avait pas traîné avec ce Potter. Rien de bon n'est sorti d'elle, regardez juste le garçon. Il est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici en ce moment et ça ne suffit pas que nous l'ayons pris dans notre maison, nourri, et donné un endroit pour rester… »

« Le nourrir ? Vous appelez ça nourrir, Dursley ? Les rats d'égouts sont mieux nourris que le garçon! » dit Rogue les mains serrées autour de sa baguette comme il ajouta, glacial, « N'insultez pas Lily Evans en ma présence si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous... »

« Severus, faites attention ! Vous avez fait assez de choses pour nuire à votre réputation sans tuer une autre personne », prévint le professeur McGonagall. Harry était figé dans son siège, regardant d'un adulte à l'autre comme le faisait Dudley.

« C'est avec toi qu'il va se marier, il semble que le garçon n'est pas le seul à ressembler à son père. C'est quoi la suite ? Tu vas te soûler aussi et tabasser le garçon ? » Pétunia s'était mise debout et regardait Rogue, le visage plein de haine.

À ce moment, Rogue était mortellement muet, blanc et Harry réalisa que Pétunia avait fait une erreur. Le sorcier tremblait faiblement mais sa baguette était stable alors qu'il fixait Pétunia avec des yeux étrangement scintillants. « C'est mieux que de rendre justice à l'héritage de Lily en affamant, négligeant et maltraitant son fils que vous avez promis de prendre sous votre garde. Heureusement pour vous que vous ne l'avez pas fait devant les amis de James parce qu'ils ne vous auraient sûrement pas pardonnés quand ils auraient appris ce que vous aviez fait au précieux fils de Potter. Heureusement pour vous, ils sont tous morts maintenant. »

Elle renifla avant de rencontrer son regard et dit, « Ces amis à elle ne sont pas mieux que les vôtres. Ça a mal tourné dès qu'elle a reçu cette lettre. Si mes parents l'avaient empêchée de partir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle ne serait pas morte et elle n'aurait pas laissé ce gosse avec nous. Nous n'avons jamais voulu de lui ! Pourquoi ai-je dû prendre soin de lui ? J'avais enfin réussi à trouver quelque chose de bien pour moi, un mari avec un travail décent et quelqu'un de normal, contrairement à ma sœur parfaite. J'aimerais que mes parents soient encore vivants pour entendre comment elle a été tuée, je me demande s'ils penseraient encore qu'elle est si parfaite. »

Ses yeux allèrent vers Harry et il eut un mauvais pressentiment dans son estomac quand elle dit, « je me souviens de cette lettre de ce vieil homme, nous parlant de cette prophétie...Eh bien je vais te dire, garçon, que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas né. Pour autant que je suis concernée, c'est de ta faute ! Au moment où tu es entré dans nos vies, tout s'est désagrégé. Je signerai cet accord mais je ne veux plus jamais te revoir… tout est de ta faute. Ta mère est morte pour te protéger, et bien j'aurais aimé que tu meures avec elle, parce que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un ennui. Amuse-toi bien avec ton mari, tu auras ce que tu mérites quand il commencera à te battre aussi, comme son père l'a fait… »

Harry sautait à ses pieds, le cœur battait fort. « Je vous ai sauvés ! Je ne voulais rien de tout ça ! »

« Mais c'est arrivé et c'est ta faute, tout ce qui est arrivé. Tu aurais dû mourir et j'aurais dû laisser Vernon te mettre dehors quand on en a eu l'occasion, bon débarras. J'aurais dû te laisser sur le pas de la porte et te laisser mourir de froid ! » Tante Pétunia lui hurla dessus et Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

C'était une autre affirmation qu'il aurait dû mourir ou rester mort. Respirant laborieusement, il invoqua toute sa magie et tourna sur place, ne se souciant pas d'où il allait, sauf que c'était loin de cet endroit.

Severus eut à peine l'esprit de saisir Potter par les bras alors que le garçon chercha à transplaner se désartibulant dans le processus s'il avait réussi. Son esprit était encore sous le choc de l'insulte que Pétunia lui avait jetée, qu'il serait comme son père.

Sa magie tourbillonnait, mais il réussit à stopper Potter alors que le gosse luttait dans ses bras. Il respirait lourdement, reconnaissant pour la distraction que Potter lui causait, parce qu'il avait été à un souffle de leur jeter un sort à tous.

Il regarda Minerva, qui avait un fureur montante dans les yeux et avait empoigné sa baguette, la pointant vers les trois Dursley qui tremblaient à ce moment. Même Pétunia avait reculé et était assis dans le creux du bras de Vernon.

« Vous êtes les moldus les plus détestables du monde. Vous avez rencontré ces gens, qui ont sauvé le monde d'un terrible mal, et tout ce que vous pouvez faire est de les blâmer pour avoir fait quelque chose qui n'est pas de leur faute. Vous allez signer le contrat maintenant et vous ne vous souviendrez pas de nous avoir jamais vus ici. » sa voix était terrifiante à entendre et Severus se rappela quelle sorcière forte elle était.

« Non ! » dit Vernon dans un moment soudain de courage.

« Vous ramassez ce stylo et signez votre nom ou alors aidez-moi, je vous ensorcelle jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez rien d'autre qu'un tas de chair tremblante ! Non pas que vous aillez l'air beaucoup mieux maintenant ! » Severus avait du mal à se concentrer sur les mots de Minerva quand Potter luttait de plus en plus, dans un besoin se survie, pour s'enfuir.

Il utilisa plus de force. Peut-être que la magie de Potter était plus forte mais il était physiquement beaucoup plus puissant que Potter et même pendant que ses blessures lui firent mal, il écrasa Potter contre sa poitrine, fermant ses bras sur la poitrine du plus petit sorcier et le tint là, indépendamment des coups de pied qu'il lui donnait.

Il a permis à sa magie de se lever et d'apaiser Potter qui s'immobilisa et se relâcha. Pendant un moment, Severus craint que le garçon ait perdu conscience, mais quand il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le bas, il remarqua que les yeux verts étaient troublés à cause la douleur alors que le jeune homme inclina sa tête et se reposa contre la poitrine de Severus, le corps tremblant.

« Lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît » , la voix était si douce que Severus craignit d'avoir mal compris. « S'il vous plaît, libérez-moi. »

« Non, Harry, tu n'as pas la magie nécessaire pour transplaner, » Severus continua de le tenir et la voix de Potter se brisa sur dans son plaidoyer suivant.

« S'il vous plaît laissez-moi ! Je ne peux pas... »

Severus remua ses mains alors qu'il pressait Potter contre sa poitrine. Les sanglots qui venaient du jeune homme lui brisèrent le coeur alors qu'il continuait à tenir Potter, bloquant les autres occupants dans la pièce alors qu'il regarde au-dessus de son épaule.

Minerva l'avait rejoint et elle enroulait le parchemin. Elle hocha la tête et leva sa baguette... « je savais que je ne pouvais pas vous faire confiance. Vous avez dit que vous ne nous jetteriez pas de sort si nous signions le papier. »

« Je ne vous en veux pas, monsieur Dursley, je vous fais une faveur. Oubliettes ! »

Severus sentit le souffle du charme de la mémoire et il accepta le portoloin, guidant la main de Harry entre les siennes pour tenir le portoloin. Son autre bras se resserra autour de l'épaule de Potter quand ils arrivèrent à la maison.

Severus assit Potter sur le canapé en se tournant vers Minerva. Elle lui serra l'épaule, puis disparut à travers la pièce pour emmener le parchemin, laissant Severus seul avec son compagnon.

Il se tourna pour aller à la cuisine, afin de préparer du thé pour tous les deux et prendre ses potions quand Potter attrapa sa main et demanda, « Non, restez, s'il vous plaît. »

Severus se retourna et les yeux noirs rencontrèrent les yeux verts, remplis de douleur et du rejet qui allait sûrement venir et il fit un signe de tête, s'asseyant sur le canapé. Il s'assit de manière rigide, mais Potter ne bougea pas de sa position, et ne chercha pas à se rapprocher, et il se détendit.

Ses yeux regardèrent Potter, il vit les yeux rouges, les cernes et la peau translucide avant que son compagnon ne se tourne vers lui. « Ce que tante Pétunia a dit n'était pas vrai ... »

Severus sentit sa gorge se dessécher et il ne put qu'hocher la tête lorsque les yeux verts et obstinés rencontrèrent les siens et Potter dit, « Elle avait tort quand elle a dit que vous alliez me frapper. Vous ne le ferez pas, je le sais parce que vous êtes peut-être injuste et désagréable, mais vous n'avez jamais frappé personne. Vous ne serez pas plus comme votre père que je ne veux être comme le mien, quand il avait 15 ans. Vous ne le ferez pas, Severus, je le sais. Vous êtes trop honorable pour ça.… »

Harry se pencha contre lui, mais Severus ne s'en aperçut guère, déconcerté par la confiance fragile que Potter avait placée en lui. Pendant un moment, il resta assis, figé, avant que son bras bouge et il s'enroule autour de Potter, ramenant le morveux contre lui.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils étaient ensemble, et tandis que Severus jurait qu'il ne frapperait jamais Potter, il ne pourrait pas empêcher le gosse de souffrir parce que, dans quelques semaines, son procès aurait lieu et Severus se demanda si Potter pourrait supporter le passé de Severus alors que lui-même le pouvait à peine.

_**Prochain chapitre : **_

_**La défense se prépare à la difficile tâche de prouver l'innocence de Séverus alors qu'Harry se débat avec les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour son compagnon.**_

_**Quand il se retrouve face à Ginny, pourra-t-il gérer la situation ?**_

_**Ça et plus dans : « Se préparer pour la bataille. »**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Se préparer pour la bataille

Chapitre 8 : Se préparer pour la bataille

Harry était étendu dans le noir, la baguette serrée dans sa main sous les couvertures. Les légers ronflements de l'autre occupant du lit remplissait l'obscurité lugubre. Les yeux verts jetèrent un regard sur le côté, par-dessus son épaule, là où l'autre sorcier était allongé.

Il comptait entre les respirations, se demandant si Rogue dormait vraiment ou pas. Il bougea un peu dans le lit, mais comme aucun geste immédiat ou commentaire agacé ne vint ou une main qui attrapa les couvertures fermement, il expira de soulagement, finalement Rogue s'était endormi.

Il se découvrit, mit précautionneusement une jambe hors du lit chaud. Il mit son poids sur elle lentement, se détendant hors du lit avec une discrétion qu'il avait réussi à acquérir à travers ses années de vie dans un dortoir à se faufiler dehors la nuit pour ne pas réveiller les autres garçons avec ses cauchemars.

Pendant des années, il avait réussi à dormir le moins possible afin d'échapper à ses rêves. La planche sous son pied grinça et Harry s'arrêta immédiatement, se retournant pour regarder Rogue.

Celui-ci s'était simplement déplacé et renifla avant de se réinstaller. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, il avait vraiment besoin de temps pour réfléchir et il ne pouvait pas détourner son esprit du sorcier couché à ses côtés.

En plus, comment s'expliquerait-il maintenant si Rogue se réveillait et le voyait avec une jambe hors du lit, l'autre encore dans le lit, serrant sa baguette ? Lentement, il sortit du lit. _Petit à petit, c'est facile, tranquille, c'est comme au dortoir, mais ce serait plus dur de t'expliquer s'il te trouve comme ça. Ce serait comme si tu t'appuyais sur lui pour l'embrasser ... _

L'estomac d'Harry se tordit et il dût déglutir en s'éloignant du lit. Il lissa les couvertures, debout avec les deux pieds écartés sur les planches en bois pendant un moment alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration pour essayer d'empêcher son cœur de palpiter.

Il glissa sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon de pyjama ample et ensuite fit un pas en avant quand soudain une main froide lui serra le poignet. Harry se figea, la tension faisant battre son cœur à nouveau dans sa poitrine et il se retourna, une explication sur ses lèvres avant même que ses yeux ne croisent l'autre regard.

Son mari était allongé sur son dos du côté d'Harry, un bras jeté pour attraper le bras du jeune sorcier. Rogue était encore endormi; le plus vieux respirait un peu laborieusement et avait une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Harry laissa sa magie s'élever, puis il arracha délicatement les doigts tendus de son poignet. Les lignes douloureuses dans le visage fatigué s'apaisèrent et Harry expira à nouveau de soulagement, pendant un moment en regardant l'homme plus âgé murmurer quelque chose d'incohérent avant qu'il ne roule sur son côté à nouveau.

Harry se retira lentement, son pied tomba doucement et dès qu'il fut sorti de la pièce et ayany descendu les escaliers, il se précipita vers l'évier, éclaboussant d'eau froide son visage. Ça avait été trop proche pour qu'il soit à l'aise.

Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, pour s'enfuir quelques instants juste pour se changer les idées. Il pressa le bout de ses doigts mouillés contre ses yeux, essayant d'enlever le martèlement soudain à l'intérieur de son crâne. Ce mal de tête particulier le tourmentait depuis qu'il était revenu des Dursley.

Sa dernière crise de larmes avait finalement dégénéré en ce mal de tête dont il ne semblait pas pouvoir se débarrasser, comme ce sentiment de lourdeur qu'il éprouvait au niveau du coeur. Cette visite désastreuse n'avait permis qu'une seule découverte : c'était exactement comme les Dursley l'avaient annoncé. Il n'aurait pas dû vivre.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû mourir, Rogue l'avait souvent dit et maintenant même sa famille le disait, alors pourquoi était-il ici ? Il voulait faire les choses bien, mais il ne savait pas comment. Il n'avait jamais su comment.

Il était fatigué et il ne pouvait pas se défaire du sentiment qu'il avait eu quand il avait tourné la pierre de résurrection dans sa main. Qu'il puisse enfin arrêter de lutter et accepter l'inévitable, La mort.

Il avait tellement espéré que tout serait un peu plus paisible une fois tout cela terminé, mais il semblait que tout s'était détraqué. Tout était foutu et Harry était effondré. Il avait toujours été fort alors pourquoi était-ce si différent maintenant ?

Était-ce parce que Rogue était aussi fort ou même plus fort ? Était-ce parce que le sorcier n'avait pas laissé quelqu'un d'autre le commander ? Ou était-ce parce que quelqu'un commençait à s'occuper de lui, ramassant des morceaux dont Harry ne s'était jamais souvenu ?

Il était tellement habitué à Ron et Hermione, leur compréhension tranquille de ses manières et bizarreries et Rogue voulait toujours le défier, d'une façon ou d'une autre le pousser et voir ce que ça faisait à Harry et tout ce qu'il voulait était un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Juste un peu de temps pour se reprendre, était-ce trop demander ?

Il semblerait que oui puisqu'une voix froide demanda depuis la porte « Toujours les mêmes habitudes nocturnes, Potter ? Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de larges couloirs pour te promener maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry pouvait sentir les yeux sombres du Maître des Potions à l'arrière de son cou, la présence dominatrice de l'homme plus âgé qui ne l'avait pas laissé seul un seul instant depuis qu'ils étaient revenus des Dursley. L'ombre assis en face de lui dans le salon, étouffait Harry, obsédante, et lui donnait envie de fuir pour pouvoir penser en paix.

Il fixa ses yeux sur le visage, les yeux sombres scintillants et puis il demanda. « Pourrais-je être seul juste pendant quelques instants ? »

Rogue rétrécit malicieusement les yeux, puis dit dans un chuchotement glacé. « Excuse-moi, Potter ? Je crois que je n'ai pas dû t'entendre oses me demander quelque chose ? »

Harry soupira; il semblait que Rogue était de nouveau dans cette humeur particulière. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte qui menait au petit jardin clos et fit un pas en avant lorsque Rogue demanda soudain. « Où crois-tu aller, Potter ? »

« Loin, je veux juste être seul. J'ai besoin de faire le tri dans mon esprit. »

« Tu as besoin de faire le tri dans ton esprit ? Je pense que tu pourrais être plus que capable de le faire ici, Potter, sous mon œil vigilant. » Harry se retourna pour regarder par-dessus son épaule l'homme plus âgé et plus grand qui avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuyait contre la porte.

« Pourquoi ? Je pensais que vous sauteriez de joie pour vous débarrasser de moi, » s'énerva-t-il, sa colère montant.

Rogue se redressa comme s'il avait été frappé et il y eut une lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux sombres alors qu'il lança, « Excuse-moi ? »

« Oh allez, je veux dire que vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire que j'aurais dû vous laisser mourir et maintenant tante Pétunia dit que je n'aurais jamais dû naître. Il me semble que ça résout un grand nombre de problèmes. Voldemort n'aurait jamais pris la peine de traquer Lily parce que je ne serais pas là. Cédric ne serait pas mort. Ces 50 étudiants seraient encore en vie et Poudlard n'aurait pas été un champ de bataille. Oh mais j'ai oublié, vous auriez été à Azkaban, en train de pourrir parce que je n'aurais pas été là pour vous tirer de la mort et mon mariage avec vous n'aurait pas sauvé vos maigres fesses de la cellule qui vous attend à Azkaban. »

Toute sa colère et sa frustration éclatèrent dans ces paroles de colère. Les yeux noirs se rétrécirent et Rogue grogna dans sa gorge. « Je ferai comme si je n'avais rien entendu, Potter. »

« Pourquoi devriez-vous ? C'est la vérité ! » cria Harry, claquant son poing sur la table de la cuisine et faisant trembler le vieux vase qui se tenait là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir à ce sujet ? » La voix de Rogue aurait pu geler le désert.

« Parce que vous me l'avez dit à chaque fois que vous en avez eu l'occasion ! La nuit de noces ? Vous avez dit que je vous dégoûtais et pourtant on attend de moi que je me lie à vous. Ça n'arrivera pas, je pensais que vous seriez content si je partais. Vous pouvez retourner à la vie merveilleuse que vous mènerez sans moi, dans la cellule sombre D'Azkaban ! Vous ne voulez pas de moi. Vous me repoussez et me dites que ça aurait été tellement mieux si j'étais mort, de sorte que les étudiants ne seraient pas mort et tout irait bien. »

À son grand étonnement, Harry s'aperçut que les larmes n'étaient pas montées ou qu'elles n'avaient pas débordé. Cette fois, seule la colère cherchait à s'échapper.

« D'où viennent ces notions ridicules, Potter ? » Rogue s'avança, mais Harry n'eut pas peur.

« Peut-être à cause de Tante Pétunia. Elle l'a dit et personne n'a dit le contraire. Personne ne s'est levé pour moi. Non, Harry Potter le fera tout seul, hein ? Vous m'avez juste attrapé parce que transplaner signifiait que votre magie serait épuisée et que vous auriez à compter sur moi, c'est une telle pitié, n'est-ce pas ? » cria Harry vers le sorcier

Un muscle trembla sur la tempe de Rogue et le sorcier grogna sur lui. « Arrête cela, Potter ! Tu n'es pas logique et ce n'est vraiment pas ouvert à la discussion. »

« Non, c'est toujours comme ça. Tout le monde arrête toujours de parler de tout ce qu'il veut. Devinez quoi, je ne veux pas arrêter de parler. Vous aimeriez entendre que votre compagnon préférerait passer sa vie à Azkaban plutôt que de se lier avec vous parce qu'il vous trouve écoeurant ? Je me demande pourquoi vous m'avez épouser. Vous cherchiez un autre maître à servir peut-être, par chance pour vous, je ne suis pas aussi fou que les deux autres que vous avez servi avant, et je n'exige pas autant. »

Rogue tremblait de rage et Harry éprouva un vague plaisir à le faire souffrir autant qu'il souffrait, « Potter, c'était du passé... »

Harry pouvait sentir sa magie s'élever, réagissant à la fureur de Rogue. Il se mit à grogner, puis il dit: « oui, parce que nous sommes tellement doués pour laisser au passé ce qui appartient au passé »

Les lèvres minces se tordirent dans une tentative futile de se contrôler alors le maître des Potions serait son poing avant qu'Harry dise : « Je me demande si ma mère aurait été fière de nous deux maintenant. Regardez ce que nous avons fait de notre vie. Vous, en attente de jugement et moi, même pas digne d'être en vie. »

« Ne parle pas d'elle de cette manière ! » aboya Rogue, sa voix étouffant à peine sa rage.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde ne dit rien sur elle, alors pourquoi pas moi ? Je pensais que vous seriez heureux d'entendre parler d'elle, sachant qu'elle survit en moi, non ? Je suppose que non parce que mon père survit aussi en moi, quelle dommage vraiment. Tout le monde veut que James survive et Lily, mais pas Harry. Personne ne veut qu'Harry survive et vous êtes marié à Harry, pauvre de vous. »

« Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! » Rogue semblait sur le point de perdre le contrôle et la main de Harry se serra sur sa baguette alors qu'un sourire méchant lui déformait le visage puis il dit.

« Non, vous avez besoin de moi pour tout le reste mais pour avoir pitié de toi, je veux dire que vous le faites bien tout seul non ? »

Le moment suivant, le vase à côté de lui éclata en morceaux avec le souffle magique qui sortit de la baguette de Rogue. Harry eut à peine le temps de lever le bras pour se couvrir le visage tandis que les éclats s'incrustaient dans son bras et son côté, lui déchirant la peau à travers sa chemise.

Harry éprouva une sorte d'agonie alors qu'il écarta son bras de sa tête, sentant la magie de la pièce se disperser comme Rogue l'avait dirigée vers le vase. Il se sentit soudain extrêmement fatigué comme c'était toujours le cas quand sa magie était épuisée.

Leur magie était encore en train de récupérer, mais Harry n'avait jamais réussi à se faire engueuler ou être blessé autant de fois dans sa vie qu'au cours du dernier mois. Il essaya de bouger, sentant les éclats enfoncés dans sa peau et un éclat tomba, faisant saigner une fine blessures sur son côté.

« Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? » Rogue le secoua violemment et Harry sentit ses lunettes glisser jusqu'au bord de son nez. Les éclats furent enfoncés plus profondément alors que quelques autres tombèrent et là Rogue se figea quand il remarqua les éclats de verre minuscules sur le bras d'Harry, les petites rivières de sang qui a couraient le long du bras pâle.

Aussitôt le sorcier souleva le bras d'Harry, inspectant son côté et son bras. Les éclats dépassaient, certains petits et d'autres plus grands. Les yeux sombres s'élargirent et Harry remarqua que le sorcier tremblant faiblement de fatigue. Rogue sembla se dégonfler soudainement et il s'effondra presque contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

La respiration de Rogue était rapide et Harry, fasciné, tendit la main pour la poser sur le dos large douloureusement courbé. Étonnamment, il sentit de forts muscles sous sa main et la tête sombre se leva. Les yeux noirs s'accrochèrent aux siens et puis après un moment Rogue hocha la tête, disant d'une voix rauque. « Assieds-toi à la table de la cuisine. J'aurai besoin de récupérer le kit que j'utilise pour faire des potions et un médicament contre la douleur. N'essaye pas de déplacer ton bras. »

Se déplaçant lentement, Harry s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Son esprit palpitait encore de douleur alors qu'il rejouait dans son esprit les événements de la dernière demi-heure. Il n'avait pas prévu que ses mots pousseraient l'homme plus âgé à envoyer sa magie ailleurs pour éviter d'en perdre totalement le contrôle.

Il y avait un effet secondaire malheureux comme Harry avait été si proche de ce vase. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que Rogue se souciait un peu de ce que son compagnon ressentait ? Harry ne voulait pas mettre Rogue en colère contre lui. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avait voulu voir s'il le considérait comme quelque chose de plus qu'une obligation qu'il avait été forcé de prendre.

Sa peau picotait là où les longs doigts l'avaient touché et son sang chantait un peu dans ses veines. Harry secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées, mais pendant un moment, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qui se serait passé si, au lieu de se faufiler hors du lit, il s'était penché sur lui et l'avait embrassé, mais en vérité, s'il avait vu un regard de dégoût dans les yeux de Rogue, alors, il n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

Rogue revint à peine un instant plus tard, ayant son kit de potion dans une main et un petit bol dans l'autre. Les poches de son pantalon de pyjama cliquetaient à cause des fioles et Harry était heureux pendant un court moment très embarrassant de voir que Rogue dormait sans la longue chemise de nuit grise qu'il lui avait vu dans sa quatrième année.

Il rougit quand il se rend compte comment cela sonnait dans son esprit et Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il était content que l'homme ne dorme pas sans rien parce qu'il n'aurait pas été sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Il baissa les yeux et fixa le sol.

Séverus bougeait sans cesse, heureux de ne pas avoir oublié de prendre ses potions avant de revenir vers Potter. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait blessé le gosse involontairement avec sa magie. Il n'en avait pas l'intention, mais pour une raison quelconque ce que le gosse avait dit ce soir lui avait fait perdre le contrôle

Le pire, c'était que ce que Potter avait dit était vrai. Séverus l'avait dit au gosse lui-même. Les yeux verts et hantés s'étaient enflammés de colère et Séverus s'était demandé ce qui avait dérangé Potter.

Cela aurait dérangé n'importe qui. C'était vrai; ils avaient été tellement concentrés sur l'obtention de la signature qu'ils n'avaient pas prêté attention aux mots de Petunia et Vernon. Harry, semblait-il, l'avait fait.

Il était sûr que si c'était le cas, Minerva aurait dit autre chose à Harry, mais comme personne ne l'avait fait, ça lui était retourné en pleine face, de même avec les paroles qu'il avait dites plus tôt à Potter.

Il devra faire preuve de prudence, mais Séverus avait constaté que la plupart des gens ne se concentraient jamais sur les mots ou les oubliaient dès qu'il les avait dits, mais Potter était comme lui. Il se concentrait sur les mots et leur signification. Séverus savait que c'était une habitude apprise tôt dans l'enfance quand on devait se concentrer sur les mots et comment ils étaient parlés, afin de s'assurer qu'il était sûr d'entrer dans une pièce, ou de dire quelque chose. Malheureusement, c'est une habitude qu'ils partageaient.

Ça avait été intelligent de la part de Potter de voir quelle était sa place dans leur mariage; pour voir s'il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais honnêtement Séverus n'avait pas voulu perdre le contrôle, nuire à Potter dans le processus. S'il n'avait pas dirigé sa magie sur le vase, il aurait pu blesser Potter.

Il était tendu et Séverus savait que sa présence autoritaire depuis hier avait fini par taper sur les nerfs de Potter. Celui-ci avait l'habitude de faire les choses par lui-même et les pas de Séverus faisant écho aux siens, craignant que Potter ne se perde, avaient été suffisants pour s'assurer que le jeune homme se lâche sur lui.

Il rejoignit Potter, installant le bol et le kit sur la table. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que Potter avait rougi, mais pourquoi il ne pouvait pas comprendre. _Potter est vierge, il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir des sentiments sexuels ... _

Séverus fronçait les sourcils en lui même à ce sujet, alors Potter regarda le sol. Potter ne pouvait sûrement pas développer des sentiments pour _lui._ C'était aussi ridicule que la victoire des Canons de Cambridge cette année.

Mais avant tout, il devait réparer certaines choses.

Séverus prit donc une chaise et s'assit lourdement, se concentrant sur le jeune homme devant lui.

De longs doigts enroulés sous le menton d'Harry le forcèrent à rencontrer les yeux noirs. Le visage de Rogue était illisible et les lignes autour de la bouche s'étaient resserrées avec la douleur. « Je ne voulais pas te suivre, Potter… je n'ai pas l'habitude de partager mes quartiers avec quelqu'un ... »

« En fait j'ai essayé de vous mettre en colère... »

« Tu as quoi ? » Instantanément, les lignes autour des lèvres se sont encore resserrées et Harry leva les yeux, esquivant son regard.

« Je voulais que vous compreniez ce que ça me fait quand quelqu'un dit que je ne suis pas désiré... »

« Tu dois savoir, Potter, qu'il y a eu des gens qui ont voulu de toi dans leur vie. » La voix de Rogue était étrangement détachée et Harry rit amèrement.

« Oui, professeur, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais enfant et j'ai grandi avec des gens, et bien… vous les avez rencontrés, quand je suis arrivé dans le monde sorcier, personne n'a appris à connaître le vrai moi. Ils aimaient ou détestaient une image, pas moi et puis j'apprends que j'ai été élevé comme un porc pour l'abattoir, et bien ça n'aide pas vraiment pour l'estime de soi. »

La voix du sorcier était enrouée alors qu'il dit, cachant son regard à Harry, « Tu dois savoir que de mon temps, en tant que… serviteur du Seigneur des ténèbres, J'espionnais Lily... pas sur les ordres de quelqu'un, mais parce que je devais savoir si elle était heureuse. Pendant des années, j'étais loin d'elle, incapable de voir son bonheur jusqu'à ce que j'ai appris la nouvelle de sa grossesse. James se vantait dans un bar à ses amis, ne sachant pas que j'étais là, caché sous mon manteau. Je détestais la fierté dans sa voix, pensant qu'il l'avait mise enceinte Lily pour se vanter alors je l'ai suivi chez lui. Je lui aurais jeté un sort sur les marche de l'entrée, mais Lily était dehors, se jetant dans ses bras quand il est arrivé et il l'a serrée fermement. Des mois plus tard, je passais parfois devant la maison pour la regarder évoluer dans sa grossesse. James la quittait rarement et c'était dur pour moi de ne pas être vu. Je l'ai finalement laissée seule car elle était très heureuse et personne n'aurait pu vouloir plus de toi que James et Lily.. cela se voyait sur leurs visages et dans la façon dont ils se sont préparés pour ton arrivée. »

La gorge d'Harry se serra et il déglutit difficilement. Son cœur battit soudainement un peu plus fort et il hocha la tête alors que les yeux sombres sondaient soigneusement son visage. Sa propre voix était aussi enrouée que celle de Rogue, quand il finit par dire. « Merci... »

Il était incapable de dire ce que cela signifiait pour lui, mais soudainement les lèvres minces se courbèrent dans un sourire lorsque Rogue lui fit un dernier signe de tête, mais Harry senti son cœur faire un soubresaut. Ce sourire fit paraître le magicien des années plus jeune et Harry cacha une fois de plus son visage rougissant.

Harry trébucha littéralement dans la grande cuisine qui avait appartenu à son parrain Sirius Black. La grande maison secrète de Londres, Grimmauld Place avait considérablement changé depuis. La table vieillie où ils avaient passé tant d'heures à manger et à discuter des plans, lui, Ron et Hermione étaient rayée et même brûlée par endroits.

Mme Weasley était en train de la polir et elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire quand elle vit Harry qui jetait un coup d'oeil autour de la cuisine. « Arthur, ils sont là! » cria-t-elle à l'étage avant de se diriger vers le sorcier pendant qu'Harry se retournait, cherchant les autres conséquences des actes des manges-morts.

Des pas à l'étage se précipitèrent dans le hall et Mme Weasley expliqua quand elle vit les yeux verts. « Nous avons nettoyé. La maison était en vrai désordre. J'ai laissé quelques choses dont tu pourrais avoir besoin, Harry. Tu as l'air toi aussi en piteux état. Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger. Le professeur McGonagall sera bientôt là et on pourra régler certaines choses. »

Harry remarqua seulement maintenant qu'elle lui parlait. La mention de nourriture lui sembla bonne et il hocha la tête. Il n'avait rien mangé ce matin, il s'était juste habillé vite fait après une rapide douche. Il ne s'était pas réveillé; à un moment, pendant la nuit, il s'était endormi sur le canapé après que Rogue l'avait laissé seul pour retourner au lit.

Ce matin, il s'était réveillé en entendant appelé son nom et se faisant gentiment secoué, alors que le vieux sorcier était penché vers lui pour le réveillé. Harry avait été mortifié d'apprendre qu'il était en retard et il avait craint que tout le monde soit déjà là quand Rogue lui avait patiemment expliqué qu'ils se réunissaient dans la vieille maison de l'Ordre, parce que ce serait plus facile pour tout le monde de se retrouver là-bas

C'était étrange d'être de retour dans la vieille maison de Sirius. Harry avait l'impression qu'à tout moment son parrain viendrait frapper à la porte pour l'attirer dans une étreinte, ou d'entendre les aboiements et les rires et Sirius et Remus se disputant. Ce souvenir le bouleversa et Harry prit une grande inspiration.

L'instant suivant, un gros « pop » se fit entendre et kreattur, le vieil Elfe de maison arriva en sifflant. « Maître Harry est de retour, monsieur, comment allez-vous ? Kreattur peut vous préparer à dîner. » L'Elfe de maison avait une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille avec l'insigne de Poudlard dessus et un médaillon doré brillant reposant sur sa poitrine.

« Bonjour Kreattur. Je suis sûr que tu peux aider Mme Weasley avec le repas, hum... »

« Monsieur, vous n'êtes jamais revenu pour Kreattur. Kreattur vous attendait après la bataille, mais vous n'êtes jamais venu. La directrice a dit que Kreattur devait rendre la vieille maison de Maîtresse vivable. » Les grands yeux pâles se levèrent pour rencontrer les yeux de Harry et ce dernier sentit ses joues se colorer.

Il était le maître de Kreattur maintenant et il aurait dû appeler l'ancien elfe. Mais il se demandait ce que Rogue penserait si le vieil elfe de Sirius servait à Spinner's End. il y avait des chances que Kreattur soit de retour à Poudlard à la fin de la semaine.

« Kreattur , je suis désolé, mais là où je vis actuellement, ce serait dangereux si tu y vivais. Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu écoutes le Professeur McGonagall pour l'instant. »

« D'accord, Maître Harry. » Le vieil elfe s'inclina devant Harry avant de se diriger vers la cuisinière pour cuisiner. Harry hésita, il ne savait pas où aller.

« Hum, Mme Weasley, tout a été détruit ? » La femme lui jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière et son visage se creusa de rides profondes qui n'avaient jamais été là auparavant comme elle le disait.

« La plupart de la maison a été ensorcelée, mais ils n'ont pas pu tout détruire. Les chambres à l'étage sont presque intactes car ils ne pouvaient pas entrer tout comme dans le couloir. Il semble que les inventions de Fol-oeil pour garder Séverus dehors ont réussi à effrayer la plupart des autres manges-morts aussi. C'est dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pu détruire le portrait de Mme Black. Bien qu'elle a dû apprécier de recevoir des manges-morts. Mais pourquoi tu ne montes pas, Arthur, Ron et Hermione sont en train de nettoyer là-haut. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois et Harry entra dans le couloir. Le couloir portait aussi des traces de bataille, des marques de brûlure et il y avait presque que des portraits vides à l'exception d'un seul alors que les rideaux s'ouvraient pour révéler une vieille sorcière laide aux longs cheveux noirs qui hurla sur lui au moment où ses yeux le virent. « LE TRAÎTRE AU SANGS-PURS ! RACAILLE ! TU OSES SOUILLER MA MAISON AVEC TA SALETÉ ! »

« Oh, la ferme ! » lui jeta Harry, passant une main dans les cheveux et redressant ses lunettes.

« Oh, nous sommes mariés maintenant ? J'espère que ton mari te traite aussi bien que mon fils l'a fait avec moi... » son sourire était méchant et sournois, Harry a rétréci ses yeux en la regardant.

« Oh, je me disais bien que j'avais entendu des cris. Hé, Harry, ici ! » Un roux apparut au-dessus de la rampe et Harry fut soulagé de voir que c'était Ron. Son meilleur ami lui sourit un instant, en lui faisant signe.

En souriant de soulagement, Harry monta à l'étage. À l'intérieur de la pièce où il avait séjourné pendant l'été avant la cinquième année il y avait Ron et Hermione, occupé à réparer les objets. Harry leur laissant le temps de finir leurs sorts en regardant Ron. Son meilleur ami avait l'air pâle et vieux de plusieurs années, ses yeux avivés d'une douleur récente.

« Tu vas bien ? » Harry attendit que Ron tourne sa baguette pour la diriger vers quelque chose d'autre alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'épaule du plus grand sorcier. Ron se tendit contre son épaule, puis il frissonna et dit, fixant un sourire sur son visage.

« Ouais, je vais bien, mon pote. Mais je devrais te demander la même chose. Allez, file-nous un coup d'main, s'te-plaît ? » Hermione attrapa le regard d'Harry et secoué sa tête, envoyant ses cheveux frisés voler au-dessus de ses épaules.

Harry savait que la mort de Fred avait donné un coup à Ron et il était heureux qu'entre eux-deux, au moins Hermione pourrait être là pour lui. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, « Je peux pas, tu te souviens ? Pas de magie… »

« Toujours pas rétabli, mais ça fait presque une semaine, Harry. » Ron fronça les sourcils et Harry soupira comme il disait :

« Eh bien, je vais un peu mieux mais Séverus a… »

« Séverus ! »

« Oui, Séverus, je suis marié à cet homme, Ron, comment suis-je censé l'appeler ? Quoi qu'il en soit, puisqu'il a été blessé, il a eu besoin de plus de magie que moi, de toute façon et je ne peux faire qu'un sort par jour et que cela a déjà été fait. En plus Séverus a fait exploser un vase la nuit dernière, et cela a épuisé ma magie, encore une fois », soupira Harry, ça sonnait vraiment pitoyable quand il le disait ce cette manière.

« Tu te serais remis beaucoup plus tôt, Harry, si tu t'assurais de dormir régulièrement et de manger normalement. Mais je suppose que cela doit être un peu dur, hein, avec tout ce qui se passe. »

Harry agita les pieds, tira une boîte et s'assit dessus en regardant Hermione avant de dire. « Oui, un peu. Nous sommes allés chez les Dursley hier. C'était dur d'être de retour bien qu'ils aient été aussi normaux que jamais. Et maintenant nous sommes ici pour préparer le procès, alors qu'il est encore et toujours un impossible con.

« On dirait qu'il n'a pas du tout changé alors. Mais je pensais que le professeur McGonagall avait dit que votre magie redeviendrait normale une fois que vous auriez, tu sais, couché ensemble. » Hermione rougit et Ron eut l'air légèrement malade.

« Eh bien, oui, ça se pourrait. Je ne sais pas, mais au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, nous n'en avons pas encore parlé. »

Hermione sauta sur ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés « Mais, Harry, vous devez vous dépêcher. Un mariage n'est pas valide s'il n'a pas été consommé. J'ai fait des recherches. »

Ron la tira vers le bas, lui sourit et lui dit: « Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas si mal. Peut-être que le conseil aura pitié d 'Harry et enverra Rogue à Azkaban de toute façon.… »

Cela lui valut une claque de la part d'Hermione alors qu'elle sifflait: « Ce n'est pas drôle, Ronald. N'as-tu rien compris ? Non, bien sûr, mais Harry aura des problèmes s'ils envoient Rogue à Azkaban alors que leur magie est encore liée. Azkaban est encore un endroit terrible et Rogue s'affaiblira une fois là-bas... »

« Chut, maman dit qu'il y a suffisamment de preuves, que nous sommes sûrs d'obtenir la libération du bâtard graisseux et sinon le mariage avec Harry fera l'affaire. Ils ne voudraient pas que leur élu souffre, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, Kingsley est de notre côté donc il n'y aura pas de soucis. » Ron avait le bras enroulé autour D'Hermione qui secouait sa tête et ouvrait sa bouche pour dire quelque chose quand une voix cria d'en bas.

« Allez, venez manger ! »

« Oh, c'est maman, allons-y. » Ron fut le premier à sortir de la pièce et malgré son malaise au sujet de la discussion à venir et de voir tant de gens à nouveau et qu'il appréciait beaucoup plus le calme de Spinner's End, Harry se sentait très affamé.

Il fut le suivant à sortir de la chambre, faisant écho aux pas de Ron pour aller en bas.

La table de la cuisine était grande, mais elle sembla exiguë à Harry. Il choisit un endroit à côté de Rogue, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, surtout quand l'homme fronça les sourcils avant de boire la potion qu'il tenait à la main.

Le dîner était tendu, comme si les gens avaient peur de dire quelque chose et Harry garda les yeux sur son assiette, sentant l'épaule de Ron le heurter d'un côté et le bras de Rogue de l'autre. La chaleur venant de son compagnon d'attache était rassurante cependant et Harry jeta un coup d'oeil, disant, « Merci pour le repas, Mme Weasley, c'est très bon. »

La femme à la tête du clan Weasley lui sourit et lui dit: « Je t'en prie, Harry ... »

« Je ne pourrais jamais cuisiner aussi bien que vous, bien que j'essaie du mieux que je peux. » Harry put sentir Rogue se raidir à côté de lui et Mme Weasley soupira avant de dire

« Je suis sûr qu'avec la pratique, tu apprendras, Harry. » L'Humeur avait changé et s'était à nouveau tendue et Harry tourna son attention vers Rogue, demandant.

« On peut dire que ma cuisine était, quel était le mot que vous avez utilisé, Séverus ? » Plusieurs personnes s'étouffèrent avec leurs boissons, Ron étant l'une d'entre elles. Mme Weasley regarda Rogue, ses yeux se déplaçant entre Harry et le sorcier alors qu'il serra sa main sur sa fourchette avant de répondre

« Adéquate était le mot que j'ai utilisé, Harry. Ta cuisine était adéquate en comparaison des repas servis à Poudlard. Mais le repas fut certainement mémorable. » Les yeux sombres scintillèrent et Harry mit une autre pomme de terre dans sa bouche, ne disant pas un mot, bien que l'ambiance se soit quelque peu allégée. »

Normalement, il aurait ri de l'absurdité de la situation. Eux, assis ensemble à une table avec Rogue, c'était absurde, mais il fut sauvé d'avoir à s'expliquer quand le professeur McGonagall apparut, les effrayant.

Mme Weasley sauta de la table pour saluer la directrice et Ron et Hermione se bougèrent pour l'aider à déchiffrer plusieurs des classeurs qu'elle avait apportés avec elle, provoqua la surprise d'Harry quand de longs doigts frôlèrent son côté pendant un moment, attirant son attention sur Rogue.

Harry jeta un regard incertain dans les yeux sombres de son mari, tandis que Rogue hocha la tête et lui dit: « Merci, morveux, pour ce commentaire instructif. »

Harry voulait contester le nom de morveux quand il sentit une impression de quelque chose qui gonflait dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un, quiconque, qui lui avait donné un gentil surnom. Il y avait eu une touche amusée dans la voix de velours et Harry hocha la tête, un sourire illuminant soudain son visage sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

La cheminée s'enflamma et Charly Weasley apparut. Le deuxième aîné des Weasley, sortit gracieusement de la cheminée et hocha la tête vers la directrice, faisant un signe de la main à Harry, faisant un clin d'œil à Snape et acceptant l'accolade que sa mère lui imposa, lui caressant le dos pendant un moment alors qu'elle eut un reniflement plein de larmes.

« Ouais, je l'ai eu. Exactement là où il a dit que c'était. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, donc je ne sais pas si ça aidera. »

Le dresseur de dragon mit un bol sur la table et Harry sentit que Rogue se crispait à nouveau. La pensine brillait et Charly mit une autre fiole de souvenirs à côté. « Ce sont les souvenirs que Dumbledore gardait et j'ai pris la liberté d'emporter aussi vos souvenirs, professeur. Ils pourraient être utilisés comme preuve au tribunal. »

« Nous avons un compte rendu écrit de Dumbledore aussi, il a stocké dans ses dossiers, que j'ai avec moi alors que nous parlons. Bien sûr, il y a votre témoignage, Séverus et ils voudront probablement qu'Harry témoigne aussi. Je pense qu'ils vont utiliser du Veritaserum pour voir si le mariage est valide...et en parlant de mariage valide, Séverus, vous devriez vraiment faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Cela pourrait causer des problèmes, vous savez. »

La voix du professeur McGonagall était sévère et Harry se retourna pour regarder son mari. Rogue lui lança un regard étrange et puis le sorcier hocha la tête et le cœur d'Harry commença à marteler. Ils vont donc essayer de nouveau, non ? Ce soir, puisque ce serait le seul moment pour le faire comme demain avait lieu le procès.

La table se dégagea en quelques instants et quelques mouvements de baguette alors qu'Harry se déplaça. Il entendit Mme Weasley se disputer avec son mari et il se redressa quand il entendit Ginny être mentionnée. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle devrait être seule à la maison, Arthur. Tu devrais y aller et lui demander de venir. Je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait revoir Harry. »

Arthur Weasley regarda en l'air et croisa le regard Harry, attirant sa femme loin des oreilles sensibles. Par ces gestes de colère, Harry était sûr que Ginny ne serait pas si heureuse de le voir. Pourtant, il voulait la voir. Il voulait savoir si elle était encore en colère contre lui, mais avant tout il voulait…

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Une partie de lui voulait la retenir et lui dire que tout irait bien et encore une autre partie ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la tenir, il ne pourrait plus, et il devait s'éclipser maintenant.

Mme Weasley revint seule et a immédiatement fit signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine afin qu'ils puissent discuter des plans pour le lendemain. Le procès commencerait devant le Magenmagot complet à 10 heures. Séverus serait menotté pendant ce temps et assis dans la chaise qu'Harry avait vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore.

Harry serait séparé de lui pendant le procès, assis sur la chaise du témoin et du côté de la défense, essayant de prouver que Rogue était vraiment innocent. Il se demandait comment il allait le faire. Il lui semblait qu'il fallait plus d'un jour pour prouver l'innocence de Rogue et que les accusés étaient généralement envoyés à Azkaban pendant cette période.

Il semblait que tout le monde comptait sur le fait que cela les affaiblirait tous les deux considérablement si Rogue était envoyé à Azkaban et ils s'appuyaient sur le lien qu'un couple lié par magie était censé partager.

La cheminé s'enflamma et Arthur en sortit, suivi immédiatement par Ginny. Le cœur d'Harry fit un saut à ce moment mais elle le regarda froidement avant d'aller s'asseoir avec Ron, le fixant. Harry ne put se concentrer sur la conversation autour de lui, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Ginny mais elle ne croisa pas son regard et il ne put plus le supporter.

Le désir de lui parler, même de s'asseoir à côté d'elle était accablant et son cœur était déchiré entre son devoir envers Rogue et son désir. Il se leva, murmurant une excuse d'avoir à utiliser les toilettes et s'enfuit à l'étage.

Il se tenait dans le salon, respirant lourdement, regardant sans le voir le grand arbre généalogique de la famille Black. « Il déteint vraiment sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as le même teint pâle que lui et honnêtement, ça ne te va pas très bien. »

La voix qui hantait certains de ses souvenirs les plus agréables le fit se tourner. Ginny se tenait derrière lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une expression froide sur son visage.

« Oh, c'est pour ça que tu es venue me trouver, pour me dire que mon teint est blafard ? » grogna Harry . Il était arrivé à la quitter et pourtant, elle l'avait suivi.

Le chemisier qu'elle portait montrait ses courbes et Harry se força à garder les yeux sur son visage, se rappelant ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Il coucherait avec Rogue, Rogue le le ferait sien, le ferait hurler de douleur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et il n'aurait plus rien à voir avec Ginny à part l'amitié.

En outre, mais ce qui était plus important était le fait que Séverus avait demandé la fidélité et Harry serait damné s'il faisait douter le sorcier de lui. Rogue avait peut-être des raisons de douter d'Harry avec son passé, mais il allait tenir sa parole et protéger leur avenir.

« Non, je suis venu te dire que je me demande comment tu peux le supporter. Comment peux-tu supporter de le regarder et de savoir que tu as tout abandonné pour être avec lui ? Tu aurais pu m'avoir, Harry. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu être si stupide. » Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et elle se pencha contre le cadre de la porte, s'étouffant.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Harry. Je t'ai attendu. Depuis si longtemps, je suis amoureuse de toi et maintenant tu es marié à un autre, de ton propre choix. » Elle renifla et malgré lui, Harry se rapprocha.

« Ginny, pendant un moment nos destins ont été entrelacés mais ne se sont jamais joints. Je suis avec Séverus maintenant et je ne peux pas aller le tromper. Je ne vais pas le faire ! Toi, lui et moi méritons bien plus que ça, et seuls du chagrin et des peines de cœur en sortiront. Je savais que tu n'avais jamais abandonné l'espoir et que cela va paraître dur maintenant, mais peut-être que tu devrais trouver quelqu'un qui restera avec toi et qui te choisira inconditionnellement. Tu le mérites. »

« Mais Harry, si tu avais eu le choix, qu'aurais-tu fait ? » Elle avait l'air plus belle aux yeux d'Harry et il avait déjà vu beaucoup de femmes pleurer, mais il répondit tout de même.

« Ginny, je n'ai pas le choix, alors ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais je nous aurais donné une chance, cependant je crois que j'ai fait mon choix. J'ai choisi Séverus et pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je suis coincé avec lui. Ecoute, je ne vais pas dire des choses que je ne pense pas et je ressens toujours beaucoup de choses pour toi mais je suis avec Séverus maintenant et je serai damné si je ne fais pas un essai pour que ce mariage fonctionne. Je dois essayer, tu le sais. »

Séverus ralentit ses pas en haut des escaliers. La conversation de Potter avec Weasley pouvait être entendue par la porte ouverte. Il resta immobile, entendant la plus jeune Weasley remettre en question le choix de Potter.

Séverus sentit la colère monter et pendant un moment il songea à entrer en force pour exiger la réponse de Potter. Sa tête se releva quand il entendit Potter dire. « Je dois essayer, Ginny. Séverus le mérite, et moi plus, ce ne serait pas juste pour toi si tu devais m'attendre. Tu ne peux pas attendre un homme marié et d'ailleurs, je veux essayer d'être heureux, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Je doute que ce crétin graisseux soit capable de bonheur… »

« Ne dis pas de telles choses ! Il est capable d'aimer, d'une façon ou d'une autre ». la voix de Harry résonna de colère pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne à nouveau. Séverus était béat. Il avait épousé le Garçon-qui-continuait-à-le-déconcerter. Pendant un moment, il envisagea de faire ce que Minerva lui avait demandé, mais non, il allait tenter sa chance avec le Magengamot, car Potter méritait vraiment quelque chose de plus qu'un coup rapide contre un mur pour sauver son mari.

Harry secoua la tête en sortant de la pièce. Ginny l'avais mis en colère avec ses questions. Il avait été assez clair sur le sujet, mais elle avait refusé d'écouter. Il s'arrêta quand il se trouva face à face avec Rogue qui s'était arrêté dans les escaliers.

Pendant un moment terrible, Harry crut que Rogue l'avait entendu, mais le sorcier lui dit. « Viens, nous allons à la maison. Il y a… des choses que nous devons faire. »

Le cœur de Harry martelait dans sa poitrine et l'anticipation fit se retourner son estomac. Ça y était, ils rentraient à la maison pour avoir des relations sexuelles. Il découvrit que des papillons volaient soudainement dans son estomac et que sa bouche était devenue sèche.

Il suivit Rogue dans la cuisine, ayant à peine la présence d'esprit de dire au revoir à ceux qui y étaient assemblés. Ils semblèrent comprendre son anxiété et Harry fut le premier à passer par la cheminée.

Il fut un moment seul avant que Rogue n'arrive dans le salon. Le sorcier leva un sourcil au regard de Harry avant qu'il ne dise. « Je vais te donner quelque chose pour les nerfs. »

« Nous allons vraiment le faire », Harry réalisa qu'il était en train de bégayer et pendant un moment une expression amusée passa sur le visage de Rogue alors que le sorcier s'arrêtait sur son chemin vers la cuisine.

« Selon la Directrice nous le devrions. Va sur le canapé… ce sera… agréable. » La bouche d'Harry s'était asséchée et il lissa ses cheveux ou du moins tenta de les lisser en regardant son compagnon.

Séverus savait que Potter pourrait en être offensé, mais il méritait plus, tellement plus. Ses longs doigts attrapèrent la fiole qu'il prenait tous les soirs pour dormir et il l'a tint dans sa main lâche. Si Potter était à nouveau nu, Séverus n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contenir.

Mais Potter se tordait les mains sur le canapé, les frottant ensemble quand Séverus entra. Les yeux verts étaient larges et juste un soupçon craintif. Séverus hocha la tête et tendit la fiole, voyant le morveux dévisser le couvercle alors qu'il se tenait prêt à attraper Potter quand il tomberait.

Harry renifla la fiole, mais il ne sentit rien. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Rogue, mais le sorcier semblait attendre qu'il la boive, et apparut même un peu anxieux. Harry fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Rogue serait nerveux ?

Il a pris une gorgée et ses nerfs se détendirent, alors il vida la fiole, bâillant quand une vague de somnolence lui tomba dessus. Il se battit contre elle. Il ne voulait pas être à moitié endormi quand ils feraient l'amour.

Les doigts attrapèrent la fiole avant qu'elle ne tombe et Harry commença à réaliser ce qui s'était passé.

Séverus vit les yeux verts devenir immédiatement flous. Il arracha la fiole des doigts de Potter avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Les yeux verts volèrent jusqu'à son visage et Potter fut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais à la place il bâilla fort.

Le gosse se balançait et Séverus s'accroupit devant lui, sachant qu'il n'aurait que quelques minutes pour faire comprendre les choses à Potter. Il a attrapé les petit épaules et dit. « Potter, écoute. C'est un simple élixir de sommeil et il ne te fera pas de mal. Je suis désolé de faire cela, mais tu mérites mieux. »

Les yeux verts furent étonnamment doux dans le visage jeune et sans accusations.

Harry sentit que Rogue l'attrapait. Il sentit la paix commencer à s'installer ce qui continua quand il tomba dans un profond sommeil. C'était bien, Rogue ne lui voulait pas de mal.

Il fut allongé sur le canapé et un oreiller fut placé sous sa tête. Les doigts caressèrent ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'Harry ne pouvait plus rester éveillé et qu'il ferme les yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry, mais tu mérites plus qu'un coup rapide pour sauver mon âme. » Avec ces mots et un baiser appuyé sur le sommet de sa tête, Harry s'endormit et n'en sut pas plus.

Dans le chapitre suivant : munis de tout ce qu'il faut Harry et Séverus font face au Magenmagot, mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant?

Et la décision de Séverus de ne pas consommer le mariage les affectera-t-elle, s'il doit aller à Azkaban ? Comment Harry va réagir à ce qui s'est passé ou ne s'est pas passé entre eux ? Découvrez-le dans le chapitre suivant : Le Magenmagot


	9. Chapter 9 : Le magenmagot

Chapitre 9 : Le magenmagot

Harry se réveilla brusquement à sept heures ce matin-là. Il s'assit, grimaçant à la douleur dans son cou et il se frotta à cet endroit. La couverture glissa et Harry fronça le nez devant la puanteur de ses vêtements. Il avait dormi dans les mêmes vêtements qu'il avait portés hier.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce. Le soleil était déjà levé et l'air dans le petit salon sentait le propre, pas poussiéreux comme c'était le cas normalement. Il se précipita dans la chambre, mais le lit semblait vide et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il s'habilla rapidement avec des vêtements propres, en prenant soin de son apparence et il se lava soigneusement.

Il peigna même les cheveux en les lissant avec un peigne mouillé alors qu'il essayait de ne pas frissonner sous les filets d'eau froide qui coulaient sur son cou et sur le côté de son visage. Il empocha sa baguette, c'était étrange qu'il se soit habitué si rapidement à na pas utiliser de magie.

Il essaya de sourire avec confiance à son reflet, mais tout ce qui le dévisageait était un jeune homme aux yeux verts et anxieux, trop larges derrière ses lunettes et ses joues pâles. Il avait l'air reposé, ce qui était déjà un grand soulagement.

Satisfait de lui-même, ses cheveux ne resteraient pas plats de toute façon, il redescendit. Le salon était encore vide donc Harry entra dans la cuisine, le seul endroit qui restait vraiment mais il n'y avait personne.

Il fronça les sourcils et il remarqua que la porte du petit jardin clos était ouverte et que la lumière du soleil s'y déversait. Harry prit une profonde inspiration en marchant jusqu'à la porte pour voir l'ombre silencieuse, les yeux fermés dans une rare jouissance des rayons du soleil sur son visage.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à L'étrange image de Rogue qui profitait du soleil. Il avait l'air d'un homme qui profitait du dernier soleil qu'il verrait. Harry déglutit difficilement, cela pourrait être le cas aujourd'hui.

Il sorti en demandant : « Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas consommé le lien ? »

Le plus vieux sorcier eut l'air surpris alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent avant que Rogue ne remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Harry et se détendit alors que le jeune homme le rejoignit dans sa contemplation silencieuses du soleil qui montait régulièrement dans le ciel dans le petit jardin clos.

« Tu mérites plus »,dit le sorcier blessé, les doigts enroulés autour de sa baguette.

« Vous voulez dire que vous ne vouliez pas me prendre quand j'étais drogué ? » Harry était un peu confus. Est-ce que Rogue avait voulu lui donner la potion pour dormir hier ou était-ce simplement une erreur ? De ce qu'il connaissait de Rogue,il ne faisait jamais d'erreur ou si peu, d'ailleurs.

Rogue eut un rire désabusé alors qu'il dit : « Non, garçon, je voulais dire que tu méritais plus qu'un coup rapide pour sauver mon âme. »

« Mais nous avons encore le temps. Je vous promets que ça ne me dérangera... »

« Oh, tu le ferais. Cela ne te dérangerait peut-être pas, mais à long terme, tu m'en aurais voulu. Tu te serais rendu compte que ça aurait dû avoir plus d'importance… »

« Mais ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi et il y a toujours une prochaine fois… »

« Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Arrête de me harceler avec ton innocence évidente. Pour ton information, il n'y a pas de deuxième première fois. Il n'y a qu'une première fois et cela m'importe, parce qu'à long terme, je serai celui qui devra ramasser les morceaux et qui devra vivre avec ton ressentiment. Je serai celui qui devra supporter ta haine envers moi pour avoir pris ton innocence en un éclair. Si cela peut être évité en prenant le temps maintenant, alors ainsi soit-il. »

« Mais cela vaudrait mieux qu'Azkaban non ? Même sans les détraqueurs, j'ai entendu dire que c'est encore un horrible endroit. » Harry était touché que Rogue pense à lui sur le long terme. Il ne pouvait même pas penser au delà d'aujourd'hui. Mais peut-être que le sorcier plus âgé essayait simplement de se faire une vie confortable ou essayait-il de dire à Harry qu'il ne voulait pas le toucher.

Rogue avait tourné le dos pour regarder le soleil et il cligna des yeux dans la lumière forte. Pendant un moment le masque glissa et Harry était sûr qu'il vu la peur mais il n'en fut pas complètement sûr et même avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose le masque se remit de nouveau en place et les lèvres minces se tordirent en un sourire moqueur comme il dit.

« Si Minerva se débrouille je n'aurai pas à aller à Azkaban. Bien sûr, nous devons compter sur les moins stupides des sorciers qui sont dans le Magenmagot et qu'ils soient aveuglés par votre gloire et votre faiblesse... » les lèvres lâchèrent le dernier mot et puis Rogue tourna le dos au soleil alors qu'il dit les derniers mots presque dans un chuchotement. « Poppy a aussi fait remarquer qu'en raison de la nature de mes blessures, il serait extrêmement dangereux de m'envoyer à Azkaban. J'espère jouer sur le cœur du Magenmagot pour ne pas m'envoyer à Azkaban par crainte que je meurs pour ne pas avoir pris mes potions. »

Harry cacha à peine un ricanement et Rogue le regarda. « Oh allez, vous ne vous y attendez pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Potter ! » grogna Rogue

« Non, Je veux dire, rappelez-vous l'été avant ma cinquième année quand j'ai dû apparaître pour une audience devant le Magenmagot complet pour pratique de la magie mineure devant un Moldu. Ils ne voulaient pas me croire non plus et c'est seulement à cause de Dumbledore que j'ai été libéré et du fait qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve. »

« Ils étaient menés par Fudge, c'était un idiot même si je me demande si Kingsley va être mieux, si j'aurai un procès équitable. »

« Kingsley est de notre côté, »

« Je n'ai jamais été du genre à placer mes paris sur un côté. Je supposais que tu le savais déjà. »

Harry soupira et dit : « mais c'est quand même un énorme pari que de penser que le Magenmagot ne va pas t'Envoyer à Azkaban simplement parce que tu es blessé. » Il prit soin de garder sa voix légère.

« Je me suis battu contre les événements toute ma vie, Potter. D'ailleurs, nous comptons sur notre mariage pour le faire. » Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil sur lui et Harry renifla.

« Oui, un mariage valide. J'ai regardé; notre mariage n'est pas valide tant qu'il n'est pas consommé. »

« Tu veux dire que Granger a cherché. » grogna Rogue avant que sa main descende soudainement sur l'épaule d'Harry et que l'homme plus âgé se penche vers lui, en sifflant. « Et nous devrons nous appuyer sur le fait que tout le monde pense que le mariage est valide. Un peu de recherche va immédiatement réduire en miettes cette prétention, mais puisque c'est important pour Minerva, nous devrons jouer le jeu. »

« Mais vous n'y croyez pas… »

« Je n'ai pas cru aux choses depuis longtemps, Potter. » Rogue se détourna de lui, tenant sa baguette. « Mais peu importe si j'y crois ou pas. Ce qui compte, c'est que nous puissions convaincre le Magenmagot que je suis innocent. Sans mentionner le public. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Rogue caressait sa baguette et Harry se demanda un instant comment ce serait d'être caressé par le sorcier. Il secoua la tête avec irritation; ce n'était certainement pas le moment de penser à ce genre choses. « Je tenais à vous remercier pour la nuit dernière. »

Rogue se retourna pour le regarder, les yeux noirs se rétrécirent , le défiant de se moquer de lui. « Je n'ai rien fait la nuit dernière. »Le souffla entre ses dents serrées, les yeux flamboyants.

« Pas besoin de dire l'évidence, je le sais. Je faisais allusion à la potion d'endormissement . J'ai dormi très profondément. » Harry garda les yeux fixés sur le visage de son compagnon et il regarda Rogue qui luttait avec les mots.

Un silence s'installa entre eux et Harry se retourna pour rentrer chercher quelque chose à manger, bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour garder son esprit occupé et ses mains.

Il était presque à l'intérieur quand Rogue appela. « Oh, Potter, autre chose. »

Harry se retourna pour regarder l'autre sorcier qui le regarda. Les yeux de Rogue étaient gentils et son expression douce bien qu'aussi fermée que jamais.

« Ne t'inquiète pas quand je serai attaché et que ma baguette sera prise, ils utiliseront quelque chose pour supprimer ma magie. Ils pensent que je suis à pleine puissance… tu devrais aussi ressentir ces effets, mais je vais essayer de bloquer autant que je le peux… mais je ne peux pas te faire de promesses. Je peux te donner une potion pour que la douleur ou la tension ne se manifestent pas sur ton visage car elle s'aggravera au fur et à mesure que la journée avancera. Ça pourrait nous être fatal si tu étais trop expressif comme d'habitude. »

« Donnez-moi la potion et je la garderai sur moi. Je crois qu'il est de notoriété publique que je souffre de choc magique et d'épuisement, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que d'ici à ce que je guérisse un peu, l'un de nous décide de faire exploser quelque chose et que notre magie soit à nouveau épuisée. » Harry se déplaça d'un pied sur l'autre.

Il y avait tellement de choses auxquelles il devait penser, qu'il devait faire et dont il devait se souvenir. Il ne pouvait pas parler sans permission, il devait garder son visage neutre quand son compagnon serait au procès. Cela allait être une dure journée, Harry le savait et tout le monde autour de lui, hormis lui et Rogue, était optimiste que Rogue n'allait pas aller à Azkaban au moins pour la durée du procès, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'ils ne savaient pas que le mariage n'avait pas été consommé.

Il aspergea son visage d'un peu d'eau. Il se fit des toasts, se demandant si Rogue avait déjà mangé. Juste pour être sûr, il n'était pas d'humeur à mettre la table, il prépara du café avec les grains de café que la Directrice lui avait donnés il y a quelques jours quand elle était venue lui rendre visite.

Elle lui avait fait remarquer combien Rogue apprécié le café le matin. La couleur sombre du liquide alors qu'il y versait l'eau chaude lui rappela les yeux de Rogue. Il appréciait son odeur et se demandait quel goût il aurait sur les lèvres de Rogue après l'avoir bu.

En rougissant, il se força à revenir au présent. Il avait seulement goûté les lèvres de l'homme une fois et dans un baiser forcé, il avait été trop préoccupé pour vraiment se concentrer sur elles.

Il prit la tasse de café, appréciant la chaleur contre sa main, pas si différente de la chaleur de Rogue. Il marcha dehors et près de Rogue, appréciant l'élargissement des yeux sombres alors que Celui-ci dit. « Je n'ai aucun goût pour du thé ce matin. »

« Ce n'est pas du thé. » Harry regarda Rogue lever la tête quand son nez a attrapa l'odeur du café.

« Oh, il en reste ? » Le sorcier voulut dire autre chose, mais il s'arrêta et se retourna vers la cuisine, une expression presque empressée sur son visage.

« Non, il n'y en a pas. » Harry pu voir les larges épaules de son compagnon se tendre et puis Rogue fit demi tour, semblant presque déçu, avalant sa colère et crachant, les yeux rétrécis

« Ce serait trop demander, hein Potter, de garder un peu de café pour moi ? »

« Pourquoi je te garderais du café alors que cette tasse est pour vous ? » demanda Harry. Il découvrit qu'il aimait le regard de surprise sur le visage de Rogue avant que le maître des potions ne reprennent son masque neutre.

« Il y avait du café ? » demanda Rogue, tendant sa main vers la tasse. Harry plaça soigneusement la tasse chaude avec le liquide fumant dans la paume bandée.

« Oui, le professeur McGonagall me l'a donné. Elle a dit que vous appréciez le café mais j'avais oublié que nous l'avions et comme il n'y en a pas tellement, je voulais juste en mettre de côté . Je ne savais pas quand nous irons à nouveau dans un magasin et je suis sûr que tout le monde est bien trop occupé pour se soucier de nous apporter une chose aussi insignifiante que du café. » Harry regarda avec une expression presque avide la manière dont Rogue sirotait son café.

Les lèvres fines se séparèrent dans un soupir insondable de plaisir et Rogue ferma ses yeux de délice. Harry sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Si seulement Rogue le regardait comme ça.

Il secoua la tête, gagnant un regard amusé de son compagnon. Rogue tendit la tasse pour Harry pendant qu'il ronronnait. « Tu aimes le café, Harry ? »

Les yeux sombres étaient larges et quelque chose d'indéfinissable jouait dans les orbites sombres, quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait pas identifier. Il tendit sa main pour la tasse fumante et la prit, alors que...

Pop

Pop

Pop

La tasse tomba au sol pendant que deux aurores en robes rouges saisissaient les bras de Rogue. Harry fut repoussé par un autre auror, Dawlish, il reconnut l'homme de cette fois-là dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand il avait essayé d'arrêter le directeur.

Pop

Un peu essoufflée, le professeur McGonagall apparut dans le jardin, ses robes fumante autour d'elle, repoussant ses cheveux loin de son visage. « Lâchez-le tout de suite ».

Dawlish se tourna vers elle avec un sourire, alors qu'il faisait signe aux autres aurores d'attacher Rogue , Harry regardant sans mot dire. « Il est en procès. Vous devriez savoir ce qui arrivera quand quelqu'un tente d'échapper à la loi, Mme McGonagall. Ce n'est pas parce que le ministre actuel semble favoriser l'équité des procès que cela veut dire qu'aucun des accusés, et permettez-moi de le répéter, n'aura une certaine marge de manœuvre, peu importe sous la protection de qui ils sont ... »

L'auror s'adressait à Harry et il fit signe aux autres aurors de reculer. Les mains de Rogue étaient attachées derrière son dos, et Harry put sentir la pression sur sa magie immédiatement. Il prit tout de suite une expression neutre, voyant les lignes du visage dur se resserrer dans la douleur.

« Attendez, il doit prendre ses potions avant que vous ne l'emmeniez » La Directrice était irritée ,mais elle s'approcha de Rogue. Les yeux du sorcier tombèrent sur le visage d'Harry mais Harry ne put bouger.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger même si sa vie en dépendait. Il voulut se précipiter en avant pour exiger qu'ils libèrent Rogue, mais c'était assez difficile qu'il lutta à essayer d'empêcher son visage de montrer à que point il était faible ou combien cela l'affectait qu'ils s'en prennent à Rogue de cette façon.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps jusqu'à ce que Dawlish leur dise de s'éloigner de Rogue. Un dernier regard, puis ils ont disparurent, laissant Harry, le professeur McGonagall et Dawlish seuls. L'auror tendit sa main, son visage encore une fois tordu de raillerie mais sans la confiance qu'il avait montrée dans le bureau de Dumbledore il y a toutes ces années.

« Sa baguette. »

« Je ne l'ai pas. Il l'avait sur lui. » Harry fut heureux que sa voix était confiant.

« Alors je suis sûr qu'elle a déjà été envoyé au ministre Shacklebolt. Nous allons dans la salle d'audience. » Avec un regard moqueur il disparu.

Harry s'approcha de la tasse de café cassée pour se donner du temps. Il tremblait du choc qu'il venait de subir en voyant son compagnon se faire emmener. Il passa sa manche sur son front pour essuyer la sueur.

Il savait que si Rogue ne lui avait rien dit, il aurait encore plus flippé.

« Harry, vous allez bien ? » La voix de son ancienne chef de maison était douce et Harry se retourna, tenant dans sa main les morceaux cassés de la tasse. Il a pris soin de ne pas se couper la main.

« Il le faut n'est-ce pas ? Quand est-ce que le procès aura lieu ? » Il la précéda à l'intérieur, jetant la tasse inutile dans la poubelle. Il pouvait le réparer mais il craignait que ce ne soit trop maintenant avec sa magie déjà faible et diminuée.

« Dans l'heure. Nous devrions aller au ministère si vous avez fini ici. »

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête en regardant autour de la maison. Il se demandait quand il reviendrait ce soir et dans quel état, mais surtout s'il allait ramener Rogue avec lui, il l'espérait certainement, parce que Spinner's End serait un endroit solitaire sans Rogue, c'était sûr.

La salle d'audience 10 n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Harry y était allé. C'était une grande salle circulaire avec beaucoup de places assises, faiblement éclairée et une chaise au milieu, face au plus grand des bancs où les cinquante membres du Magenmagot seraient assis.

Harry s'assit sur un banc, sentant le charme sur sa bague alors qu'il glissa son doigt dessus. Le charme avait été appliqué par le professeur McGonagall et il serait brisé le moment où l'on parlerait de leur mariage. Il se demanda brièvement si l'anneau de Rogue avait aussi été charmé.

Il sentit les doigts de Ron dans le creux de son dos alors que son meilleur ami s'asseyait sur la rangée derrière lui. Le professeur McGonagall, Arthur Weasley et Bill Weasley étaient assis à côté de lui au premier rang, ayant recueilli la plupart des preuves.

Ron, Hermione, Mme Weasley étaient assis derrière lui. En face de lui, Kingsley Shacklebolt se tenait debout, ses robes dépouillés tombant gracieusement sur son corps, le faisant paraître encore plus grand que la normale.

Les autres membres du Magenmagot se parlaient tous entre eux, murmurant doucement tandis que d'autres jetaient un coup d'oeil à Harry puis à la chaise vide. « Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour le procès de l'accusé Séverus Rogue. Amenez-le, s'il vous plaît. »

Les aurores en rouge qui se tenaient près des portes, se déplacèrent, ouvrirent les portes et Rogue entra les mains liées par la magie comme Harry pouvait le voir par le miroitement de l'air et accompagné de pas moins de 6 aurores. Harry renifla, ils s'attendaient à quoi ? Qu'il jette un sort et s'en aille ?

Rogue s'assit lourdement, sa tête penchée comme s'il lui fallait une grande force pour la garder droite. Les yeux sombres étaient légèrement rétrécis, mais autrement rien ne pouvait pénétrer le masque de Rogue.

« Séverus Rogue , vous comparaissez devant le conseil pour témoigner du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore. Que voulez-vous plaider ? »

Il y a eu un bruissement de tissu quand le professeur McGonagall se leva et dit, « nous plaidons non coupable. Nous avons la preuve que la mort d'Albus Dumbledore a été arrangée entre eux. »

« Les preuves seront présentées en temps voulu. La nature de ce procès est délicate. Feu le Directeur Dumbledore était une figure aimée et pour le dire simplement et sans détour, il y a beaucoup de gens qui souhaitent voir la tête de Séverus Rogue sur un plateau d'argent. » Kingsley s'arrêta et Harry sentit ses entrailles se transformer en glace.

Le ministre prit une profonde respiration et ensuite continua, « le châtiment si vous êtes reconnu coupable sera de purger une peine de prison à vie à Azkaban et votre baguette sera cassée en deux... »

« Vous permettrez au traître de marcher librement ? C'est un mange-mort; il doit recevoir le baiser du détraqueur pour ce qu'il a fait ! » La voix féminine fit se figer Harry et il jeta un coup d'oeil jusqu'à l'endroit où s'assit Dolores Ombrage, une petite sorcière au visage de crapaud; elle avait encore le même stupide noeud rose dans les cheveux.

« La peine pour meurtre est la prison à vie à Azkaban, Dolores. Il y a beaucoup de procès qui doivent avoir lieu et là vous trouverez votre soif de vengeance plus qu'adéquatement satisfaite. Maintenant, ai-je besoin de vous rappeler de votre place ? Vous êtes ici en tant que preneuse de notes et vous n'exprimerez pas votre opinion. Recommencez et je serai forcé de vous retirer de cette salle d'audience »

Harry retint un sourire. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais c'était déjà pas mal.

« La défense souhaitez faire une demande. En raison de la nature des blessures du professeur Rogue, nous voudrions demander qu'il puisse rester hors d'Azkaban tant que le procès est en cours. Nous considérerions l'assignation à résidence chez lui à Spinner comme un lieu approprié au moment où le procès n'a pas lieu.… »

Shacklebolt fronça les sourcils et répondit : « Normalement, ce n'est pas la procédure, professeur McGonagall. Ce n'est que dans des circonstances très difficiles que nous permettrions des libertés telles que l'assignation à résidence. Vous comprenez qu'en raison de la nature de vos preuves, il faudra du temps pour se faire un jugement et que, faute de temps, le procès aura lieu un jour par semaine, comme le procès Malfoy. »

Le professeur McGonagall fouilla dans ses papiers et tandis que sa voix hésitait, elle dit en jetant un coup d'oeil à Harry. « Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle le professeur Rogue ne peut pas être envoyé à Azkaban en attendant son procès. »

« Et qui serait ? Il n'y aura pas de telles libertés permises à moins que ce soit une question de vie ou de mort et honnêtement, le professeur Rogue n'a pas l'air au bord de la mort. Nous avons entendu parler de son incroyable rétablissement après l'attaque du serpent. » Les yeux rétrécis du ministre glissèrent de la directrice à Madame Pomfresh qui était assise dans la rangée derrière, Harry ne l'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle lui a fait un petit clin d'œil et Harry se redressa, on y était. Le professeur McGonagall souffla, rappelant à Harry quand elle avait été en colère contre lui et que ses lèvres se resserrèrent encore plus. « Les miracles de la guérison du professeur Rogue et de sa survie sont dû au fait qu'Harry Potter a lié sa magie à Séverus Rogue quand il a essayé de sauver le professeur Rogue de la morsure de serpent. »

Des murmures retentissants se firent soudainement entendre et Harry jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui tandis que Shacklebolt luttait pour parler et pour avoir le silence alors qu'il explosa : « Silence ! »

La cour se tut et Harry sut que beaucoup de gens le regardaient avec dégoût. Il garda la tête haute et rencontra leur regard sans broncher.

« Vous connaissez les lois du Ministère sur les liens magiques. Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-on pas informé ? »

« Parce qu'Harry Potter aime être une exception et aime enfreindre les règles, » siffla Dolores Ombrage.

« Dolorès ça suffit, silence ! » Shacklebolt se mit en colère contre elle et Harry remarqua à quel point l'ancien auror était stressé quand il s'énerva. Normalement Kingsley était gentil et n'avait pas beaucoup de sautes d'humeur. Ce qui l'avait fait craquer maintenant signifiait qu'il était stressé et sans aucun doute surpris.

« Nous avons déposé les formulaires appropriés et le mariage a déjà été consommé entre eux. Mais en raison de la nature des blessures du professeur Rogue et de leur magie partagée, cela pourrait être non seulement dangereux pour lui, mais aussi pour Harry Potter. En raison de leur magie partagée, ils sont faibles et incapables d'accomplir la magie bien que Madame Pomfresh m'ait assuré que bientôt ils se rétabliraient et que leur magie sera de retour à la normale. »

« Madame Pomfresh sera-t-elle disposée à le dire à la barre des témoins ? »

« Oui, je le ferai, monsieur. » Madame Pomfresh se leva et Kingsley hocha la tête, ses yeux passant au-dessus de Rogue qui s'est déplacée dans son siège, secouant un peu les chaînes.

Shacklebolt se tourna vers la personne assise à côté de lui et lui dit. « Allez aux archives. Il devrait y avoir un dossier de toutes les personnes liées par magie en Grande-Bretagne. Je veux savoir si ce mariage est valide. »

Il se redressa et dit au reste de la salle. « Si ce mariage est valide, le professeur Rogue sera assigné à résidence pendant les interruptions du procès. Sinon, il sera envoyé à Azkaban. »

Les yeux de Harry rencontrèrent les yeux de Rogue à travers la pièce et très subtilement le vieux sorcier secoua la tête, Harry hocha la tête pendant que Madame Pomfresh allait à la barre des témoins pour le premier témoignage.

« Nous avons examiné les témoignages du professeur McGonagall et de Mme Pomfresh. Le témoin suivant est Harry Potter. M. Potter, si vous vous voulez bien ? »

Harry se leva et sentit la main de Ron sur son épaule pendant un moment, l'encourageant. La tête de Rogue était tournée vers lui, les yeux noirs se concentrèrent sur lui seul et il s'assit sur la chaise en bois un peu hésitant et nerveux.

On y était. Il avait besoin de garder la tête froide maintenant puis Shacklebolt dit, « M. Potter, la nuit où le professeur Dumbledore est mort, étiez-vous là ? »

« Oui, j'y étais »

Harry put entendre les murmures haut et fort, même s'ils ne parlaient pas trop fort. Shacklebolt les Ignora et dit. « Pouvez-vous nous parler de cette nuit, M. Potter ? »

« Oui. J'étais avec le Professeur Dumbledore, nous avions abandonné l'école pour la soirée. Le professeur Dumbledore était blessé, il avait bu une potion qui s'est avéré être un poison et cela l'avait affaibli. Nous sommes repartis à Pré-au-Lard et nous avons vu la marque noire au-dessus de l'école. Nous sommes allés à l'école sur des balais et le professeur Dumbledore a changé les sorts de protection pour que nous puissions y aller. Nous avons atterri sur la Tour D'Astronomie. »

Harry était étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il en parlait. Il en parlait sans sentiments, ceux qu'il gardait enfermés à l'intérieur et il ne se souciait pas des murmures.

« Nous avons entendu des pas et Draco Malfoy a fait irruption. Il a désarmé le professeur Dumbledore. Au lieu de détourner le sort, le professeur Dumbledore m'a immobilisé. J'étais sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. Plus de mange-morts sont entrés; Malfoy les avaient laissé entrer dans l'école. Ils ont parlé, mais je ne me souviens pas des mots. Puis le professeur Rogue est venu et le professeur Dumbledore lui, il a supplié Rogue. Il a dit « Séverus », il plaidait et puis Rogue s'est avancé et a poussé Malfoy de côté et a sorti sa baguette et exécuta le sort de mort. »

Ses dernières paroles furent accueillies avec un silence total et Harry ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre jusqu'à ce que Shacklebolt le demande. « Que s'est-il passé après ça, Harry ? »

« Le professeur Dumbledore a été éjecté de la tour et il est tombé. » Harry était sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette vue, jamais plus et il ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde respiration pour se stabiliser avant de continuer. « ...le sort était brisé et je pouvais bouger à nouveau. Le professeur Rogue a crié aux mange-morts de s'en aller, que c'était fini et puis ils se sont enfuis. J'ai couru après eux, essayant d'empêcher Rogue de partir. J'ai fini par le rattraper mais il a dévié mes sorts facilement. Il m'a forcé à me mettre terre et puis euh, un des hippogriffes d'Hagrid l'a attaqué et Rogue a été forcé de partir. Je suis sûr qu'il a disparu un moment plus tard. »

Harry se leva pour retourner à son siège quand Shacklebolt dit, « Mais J'ai d'autres questions, Harry. » Harry se rassit.

« Vous étiez là quand le professeur Rogue a été attaqué par le serpent du Seigneur des ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Et le professeur Rogue vous a donné ses souvenirs, correct et vous les avez vus aussi ? »

Harry hocha encore la tête.

« Je comprends que nous ayons ici une copie des souvenirs réels et qu'ils seront consultés en temps voulu. Qu'avez-vous découvert dans les souvenirs, Harry ? »

Harry se racla la gorge; cela allait être assez difficile. « Que le professeur Dumbledore avait été maudit environ un an avant sa mort et qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire. Le professeur Rogue avait réussi à cantonner la malédiction à sa main droite, c'est pourquoi elle semblait morte, mais Dumbledore serait mort. Dumbledore connaissait le plan de Voldemort d'utiliser Draco pour le tuer, alors il a demandé au professeur Rogue de le faire. J'ai aussi appris que le Professeur Dumbledore savait que je devais mourir pour vaincre Voldemort. Voldemort avait involontairement planté une partie de lui-même dans ma cicatrice quand la malédiction a mal tourné alors qu'il avait essayé de me tuer enfant. »

Des cris scandaleux éclatèrent et Harry sursauta, et il sembla que ce fut aussi le cas de Rogue.. La sueur trempait les cheveux sombres et Harry pouvait sentir la pression sur sa magie aussi.

« Tu es Mort, Harry ? Dumbledore voulait te sacrifier pour vaincre Voldemort ? » Shacklebolt sembla secoué mais il réussit à se reprendre, sa voix tremblant un peu.

« Oui, il le fallait. J'ai dû marcher librement et sans me défendre afin de rompre la connexion entre nous. Ça a marché parce que Voldemort ne pouvait plus faire de mal à personne. Si je n'avais pas lié ma magie à celle du professeur Rogue, je n'aurais pas pu survivre. »

« Poppy a dit que vous souffrez de choc magique et d'épuisement, est-ce vrai ? »

« Oui, c'est à cause du lien. En raison de la magie nécessaire pour soutenir Séverus, en raison de ses blessures et pendant que je suis en convalescence, eh bien, c'est juste un peu plus lent. » Harry espéra qu'il mentait de façon convaincante.

La main de Dolores Ombrage se leva et Harry a eu une sensation étrange dans son estomac. Ce ne serait pas bon du tout. « Monsieur le ministre, puis-je poser une question à M. Potter ? »

Shacklebolt hocha la tête, une expression lasse sur son visage. Elle se releva, souriant sournoisement, et Harry sentit la haine surgir en lui.

« Pourriez-vous effectuer un sort pour nous, Harry, pour nous montrer la magie récupérée ? »

Elle ne le croyait pas, Harry le savait. Ses yeux volèrent vers le bas pour rencontrer ceux de son compagnon mais Rogue ne lui donna aucune indication de la façon de faire ceci. L'esprit de Harry fonctionnait vite et il finit par le dire.

« Je crains de ne pas pouvoir. La magie utilisée pour supprimer la magie du professeur Rogue m'affecte aussi. Je ne sais pas encore comment séparer ma magie de celle de Séverus. »

« Ah, je vois. Je n'ai pas d'autres questions. » Son sourire était doux et complètement faux. Harry sentait la sueur sur tout son corps. Ça allait mal.

Il n'osa pas regarder vers Ron ou Hermione, craignant de se livrer. Au lieu de ça, il resta là, à espérer le meilleur.

Harry frotta sa vieille cicatrice pour tenter d'enlever le mal de tête qui battait derrière ses yeux. Kingsley Shacklebolt semblait fatigué et légèrement malade alors qu'il s'immergea de la pensive. Il la prit dans ses grandes mains et la charma, la faisant briller un instant.

« Les souvenirs seront retirés et longuement examinés par les services secrets du Ministère. Nous allons savoir s'ils ont été manipulés. Les souvenirs seront copiés et démontés, examinés par diverses parties indépendantes et des membres du Magenmagot. Je crois qu'une grande partie de cette affaire se reposera sur ces souvenirs. Les souvenirs disent la vérité, sauf s'ils sont altérés. Emmenez-les, M. Gildprune. »

Un des nombreux magiciens se leva et prit la pensine avec une sorte de révérence. Harry se demanda combien de temps ça prendrait. Cela lui sembla des heures pendant que le Magenmagot prit le temps de voir les souvenirs non seulement de Rogue mais de Dumbledore aussi et ils furent forcés d'attendre.

Harry bu quelque chose. Rogue prit ses potions et Madame Pomfresh insista pour qu'Harry mange quelque chose mais il ne pouvait rien avaler. Il était fatigué et courbaturé d'être assis au même endroit pendant si longtemps et il rêvait d'une longue sieste.

Son corps ne répondit pas du tout à la magie réprimée. Mais Rogue avait l'air encore pire qu'Harry ne le pensait. Le visage du sorcier était tordu dans une grimace douloureuse et sa voix avait été réduite à un petit croassement. Les yeux sombres étaient troublés à cause de l'épuisement et la peau pâle était grisâtre.

« Qu'est-ce qui prend autant de temps à ce type pour savoir si le mariage est valide ? Je veux dire que c'est censé être là sur le papier. » Hermione gémit derrière lui et Harry se mordit fort l'intérieur de la joue, si seulement ils savaient.

« Le ministère est complètement désordonné, ma chère. Je suis sûr qu'il lui a fallu un certain temps pour localiser le document. » Mme Weasley se pencha vers Hermione en souriant de manière tendue à Harry. Elle le caressa sur l'épaule. « Tout ira bien, Harry, tu verras. Tout se passera pour le mieux. »

Harry n'eut pas le cœur à la regarder dans les yeux. Il allait se laisser aller sinon. Il lui dirait des choses qui devaient rester cachées donc il se concentra sur la chaise avec son compagnon.

Il sourit quand il entendit Hermione dire derrière lui, « Quand je serai employée au Ministère, ce sera juste une autre chose à améliorer. »

Il retint son souffle lorsque Shacklebolt jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et sollicita l'attention de ceux qui étaient présents. « Je voudrais prendre du temps pour le témoignage final d'aujourd'hui. Ce témoignage nous sera donné par Draco Malfoy. »

Harry sentit son cœur ralentir jusqu'à un arrêt presque total et même les yeux de Rogue se levèrent lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et un jeune homme pâle aux cheveux blonds et l'air tranquille, bien que ses yeux gris trahissaient son épuisement, fut escorté à l'intérieur. Il était aussi attaché, mais il fut libéré quand il s'assit sur la chaise du témoin.

Le Jeune Malfoy brossa les cheveux de son visage et frotta ses poignets rouges, les yeux se précipitant vers la forme voûtée du professeur Rogue et ensuite Jusqu'à Harry. Les yeux gris de son ancien rival de l'école se rétrécirent, mais Harry put voir que Draco luttait en essayant de porter son masque.

Il avait l'air calme, mais pas sûr de lui. Il semblait épuisé et, tandis que Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas l'air mieux, il tressailli quand il remarqua que Draco frottait son avant-bras gauche. Il se demanda ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme, mais il n'avait pas entendu parler des Malfoys.

C'était peut-être dans la Gazette du Sorcier, mais il ne l'avait pas lue depuis qu'il avait commencé à vivre à Spinner's End. Il soupçonnait que Rogue savait mais il n'avait pas été très enclin à partager et Harry n'avait vraiment pas été très intéressé.

« Draco Malfoy, s'il vous plaît parlez-nous de la tâche qui vous a été assignée par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour assassiner Albus Dumbledore. » La voix de Shacklebolt était à nouveau stable, et n'était plus chaleureuse. Harry frémit.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge, les yeux tournés vers Harry et Rogue avant de dire : « l'été avant ma sixième année, j'ai été appelé au côté du Seigneur des ténèbres. Mon père était à Azkaban et le Seigneur des ténèbres avait une tâche pour moi, une tâche très spéciale. Je devais recevoir la marque noire si je réussissais et si j'échouais, j'aurais été tué ou j'aurais été arrêté. Je ne pouvais pas refuser de peur pour ma mère. Le Seigneur des ténèbres a dit qu'il montrerait de la bonne volonté envers elle si j'acceptais cette tâche sans rien remettre en question. Je savais que c'était un travail que je ne pouvais pas réussir parce que le Professeur Dumbledore était un puissant magicien et bien protégé. »

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle le Seigneur des ténèbres vous a choisi pour cette tâche alors qu'il y avait eu des sorciers plus qualifiés qui pouvaient s'occuper de ce travail ? »Harry put entendre le mépris dans la voix de Shacklebolt et il sembla que Draco aussi parce qu'il sembla un peu plus petit alors qu'il regarda le sol et dit.

« C'était une punition pour mon père parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir la prophétie pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. Ce serait une torture pour mes parents de voir leur seul enfant échouer. Seuls quelques membres du cercle intérieur du Seigneur des ténèbres connaissaient la tâche et le professeur Rogue en faisait partie. Il était l'un des espions les plus fiables du Seigneur des ténèbres et ma mère s'approcha de lui un jour de peur de me perdre. »

« Savez-vous ce que votre mère a demandé au professeur Rogue, Draco ? »

« Oui, elle était accompagnée de ma tante, Bellatrix Lestrange et elle a demandé qu'il ait fasse un serment inviolable pour m'aider à accomplir ma tâche et si je ne réussissais pas alors ce serait à lui de le faire… »

La salle entière fut d'abord silencieuse avant d'être remplie de brouhaha. De nombreux membres du Magenmagot regardèrent Rogue, mais le sorcier ne releva pas la tête. Harry fut déconcerté; Rogue n'avait pas partagé cela avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Si Rogue avait échoué dans sa tâche, il serait mort.

Rogue n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait été pris entre deux camps. Sa promesse à Dumbledore et son serment à Narcissa Malfoy. S'il avait échoué dans sa tentative de tuer Dumbledore, il serait mort à cause du serment, mais si Draco avait réussi ensuite le serment aurait été rompu et la fin aurait été imprévisible.

Harry concentra son attention sur Draco alors que Shacklebolt demanda. « Vous avez réussi à désarmer le professeur Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je l'ai fait. Il me parlait et je savais que je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je voulais le relâcher mais les autres mange-morts sont arrivés et j'ai su que j'avais perdu ma chance de le faire. Je devais le tuer, mais le professeur Rogue est arrivé sur les lieux et il l'a fait. »

Les membres du Magenmagot parlèrent encore fort et Shacklebolt demanda. « Au cours de l'année, vous avez fait plusieurs tentatives contre la vie du professeur Dumbledore, en utilisant des méthodes peu fiables pour essayer d'atteindre le directeur. Le professeur Rogue a essayé à plusieurs reprises de vous aider ou de vous contacter et même de vous aider, mais pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas autorisé à vous aider ? »

Un sourire froid éclata sur le visage de Draco, plein de son ancienne arrogance avant de reprendre son masque neutre et il dit : « c'était ma tâche. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'étais fier que la tâche m'ait été confiée. Je croyais que le Seigneur des ténèbres me l'avait donnée parce qu'il croyait que je pouvais le faire. Bien sûr, je savais que c'était une punition pour l'échec de mon père, et que j'étais obligé d'échouer, mais je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre ait cet honneur. J'ai été stupide cette fois, je ne savais rien. Je ne savais pas ce que je savais maintenant. Je ne savais pas à quel point c'était puissant et terrifiant de savoir que l'on a le pouvoir de tuer quelqu'un. »

« Ça ne répond pas à la question, Draco. Je vous le demande une dernière fois, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas accepté L'aide du professeur Rogue quand il vous l'a offerte ? »

« Parce que je n'avais pas confiance en lui. Père avait toujours dit beaucoup de bien de lui et avait toujours dit que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Mais quand père a été envoyé à Azkaban, je ne savais plus. Le professeur Rogue était très proche de Dumbledore et je savais que c'était un très bon Occlumens donc je ne savais pas de quel côté il était vraiment. J'avais raison... »

Shacklebolt fronça les sourcils et demanda. « À propos de quoi, Draco ? »

« De ne pas avoir confiance en lui. C'était un espion pour la lumière. Potter a dit ça à la bataille finale. »

« Très bien. Que s'est-il passé quand vous avez quitté la scène après le meurtre du professeur Dumbledore ? »

Les yeux de Draco partirent dans le vide alors qu'il se souvenait et la façon dont il avait été il y a un instant avait disparu à nouveau alors qu'il chuchotait, sa voix anormalement calme et douce, « Nous avons rencontré des membres de l'ordre du Phénix. J'étais aux côtés du professeur Rogue et personne ne l'a attaqué parce qu'ils ne le savaient pas encore. Nous nous sommes échappés dans le parc et nous étions sur le chemin vers les portes pour transplaner mais Potter est arrivé derrière nous et a essayé de jeter un sort au professeur Rogue. Le sort a échoué mais le professeur Rogue m'a dit d'aller aux portes et de l'attendre là-bas pour qu'il puisse transplaner loin avec moi. »

Draco se tut puis il continua. « Cela a semblé prendre une éternité, mais finalement le professeur Rogue est arrivé. Il y avait d'énormes marques sur ses bras et une sur son visage mais il m'a simplement attrapé et nous avons transplaner au Manoir Malfoy. Nous sommes entrés et avant même que je le sache, j'étais devant le Seigneur des ténèbres, me faisant frapper par le sort Endoloris pour avoir manqué à mon devoir, sans le professeur Rogue, j'aurais été mort parce qu'il s'est interposé et a dit que je n'étais pas encore prêt... »

Pendant un moment, les yeux gris et froid passèrent au-dessus de la forme de Rogue, de la tête sombre courbée et ensuite Draco dit. « Tout au long de l'année, il a essayé de m'aider en m'enseignant des sorts et en me posant des questions sur ce que je faisais et ce que je planifiais. Si seulement j'avais écouté, les choses auraient pu être si différentes. »

Le silence tomba sur la salle d'audience et Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Shacklebolt. Le sorcier noir était pâle mais il demanda, « Vous avez été puni pour avoir échoué dans votre tâche ? »

« Oui, bien qu'aux yeux de tous les autres manges-mort j'ai été récompensé avec le plus grand honneur, en recevant la marque noire. Le professeur Rogue était mon parrain et dans ses yeux je pouvais voir le regret. Il n'a pas pu m'empêcher de prendre la marque noire comme il l'avait voulu et puis j'ai réalisé la vérité. J'avais fait une terrible erreur en ne lui faisant pas confiance. Si j'avais eu confiance en lui, on aurait pu trouver un autre moyen, mais c'était trop tard. Il aurait grillé sa couverture si je l'avais accusé de ce dont je le soupçonnais. ».

Draco prit une profonde inspiration ; il parut vaincu et se tendit, attendant apparemment une autre question. Harry eut pitié de lui. Le jeune Malfoy était autant victime de la guerre que lui l'avait été. Ils avaient juste joué de différents côtés. Il se demanda ce que le destin réservait à Malfoy, car il savait une chose avec certitude : Malfoy ne méritait pas tout cela.

« D'accord, merci, Draco. Vous serez ramené au Manoir Malfoy par les aurors affectés à cette tâche de garde. Je vais mettre fin à cette journée au tribunal. »

Tout le monde bougea pendant que Draco était emmené. Harry savait que Draco le regardait, mais il ne leva pas les yeux. Son cœur avait soudain commencé à battre un peu plus vite en attendant les mots attendus.

« Je vais condamner le professeur Rogue à l'assignation à résidence. Des sorts de restreintes seront placés autour de la maison et du jardin et vous ne devez pas les passer. »

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent et le greffier du ministère se précipita à l'intérieur, agitant un parchemin et criant : « Je l'ai, Monsieur ! Je l'ai finalement trouvé. Le document de mariage et le document de lien magique ! »

Des murmures montèrent autour de la salle d'audience, et Harry sentit son cœur ralentir prêt à s'arrêter. Il sentit les doigts de Ron s'enfoncer douloureusement dans ses épaules mais il ne pouvait pas dire à son meilleur ami de le relâcher. Ses yeux parcoururent le chemin que le greffier avait emprunté en remettant à Shacklebolt le parchemin et le ministre le lut avec une attention toute particulière.

« Professeur McGonagall ? » La voix de Shacklebolt était douce et Harry ne put même pas commencer à comprendre ce que le ministre pensait.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et dit. « Oui, Monsieur le ministre ? »

« Quelle était la principale raison d'accorder au professeur Rogue la liberté d'assignation à résidence ? »

« Ses blessures et son mariage avec Harry Potter. » Elle s'arrêta, incertaine.

« Pourtant, nous avons entendu de la part de Madame Pomfresh que s'ils n'avaient pas consommé leur magie, le lien entre eux n'était pas complet et restera vraisemblablement en sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'aient consommé. Ils ont récupéré au point où la séparation est possible, n'est-ce pas ? Et le professeur Rogue peut très bien se remettre s'il continue à avoir ses potions à temps. »

Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête, un peu confuse, « mais il a été vu que le lien entre eux n'est pas dormant et que leur mariage est valide. Ils ont consommé le mariage et ne peuvent donc pas être séparés en ce moment; ce ne serait pas une idée sage. »

« Et pourtant, ils ont menti. Ce document indique qu'ils n'ont pas consommé le mariage et donc j'envoie le professeur Rogue à Azkaban jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et jusqu'à ce que le lien entre eux ait été examiné, pour le moment je ne trouve tout simplement pas une raison assez forte pour mettre professeur Rogue en résidence surveillée. M. Potter n'a guère été affecté par la magie supprimée et puisque Madame Pomfresh a dit que sans aucun taxage de leur magie partagée, il n'y a aucune raison de croire que Potter n'aura pas récupéré son plein potentiel magique dans quelques jours, donc non seulement capable de se maintenir lui en vie, mais aussi le professeur Rogue à Azkaban ! »

Harry sentit son cœur ralentir comme Shacklebolt dit, « cette séance est ajournée. Emmenez-le ! »

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »cria Harry, debout. Le Professeur McGonagall, Madame Pomfresh et Arthur Weasley crièrent aussi à Kingsley Shacklebolt et Harry put voir le vacillement de Rogue alors qu'il se leva pour attendre les aurors.

Il n'en put plus et il sauta sur la rampe, se précipitant vers le sorcier plus âgé. Rogue se tourna vers lui, surpris et choqué, mais Harry enveloppa de ses bras son compagnon et chuchota.

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas me le prendre. Non, je ne vais pas vous laisser. Ne faites pas cela, s'il vous plaît. »

« Lève les yeux Potter » La voix de velours lui chuchota soudainement mais Harry secoua la tête sans rien dire.

« Potter, bon sang, obéis-moi pour une fois ! » Harry put entendre les lourdes bottes des aurors dans les escaliers, prêt à lui arracher Rogue.

Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour sentir les lèvres exigeantes descendre sur lui. Son soupir de surprise ne fut pas entendu alors que pour un court instant de bonheur, la langue de Rogue entra et Harry se sentit entier avant que Rogue soit traîné loin de lui, Harry en ressentant vivement la perte.

« Garde espoir, gamin, garde espoir. » Les yeux de Rogue étaient remplis de quelque chose qu'Harry ne put identifier jusqu'à ce qu'il transplane avec les quatre aurores qui l'emmenèrent à Azkaban et alors que la salle d'audience entrait dans le chaos, Harry tomba à genoux là où son compagnon avait été debout il y a un instant et il cria silencieusement pour que Rogue revienne car il savait qu'il serait forcé de retourner dans une maison vide, mais que son cœur se sentait encore plus vide.


	10. Chapter 10 : Azkaban

Chapitre 10 : Azkaban

C'était le chaos partout dans la Salle 10. Les gens se criaient dessus, refusant de s'écouter. Cela donna l'impression à Minerva McGonagall qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de classe sans enseignant et s'il y avait une chose Minerva savait faire, s'était s'occuper d'enfants indisciplinés. La première chose à faire était d'enlever ce qui avait causé la perturbation.

Comme cela s'était déjà produit, elle savait que faire partir Harry avant que les choses ne s'aggravent et avant que les journalistes qui avaient eu vent du scandale du procès n'arrivent, était la prochaine chose à faire.

Elle mit de côté sa fureur et son état de choc. Quels idiots ils avaient été. Séverus aurait dû consommer le lien mais le magicien têtu avait refusé, les laissant dans ce désordre.

Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des mots pour décrire la folie de cet homme et quel idiot il avait été. Non, quelqu'un d'autre avait besoin d'elle maintenant et il était beaucoup plus important.

« Professeur, Je ne peux pas le relever. » La voix de Ronald passa facilement au dessus du tumulte tandis que les membres du Magenmagot se criaient encore les uns sur les autres. Shacklebolt essayait de les contrôler, mais l'homme lui-même en colère n'y parvenait pas.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer sur lui. Prenant une profonde respiration et rejetant ses épaules en arrière et, avec l'entêtement écossais dont elle avait toujours été si fière, elle descendit les escaliers.

« M. Potter, ce n'est pas le moment de vous apitoyer sur votre sort, même si vous en avez tous les droits, vous pouvez continuer à le faire une fois que nous vous aurons ramenés à la maison ! » Elle se força à incarner son ancien rôle de chef de maison et les yeux verts émeraude, ternis d'épuisement et de stress se levèrent vers elle.

La bande de sueur et la teinte grisâtre de sa peau ainsi que la magie qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans l'air alors qu'elle se rapprochait, lui rappelait d'autant plus que la journée était longue. « Séverus ne voudrait pas que vous soyez perdu à cause de quelque chose qu'il a fait. »

Un petit sourire amer tordit les lèvres du jeune sorcier et pendant un moment ses yeux brillèrent de l'étincelle de défi qui l'avait aider à traverser les pertes, les batailles et 6 années à Poudlard pendant un moment, alors qu'il dit « Non, c'était une des nombreuses choses que Séverus n'a jamais voulu. Il a préféré aller à Azkaban plutôt que de toucher son propre compagnon. »

Un sanglot sauvage sortit de la gorge d'Harry et Ronald Weasley se pencha et mit son ami sur ses pieds, le maintenant stable d'un bras fort autour de sa taille. « Et maintenant, Professeur ? » Ron demanda, sa bouche serrée en une ligne ferme alors que les pieds d'Harry refusaient de le soutenir, le poussant à s'appuyer fortement sur Ron.

« Retournons à Spinner's End. Il faut le mettre au lit ou au moins en sécurité dans leur maison avant de décider de la suite. » Ron hocha simplement la tête et disparut.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, Professeur ? » La voix d'Hermione Granger était pleine d'incertitude et Minerva soupira en se rendant compte à quel point ces jeunes gens avaient été secoués par la guerre, ils étaient tous confrontés à des montagnes de responsabilités et de difficultés auxquelles des personne de leur âge n'auraient jamais dû faire face.

_Albus, était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Vous êtes parti pour la prochaine grande aventure nous laissant avec un grand gâchis. Était ce vraiment comme ça que vous aviez vu les choses il y a des années quand vous avez commencé à tisser vos plans ? Etait-ce une terre de paix ou de chagrin ? Est-ce que votre prochain plan pour Harry étaient de le faire diriger ce pays alors qu'il peut à peine se regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il a été forcé de faire ? Vous comptiez sur tout le monde pour obéir à vos ordres, mais je ne peux pas, Albus, Je ne suis pas vous Je ne peux pas envoyer ce garçon à la mort en laissant un homme innocent à Azkaban simplement parce qu'il est trop têtu pour son propre bien._

« Je ne sais pas, Mlle Granger. Nous devons nous reprendre et repenser notre stratégie. Tout dépend de combien de temps le Magenmagot aura besoin pour lire les souvenirs. Pour notre revendication, peu importe combien de temps séjournera Séverus à Azkaban, leur magie ne souffrira pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas liés … » Minerva lutta pour occulter les bruits qui venaient de la salle d'audience. Elle chercha Poppy, mais la médicomage était introuvable.

La guerre lui avait laissé les nerfs à vif et la longue lutte pour la victoire et les nombreuses surprises du procès lui avaient laissé un sentiment de fatigue. Elle était encore aux prises avec les séquelles de tant de destructions. La Première Guerre n'avait pas été si terrible que la seconde.

Pendant des années, elle avait regardé les nuages de tempête s'amonceler et même Albus avait semblé plus en colère au cours de ces dernières années, rempli d'un sentiment d'urgence, exhortant Harry encore et encore vers un but qui, elle le savait, serait destructeur, mais même elle, n'avait pas prévu le rôle de Séverus Rogue dans tout cela et sa confiance en son vieil ami s'était ébranlée quand elle avait appris à quel point il avait joué avec les vies de tout le monde.

« Mais que faire si nous avons eu tort ? » La voix d'Hermione n'était pas plus forte qu'un chuchotement maintenant et Minerva dût se pencher en avant vers la jeune sorcière pour l'entendre.

« Que marmonnez-vous, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione rougit mais ses yeux brillaient comme ils l'avaient souvent fait dans la salle de classe quand elle avait vu un problème que ses pairs n'avaient même pas commencé à voir. Souvent, son intelligence était la seule chose qui la distinguait de tous les autres sorciers et sorcières de son âge. Elle avait vraiment été la sorcière la plus intelligente de leur année.

« Et si contrairement aux couples magiques normaux, ils avaient déjà réussi à lier leur magie ensemble ? Nous savons qu'au moment où quelqu'un propose de lier sa vie avec un autre, la magie fusionne pour un temps et les êtres magiques liés doivent rester proches l'un de l'autre. Une fois qu'ils ont suffisamment récupéré, leur magie se sépare mais reste compatible, ce qui leur permet de se sentir à l'aise ensemble. Parfois, la magie peut devenir instable, les forçant à se lier par le rite du sexe et liant vraiment leur magie ensemble. Mais que se passera-t-il si, une fois de plus, Harry et le professeur Rogue font exception à cette règle ? »

Hermione prit une profonde respiration et ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'elle continuait. « Et si, à cause de l'épuisement d'Harry et des blessures du professeur Rogue, ils n'ont compté que sur une partie de leur magie et qu'ils n'ont pas récupéré assez pour séparer leur magie. Vous savez à quel point ils peuvent être têtus et avec les accidents autour d'eux, comme le fait de faire de la magie accidentelle et la manière dont Harry est tombé malade le troisième jour quand ils se sont réveillés. Et si le lien entre eux est toujours là et que Kingsley les a envoyés à leur perte ? »

Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblaient et elle s'étouffa. « Oh, professeur McGonagall, et si nous avions eu tort ? Nous avons pensé qu'ils ne souffraient parce qu'ils avaient consommé leur magie et donc fermé le lien entre eux. Mais que faire si le lien est encore brut et imprévisible et qu'Harry risque de mourir parce que le professeur Rogue s'affaiblira à Azkaban. Sans baguette, il ne pourra pas faire de magie et il mourra lentement. »

« Mlle Granger, ressaisissez-vous ! » tonna Minerva. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et secoua durement la jeune femme tremblante.

Elle se força à prendre une profonde inspiration et dit. « Cela pourrait être le cas, mais… seul le temps nous le dira. Dans l'histoire, lorsqu'il a été question de magie liée, chaque être est différent, vous avez dû le voir en faisant vos recherches. Nous essaierons de travailler avec ce que nous avons et espérons que le Magenmagot entendra raison. »

« Mais si la magie D'Harry a été affectée par la magie de Voldemort et le rend différent à nouveau ? »

Sa respiration s'était brusquement accélérée et les mains de Minerva se resserrèrent sur les épaules d'Hermione. « De quoi parlez-vous, Mlle Granger ? »

« Quand Voldemort a jeté le sort de mort sur Harry, une partie de son âme s'est accroché à Harry, à sa cicatrice, lui donnant différentes capacités comme le fourchelange et la connexion entre leurs esprits. Mais que faire si la magie d'Harry a été aussi affectée et est devenue instable ? Que se passera-t-il si, quand ils consommeront le lien, au lieu de disparaître, il deviendra plus fort et les rendra plus dépendants. »

« Ceci, Mlle Granger, est un non-sens absolu. Je suis sûre que s'ils en ont la chance, leur magie redeviendra normale comme tous les couples liés par la magie. Nous devrions nous retrouver à Spinner's End. » Minerva prit une profonde inspiration se demandant comment l'entêtement d'un seul homme avait pu créer un tel désordre ?

« Allez, Harry, tu dois boire une gorgée. » Ron essayait de convaincre le sauveur du monde sorcier de boire une gorgée d'eau. Il lui enleva les cheveux du visage, posant sa main sur l'épaule tendue d'Harry.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, ça ne peut pas être si terrible. »

« Il est parti, ça n'a servi à rien » gémit Harry, les yeux fermés en secouant la tête, essayant de s'enfouir plus profondément dans le canapé râpeux.

Ron avait été surpris par l'état de la maison. Pendant un moment il avait pensé qu'il s'était trompé en apparaissant dans le salon, mais quand Harry avait trébuché sur le canapé, incapable de contenir son propre poids, il a avait réalisé qu'il était au bon endroit.

Ron venait peut-être d'une famille pauvre, mais leur maison a été bien entretenue. La maison de Spinner's End avait l'air négligée, même si deux sorciers y vivaient. Ron pu voir les touches qu'Harry y avait ajouté, des touches de désordre que le jeune homme avait laissé derrière, comme une vieille pile de livres désordonnée.

_Pop_

Ron sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers l'intrus tout en stabilisant Harry.

« C'est vraiment inutile, M. Weasley. Je suis ici pour aider. » La voix de Madame Pomfresh était sèche et Ron se retourna vers Harry. Cela l'effrayait vraiment de voir son meilleur ami comme ça. Harry avait toujours été si fort, se jetant toujours la tête première dans le combat. Il n'était pas homme à renoncer à l'espoir. Une seule fois il avait été dans cet état de choc, c'était en sortant du Labyrinthe après le tournois des Trois sorciers.

Les yeux verts vides, regardaient droit devant, et Ron se rappela à quel point ils avaient changé et à quel point Harry avait dû porter un lourd fardeau pendant si longtemps. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient l'aider et ils l'avaient fait, en restant avec lui jusqu'au bout, mais il avait été celui qui l'avait fait et il devait être celui qui vivait avec la culpabilité.

«Va-t-il se remettre ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Ron. Jamais Harry n'avait eu l'air si petit et brisé à ses yeux, même quand Sirius était mort, il y avait eu quelque chose qui le motivait mais Ron avait vu que quelque chose en Harry avait changé alors, comme s'il avait accepté quelque chose d'inévitable et quand il lui avait parlé de la prophétie, Ron n'avait pas pu l'en blâmer. Harry avait accepté de mourir au moment où il avait affronté Vous-Savez-Qui.

Madame Pomfresh fouillait déjà dans les placards pendant que Ron bégayait, que faisait-elle ? Snape allait la tuer.

Ron secoua la tête; ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ces choses. Il avait vraiment cru que tout irait bien une fois que Harry et Rogue auraient consommé le lien, aussi écoeurant que cela était de penser à ça, mais une fois de plus les chances étaient contre Harry.

« M. Weasley, un coup de main si vous voulez bien » Ron répondit à ordre en s'asseyant à côté de Harry. Madame Pomfresh avait une fiole contenant un liquide bleu dans la main et Ron la regarda yeux avec suspicion.

« Qu'est-ce que cela ? »

« C'est de la potions de sommeil sans rêve. Il a besoin de repos. Il est en état de choc. » La voix de Madame Pomfresh était douce quand elle ouvrit la fiole. Elle enleva l'eau dans le verre que Ron avait essayé de faire boire à Harry, puis elle mesura la dose correcte de liquide.

« N'est-il pas préférable de le mettre au lit d'abord ? Je veux dire, si c'est la même chose que vous lui avez donné quand il est revenu du labyrinthe alors il va s'endormir rapidement, n'est-ce pas ?, » Ron bégaya mais Madame Pomfresh lui fit un sourire pincé.

« Vous avez raison, bien sûr, Monsieur Weasley. Debout, Potter. » Harry vacilla au moment où les deux le tirèrent vers le haut. Ron enroula un bras autour de la taille du jeune sorcier et mit le bras D'Harry sur son épaule.

« Allez, mec, on va te mettre au lit. »

« Si froid.… de telles ténèbres... Séverus….. » Harry marmonnait de façon incohérente et tentait de se battre contre les mains de Ron.

« Ouais, je sais, mec. » Ron réussit à faire monter Harry par les escaliers, aidé de Madame Pomfresh qui entra dans la chambre. Ron suivit un moment plus tard et Harry commença à se débattre.

« Non, non, je ne veux pas. » Les yeux verts étaient élargis et Ron put sentir la magie d'Harry monter, agitée alors qu'il luttait pour tenir Harry, en essayant de garder son ami le plus calme possible jusqu'à ce qu'Harry réussisse à les faire tomber tous les deux.

« Ron ? » Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, semblant avoir été secoué de son état de choc, et ses yeux verts étaient remplis d'épuisement. Harry frissonnait et tremblait de fatigue.

« Allez, mon pote, on va te mettre au lit. » Harry ne se débattit même pas, il fit simplement un signe de la tête quand il regarda autour de lui et il demanda :

« Où est Séverus ? »

Ron échangea un regard surpris avec Madame Pomfresh, Harry ne se souvenait-il de rien ?

L'esprit de Harry était embrumé. La dernière chose dont il se souvint fut la pression des lèvres sur les siennes et puis une blancheur soudaine. Il se rappelait avoir entendu la voix du professeur McGonagall, puis celle de Ron et la sensation des bras autour de lui, mais c'était comme s'il l'avait vu de loin.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de forcer son esprit à être clair, mais il lui fallut un grand effort. Sa magie avait disparu et Harry jeta un coup d'oeil, répétant sa question. « Où est Séverus ? Il va avoir besoin de ses potions. »

Madame Pomfresh fit un pas en avant et il sentit ses mains sur son épaule. « Venez, au lit, M. Potter. » Harry se débattit, quelque chose n'allait pas et il se souvient,

« Où est Séverus ? »

Il avait tellement froid et était si fatigué, mais il devait savoir. Il vacilla, mais ça lui était égal. Cette fois, ce fut différent de toutes les fois où il s'était battu avec Rogue. Il s'éloigna des mains de Madame Pomfresh, se déséquilibrant lui-même.

« Où est mon compagnon ? » dit-il finalement, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre.

« Séverus est à Azkaban, Harry. Le Magenmagot a découvert que vous aviez menti. Et là, à cause du stress d'aujourd'hui et du procès, vous étiez en état de choc, donc je vous ordonne de vous reposer. » La voix de Madame Pomfresh était sévère.

Ron le regardait bizarrement, les yeux calculateurs. C'était le même regard que son meilleur ami lui avait lancé dans leur deuxième année, quand ils avaient découvert qu'Harry était un Fourchelangue. « Harry, invoque ça, s'il te plaît. »

« M. Weasley, Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de jouer », déclara Mme Pomfresh à Ron.

Harry pouvait à peine tenir sur ses pieds, mais Ron a dit à nouveau. « Harry, invoque ceci ! »

« Ron ... Je ... »

« Harry ! »

« Mr Weasley ! »

« Harry, fais-le maintenant ! » Ron tint le verre et le fit tomber. Harry voulut léviter et l'invoquer, il le fit vraiment, mais alors qu'il agita sa baguette et murmura l'incantation, c'était comme si sa respiration s'était soudainement amenuisée et des tâches noires apparurent devant ses yeux alors qu'il vacillait et que le verre se brisait sur le sol.

« Oh Merlin, » dit Madame Pomfresh en agitant sa baguette, réparant le verre tandis que Ron soutint Harry, murmurant doucement.

«Ça va mon pote… je te tiens. »

Harry garda ses yeux bien fermés alors que des larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières fermées et qu'il murmura. « Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas dire... »

Il aurait dû léviter le verre facilement. Malgré tout le stress, sa magie avait guéri assez bien pour faire une chose aussi simple. Il sentit que Ron le relâchait doucement sur le lit et gémit.

« C'est pas bon » murmura Ron.

« Chut, Monsieur Weasley ! Nous discuterons de cela plus tard ! »

Harry frissonna, ses dents claquèrent tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de lui. Il se balança sur le lit, secouant la tête, essayant d'enrouler son esprit autour de l'obscurité qui entrait en lui par le lien, même quand il avait subi ces flashs de douleur, cela n'avait pas aussi terrible. Il avait pu s'échapper dans l'oubli, mais l'oubli était encore plus effrayant que ce crépuscule gris où il était fatigué et incapable de faire de la magie.

Il fixa le flacon. La potion de sommeil sans rêve lui assurerait un sommeil si profond qu'il ne ressentirait aucune douleur ou obscurité, mais qu'arriverait-il s'il revenait, ce serait tout aussi mauvais. Ne serait-il pas plus facile de ne pas prendre la potion mais juste une potion de sommeil normale et de penser à ce qu'il faudrait faire ensuite ?

« Madame Pomfresh, et si leur lien avait déjà été formé ? Et si c'était à cause du professeur Rogue qu'ils sont incapables de faire de la magie ? Et si parce qu'il est à Azkaban ... »

« Monsieur Weasley, j'ai dit que nous en discuterons une fois que le professeur McGonagall sera là ! » La voix de la médicomage était froide et sèche, elle rappela à Harry les fois où quelqu'un causait des ennuis à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

« Non, j'ai besoin de savoir maintenant ! Harry pourrait être en danger. » Harry jeta un coup d'oeil juste au moment où Ron le regardait et celui-ci tira Madame Pomfresh par le bras et se dirigea vers le couloir, fermant la porte à moitié derrière lui.

« Et si à cause de l'emprisonnement de Rogue, sachant qu'il ne peut pas faire de magie en Azkaban et dans l'environnement il se trouve les murs étant imbibés de méchanceté et de noirceur, sans compter las présence des détraqueurs, Harry est aussi affecté ? Et si le lien entre eux est déjà si fort ? La magie liée est une branche très obscure de la magie et on ne sait pas grand chose à ce sujet. »

« Je suis sûr que tout s'arrangera une fois que le lien sera consommé, M. Weasley, arrêtez maintenant de faire autant de bruit. Vous n'aidez pas M. Potter. Le Magenmagot va voir la raison et je suis sûr qu'en ce moment même M. Potter imagine des choses à cause de son niveau de stress. Ils me l'auraient dit si le lien était tel qu'ils seraient en mesure de partager leur magie et de sentir la douleur de l'autre. »

Harry rougit. C'est une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas dite à Mme Pomfresh. Harry avait supposé qu'elle savait puisqu'elle lui avait dit que se toucher les réconforterait tous les deux, donc elle devait savoir. Harry soupira et secoua la tête; c'était trop fatigant pour y penser.

Il allait lentement devenir fou si ces sensations continuaient, qui sait ce qui allait se passer ensuite ? Le silence engourdissant, l'obscurité et sa magie devenant instable ou disparaissant pour toujours peut-être ? Il se souvint des visages de Bellatrix Lestrange et Sirius Black une fois sortis d'Azkaban, pouvait-il vraiment le supporter, sachant que lui ou Rogue pouvait devenir aussi fou ?

Et si Rogue était condamné à 10 ans de prison à Azkaban ou même plus, Harry pourrait-il se passer de sa magie si longtemps ? Il tremblait déjà beaucoup plus qu'il y a un instant, ou était-ce simplement un effet secondaire jusqu'à ce que Rogue s'habitue à Azkaban.

L'homme ne laisserait sûrement pas cette prison prendre son esprit, C'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait, s'il y a une chose qu'Harry savait sur l'homme avec qui il partageait sa vie, c'est bien ça.

Cela pourrait-il vraiment être facilement résolu en consommant le lien entre eux ? Ça ne pourrait pas être pire que ce que c'était déjà, n'est-ce pas ? S'ils consommaient le lien, leur magie serait-elle à nouveau la leur ? Il serait toujours marié à Rogue mais cela pourrait être supportable et tout était mieux que l'état dans lequel il était maintenant, dans cette demi-phase entre être faible et pouvoir utiliser sa magie.

Oui, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il demanderait à Rogue de consommer le lien avec lui et quoi qu'il arrive par la suite, Harry le gérerait car ça ne pourrait pas être pire que la situation actuelle, n'est-ce pas ?

« Il s'est endormi. » soupira Madame Pomfresh, acceptant avec un soupir de plaisir la tasse que Minerva lui donna. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les deux jeunes gens, Mlle Granger et M. Weasley étaient assis ensemble, les épaules de la fille tremblaient et son visage était pâle.

Minerva avait juste l'air plus vieille, on pouvait le voir à la manière dont elle avait maigri depuis l'année dernière. Ils avaient tous mûri et malgré tout leurs âmes étaient encore belles. Elle se lamenta intérieurement encore plus du fait que la guerre avait frappé si près de chez elle et qu'elle était loin d'être terminée, ce n'est pas parce que le Seigneur des ténèbres avait été vaincu que les séquelles de la guerre n'affectaient plus ceux qui en souffraient.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Minerva, s'asseyant dans une chaise confortable qu'elle avait transfigurée d'un vieux journal.

Poppy regarda autour d'elle. Comment Séverus et Harry pourraient-ils vivre ici ? Cet endroit était si délabré que même Mme Weasley n'avait pas pu l'arranger avec sa magie. Elle prit une gorgée de son thé avant de répondre « Il est faible et épuisé. Il a eu une grave rechute et sa magie est épuisée, il ne peut même pas exécuter le plus simple des sorts. »

Minerva eut l'air surpris et Poppy la regarda avec des yeux rétrécis alors que M. Weasley partagea un regard avec Mlle Granger avant de dire. « Et si nous avions sous-estimé le lien qui les unit ? Harry a toujours été un sorcier très puissant et il a toujours été du genre à défier les probabilités, et si sa magie était différente parce qu'elle a été affectée par l'âme de Voldemort pendant si longtemps ? »

Poppy sursauta et elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Minerva s'était assise dans sa chaise, sa tasse de thé tremblait, mais ses yeux étaient durs et sa voix était ferme quand elle aboya. « Expliquez-vous tout de suite, M. Weasley ! »

Le plus jeune fils Weasley jeta un coup d'oeil à la sorcière à ses côtés presque en s'excusant, puis il dit. « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Harry veuille en parler. »

« Cela pourrait signifier la survie des deux, M. Weasley. Si vous vous souciez de votre ami, alors dites-nous ce que nous avons pu manquer. »

Hermione Granger s'assit et dit lentement. « Vous savez que Voldemort a brisé son âme en sept morceaux et créé des Horcrux À chaque mort importante, il en a créée un autre. Il a utilisé des éléments qui étaient importants pour lui, comme le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard parce qu'il était un descendant direct de celui-ci. Le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Harry de découvrir ce qu'étaient ces Horcrux et comment les détruire. Lors de sa deuxième année, Harry détruisit le journal et une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, c'est ce que nous avons fait cette année-là quand nous avons quitté l'école »

« Mlle Granger, cela n'explique rien par rapport à la magie de Potter... » l'interrompit Minerva. Celle-ci rougit, puis continua.

« Quand Voldemort est allé tuer les Potter, son âme était déjà instable à cause des nombreux Horcrux qu'il avait faits. Il en avait créé 6 au total. Quand il a jeté le sort impardonnable pour tuer un enfant et avec la puissante protection de Lily Potter, la malédiction s'est retournée contre lui et a soufflé une partie de son âme alors que Voldemort s'enfuyait. Elle s'est verrouillée sur la seule autre personne dans la maison, Harry. C'est pourquoi Harry pouvait voir à l'intérieur de la tête de Voldemort parfois, c'était leur connexion et le fourchelange était une autre conséquence de ceci. Voldemort a lié leurs destins d'une manière plus étroite que n'importe quel sort aurait pu le faire. »

« Alors où voulez-vous en venir avec tout ça, Hermione ? » Minerva était devenue pâle et Poppy sentit son cœur rater un battement, elle aussi allait avoir besoin d'une potion calmante.

« Harry devait mourir pour tuer l'âme de Voldemort. Et si la magie D'Harry était à présent instable parce que c'est encore la sienne ? Il l'a relié au professeur Rogue juste avant. et si au moment où le lien entre Voldemort et Harry a disparu, le lien entre Harry et le professeur Rogue était devenu plus fort ?"

« Dites-moi si je comprends bien. Toute sa vie, Potter a partagé une connexion avec celui dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom et peut-être même une part de magie et Albus savait cela ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Je pense que le professeur Dumbledore l'a simplement soupçonné, mais il n'y a jamais eu de preuve avérée pour expliquer pourquoi Harry pouvait voir à l'intérieur de l'esprit de Voldemort. »

Une colère noire bouillonnait en elle et Poppy lança, « c'est tout à fait le pari à faire et surtout avec la vie d'un étudiant. Bien sûr, M. Potter a toujours été très spécial mais qu'il sache qu'il allait devoir mourir ou non, Albus n'aurait pas dû mettre une telle pression sur quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Albus fermait toujours les yeux sur vos actions à tous les trois, oui, j'ai entendu les rumeurs, mais s'il le faisait pour favoriser Potter, il a lamentablement échoué. »

« Mettons de côtés tous les défauts d'Albus, nous devons penser à un plan pour sortir Séverus d'Azkaban, surtout si le lien est si fort entre eux, alors supposons pour le moment que ce soit le cas. » coupa Minerva avec un regard sévère à Poppy.

Poppy souffla. Elle avait toujours trouvé que le comportement d'Albus envers les Gryffondors et surtout Potter avait été exaspérant. Il s'était toujours interposé pour empêcher le garçon de recevoir la punition qui lui était due. Potter n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, on lui avait donné son dû il y a longtemps. Elle savait que le garçon avait traversé un traumatisme énorme, mais elle avait aussi été la seule à voir combien Potter avait été brisé à la fin de sa cinquième année, combien il avait perdu tout espoir, alors qu'Albus brillait par son absence.

Oui, le directeur avait peut-être été occupé, mais il aurait dû être là pour aider Potter à traverser cette épreuve, et il n'était pas venu. Elle savait qu'Albus avait critiqué plusieurs fois Séverus pour la façon dont il dirigeait la maison des Serpentards avec fermeté, mais elle savait que le maître des Potions était aussi farouchement protecteur en ce qui concernait ses élèves.

Elle se demandait si les choses auraient pu se passer autrement si Potter avait effectivement été mis chez les Serpentards comme le Choixpeau l'avait préconisé. Séverus aurait-il soutenu Potter ou la haine que le sorcier avait pour les parents du garçon aurait-elle nui à son jugement ?

Poppy se concentra sur la conversation autour d'elle et écouta la question de M. Weasley. « On ne peut pas mettre Harry ailleurs ? Cette maison est si délabrée, je déteste le laisser ici. »

« Qu'il soit en état de voyager ou non, c'est sa maison maintenant, M. Weasley. Nous ne pouvons pas le déplacer. D'ailleurs, demain, les journaux apprendront ce nouveau développement et Harry ne doit pas voir ça. Il a assez à faire avec la situation actuelle. » dit Minerva en grimaçant

« Serait-il possible qu'Harry rende visite au professeur Rogue ? » Hermione semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête parce qu'elle n'était plus si pâle.

« Oui, dans quelques jours il pourra le voir. Le procès reprendra dans une semaine très probablement parce que demain le procès Malfoy est à l'ordre du jour. Mais nous devons y aller avec un plan. Nous comptions sur le fait que le mariage soit consommé… »

« Et si le mariage est consommé entre eux, que se passera-t-il alors ? »

« Cela ne fera pas grande différence pour la punition de Séverus. Il a été condamné à Azkaban pendant que son procès se poursuit et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Cependant, s'ils ont choisi de consommer le lien, alors le Magenmagot exigera de voir la preuve, qui sera visible dans les documents dès le moment où le lien est consommé. Cependant je ne veux pas les contraindre. J'emmènerai Potter voir Séverus dans quelques jours quand il sera suffisamment guéri et je discuterai avec Séverus de ce qui doit être fait. » Minerva eut l'air encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude.

« Nous allons discuter de cela à une date ultérieure, alors ? » demanda Poppy, elle se sentit soudain aussi fatiguée que Minerva.

« Oui, ... » et avec ce soupir de Minerva, Poppy sut que malgré la paix du moment, ils avaient encore beaucoup à réfléchir et à faire avant que Séverus ne soit avec eux dans ce salon.

L'obscurité était tout autour de lui et il ne savait même pas si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou fermés. Non, attendez, il y avait une petite lumière qui brillait à travers la fenêtre couverte de barreaux. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée ici ?

Cela ne pouvait pas être plus longtemps qu'une journée. Il bougea et a enveloppé sa cape plus serrée autour de lui, sur le lit étroit. La magie dansait sur sa peau pâle et ses yeux sombres se concentraient lentement sur la paroi sombre.

Il entendit les gardes passer devant sa cellule. Il refusa de crier, alors que des souvenirs cauchemardesques défilaient dans sa tête, il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas pleurer. Cela faisait partie de son entraînement, quelles que soient les circonstances, il ne pleurait jamais.

Séverus déroula ses jambes avant de les serrer dans ses bras. Il avait froid et son souffle faisait un petit nuage devant sa bouche. La bouche qui avait embrassé son compagnon il y a quelques heures. Finalement, après tout ce temps, il avait correctement embrassé son compagnon.

Harry.

Il se souvint des yeux verts, comme ils avaient été flous et étourdis. S'il n'avait pas été pressé par le temps, et si les aurors n'avaient pas été debout juste derrière lui, prêts à l'emmener, il aurait savouré la baiser, mais ce serait certainement pour une autre fois. Il n'était sûrement pas contre le fait de recommencer.

Séverus passa une main tremblante dans ses longs cheveux sales. Sa peau lui grattait sous les bandages de son cou. Ses potions lui avait été jetées il y a quelques minutes, ou heures ? Il ne pouvait pas faire la différence.

Il avait peut-être été idiot de se priver de tout lien entre lui et Potter en ce moment, mais il était quand même resté sur sa décision que Potter méritait mieux qu'un coup rapide.

Mais pourrait-il revoir Harry ? Séverus ne savait pas et comme s'il cherchait une chaleur cachée en lui-même, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se permettant de se perdre dans les souvenirs des dernières semaines, car vraiment, son mariage avec Potter était beaucoup mieux que cette cellule froide et sombre d'Azkaban.

Il frissonna, c'est la première chose dont Harry se rendit compte quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Pendant un moment, il fut troublé par la lumière qui brillait dans la pièce, ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Ses rêves et son esprit avaient été obscurs il y a un instant, d'où venait la lumière ?

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, mais il était tout seul. Sa main sortit de dessous les couvertures, mais l'endroit derrière lui était glacial, tout comme lui. Harry se frotta les yeux en se détachant des lourdes couvertures. Malgré les couvertures, il frissonnait encore.

Peut-être qu'un sort de réchauffement lui ferait du bien mais alors qu'il s'approchait de sa baguette, sa magie dansa sur sa peau et Harry retint un frisson. Il s'assit lentement en regardant les ombres danser à travers la pièce.

Il se demanda combien de temps il avait dormi, et il soupira. Il se sentait comme s'il avait pris des années. Il se sentait comme quand il s'était réveillé après la Bataille Finale, mais la seule différence était qu'il savait déjà ce qui s'était passé. Il était épuisé, encore une fois, mais cette fois, c'était pire, il n'y avait pas de magie à partager avec Rogue, et maintenant il aurait à le faire seul sans aucun toucher confortable et commentaires coupants.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, regardant droit devant lui. Ce n'était qu'une des pièces dans lesquelles il s'était battu avec Rogue. Ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir une conversation normale, mais ils s'étaient toujours battus. Le silence était devenu étrangement anormal sachant que Rogue n'était et ne serait peut-être plus là.

Ça avait toujours été la maison de Rogue et les dernières semaines avaient été tout sauf paisible, mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry donnerait pour revenir à cette époque où il n'éprouvait pas ce sentiment lourd dans sa poitrine, le sentiment glacial qui courait sur sa colonne vertébrale et l'obscurité qui s'infiltrait dans son esprit.

Il ne savait même plus quoi penser ou faire. Devait-il pleurer avec tout ce qui s'était passé ? Il ne voulait même pas, il se sentait engourdi. S'il avait su ce qui devait arriver; il aurait consommé.

Même cette pensée ne provoqua guère de réaction de sa part, son cœur ne s'enflamma même pas de nervosité ou d'excitation. C'était simplement une chose qui devait arriver pour réparer à nouveau ce gâchis.

Il souffla, essayant de forcer une grande gorgée d'air à travers ses poumons. Pourquoi les choses ne pourraient-elles pas être plus simples ? Son mariage avec Rogue n'était pas censé finir comme ça ou être comme ça. Le lien qui les unissait était censé être exploré et peut-être, s'il avait beaucoup de chance, chéri, pas coupé si brutalement.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux quand une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Si ils avaient eu tort ? Et si au lieu de couper le lien provisoire entre eux cela le rendait plus fort ? Il pourrait lier leur magie ensemble plus étroitement et plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été ? Le lien aurait encore besoin d'être nourri mais Rogue serait en mesure de se réfugier dedans pour qu'il n'ait pas à continuer seul dans cette obscurité déprimante.

Harry devrait peut-être vivre pour les deux, mais il était prêt à prendre le risque. Bien sûr, cela pouvait se retourner contre eux et, comme il le craignait, couper le lien entre eux, mais cela ne valait-il pas la peine de le découvrir ? Harry l'espérait.

Même pendant toutes ces années où il avait été blessé ou il avait vécu avec les Dursley, Harry n'avait jamais mis autant de temps à s'habiller et à faire face au jour à venir. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour arrêter sa tête de tourner et retrouver son équilibre.

Il frissonnait encore, malgré les vêtements chauds, mais les frissons semblaient venir du fond de lui-même et aucune couche de vêtement ne pouvait les repousser.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, ramassant sa baguette par habitude. Sa magie répondit immédiatement, dansant sur sa peau avant de disparaître, faisant Harry se sentir extrêmement nauséeux. Il réussit à trouver son chemin en bas de l'escalier, en se tenant à la rampe et le mur pour faire bonne mesure. Il aurait de la chance s'il réussissait à descendre les escaliers sans s'assommer.

Il poussa faiblement la porte cachée et finalement elle s'ouvrit quand le bruit des voix à l'intérieur cessa. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit le professeur McGonagall se lever, son expression attristée quand elle remarqua l'état dans lequel il était.

Hermione fut à ses côtés en un instant, les bras autour de lui et Harry se tendit, lui tapotant machinalement sur l'épaule alors qu'elle reniflait bruyamment. Il pouvait à peine se tenir debout et si elle s'appuyait sur lui, il savait qu'il allait tomber. « Mione, s'il te plaît... »supplia-t-il.

La sorcière le relâcha comme si elle avait été frappée et lui jeta un coup d'oeil, sa jolie bouche ouverte alors qu'elle réalisait dans quel état il était : « Oh, Harry, tu as l'air... » Hermione bégayait et Harry la regarda de plus près.

Elle avait l'air usée et ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Il y avait des cernes sombres sous ses yeux et il semblait qu'elle avait pleuré. Il savait qu'il avait l'air fatigué, mais Hermione le prit par surprise, qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron, son meilleur ami se tenait derrière Hermione, à une bonne dizaine de pas de là, mais malgré tout il vit que Ron était dans le même état, fatigué et épuisé. Comme s'ils avaient traversé l'enfer et qu'ils en étaient revenus ...

« Qu'est… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Harry. Il avait l'impression que le monde tournait à toute vitesse et Harry essaya d'empêcher son esprit de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité confortable alors qu'il combattait l'engourdissement qui se propageait dans son esprit.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent quand il vit Ron et la Directrice échanger un regard. Elle avait le même regard, comme si elle était assise au chevet d'une personne endormie ou blessée. Oh non, ça voulait dire…

« Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ? »

Hermione le serra à nouveau dans ses bras alors qu'elle disait. « Je suis si contente que tu sois réveillé. Tu ne savais pas à quel point on était inquiets. »

Harry fixa le professeur McGonagall. Il savait qu'elle lui donnerait une vraie réponse. Elle s'assit et lui répondit. « Ça fait plus de trois jours que vous ne nous avez pas parler. Madame Pomfresh s'attendait à ce que vous vous leviez quand la potion de sommeil sans rêves se serait dissipée mais vous avez continué à dormir donc nous vous avons donné des Potions nutritives que Séverus avait stockées ici. »

« Comment va ... Séverus ? »

Ses yeux se durcirent et elle dit d'un ton crispé. «Je n'ai rien entendu depuis qu'il a été emmené. J'ai essayé d'entrer en contact avec lui, mais même moi je n'ai pas pu pénétrer à travers du Ministère, M. Potter. Même pour leur dire que vous étiez considérablement affaibli et qu'ils devraient s'occuper de Séverus. Les mensonges ont tendance à provoquer ce genre de réactions. »

Les yeux d'Harry se durcirent à leur tour, c'était donc de cela qu'il s'agissait. Ça changerait assez vite, il s'en assurerait.

McGonagall fit signe à Ron et lui dit: « Vous allez manger ce que j'ai mis devant vous maintenant, Potter ! Vous aurez besoin de force, car nous partons dans une heure. »

Harry savait que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il vacilla, sentant le bras d'Hermione autour de lui. Elle l'aida à aller vers le canapé où il s'assit lourdement. Allaient-ils vraiment l'emmener loin de cet endroit ? Il ne pouvait pas, il n'était pas prêt à partir… cela rendrait les choses plus définitives.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-il une fois la surprise passée.

Ron revint avec un bol de bouillie fumante et Harry regarda quand son meilleur ami le posa devant lui, avant de rejoindre Harry sur le canapé. Il continua de regarder le bol comme s'il allait se vider tout seul avant de saisir la cuillère alors que sa main tremblait.

Il baissa la cuillère de nouveau sur le bol, par peur de le renverser sur les robes d'école qu'il portait. Il n'était pas censé être aussi faible !

« Nous allons à Azkaban, M. Potter, pour rendre visite à votre compagnon ! »

Elle rajouta avec un petit sourire. « Mangez, Potter, vous aurez besoin de force pour ce petit voyage. »

Et tandis que Harry se battait pour ne pas rougir, il savait, que oui, en effet, il aurait besoin de force.

Le grand bâtiment à quatre murs était imposant aux yeux d'Harry. La mer était calme aujourd'hui, contrairement à son cœur qui battait à toute vitesse, mais peut-être que cela avait quelque chose à voir le transplanage qu'ils venaient de faire.

Immédiatement, des sorciers se précipitèrent vers eux, vêtus de robes bleues marines et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur eux. Il n'osa même pas lever sa propre baguette car il sentait le professeur McGonagall se tendre à ses côtés. Pendant un moment, il sentit sa main sur son épaule, puis il vit l'un des magiciens s'avancer tandis que des yeux noisettes s'élevaient jusqu'à sa cicatrice. Harry brossa immédiatement ses cheveux par-dessus pour la cacher par habitude.

Il ne rencontra les regards de la délégation de sorciers qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il tenait debout uniquement grâce à sa force de volonté. Il soupira, puis leva le menton. Il était ici pour une mission et d'une façon ou d'une autre, les choses allaient changer, mais si c'était pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, cela restait à voir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? » La voix était grinçante et pleine d'autorité, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil. Le sorcier devant lui avait la quarantaine et apparemment venait juste d'être promu vu la façon dont il continua à regarder vers les autres sorciers.

« Nous sommes ici pour rendre visite à un prisonnier. » dit le professeur McGonagall en sortant une lettre officielle de sa poche. Elle le remit à l'homme devant elle et il la lu, aussitôt son visage changea avec un regard de soumission douce, ce qui rendit Harry malade.

« Oh, je suis désolé, Madame la Directrice. Veuillez me suivre. Mon nom est Augustus Smith et je suis le chef du Bureau de sécurité ici à Azkaban. Nous gardons les prisonniers. Vous devrez enregistrer votre baguette à l'avance parce que ce prisonnier a été soumis à des restrictions du Ministère concernant qui peut ou pas lui rendre visite. C'est un mange-mort voyez-vous, et bien ... nous sommes très sélectifs sur ceux que nous autorisons à lui rendre visite...il y a eu des rumeurs de gens qui essayaient de le tuer pour avoir été un traître à leur cause. »

« Vous n'aurez pas à craindre que M. Potter ou moi-même essayions d'assassiner le professeur Rogue, M. Smith. » Le jeune sorcier rougit et les précéda à l'intérieur.

Azkaban pourrait être un magnifique bâtiment si ce n'est pour les cris qui venaient de l'intérieur. Des cris qui faisaient se tordre l'estomac d'Harry et lui donna un désir de fuir tout au fond de lui. Il se força à être fort, à penser à l'obscurité, aux frissons et à l'engourdissement et se demandant si il voulait arrêter ou continuer ?

Pour se donner du temps, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le bâtiment. Le plafond était haut dans le couloir, où ils se trouvaient en ce moment, Smith les laissant seuls pour entrer par une porte plus loin. Les murs étaient sales, tout comme le sol, et le froid provenant des pierres s'infiltra à travers les chaussures d'Harry jusqu'à ses pieds. Il resserra ses robes autour de lui, à la recherche de chaleur, mais n'en trouva aucune.

Des toiles d'araignées étaient accrochées au plafond et de la lumière entrait par les fenêtres cassées. Le vent agita ses cheveux, comment les gens pouvaient-ils rester au chaud dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? Mais bien sûr, avec un sort de réchauffement.

La porte se ferma brutalement et Harry se retourna pour regarder Smith. Le sorcier avait un appareil avec lui, le même appareil que les gens du Ministère avait pour enregistrer la baguette de quelqu'un. « Baguettes s'il vous plaît. »

Harry donna sa baguette et pendant un instant sa magie tourna autour de sa main. L'appareil fit un peu de bruit, puis un morceau de parchemin en sortit à la fin. Smith le prit et dit alors. « Harry James Potter Rogue, Houx 11 pouces avec un noyau de plume de phénix, en usage depuis 1991 ? »

« Oui, c'est correct. » Harry ne dut pas surpris de voir que sa voix sonnait légèrement rauque. Il ne se sentait pas très bien et il reprit sa baguette avec joie. Il ne se sentait pas entier sans elle.

Il se détourna alors que le professeur McGonagall, ses lèvres serrées en une ligne sévère remit sa baguette. Pourrait-il vraiment traverser cela ? Il avait préparé des arguments parce que Rogue refuserait, mais était-il vraiment prêt pour ce qui allait arriver ?

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait sortir d'ici blessé, que ce soit son corps ou son esprit. Était-il vraiment prêt pour la pleine puissance de Rogne ? Il avait aperçu des infimes parties de ce pouvoir et c'était effrayant.

Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta quand le professeur McGonagall le toucha à l'épaule. « Cessez d'avoir peur de votre ombre, Potter ! »

_Vous auriez aussi peur des ombres s'il y avait soudainement plus d'ombre que de lumière dans la pièce._

Harry se contenta de froncer les sourcils et suivit son ancien chef de maison vers la porte d'où venaient les cris. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour cela.

Les cris étaient encore pires ici. Les cellules étaient petites, mais il n'y avait qu'une personne par cellule, les gens criaient, murmuraient et certains gémissaient, et Harry se demandait s'il pourrait oublier les sons. Quel endroit horrible.

Il savait maintenant comment quelqu'un pouvait devenir fou ici. La vague de dépression qui venait de l'intérieur était bouleversante et Harry essaya d'étouffer le sentiment nauséeux qu'il ressentait. Il était ici pour voir Rogue et pour aucune autre raison.

Ils passèrent par un autre passage et furent accueillis par le silence. Certains murmuraient doucement et Harry trouva le silence bien pire que les cris. L'obscurité semblait plus dense ici, mais alors il se rendit compte qu'un nuage s'était déplacé devant le soleil.

"Ceux qui sont en attente de jugement sont ici. Vous aurez droit chacun à 15 minutes avec le professeur Rogue. Un garde sera posté à chacune des portes et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose il suffit de le leur faire savoir. L'un d'eux frappera à la porte dès que le temps sera écoulé. Vous pouvez avoir votre baguette à l'intérieur mais toute magie sera enregistrée ainsi qu'une restriction sur les sorts agressifs et d'attaque. Vous serez fouillé pour voir si vous avez des potions et autres choses du genre. Vous ne pouvez parler à aucun autre prisonnier sauf celui que vous avez demandé à voir. Est-ce clair ? »

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Les yeux de Smith se posèrent sur lui et son expression s'adoucit. « Il peut être très difficile de voir quelqu'un que l'on aime dans un tel état. Certains des prisonniers deviennent fous, mais jusqu'à présent, le professeur Rogue a été silencieux. Son apparence peut vous faire un un choc mais il est tout à fait sains d'esprit. »

« Ensuite, je vais vous quitter. Vous avez chacun 15 minutes, profitez-en. »

Harry essaya de ne pas rougir, c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'une cellule et Harry remua ses mains. Rogue était derrière la porte, à quelques pas seulement, une porte verrouillée et protégée par des sorts. C'était silencieux et le professeur McGonagall se retourna vers Harry. « Je vais y aller en premier. Vous pouvez prendre le reste de mes minutes donc je vais essayer d'être rapide. Encore un peu de temps, Potter, et vous pourrez faire à votre compagnon ce que vous voudrez »

Harry les força à sourire parce qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

« Lumos »

Les yeux noirs s'élargirent à cause de la source de lumière qui provenait de la baguette de Minerva. Elle l'agita et l'orbe de la lumière se multiplia avant de planer dans les airs. Elle regarda autour de la cellule, elle était petite, sale et humide, en comparaison, Spinner's End était un palais.

Un petit lit de camp avec des couvertures miteuses un lavabo et des toilettes se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. La lumière resplendit à travers une petite fenêtre fermée par des barreaux et Séverus regarda vers elle, cherchant ses mots alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa silhouette.

« Minerva ? »réussit-il enfin à dire et la pitié remua son cœur. Le plus jeune sorcier était recroquevillé dans sa cape noire et sale. Ses cheveux étaient repoussés de son visage, mais il était pâle avec des cernes autour des yeux. Les bandages blancs normalement immaculés autour de sa gorge étaient sales ainsi que ses ongles et ses mains.

Les yeux sombres étaient fixés sur elle alors qu'un frisson traversa son visage et Séverus passa une main à travers ses cheveux gras.

« Attendez un instant, jeune homme. » dit Minerva en jetant quelques charmes de nettoyage. Séverus voulut se lever et après quelques instants de lutte il réussit. Minerva lui aurait donné un coup de main mais elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais accepté.

Son apparence était loin d'être celle du Maitre de potion contrôlé qu'elle connaissait. Mais sa bouche s'était enroulée en un ricanement familier et cela lui soulagea légèrement le cœur.

« Maintenant, dites-moi, pourquoi vous êtes-vous soumis à cela ? »Aussitôt, elle remarqua que ses yeux sombres s'étaient élargis avant qu'il ne la raillât en disant.

« Comme je l'ai dit, Potter mérite mieux. »

Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'expliquer ça à Harry d'ici quelques minutes ?

Elle regarda son regard chanceler et il trébucha sur les mots. « Harry Potter, Potter est là ? »

« Votre compagnon est ici, Séverus », confirma-t-elle avant de continuer. « Nous aurions été ici plus tôt, mais Harry a dormi pendant trois jours. C'est confirmé, le lien entre vous est très fort. Il serait sage que vous repensiez votre stratégie. » Minerva remarqua alors qu'une ombre passait au-dessus du visage du sorcier qui se trouvait devant elle.

Il semblait qu'il fallait chaque atome de force et de volonté possédé par Séverus pour rester debout et faire face à Potter quand il entra. Pendant un moment, Minerva se demanda ce qu'Harry voudrait dire à Séverus, mais elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre stratégie. Je suis coincé à Azkaban. »

« Mais vous pourriez essayer, Séverus. Cela pourrait vous apporter à tous les deux, un peu de réconfort. »

« Hors de question ! »répondit Séverus. Il fit un tour agité, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux en se retournant vers elle. « Et si le lien se renforce ou disparaît complètement ? Cela va briser Potter ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec moi-même si je fait cela. »

« Séverus, honnêtement. »

« Non, Minerva, ma réponse est non ! Cette petite partie de mon esprit qui est encore moi-même ne fera pas cela au garçon simplement parce que vous le demandez ! C'est entre nous, entre Potter et moi, quand nous verrons qu'il est temps pour consommer le lien c'est entre nous. » Il baissa la tête, respirant rapidement et Minerva se rapprocha, même si cela n'était pas bienvenu et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je sais, Séverus, je sais. Je déteste vous voir souffrir alors que vous avez une chance d'échapper à tout ça. »

« Ma chance est passée il y a longtemps. » murmura-t-il, jetant un coup d'oeil vers elle. Quelque chose passa derrière les yeux sombres et le maître des Potion, chef de maison des Serpentards refit surface.

« Et maintenant, Minerva, qu'allez-vous faire pour me sortir de cette situation ? »

« J'y travaille, contrairement à d'autres », elle ne put pas résister. L'entêtement de Séverus pouvait valoir beaucoup dans la dernière guerre, mais cela les avait aussi mis dans un tas de problèmes, cependant, heureusement pour elle, Harry pouvait être aussi têtu que le maître des Potions, et en ce moment, elle ne savait pas qui elle avait le plus pitié, Séverus ou Harry.

Séverus arpenta sa cellule. La visite de Minerva avait renforcé quelque chose en lui. Il s'enorgueillissait du fait qu'il n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle ou ne s'était jamais laissé aller. Il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Il ne se laisserait pas tomber dans cette obscurité.

Potter pourrait dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, mais le morveux avait établi l'évidence. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et ils étaient liés l'un avec l'autre pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mieux valait ne pas empirer les choses en consommant le lien, surtout quand tout le monde sauf le morveux semblait le vouloir pour eux.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil et arrêta de marcher quand le professeur McGonagall sortit après 10 minutes. Elle le vit regarder et hocha la tête, disant. « Je donne mes dernières minutes avec le prisonnier Séverus Rogue Potter à Harry James Potter Rogue.

Harry hocha la tête en sentant la magie danser sur sa peau. Il aurait besoin de tout le temps qu'il pourrait obtenir avec Rogue; d'abord pour persuader l'homme et puis à… peu importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule, qui s'ouvrit à son contact. Un dernier regard en arrière sur le professeur McGonagall et il hocha la tête, il sortirait en homme changé après tout, quelle que soit la façon de le dire.

La tête de Rogue se leva brusquement quand la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois. Son cœur cessa presque de battre quand il vit son compagnon se tenir là. Potter tressaillit dans sa robe, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans les yeux verts que Séverus ne pouvait pas décrire. Il le savait, quelque chose avait changé.

Comment salue-t-on son mari alors qu'on le connaît à peine ? Comment salue-t-on quelqu'un quand la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu, vous l'avez embrassé avant de disparaître ?

Une partie de lui voulait écraser Harry contre lui, pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas ce droit. Il ne s'était jamais donné ce droit et, peu importe à quel point il le voulait, cela pourrait être hors de sa portée pour toujours.

Ses yeux perçants avaient déjà remarqué les changements subtils. Il pouvait sentir la magie d'Harry et le morveux se lécha les lèvres avant que ses yeux verts ne s'élèvent pour rencontrer les yeux noirs de Séverus. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc je vais juste le dire. Je veux consommer le lien. »

Séverus hésita, il avait sûrement mal entendu. « Que viens-tu de dire ? » grommela-t-il.

L'amusement passa sur le visage pâle du jeune sorcier et puis Potter répéta « J'ai dit que je voulais consommer le lien, genre maintenant ! »

« Potter, ce n'est ni le moment ni le ... »

« Oh, pour une fois arrêtez avec ça, Rogue ! Les derniers jours ont été parmi les plus mentalement durs de ma vie. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas que ce soit dénué de sens et je vous connais assez bien pour savoir que ça ne le sera pas et vous ne voulez pas que je le fasse pour sauver votre âme d'Azkaban, et bien ça n'arrivera pas non plus. Mais ce sera pour nous sauver mutuellement. Je ne sais pas si le lien va se renforcer ou se casser, mais c'est une chance que je suis prêt à prendre. Il est plus facile de sauver des choses en vous sortant que d'essayer de s'en sortir maintenant, dans cette demi-vie. »

Quelque chose s'était durci dans les yeux de Potter et Séverus grogna. « Non, je ne vais pas faire ça. »

« Il ne s'agit pas d'être honorable. Je deviendrai fou si cela continue et que vous êtes condamné à Azkaban. Le lien ne peut pas être rompu et nous l'avons sérieusement sous-estimé. Je ne sais pas ce qui en sortira, mais s'il vous plaît...si ça veut dire que je vais devoir vivre pour nous deux, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il est plus facile que d'essayer de rester à flot dans cette obscurité, sans savoir ce qui pourrait vous arriver. Je vous offre une chance de sortir. Mais je suppose que si vous avez peur alors... »

Les yeux noirs se rétrécirent et en deux pas Rogue se tint devant lui, d'une voix profonde dit. « Je n'ai jamais peur, Potter ! »

Les yeux noirs étaient durs et impitoyables alors qu'ils fixaient les yeux d'Harry. « Tu es un imbécile, Potter. As-tu une idée de ce que tu demandes ? »

Harry prit une grande respiration par sa bouche sèche. « Je sais ce que je propose… ou j'ai une idée au moins. »

Rogue regarda loin pendant un moment avant de revenir en arrière. « Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, tu sais, Harry. Je le voulais autrement, pas dans une cellule froide avec la Directrice debout dehors. Certainement pas en étant pressé par le temps et ne sachant pas ce qui se passera une fois que le lien sera consommé, es-tu sûr de toi ? »

« Nous pourrons le rendre plus significatif la prochaine fois, Séverus, mais vraiment, Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Cela me rend fou et peut-être que si le lien fonctionne correctement, vous aurez une chance de survivre avec votre esprit intact. Ce n'est pas pour moi... » Il se rendit compte qu'il bégayait quand une main attrapa délicatement son menton et lui souleva le visage.

« Tu n'as aucune idée dans quoi tu t'embarques, Potter ! » Harry fut soudain à bout de souffle quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, les forçant à se séparer pour qu'une langue timide et experte puisse glisser entre elles et caresser sa propre langue.

Harry oublia l'obscurité alors que son corps se mit à battre avec le délicieux baiser. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour des larges épaules de son compagnon. Une main enchevêtrée dans ses cheveux pour le pousser plus profondément dans le baiser et Harry fit un bruit à l'arrière de sa gorge.

Rogue arrêta le baiser pour demander. « Es-tu sûr ? »

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête, à bout de souffle; sa voix l'avait abandonné alors que sa langue sortait pour se lécher les lèvres. Il avait encore le goût de Rogue sur les lèvres et les lèvres minces devant lui, se retroussèrent dans un sourire amusé.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour une longue exploration de nos corps, Harry, mais crois-moi, une fois que nous aurons la chance de répéter la procédure et que tu voudras le faire à nouveau, et alors je pourrais être d'accord avec cela. Mais sache que ce n'est pas mon désir de te blesser et qu'une fois que nous commencerons, nous ne pourrons pas nous arrêter. »

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête. Son cœur martelait soudainement sa poitrine et il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée. Il avait supposé que Rogue lutterait plus et ne céderait pas si vite.

Il avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Il était excité, nerveux et un peu effrayé. Rogue l'attendait, jetant un coup d'oeil sur lui, puis le vieux sorcier l'embrassa de nouveau et Harry essaya de répondre. Sa bouche bougea contre celle de l'autre sorcier et il avala le soupir que fit Rogue alors que sa main s'emmêlait dans les cheveux noirs et gras de son compagnon.

La main de Rogue sur son dos le tira vers l'avant et ils tombèrent vers le lit de camp. Harry recula quand il eut besoin de respirer. Il fixa les draps sales et fit un petit bruit de déception . C'était un sanglot déchiré et Harry ne put que voir à quel point tout était sale et Séverus devait vivre ici.

Les mains ouvrirent son manteau et l'étalèrent sur les couvertures sales. « Les couvertures sont le moindre de nos soucis, Harry. »

Les mains fraîches remontèrent le long de son dos en dessous de sa chemise et Harry frissonna. Il se tourna et se pressa contre Rogue, le nez dans le cou de l'homme en essayant d'inhaler l'odeur qui était normalement celle de son compagnon, pour se réconforter.

« Oh, gamin...qu'est-ce que tu me demandes ? »

« Non, je le veux. J'en ai besoin, s'il te plaît », supplia Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil pour rencontrer les yeux sombres.

« Très bien, mais ne m'en tiens pas rigueur si cela ne se passe pas comme tu l'avais imaginé ! » La voix était sévère et Harry hocha la tête, en fermant les yeux.

Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Ne pouvait-il pas attendre ? Mais des lèvres le mordillaient, des mains cherchaient à le soulager de ses vêtements et Harry sut qu'il était en sécurité. Rogue serait doux, même s'ils devaient être rapides.

Les lèvres chaudes papillonnèrent sur sa gorge et Harry mit la tête en arrière, c'était très bon en fait, il pourrait s'y habituer facilement.

Une cloche sonna, Harry se figea et a jura. « Nom d'une pipe, plus que 10 minutes »

Le vieux sorcier jeta un coup d'oeil. « Je suis désolé, Harry, mais nous devons accélérer le rythme. Déshabille-toi ! »

Harry ne pensa même pas à désobéir.

Dans quoi me suis-je fourré ? Quand suis-je devenu si faible ? Peut-être parce que la souffrance d'Harry était pire que de savoir que je peux et que je vais le faire mien dans le vrai sens du terme ?

Séverus défit sa cape rapidement, sa chemise suivit de près. Il frissonna avec la froideur de la cellule et une fois de plus maudit son manque de magie. Ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un sort de réchauffement ? Il lança ses chaussures, ses chaussettes tout de suite après.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et se figea. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Potter se tenait près du lit, nu et le dos tendu. Il y avait une blancheur dans le visage déjà pâle de Potter et Séverus n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Il sentit quelque chose s'adoucir en lui pendant que Potter se détournait de son regard puis il tourna son attention vers lui-même, défaisant sa ceinture et avec un grand soupir; il glissa son pantalon au-delà de ses hanches et s'en défit. Ses doigts reposèrent sur son caleçon avant de le repousser d'un coup, se révélant lui-même.

Il se retourna et sa lèvre se releva. Les yeux de Potter furent grands ouverts quand ils balayèrent le demi érection de Séverus. Se pouvait-il qu'il n'ait jamais vu un autre sexe de cette manière avant ? Il s'approcha de Potter et il vit comment sa pomme d'Adam bougea alors qu'il déglutissait.

Potter était plus petit que lui, mais il avait la poitrine et le ventre plat. Les tétons roses se détachaient et une petite traînée sombre de poils allait du nombril de Potter jusqu'à ses poils pubiens. Au milieu des boucles noires, une verge élancée se dressait et Séverus laissa ses yeux dériver de nouveau dessus avant de regarder plus haut.

Un sourcil se releva et Potter sembla gagner de la confiance en lui alors qu'il se tenait un peu plus droit. Séverus pointa du doigt le lit et Potter obéit, s'asseyant.

« Sur le dos, mon garçon... »

« Je ne peux pas... ? » La voix de Potter était petite et Séverus comprit ce qu'il demandait. Il voulait voir.

« Très bien, mais tu dois faire ce que je dis. As-tu quelque chose pour... ? »

« C'est dans ma poche. » La voix de Potter perdit confiance et alors que Séverus regardait le jeune sorcier se coucher, ses mains trouvèrent rapidement la fiole de lubrifiant. Il s'assit sur ses genoux, les mains écartant les jambes de Potter.

Les yeux verts étaient larges comme si Potter ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se passait. Séverus se pencha et murmura. « As-tu peur de moi ? »

« Oui », Potter s'étrangla et ses yeux se fermèrent, une larme s'en échappant.

« Il ne faut pas. Je serai gentil, c'est promis, Harry. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir Rogue se pencher sur lui. Le sexe épais de l'homme était en l'air et le corps élancé de son compagnon, ses larges épaules et ses hanches étroites étaient légèrement enivrants. Les lèvres minces courbées dans un léger sourire, pas moqueur mais rassurant et les yeux sombres étaient sincères.

Harry savait que s'il avait eu le temps, Rogue lui aurait permis de s'adapter et de le faire pas à pas, mais il n'y avait tout simplement pas de temps. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux mots que Rogue avait prononcés la première fois.

Est-ce qu'il dégoûtait encore Rogue ?

« Tu es beau » Les mots murmurés étaient si faibles qu'Harry aurait pu se tromper, mais les yeux sombres passèrent au-dessus de lui avant de rencontrer à nouveau les siens et puis Rogue l'embrassa avec un baiser si doux qu'Harry eut presqu'envie de pleurer.

Le baiser s'approfondit et Harry gémit alors qu'un doigt pressa son téton, le pinçant délicieusement ce qui envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son sexe eut un sursaut et Harry écarta encore plus ses genoux en sentant le poids de Rogue se poser sur lui.

L'homme, plus grand s'ajusta facilement et une main élancée vint se reposer sur sa cuisse intérieure, faisant se tortiller Harry, mais la main de Rogne ne bougea pas, posée là alors que l'autre jouait encore avec ses tétons. Harry courba ses hanches contre celles de Rogne, ce qui fit grogner l'homme plus âgé et interrompit leur baiser alors qu'il se reculait en mordant la lèvre d'Harry.

« On est avide ? »

Harry ne put que regarder alors que Séverus avec un sourire narquois s'accroupit entre ses jambes à nouveau, glissant lentement ses genoux en dehors pendant qu'il prenait silencieusement l'oreiller pour soulever les hanches d'Harry. « Ce sera inconfortable, Harry, mais je t'assure que le plaisir l'emportera de loin sur la douleur. »

Harry se demanda ce qui allait se passer ensuite, quand il se mit à gémir alors que des doigts pointèrent à son entrée, poussant brusquement et il sursauta. Une main sur son ventre le maintint en place tandis que Rogue murmurait. « Doucement, morveux, doucement. Je sais, la première fois n'est pas agréable mais ça va passer. »

« S'il te plaît », s'est-il mis à gémir et Séverus se pencha, ses lèvres recouvrant celles de Harry pour essayer de convaincre l'esprit d'Harry d'aller ailleurs que dans la douleur. Quand le délicieux mordillage a commencé, Harry n'était pas aussi distrait que quand un autre doigt rejoignit le premier.

Ses genoux s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Rogue et le sorcier plus âgé sursauta avant de se poser de nouveau sur Harry. La main d'Harry se posa sur les côtes minces qu'il pouvait sentir, mais la chaleur y était rassurante et cela semblait juste.

La noirceur n'était plus l'objectif principal, c'était Rogue. La magie tourbillonnait autour d'eux, mais Harry l'ignora, car la douleur s'estompait en un léger bourdonnement à l'arrière de son esprit, avant que Rogue ne rompe le baiser alors qu'il dit, se retirant pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. « Je vais entrer en toi, Harry, ne bouge pas à moins que je le dise. »

Harry hocha la tête, mordant sa lèvre alors que les doigts se retirèrent et il gémit à la perte de ce contact. Quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand poussait à son entrée et le moment suivant Harry aurait presque crié, si Rogue n'avait pas plongé vers lui pour noyer le cri dans un baiser alors qu'il poussa sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry, tandis que la verge épaisse poussait vers l'intérieur.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues alors même qu'Harry savait qu'il avait été préparé mais pas à ce genre de douleur. Rogue revint en arrière, ses mains lissant les cheveux d'Harry en arrière alors que le maître des Potions lui demanda, toujours à l'intérieur d'Harry. « Tu vas bien ? »

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête en mordant sa lèvre.

« Parle-moi, Harry. »

« S'il te plaît, ça fait mal. »

« Ça ira mieux dans un instant », Fit Rogue doucement, les lèvres contre la joue d'Harry pendant que le maître de Potions commença à bouger avec une faible poussée. La douleur s'atténua un peu lorsque le professeur frappa soudainement une faisceaux de nerfs qui mirent le feu à tous les nerfs d'Harry.

Il vit des étoiles et entendit un rire grave tandis que ses mains glissaient sur les fesses de Rogue, ce qui amena le vieux magicien à faire une pause et à le regarder de haut. Harry appuya, essayant d'inciter Rogue à aller plus vite.

« Pas beaucoup de temps. » réussit-il à dire, à bout de souffle, et son compagnon hocha brièvement la tête alors qu'il poussait à nouveau, plus profondément cette fois.

Harry se retrouva en train de se lever, les yeux fixé sur mes yeux noirs alors qu'une main s'enroula autour de son sexe. Il gémit quand les poussées devinrent encore plus fantastiques. Ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, ignorant la magie qui dansait autour d'eux et juste avant qu'Harry soit sûr qu'il allait perdre conscience à cause du plaisir que cela lui procurait, quelque chose se mit en place et il voulu crier alors que Rogue l'embrassait à nouveau et Harry vit des étoiles pendant que Rogue jouit, un grognements grave dans sa gorge avant de s'effondrer sur lui.

Il éjacula sur la main de Rogue un instant plus tard alors qu'il luttait pour maîtriser sa respiration. La main de Rogue glissa, puis le sorcier s'éloigna, laissant tomber sa verge molle alors qu'il roulait sur le sol.

Harry eut du mal à garder les yeux concentrés et à ne pas s'endormir. Il se leva, grimaçant devant la douleur du bas de son corps. Il ne se sentait pas différent et il tendit une main vers Rogue alors que le sorciers plus âgé jetait un coup d'oeil vers lui avant de l'accepter et de permettre à Harry de le mettre sur ses pied.

Tous deux s'habillèrent en silence et sans se regarder. Harry savait que le temps était presque écoulé, mais la gêne entre lui et Rogue était décevante et un peu terrifiante.

Rogue se tourna vers lui et Harry parvint à éviter de tressaillir tandis que le sorcier tirait sur son col pour le redresser. Pendant un moment, la paume chaude se posa sur la joue d'Harry, puis se pencha pour lui poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres. « Il faut du temps pour que le lien s'établisse, quelque soit le lien qu'il y a entre nous, mais il a été consommé. Je pense qu'à cette heure demain nous saurons ce qui se passera. »

« Tu veux dire si le lien est rompu ou plus fort ? » Harry le regarda puis Séverus hocha la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau légèrement.

« Allez, M. Potter, avant que je change d'avis et décide de te garder ici comme oreiller. » Rogue lui remit sa baguette et au moment où la main d'Harry l'enveloppa, la magie éclata dans l'air entre eux et la respiration d'Harry s'arrêta alors qu'un sentiment délicieux s'installa dans son estomac.

« La magie est restaurée, elle revient petit à petit. » Rogue hocha la tête et Harry jeta toute prudence au vent pendant qu'il enveloppait ses bras autour du maître de Potions surpris et posait sa joue contre la fine poitrine de Rogue pour un moment de bonheur.

Le moment d'après, il fut repoussé et il vit le masque se remettre en place. Peut-être qu'il ne connaissait pas mieux Rogue que ce matin, mais le lien avait été consommé et personne, indépendamment de ce qui se passerait, pourrait lui enlever cela et comme il regarda en arrière une dernière fois son compagnon, il savait alors que la porte se fermait derrière lui, il ferait face à ce qui arrivait la tête haute.


	11. Chapter 11 :Les ennuis ne dorment jamais

Chapitre 11 : Les ennuis ne dorment jamais

Harry inspira profondément alors que la porte claqua derrière lui. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux calmes du professeur McGonagall et il inclina la tête, passant une main rapide sur ses vêtements au cas où ils seraient froissés ou auraient montrés quelque chose de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Sa baguette lançait des étincelles et Harry tressaillit de douleur. Il essaya de garder son visage neutre, mais il avait du mal à retenir un sourire, il n'était plus vierge. Il avait eu des relations sexuelles. C'était donc ça dont tout le monde parlait.

Harry fronça les sourcils intérieurement; il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait aimé ça parce que ça lui faisait encore mal. Ça avait été rapide et sale et c'était fini. Il s'était peut-être attendu à plus, mais il c'était fait et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est avancer et gérer. Il était Harry Potter, il gérait et il le faisait toujours.

Il trouverait un moyen pour que ça fonctionne au mieux, pour lui et pour Rogue. Il devait encore découvrir les conséquences pour le lien mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, il avait partagé quelque chose de spécial avec Rogue, quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais partagé avec lui avant et il allait garder cette pensée au fond de son cœur.

Il releva la tête. Le lien n'était pas seulement pour lui, il allait donner à Rogue une chance de fuir quand cela deviendrait trop dur pour lui. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le retour de sa magie. C'était tellement bon, qu'il avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait.

Il prit sa baguette, souriant au professeur McGonagall. Ses lèvres se pincèrent alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils et Harry se rappela des lèvres qui lui avaient mordillé la gorge i peine un instant, est-ce que Rogue avait laissé une marque par hasard ? Il rougit alors qu'une sensation de chaleur s'installa dans son estomac; il avait été possédé par Rogue. Rogue avait été son premier amant et il ne l'oublierait jamais.

« Je suis prêt à y aller. »dit-il doucement sa voix un peu rauque. Il se sentait mieux que ces derniers jour et il était sûr qu'on pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

La Directrice fronça a nouveau les sourcils en regardant Harry, réalisant son apparence et la façon dont il se tenait. Comme c'était étrange qu'une simple conversation de vingt minutes avec son mari ait eu un effet si profond sur le jeune homme. Les yeux verts n'étaient plus embrumés par l'épuisement et bien que le jeune sorcier ait encore l'air pâle, il y avait une détermination et une force dans ses épaules qui montraient que Potter se sentait mieux que ces derniers jours.

Il grimaça de nouveau à cause de la douleur aiguë au fond de lui. Il se sentit brutalement fatigué par toutes ces émotions contradictoires. Il était tellement soulagé que ça soit passé et qu'il en soit devenu plus fort ou pourrait en devenir plus fort mais d'un autre côté, est-ce qu'il avait bien fait ? Et si Rogue se moquait de lui pour le pauvre coup qu'il avait été ?

Il secoua la tête, se disant à lui-même : _je ne peux pas penser ainsi de Séverus. Je dois être plus fort pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que ce gâchis soit réglé et qu'on sache où nous en sommes. Je ne vais pas lui faire défa__u__t, ni à lui ni à moi-même. Quoiqu'il arrive, le lien a été consommé et je vais le gérer, même si je n'ai que des souvenirs pour me porter jusqu'à la fin, quelle que soit la fin._

« Je dois donner les potions de Séverus à son gardien et ensuite je vous accompagnerai à Spinner's End. Madame Pomfresh est là pour examiner le rapport que nous déposerons au Ministère. »

Ensemble, ils retournèrent à la porte où le gardien les attendait, quand Harry dit brusquement, ses yeux rétrécis. « Que voulez-vous dire ? Quel rapport ? »

La Directrice se tourna vers lui, ses sourcils relevés de surprise et ses lèvres minces serrées. « Le rapport qu'elle a déposé en réponse à votre effondrement après le procès , M. Potter. Nous essayons de leur faire comprendre que l'envoi de Séverus à Azkaban était une grosse erreur et que cela vous mettrait tous les deux en danger avec des conséquences énormes pour vos santés à tous les deux. »

« Et vous pensez que cela va faire libérer Séverus ? »

« Oui, je vais faire appel à la manière dont Shacklebolt se préoccupe de vous et au serment qu'il a fait à Albus de toujours aider l'Ordre. Séverus est une personne très importante de l'Ordre et une partie de du travail de l'Ordre est de prendre soin de ses membres. Je n'attendais plus que vous pour consommer le lien dès que possible. Ça ne peut pas être pire entre vous deux. »

_Vous voulez parier ?_

« Et si Shacklebolt ne veut pas libérer Séverus ? » Ils sortirent par la porte qui se ferma avec un coup retentissant derrière eux et Harry regarda en arrière jusqu'à la deuxième porte qui le séparait de Rogue.

Le sorcier était-il assis dans sa cellule en ce moment, pensant à ce qu'ils venaient de faire et peut-être souriant en sachant qu'il avait mis l'ennemi de son fils à genoux et l'avait dominé à ce moment-là ? Harry soupira et se retournant, il fit au professeur McGonagall un sourire forcé.

Smith les aperçut et les regarda d'un air sombre, mettant fin à sa conversation avec un autre garde alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux. Immédiatement, le professeur McGonagall s'avança et dit. « Donnez ces potions au professeur Rogue. Il en a besoin trois fois par jour. Madame Pomfresh, la médicomage de Poudlard vous a déjà donné plusieurs potions, mais on m'a demandé d'en livrer plus. Il en a besoin, elles sont essentiels à sa santé. »

« Oui, madame, je m'assurerai qu'il les reçoive. » Les yeux du sorcier se tournèrent vers Harry, remarquant son apparence manifestement changée. Il sembla hésiter soudainement et le professeur McGonagall l'admonesta.

« Dites ce que vous avez à dire ! »

Le garde déglutit et dit. « Un autre prisonnier a demandé à vous parler. Draco Malfoy juge nécessaire de s'entretenir avec »

« Et pourquoi voudrais-je lui parler ? Je n'ai rien à lui dire. » Une vague de colère submergea soudainement Harry. Il n'avait pas oublié le témoignage de Malfoy ou sa trahison qui avait failli les faire tuer dans la salle sur demande. Que lui voulait-il maintenant ?

« Il a demandé à vous voir et il dit que c'est d'une grande importance. Ça concerne le professeur Rogue. » Harry fronça les sourcils. Ça n'avait pas l'air bon. Il soupira de fatigue; tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui et réfléchir à tout ça pour l'instant. Il s'était passé tant de choses ces dernières heures.

Il hocha la tête et dit. « Très bien, je verrai Draco Malfoy. »

Une sensation de froid s'installa dans son estomac, ce n'était pas bon. Pourquoi Malfoy voudrait le voir tout à coup ? Harry ne voulait pas avoir de contact avec les Malfoys. Ils avaient été capturés et amenés à Azkaban peu de temps après qu'il ait épousé Rogue et il avait été tellement absorbé par ses propres problèmes qu'il n'avait même pas pensé aux Malfoys.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au professeur McGonagall qui fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Son ancien chef de maison semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire et Harry se reprit. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire d'autres ennemis, surtout avec le procès Malfoy qui attirait autant l'attention que le procès de Rogue.

Si Malfoy avait quelque chose à dire à Harry à propos de Rogue, quelque chose d'important, alors il ferait mieux de trouver ce que c'était. Il fit un autre signe de la tête et suivit M. Smith par une autre porte.

L'air froid le frappa de plein fouet et Harry se mit à trembler. Il se força à prendre de lentes et régulières inspirations. Son esprit continuait de lui montrer les yeux sombres verrouillés aux siens, les mains se baladant sur sa peau le faisant gémir, la douleur brûlante au fond de lui, la sensation de la peau d'un autre sur sa propre peau, la chaleur qui se propage à travers lui, sa magie qui revient, la sensation que son sang lui-même criait avec la voix de Rogue et chaque souffle du sorcier plus âgé le faisait gémir, chaque poussée au fond de lui qui avait touché ce nerf qui lui faisait voir des étoiles

Harry se força à revenir au présent. Ce n'était pas le moment, mais une chose était certaine, peu importe la douleur, il n'aurait rien contre à le refaire.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder un peu. Se sentait-il si bien parce qu'il venait de consommer le lien ou tout simplement parce que pour la première fois depuis des semaines il avait une raison de sourire à nouveau ? L'avenir était sombre, incertain et les pertes qu'il avait subies étaient toujours là, mais il avait partagé quelque chose de très spécial avec Rogue.

Il se rappela lui-même à l'ordre à nouveau. Ce n'était pas le temps de donner une signification particulière à tout ça. Tout le monde perd sa virginité à un moment donné. Cela montrait une fois de plus qu'il était anormal, s'attendre à ce que le monde change du jour au lendemain parce qu'il avait perdu sa virginité à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais voulu le toucher en premier lieu.

Quel sens cela avait-il que des mots lui aient été murmurés dans les affres de la passion ? Des mots dont il se souviendrait pour toujours et qui lui permettraient d'être lié avec un sorcier qui n'aurait jamais voulu l'épouser en d'autres circonstances. Ça le rendit encore plus bizarre d'apprécier ces mots alors qu'il savait depuis longtemps que les mots ne signifient rien.

La porte de la cellule était si semblable à celle de Rogue qu'Harry se demanda un instant s'il avait été conduit dans la mauvaise cellule. Il étouffa un sanglot, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour partager un lit avec lui ? Pour revenir au confort de Spinner's End et à la difficulté de leur mariage.

Au lieu de cela, il carra ses épaules alors que le gardien ouvrait la porte. Les yeux du sorcier plus âgé étaient vifs, puis il entra dans la cellule en premier, la baguette levée devant lui.

L'air glacial passa sur Harry et il serra sa cape autour de lui, en prenant sa baguette. Le jeune homme blond, sale sur le lit se redressa, ses yeux gris se rétrécirent quand ils rencontrèrent les yeux verts d'Harry. Azkaban n'avait pas fait de bien à Draco Malfoy,

Les cheveux blonds d'habitude parfaitement soignés étaient sales et Draco les avait repoussés de son visage. Le visage pâle tordu dans un regard de mépris avant qu'il ne le masque par une expression neutre et Harry soudain se rendit comte que Draco avait eu l'air beaucoup mieux dans la salle d'audience.

« Malfoy, tu voulais me parler ? »dit-il d'une voix contrôlée, conscient du gardien derrière lui.

Les yeux gris et froid, comme ceux de son père, évaluèrent le garde derrière lui et la baguette levée, puis Draco dit sa voix pliante et douce. « Ouais, s'il part. Sinon je ne dirai rien. »

« Ça m'est égal, Malfoy, que tu parles ou pas. » Harry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et déplaça son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Il empêcha la grimace de douleur de se montrer sur son visage parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin que Draco pense qu'il était plus faible qu'il ne le croyait déjà.

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent à nouveau et il sourit avec suffisance « Oh, je pense que si, Potter, sinon la vie pourrait devenir très solitaire pour toi à Spinner's End sans ton compagnon. »

Maudissant Malfoy dans son souffle, soucieux de ne pas faire réagir sa magie, il se retourna vers Smith. « Pourriez-vous nous laisser ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, monsieur, » dit le garde, sa baguette encore levée et ses yeux sur Malfoy.

Harry se retourna vers Draco et dit. « Oh, je pense ça l'est. Laissez-nous ! »

« Espèce de stupide garçon, tout que vous obtiendrez... »

« N'oubliez pas qui j'ai vaincu. Je peux affronter Draco Malfoy s'il essaie quoi que ce soit, mais il ne fera rien. Il attend une faveur en retour et mon nom a beaucoup de poids au Ministère et Malfoy le sait. Il ne tentera rien », dit Harry avec une détermination sinistre.

Le regard de Smith passa de l'un à l'autre, si différents en apparence et il a hoché la tête. « Très bien, 10 minutes, Potter ! »

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer, n'enlevant pas ses yeux de Malfoy jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme. Il leva un sourcil. « Eh bien, parle ! »

« Ton compagnon n'était pas content de toi, Potter ou était-il enfoui trop profondément en toi pour s'en soucier ? »

Avec un cri d'indignation Harry prit sa baguette et il bondit en avant, la poussant contre la tempe de Malfoy. La magie traversa l'air et Harry siffla au travers de ses dents serrées. « Tu as oublié à qui tu parles, Malfoy. Je n'ai aucun problème à sortir d'ici malgré ce que tu as à me dire à propos de Rogue ! Toi, d'autre part tu attends quelque chose de moi, alors crache ce que tu as à dire »

Les yeux gris se rétrécirent de rage et de colère, puis Malfoy cligna des yeux, en sifflant sur le même ton froid. « Libère-moi ! »

Harry obéit et se retira, regardant le blond descendre au sol avant de se relever. Il semblait en colère contre lui-même et Harry s'installa contre le mur pour le regarder alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

Draco arpenta pendant un moment la petite cellule, passant une main dans ses cheveux sales, et Harry fut soulagé de constater que les ongles en temps normal, parfaitement manucurés et taillés, étaient coupés et semblaient même avoir été arrachés. Draco tourna finalement le dos à Harry et dit.

« Tu as raison, Potter. Je veux quelque chose de toi ! Je veux que tu parles à mon procès ! »

« Je ne vais pas vous blanchir toi et le nom de ton père, Malfoy, ton information n'est sûrement pas si importante ! » grogna Harry.

« Pas mon père, Potter, seulement moi ! Je me fiche de ce qui arrive à mon père, il mérite d'être puni pour ses crimes, mais moi je n'avais pas le choix ! J'ai été autant victime que tu l'as été. Comment penses-tu que mon père m'aurait considéré si j'avais dit que je ne voulais pas être mange-mort… ? »

« Alors, tu en es un ? » demanda Harry froidement et il observa comment Draco pâlit et celui-ci saisit son bras gauche avant de remonter sa manche et de montrer à Harry sa peau non marquée. Harry ne fit que lever le sourcil. Il ne savait pas si la marque avait disparu après la mort de Voldemort parce qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention au bras de Rogue quand ils avaient consommé le lien.

« Je ne suis pas marqué si c'est ce que tu veux dire. J'étais censé être marqué la nuit où toi et tes amis avez été capturés par Greyback. Je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance que tu m'aies volé ma baguette et que vous vous soyez enfuis parce que vous avez réussi à détourner l'attention du Seigneur des ténèbres de ma marque, mais j'ai payé bêtement pour t'avoir permis de prendre ma baguette."

« Content d'avoir pu aider. » dit-il au blond qui sourit d'un air narquois.

« Maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu témoignes à mon procès. Tu étais là la nuit où Dumbledore est mort. »

« Seuls ceux qui avaient une marque pouvaient monter les escaliers jusqu'à la Tour D'Astronomie", dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils

« Je sais ! Tu vas arrêter de m'interrompre ?" » gronda Draco avant de se forcer à être calme alors qu'il se passa une main sur le visage et continua. « Les manges-morts qui m'ont suivi ont érigé cette barrière. J'attendais déjà en haut de la tour avant même qu'ils n'apparaissent. Bref, ce que je vais te dire est un avertissement. Père est en colère, très en colère contre Rogue. Non pas qu'il n'ait aucune raison de l'être sachant qu'il était un traître et tout et tout, mais je me suis dit que je devrais te le dire comme tu nous as sauvé les fesses. Tout ce que je te demande en retour, c'est que tu parles au Magenmagot de la nuit où Dumbledore est mort. »

« Je signerai l'arrêt de mort de Rogue."

« Non, tu ne le feras pas. Les souvenirs que tu as donnés au Magenmagot , s'ils sont vrais, plaideront pour son innocence et montreront qu'il a été forcé de tuer Dumbledore. De toute façon... »

« Que veux-tu me dire ? » demanda Harry.

Draco prit une grande inspiration , baissa les yeux avant de les lever pour rencontrer ceux d'Harry. Celui-ci fit un signe de la tête tandis que Draco chuchota. « Père est en colère, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Il veut se venger. Il est terrorisé à l'idée d'aller à Azkaban. Il ne veut pas partir seul et il est déterminé à emmener Rogue avec lui ou au moins le voir trébucher et toucher le sol. Père ne voit pas au-delà de ses propres blessures. Il te rabaisserait s'il le pouvait, déshonorerait ton nom, mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas, alors il va se concentrer sur Rogue. Il prétend que la nuit de cette évasion massive d'Azkaban, lors de notre cinquième année, Rogue était là tout du long avec lui, les aidant à s'échapper. »

Cachant le coup qu'il eut l'impression de recevoir et la douleur, Harry demanda. « Était-ce le cas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce sera la parole de père contre celle de Rogue et devine qui ils veulent croire. Vous pouvez le prouver. Demande à McGonagall ou Dumbledore. S'ils disent que Rogue était avec eux et qu'ils peuvent le prouver, père ne tiendra pas. Ne dis pas que je t'ai dit cela ! »

« C'est tout ? »demanda Harry et Draco acquiesça.

« ok. »dit-il simplement en se tournant vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit et Draco appela. Sa voix se cassa soudainement. « Potter, mon procès ? »

« Considère que c'est fait ! Ajoute mon nom à la liste des témoignages et dis-moi quand je devrais y être. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, comme prouver l'innocence de mon compagnon. »

« Merci, oh et Potter, applique un baume guérison sur cette blessure. Ça fonctionne beaucoup mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre ! Et avec ce froid sourire et un sentiment de honte et de rage, Harry ferma la porte sur Draco Malfoy.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Spinner's End, le petit salon était rempli de monde, trop bondé et Harry sentit le besoin de s'échapper. Mme Pomfresh s'approcha de lui, la baguette levée et Harry s'éloigna du professeur McGonagall et du Portauloin. « Je vais très bien. » se forçat-il à dire, sa magie craquant sur sa peau, agitée et alimentée par ses émotions.

« M. Potter, il est très important que vous n'en faisiez pas trop. Azkaban est un endroit terrible et vous pourriez avoir un effet de choc à cause de l'emprisonnement de Séverus. »

« Alors votre prochain arrêt sera Azkaban et vous irez voir s'il va bien ? » demanda sèchement Harry. Les yeux de Madame Pomfresh s'élargirent et elle jeta un coup d'oeil au professeur McGonagall, dont les lèvres se pincèrent alors qu'elle aboya, ne pouvant pas contenir son énervement.

« Attention à ce que vous dites, M. Potter. Nous comprenons la position difficile dans laquelle vous êtes et le stress que vous traversez mais si vous aviez fait comme demandé, à savoir, consommer le lien entre vous et votre compagnon et de ce fait valider votre mariage, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit ! »

La rage s'enflamma en lui et Harry y puisa sa force. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup plus fort et il concentra toute sa magie sur lui et sa baguette, faisant craquer le bâton de bois avec puissance alors qu'il siffla. « Vous l'auriez condamné de toute façon ! S'il avait consommé le lien vous auriez dit qu'il a profité de moi et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, eh bien cela aurait été une autre raison de la blâmer. Ne le blâmez pas, commencez par blâmer ce vieil homme sénile qui n'est plus qu'un portrait sur le mur et un corps qui pourrit dans une tombe de marbre ! Séverus a peut-être fait des choses terribles en son temps, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Albus Dumbledore, qui a sacrifié des enfants innocents pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Oui, il était désolé à la fin, sans doute, mais c'est quand même nous qui devons nous occuper de ce bordel. Eh bien, ne vous en faites plus, c'est fait, le mariage est valide ! »

Le silence salua sa diatribe et pendant un moment Harry fut fier d'avoir choqué une pièce entière. La lèvre inférieure d'Hermione tremblait alors qu'elle le regardait et Ron le fixa. Madame Pomfresh avait abaissé sa baguette, trop choquée par son emportement pour dire quoi que ce soit et le professeur McGonagall le regardait en état de choc les lèvres toujours pincées.

Le silence fut finalement brisé quand Hermione chuchota, se rapprocha et le regarda dans ses yeux, mettant Harry un peu mal à l'aise avec le regret évident qu'il y vit. « Oh, Harry, tu n'as pas... ! Pas à Azkaban, vous n'avez pas... ? »

Il sentit un grondement monter dans sa gorge alors qu'il recula, ses yeux sur Hermione et cacha les mots pour que tous les gens dans la pièce puissent l'entendre. « Ne t'avise pas de me juger, Hermione ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Vous avez tous insisté pour que nous consommions le lien et nous ne l'avons pas fait ! C'est vrai, Séverus a atterri à Azkaban à cause de son entêtement, mais je ne vous laisserai pas nous juger alors que nous avons fait exactement ce que vous avez demandé ! Pendant des années, personne n'a veillé sur nous, ne nous a jugés, ni même nous a arrêtés quand nous avions besoin que vous le fassiez, et maintenant vous osez. Vous êtes tous incroyables ! »

« Harry James Potter, nous essayons de vous aider ! » répondit le professeur McGonagall et Harry s'approcha d'elle.

« Cela ne vous donne toujours pas le droit de juger comment et de quelle manière nous avons consommé le lien, c'est entre moi et mon compagnon et aussi longtemps que nous pouvons vivre avec ça, alors ça ne devrait pas être une préoccupation pour vous ! Pourquoi ne pas vous concentrer sur ce que Draco Malfoy m'a dit parce que c'est beaucoup plus important que les événements qui sont passés ? Déplorer le fait que nous avons consommé le lien dans une cellule grise avec des couvertures sales dans un laps de 10 minutes n'est vraiment pas ce dont nous avons besoin en ce moment ! »

Le silence le salua à nouveau et Harry se retourna pour voir Ron lui souriant alors que son meilleur ami chuchotait. « Mon pote, c'est plutôt vulgaire. »

« C'est mieux que de se faire dire quand baiser et probablement aussi comment le faire ! » rétorqua Harry. Il était à bout de patience.

Le professeur McGonagall intervint finalement et répliqua à Harry, lui rappelant sa première année. « Cela suffira, M. Potter ! Je comprends que vous soyez contrarié, mais ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit. »

« Non, si je devais vous écouter, ce n'est jamais le moment d'exprimer mes frustrations. Et en plus, cet endroit est à moi donc si je veux évacuer mes frustrations alors qu'il en soit ainsi. C'est aussi ma maison, au cas où vous auriez oublié ! »

Le professeur McGonagall soupira et regarda autour du petit salon sale avant de pincer l'arête de son nez et de jeter un regard furieux à Harry. « Très bien. Dans un instant, vous pouvez "évacuer" tout ce que vous voulez, M. Potter, mais pour l'instant, parlez-nous de ce que Draco Malfoy était si désireux de vous dire. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration en repoussant ses frustrations. Il y aura un moment pour aborder les questions qu'il a soulevées plus tard, c'est alors que Ron s'exclama. « Que voulait le furet ? »

« Témoigner à son procès pour des informations sur ce que Lucius envisage de dire au Magenmagot sur Séverus. Apparemment, le vieux Malfoy n'est pas si désireux de passer sa vie à Azkaban sans faire tomber quelqu'un avec lui. Il aurait aimé que ce soit moi, mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas me toucher sans que le monde sorcier ne le lamine, et surtout s'il veut revenir dans la société, disons qu'il est plus intelligent que ça. Non, au lieu de cela il se concentre sur Séverus parce que Séverus était un espion pour le côté de la lumière, et Malfoy ne peut pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu se jouer de lui alors qu'il le considérait comme un ami. »

« Lucius est un individu très dangereux. Il est prêt à tuer pour obtenir ce qu'il veut et il est très rusé. »

« Ouais, un vrai Serpentard » ajouta Harry avant de continuer. « Selon Draco, Lucius veut accuser Séverus d'avoir participé à l'évasion massive d'Azkaban qui a eu lieu lors de notre cinquième année. Celle où tous les manges-morts loyaux se sont échappés et que nous avons vu plus tard au ministère. »

« Mais tout le monde sait que Voldemort était derrière l'attaque, donc Lucius aura du mal à le prouver. » dit Hermione avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Non, Hermione, quand Séverus a tué Dumbledore, il a montré au monde qu'il était un mange-mort et un des hommes de Voldemort. Ma parole ne le disculpera pas de ça, et vous savez qui les gens croient, les journaux. Nous en avons déjà eu la preuve au cours de notre cinquième année. Mais il est assez facile de prouver que la prétention de Malfoy est fausse. Quelqu'un doit juste témoigner que Séverus était avec quelqu'un d'autre cette nuit-là et les arguments de Malfoy ne tiendra pas.

La bouche de Harry se dessécha quand il remarqua soudain le regard qui passait entre le professeur McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh . Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en déglutissant, ce n'augurait rien de bon.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, en chuchotant brusquement. Ron et Hermione remarquèrent sa détresse parce qu'eux aussi regardaient d'une sorcière à l'autre.

« La nuit de l'évasion , j'ai appris que Séverus avait été convoqué. Il avertissait toujours une autre personne, habituellement Albus, s'il partait pour aller à une réunion et Albus m'a informé en raison des détentions attribuées que je devais faire à la place de Séverus, et il m'a demandé de retarder Dolores Ombrage au cas où elle aurait besoin de Séverus. Je ne l'ai pas vu quitter le château, ni revenir, mais Mme Pomfresh oui. » Le professeur McGonagall se tut et jeta un coup d'œil à la medicomage.

Madame Pomfresh prit une profonde inspiration , ses yeux rencontrant les yeux verts furieux d'Harry alors qu'elle dit. « Séverus est revenu au château, peu après minuit. J'ai été prévenue par Albus au moment où Séverus est parti et j'ai décidé de rester éveillée au cas où il reviendrait blessé. Ce qui a été le cas, il tremblait des suites du sort endoloris et j'ai appliqué les potions dont il avait besoin. Il avait l'air perturbé, mais il n'a rien voulu dire sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, et il ne l'a jamais fait. »

« Mais si vous avez vu Séverus cette nuit-là, cela signifie que Lucius Malfoy a tort. Il ne peut pas dire que Séverus a participé à l'évasion. »

« Harry, Séverus a été convoqué et nous n'avons aucune idée de l'heure de l'évasion. Les rapports sur l'évasion ne sont pas fiables et nous ne savons pas si Séverus était là ou pas. Il a pu être manipulé par Voldemort. Nous n'avons aucune preuve sauf la parole de Séverus et peut-être, s'il est disposé à les partager,ses souvenirs de l'événement. »

C'était comme si le sol avait soudainement disparu sous ses pieds pendant qu'Harry secouait la tête pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Mais Lucius Malfoy n'est-il quand même stupide au point de dire qu'il a eu lui-même un rôle à jouer dans l'évasion de criminels très dangereux ? Il creuserait sa propre tombe » ajouta Ron doucement, le visage pâle.

« Lucius Malfoy est assez en colère pour ne pas penser clairement, c'était clair dans ce que Draco a dit. Il se fiche de savoir qui il va faire tomber ou détruire avec ses mots, mais il sait l'impact que ses mots auront s'il dit au public que Séverus a eu un rôle à jouer dans la libération de très détestés, dangereux et adeptes fous de Voldemort. Lucius creuse sa propre tombe mais il verra Séverus tomber aussi bas que lui, ou peut-être même plus bas, il a pris le fait que Séverus était un espion pour le côté de la lumière très mal. » La voix du professeur McGonagall tremblait faiblement et était pleine de haine contenue

« Mais alors, comment pouvons-nous avoir la preuve que Séverus est innocent de ce crime, s'il est innocent ? Nous devons nous dépêcher à cause du procès Malfoy, je suis sûre que Lucius prévoit de le révéler au Magenmagot la semaine prochaine. » soupira Hermione en glissant une main dans ses cheveux touffus.

Madame Pomfresh s'avança. « Je dois terminer ce rapport pour le ministère pour que le professeur McGonagall puisse essayer de sortir Séverus d'Azkaban, indépendamment de ce que l'avenir pourrait apporter, ce n'est pas un endroit sain pour lui, en particulier dans son état, même avec le lien maintenant consolidé. » La médico-légale souffla alors qu'elle hochait la tête vers Harry.

L'esprit d'Harry était sans dessus dessous alors qu'il s'assit seul sur le canapé. La maison était vide et tout le monde était parti, il eut enfin un peu de paix. Il enroula ses pieds sous lui, pointant sa baguette vers la cheminée alors qu'il chuchota l'incantation pour allumer le feu.

Sa magie était revenue presque instantanément après son retour d'Azkaban. Il la sentait quand il bougeait et le pouvoir qu'il avait pris pour acquis pendant tant d'années revenait lentement. Il n'avait pas osé l'utiliser avec de gros sorts qui demandait beaucoup de pouvoir et il ne serait pas en état de se battre en duel avant longtemps.

Mais il y avait eu une énorme amélioration. Il n'était plus fatigué et sa magie s'était stabilisée, n'allait plus dans des directions différentes mais était à lui à nouveau. Il hésita à explorer quoi que ce soit en l'absence de Rogue et par peur ce que ça risquait de faire à celui-ci.

Madame Pomfresh lui avait lancé beaucoup de sorts de diagnostic, fredonnant finalement légèrement en réponse et souriant, écrivant sur son parchemin qu'ils étaient encore faibles mais en convalescence et qu'elle soupçonnait que le rétablissement serait aidé par un contact étroit et la libération de Rogue d'Azkaban.

Maintenant, c'était au professeur McGonagall de faire appel à Kingsley Shacklebolt et d'essayer de sortir Rogue d'Azkaban.

Harry se demandait combien de temps ça prendrait. La Directrice avait été la première à partir pour le ministère avec les parchemins serrés dans sa main. Le temps était important car aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient encore faibles il serait beaucoup plus facile de faire sortir Rogue d'Azkaban.

Harry ne savait même pas quoi penser. Ce matin, avant d'avoir eu la chance de parler à Draco Malfoy, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Rogue rentre à la maison, mais maintenant il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser.

Et si Rogue avait été l'un des sorciers qui étaient là quand ces manges-morts s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban ? Harry pourrait-il encore le regarder dans les yeux et se sentir à l'aise avec lui ? Il ne savais rien à propos de Rogue. Il ne savait pas comment il pensait à certaines choses ou comment il considérait Harry ?

_Bien que j'espère que ce n'est pas avec le même dégoût ou la haine que les années précédentes parce que je ne serais pas en mesure de faire face. Je sais que je ne peux pas demander de l'amour, ce serait trop et il y a trop de passé entre nous pour qu'il y ait même de l'espoir pour une telle chose, mais je veux du bonheur de quelque sorte que ce soit. Être amis, ça je peux gérer._

Harry soupira à nouveau, il se lassait même de ses propres pensées, mais il a besoin de temps pour tout ordonner. Oui, la première étape, il décida, quand ce bazar serait terminé, était d'apprendre à connaître Rogue, le vrai, celui caché derrière l'apparence désagréable ou la haine qu'il affichait, parce que sûrement il doit y avoir quelque chose qui vaut la peine de croire en ce sombre futur ?

Séverus tira sa cape un peu plus serrée autour de lui. Il avait un peu plus chaud depuis le départ de Potter. Il regarda sa main, sentant sa magie danser sur sa peau. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était bon d'être à nouveau puissant.

Il laissa un rare sourire courber ses lèvres. Ce que Potter avait fait, peu importe à quel point cela pouvait sembler stupide au début, c'était ce dont ils avaient eu tous deux besoin. Le lien avait été consommé, la peau de Potter sauvée...

Maintenant il était seul. Séverus tapa dans la fiole de potion vide qui roula sur le sol sale. Il avait été étonné de voir ses potions pour la morsure de serpent dans la main du gardien, mais il les avait avalées assez rapidement, soupirant presque de soulagement quand il avait senti la douleur disparaître de son cou.

Il avait un peu honte de ne pas avoir été capable de jeter un sort d'apaisement après avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait avec Potter. Le jeune sorcier souffrait probablement et le moins que Séverus aurait pu faire était de guérir le jeune mâle. Bah, connaissant Potter il aurait eu une potion de guérison dès qu'il serait rentré à la maison, maudissant sans doute Séverus pour son manque de considération.

Séverus regarda autour de la cellule. Il faisait sombre et il était incapable de dire s'il y avait encore de la lumière à l'extérieur ou si la nuit était déjà tombée. L'obscurité et le froid ne l'affectaient plus, comme ça avait été le cas ce matin. Il se sentait chaud à l'intérieur et en sécurité avec sa magie, mais sûrement le lien ne pouvait pas être déjà si fort…

Séverus soupira, seul le temps le dirait.

Il avait remarqué les changements en lui-même. En moins d'une heure, sa magie est revenue, petit à petit, le titillant et le faisant se sentir mieux que depuis que tout cela avait commencé. Il n'était plus fatigué tout le temps et la douleur avait été remplacée par une vague sensation lointaine.

Il s'allongea, roulant dans la chaleur de la petite couverture en lambeaux et sale, se permettant le léger confort des rêves de la chaleur de Potter parce qu'il savait dans la vie réelle; il ne serait jamais en mesure d'obtenir une telle chose.

« Kingsley Shacklebolt, pour tout ce que l'ordre signifiait pour vous et pour ce qu'Harry Potter a fait, le moins que vous puissiez faire est de sortir son compagnon d'Azkaban et de le placer en résidence surveillée spécialement s'ils en souffrent ainsi ! » Minerva bondissait presque, faisant sursauter l'homme à la peau noire, qui avait l'air fatigué, assis en face d'elle.

Shacklebolt prit une profonde inspiration et jeta un coup d'œil du parchemin qu'elle avait jeté sur son bureau encombré au moment où elle était entrée, stupéfiant son assistant qui se contenta de sortir de la pièce.

La femme devant le Ministre de la magie était agitée et Kingsley poussa un grand soupir en disant. « Si tout cela est vrai, Minerva. »

«Ça l'est, jeune homme. Poppy Pomfresh l'a confirmé ! Elle est prête à être testée sous Veritaserum si cela rend le Magenmagot heureux, mais vous devez écrire un formulaire de consentement pour permettre Séverus Rogue de sortir D'Azkaban dès maintenant ! »

« Je ne peux pas le faire. Cet homme est un meurtrier, »siffla-t-il, se forçant à être patient. Une colère croissante envers la sorcière plus âgée, simplement parce qu'il avait eu une dure journée, n'allait pas être bien reçue par celle-ci.

Ça n'avait pas aidé qu'il ait reçu trois hiboux de Lucius Malfoy, chacun insinuant que le magicien blond avait de grandes nouvelles choquantes à révéler lors de son prochain procès. De plus, le fait soudain que Harry Potter témoignerait dans le procès Malfoy, même si cela devait être gardé secret aux yeux de tout le monde sauf du ministre, était quelque chose qui fit tourner la tête de Kingsley.

Potter avait un problème, il le savait. Si Potter était en effet aussi faible qu'on le dit et Rogue - Eh bien, Kingsley ne serait pas triste de voir Rogue emprisonné ou mort, mais imaginez les réactions du public s'ils découvraient qu'il était aussi responsable de la mort de Potter. Non, ça ne le ferait pas.

Il n'était pas sûr du lien entre Potter et Rogue et ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, mais ce n'était pas un pari qu'il allait faire. Il y avait encore trop de chose à nettoyer et le Ministère avait déjà subi trop de dégâts sans en plus se faire un ennemi d'Harry Potter.

Kingsley regarda Minerva dans les yeux. Elle était lasse, ils l'étaient tous, mais s'il pouvait mettre Potter et Rogue sous la responsabilité de quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de regarder les souvenirs, eh bien ce serait une préoccupation de moins et il avait déjà trop de préoccupations.

Alors il prit une profonde inspiration, tira un parchemin vide et dit d'une voix claire et profonde. « Qu'il soit clair qu'ils sont sous votre responsabilité, Madame la Directrice. Je vais libérer Séverus Rogue et le mettre sous résidence surveillée à Spinner's End, espérons que ce ne sera pas une erreur. »

« Non, Monsieur le ministre, je m'assurerai que ça ne soit pas le cas. » Elle lui offrit un sourire pincé et alors qu'il lui remettait le parchemin scellé et la regardait disparaître, il put respirer un peu plus facilement en sachant qu'il faisait une faveur à Potter.

Séverus ouvrit les yeux et se réveilla, la main cherchant sa baguette alors que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrait et que les lumières s'allumaient. Il cligna des yeux devant la lumière forte et dure, maudissant celui qui le cherchait pour le réveiller au milieu de la nuit.

« Debout ! » fit la voix de Smith et Séverus se leva, tirant sa cape autour de lui alors que ses yeux sombres étaient fixés sur la baguette qui était pointée sur sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit quand Minerva McGonagall entra, une épaisse cape de voyage dans ses mains qu'elle lui tendit ainsi que sa baguette, les doigts de Séverus se tendirent pour tenir l'objet magique, mais il résista à la tentation.

Il regarda son ancienne collègue et dit. « Quel est le sens de cela ? »

Elle lui fit un léger sourire et dit de sa voix était douce et fatiguée. « Je suis venue vous emmener à la maison. Vous êtes assigné à résidence, Séverus. »

Son cœur avait sûrement ralenti pour s'arrêter car Séverus était, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, à court de mots. Il avança, pour être arrêté par une baguette pressée contre sa poitrine. Il regarda le gardien et Smith sourit. « Attention, professeur, beaucoup de prisonniers semblaient intéressés par votre compagnon. »

Séverus se figea et se retourna vers l'autre sorcier. « Et qui a exprimé un tel intérêt pour mon mari ? »ricana-t-il

« Draco Malfoy, Monsieur. Il doit être difficile de rivaliser avec un si jeune sorcier. » se moqua Smith, mais la main serrée de Minerva sur son épaule rappela à Séverus de rester calme.

Il dit simplement. « Potter n'est pas assez sang-pur pour Malfoy. Malfoy ne se souillerait pas avec ça. » Et avec un hochement de tête et un sourire narquois vers le garde muet, il suivit Minerva hors de sa cellule, quoi qu'il arrive, il rentrait chez lui.

Harry se réveilla quand la cheminée s'alluma brusquement et que les quartiers se mirent à s'illuminer alors qu'il se levait du canapé. Il porta une main à son cou, en se massant pour effacer la douleur. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé, trop paresseux pour aller dans la chambre.

Sa baguette fut dans sa main avant même de voir apparaître le professeur McGonagall. Elle lui sourit largement et Harry était sur le point de lui dire de lui ficher la paix, il était tout à fait capable de s'occuper de lui-même quand ses la cheminée flamboya à nouveau.

Cette fois, la personne qui apparut devant ses yeux était Rogue et Harry sentit sa bouche se dessécher. Son cœur martelait soudainement un peu trop vite sa poitrine, mais il se tint en arrière tandis que Rogue le regardait et le sorcier inclina simplement la tête.

Comment saluez-vous quelqu'un que vous connaissez à peine alors que tout ce que vous voulez, c'est jeter vos bras autour de lui et enfouir votre visage dans sa poitrine ? Mais le pourrait-il, si le sorcier plus âgé avait fait ce dont Malfoy l'avait accusé ? Comment Harry pourrait-il alors regarder Rogue dans les yeux ?

Aucun des deux sorciers ne remarqua le faible « pop » alors que la Directrice disparut, les laissant tous les deux se regardant fixement l'un l'autre, tous deux incertains de l'étape suivante tandis que le lien avait été consommé.

Ils marchaient encore sur une fine couche de glace.

La nuit allait être longue alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux déchirés entre leurs instincts et leurs passés, s'en sortiraient-ils ?


	12. Chapter 12 : Nuit silencieuse

Chapitre 12 : Nuit silencieuse

Le seul bruit dans la pièce était le crépitement du bois dans le feu qui avait repris vie après que Rogue soit arrivé. Harry était conscient de chaque inspiration qu'il prenait, du battement de son cœur et de chaque mouvement que Rogue faisait.

Les yeux noirs étaient embrumés par la fatigue mais l'observaient et le sorcier paraissait pâles. Harry chercha quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi pour briser ce silence étrange et tendu entre eux. Il se déplaça et essuya ses mains moites sur son jean en essayant de masquer sa nervosité.

Pourquoi était-il nerveux ? Pour L'amour de Merlin, il avait couché avec l'homme, il devrait se sentir en confiance auprès de luimais il se sentait hors de lui-même , de la même façon qu'il se sentait souvent avec l'oncle Vernon. Il secoua la tête et demanda ensuite.

« Tu veux du café ? »

« As-tu besoin de soin ? »

Les deux se turent et Rogue sembla surpris avant qu'il ne sourie et gesticule pour qu'Harry pose à nouveau sa question. Harry fut un peu décontenancé avant de dire. « Veux-tu du café ou du thé ? Ou peut-être quelque chose à manger… ou un bon bain ? »

Rogue leva une main et Harry réalisa qu'il bégayait, rougit un peu et l'homme répondit d'une voix basse. « Un peu de café serait bien, s'il y en a encore. »

Harry se retourna, heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire, car il ne savait vraiment pas comment se tenir, debout ou assis, pour cacher à quel point il se sentait nerveux. Une main touchant son épaule, le tira en arrière et Harry sursauta par habitude. Il se tourna pour regarder l'expression de Rogue changer en une expression gardée, celle qu'il avait vu avant et soudainement il sut, comme les yeux sombres devinrent froids, qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Normalement, il regardait quand quelqu'un essayait de le toucher ou de l'approcher et avec Ron et Hermione, il avait construit une telle familiarité qu'ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas le toucher quand son esprit était ailleurs.

Il soupira, ils étaient à peine seuls depuis 10 minutes et il avait déjà tout gâché. Il se sentit soudain fatigué. Pourquoi avait-il été si stupide de penser que tout changerait simplement parce que le lien avait été consommé ? Il fait signe vers la cuisine et dit. « Je vais te chercher du café, ce ne sera pas long. »

Il se retourna en entendant le bruissement des vêtements de Rogue et le sorcier plus âgé dit. « Ne te presse pas pour moi, Potter; mon appétit a un peu diminué à cause de… l'emprisonnement. »

Harry se retourna, le coeur dans l'estomac. Il en était réduit à Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Il se senti soudain en colère. Il essayait, il avait vraiment essayé et Rogue s'est immédiatement assuré que ça se retourne contre lui. N'y avait-il vraiment pas de seconde chance avec cet homme ?

« Je vais te faire quelque chose à manger de toute façon, je ne voudrais pas être accusé de ne pas prendre soin de mon compagnon » gronda-t-il brusquement , son tempérament s'enflammant alors qu'il vit changer Rogue de couleur.

« Non, cela n'est réservé qu'à moi, Grand Méchant Rogue qui ne peut même pas prendre soin de son mari, le précieux Harry. »dit le sorcier avant de passer devant Harry en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. En un instant, Harry fut seul dans la pièce.

Il le maudit de colère et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le café parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment prêt à renoncer à Rogue pourtant, même si l'homme était un aussi gros con qu'avant.

Séverus pinça l'arrête de son nez avec des doigts tremblants. Il aurait dû le savoir. Potter avait juste fait semblant. Potter était déjà dégoûté de lui. Séverus avait prévenu le gosse. Il se frotta les tempes pour soulager son mal de tête.

Pourquoi s'attendait-il à quelque chose d'autre ? Potter a toujours joué son jeu, trop bien, parfois. Il soupira et plissa le nez devant la puanteur de ses vêtements. Il leva sa baguette pour utiliser un sort mais alors un petit sourire tordit ses lèvres, Potter avait mentionné un bain, qui avait l'air prometteur, peut-être, oui, quand était la dernière fois qu'il s'est laissé aller ?

Il ne se souvenait même pas et bien, il pourrait y réfléchir à comment gérer Potter et la longue nuit à venir.

Harry réussit à se calmer un peu. Il avait peut-être réagi trop fortement. Une fois de plus, il se rappela qu'il ne savait rien de Rogue. Il savait ce qu'il n'aimait pas, mais qui était Rogue ? Harry n'en n'avait aucune idée.

Il réalisa qu'il devrait faire un effort. S'il voulait un semblant de bonheur avec Rogue, il devrait être celui qui montre au vieux sorcier que les choses peuvent changer. Il servit le café en buvant une gorgée. Il avait un goût… amer et sombre, un peu comme Rogue.

Il se surprit à sourire. Comme c'est étrange que la boisson que Rogue aimait lui ressemblait tant. Mais tout ce que le café avait besoin pour adoucir son goût était un peu de sucre et de lait, eh bien peut-être que c'était ce dont Rogue avait aussi besoin, un peu d'amour et de tendresse et si Harry savait une chose, c'était comment donner ces choses, même s'il en avait été privé.

Il prit la tasse et entra dans le salon. Rogue avait disparu à l'étage. Donc maintenant, soit il pouvait attendre que Rogue arrête de se morfondre et descende, soit il pouvait lui monter. Il avait commencé à faire un effort ce soir et Harry voulait continuer dans cette ligne de conduite , sentant sa magie s'élever légèrement, il dirigea sa baguette vers la porte cachée de l'escalier et puis il la traversa. Il souri quand il réalisa que le retour de sa magie était l'une des meilleures sensations qu'il ait jamais éprouvée.

Il monta silencieusement les escaliers escarpés, la tasse fumante encore dans sa main. Elle le réchauffait, tout comme il aurait voulu voir son cœur se réchauffer à la vue de Rogue. Il était confus, une partie de lui voulait se blottir contre l'homme, se sentir en sécurité dans les bras du sorcier, mais tellement de choses s'étaient passées ces derniers jours que son esprit était encore en train de faire le tri. S'était-il réellement passé ce que Draco avait dit ? Est-ce que Rogue était responsable des manges-morts qui s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban ? Et si oui, est-ce qu' Harry pourrait encore le regarder dans les yeux, sachant que cet homme, son compagnon, était indirectement responsable de la mort de son parrain ? Harry serait-il capable de faire face à cela ou serait-ce juste une autre raison de détester l'espion ?

Il ne savait rien de tout cela, juste le fait qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que de croire en l'innocence de Rogue et revenir aux émotions contradictoires des dernières semaines, c'était mieux que ce terrible sentiment.

Il souffla sur le café pour en respirer l'odeur. L'odeur était exquise. Harry pouvait sentir sa bouche saliver juste a cause de cette odeur. Peut-être qu'il pourrait prendre une autre gorgée plus tard. _Je me demande quel goût ça a sur les lèvres de Séverus._

Il secoua la tête fermement à cette pensée . Ça n'allait pas arriver, donc il devait arrêter d'en rêver. Il secoua la tête à nouveau et entra dans la chambre, figé soudainement quand il remarqua que Rogue était à peine habillé.

Il regarda les doigts effilés tirer le pantalon foncé sur les hanches bien formées tandis que la tête de Rogue se releva. Les yeux sombres se rétrécirent quand il remarqua qu'Harry se tenait là et le regardait fixement. Les lèvres minces se courbèrent de dédain et l'homme grogna. « Et que diable veux-tu maintenant, Potter ? »

Harry se reprit rapidement, arrachant ses yeux des mains qui attachaient le bouton sur le pantalon foncé. Sa gorge fut soudainement un peu sèche et Harry put sentir la chaleur sur ses joues qui lui disait qu'il était en train de rougir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire ce qu'il voulait dire mais son esprit se vida sauf pour la façon dont il se souvenait de la sensation des hanches de Rogue contre les siennes.

Ses yeux le trahirent car ils s'égarèrent à nouveau vers l'aine couverte de noir, puis Harry s'en rendit compte et il leva le regard vers le visage de Rogue. Les lèvres du sorcier aux yeux noirs se tordirent dans un sourire suffisant alors que Rogue tira sa chemise, attachant les boutons rapidement au-dessus de sa poitrine pâle.

Harry put sentir la chaleur de ses joues s'intensifier et il tendit simplement sans un mot la tasse qu'il tenait presque avec amour dans sa main. Il évita ses yeux, entendant Rogue ricaner doucement avant que le sorcier plus âgé avance et Harry sentit la tasse prise de ses mains.

« Je vais faire quelques chose pour le dîner. » dit-il vers le lit.

« Oui, va faire ça, je suis sûr que je serai d'humeur pour un peu de dessert. » Et avec ce ronronnement sombre et séduisant, Harry s'enfuit, les oreilles brûlantes.

Séverus descendit avec un cœur beaucoup plus léger et s'arrêta quand il fut arrivé. Potter l'avait étonné. S'il n'avait pas connu mieux le jeune homme, il l'aurait pris pour un puceau rougissant.

Rougissant certes, mais puceau, certainement pas. Quelque chose dans la poitrine de Séverus se serra et il fronça les sourcils, s'arrêtant sur les marches. Potter ne savait peut-être pas comment réagir avec lui ? Séverus avait été la première rencontre sexuelle du garçon.

Il se souvint de la façon dont Potter s'était comporté tout à l'heure, avec des yeux craintifs lorsqu'ils fixaient Séverus. Très différent des autres garçons de son âge. Séverus soupira , qu'avait-il fait pour avoir reçu la responsabilité de prendre soin de Harry Potter.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux longs, les repoussant de son visage. Est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle Potter se comportait si bizarrement ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Au cours des dernières semaines, Séverus avait appris à bien lire Potter et ses humeurs, mais le plus jeune semblait, peu sûr de lui, plus fort, oui mais comme hors de lui.

Ça devait être ça. Potter ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Séverus, comme si chacun de ses instincts lui disait quelque chose de différent. Potter le connaissait assez bien maintenant pour savoir que Séverus n'était pas un homme gentil, mais alors… qu'est-ce qui faisait hésiter Potter ? Séverus lui avait dit en termes clairs qu'il n'y ne devrait pas le tromper mais que faire si Potter voulait plus, plus de ce que Séverus lui avait montré.

Séverus sentit son visage devenir chaud quand il commença à se rendre compte que peut-être ce que Harry faisait était quelque chose que tous les adolescents faisaient. Il gémit doucement dans ses mains, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un si délicieux mets ?

N'importe quel homme avec la réputation de Séverus accueillerait quelqu'un qui viendrait à lui. Mais Harry Potter était... eh bien, Harry Potter quoi. Pour tout ce qu'il en avait vu, c'était une âme innocente. Innocent dans les arts du corps et de la séduction, serait-ce à Séverus de le lui montrer ?

Séverus secoua la tête, non, comme il l'avait dit avant, le gamin méritait plus. Donc, qu'est ce que c'était ? Était-ce de l'amour ? Il se moqua de cette pensée, ou de l'affection ? Oui, possible ou était-ce ce qu'il avait toujours voulu avec Lily ? Un amant pour le compléter et...

C'était exaspérant, Séverus envisageait-il vraiment une telle chose ? Il pourrait former Potter pour lui faire plaisir dans son lit, mais cela signifierait rendre Potter très amer et si Séverus avait le pouvoir d'empêcher cela, n'en avait-il pas le devoir pour lui comme pour Harry ? Ils étaient coincés l'un avec l'autre, ça c'était sûr.

Mais le Maître des Potions pourrait-il donner au Sauveur du monde sorcier ce dont il avait été privé toute sa vie ? Séverus soupira, il était sûr d'une chose, il devrait découvrir ce que Potter voulait ce soir.

Il se fraya finalement un chemin en bas, son esprit débordant de souvenirs de son passé. Il avait eu des amants dans le passé, mais jamais aussi jeunes que Potter ou s'ils étaient plus jeunes, beaucoup plus expérimentés et bien éduqués de la manière que Séverus aimait. Ils n'étaient jamais restés et n'avaient jamais demandé de l'affection, de la compagnie ou de l'amour. Non, Séverus n'était pas le genre d'homme dont les gens tombaient amoureux, ou du moins il ne leur avait pas donné la chance de le faire.

C'était déjà assez bizarre d'être avec Potter sans avoir à se demander ce genre de chose. Séverus se passa la main sur le visage et soupira, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il espérait avoir un peu de paix ce soir, peu importe sous quelle forme.

Harry se força à garder les yeux sur son assiette remplie d'œufs et de saucisses au lieu de les lever vers le visage de l'homme assis en face de lui. Rogue le remarquerait sûrement si Harry le fixait.

Harry prit une gorgée de son thé, soufflant sur le liquide chaud pour le refroidir et pour qu'il puisse étudier Rogue. Le sorcier mangeait avec délice, il prenait des petites bouchées avant de boire une gorgée de café. Rogue lisait un magazine et les yeux d'Harry suivirent les longs doigts pendant qu'ils tenaient les couverts, puis tournaient une page.

Quand soudain Rogue leva la tête, rencontrant son regard et dit « Potter, ces regards deviennent assez troublants. Dis ce que tu as à dire ! »

« Tu veux une autre tasse ? Ou ? » _Ou tu veux un dessert ?_ Harry sentit sa bouche se dessécher à la pensée. Que voulait dire dessert ? Cela signifiait-il ce qu'il espérait que cela signifiait ou simplement le dessert... ?

Rogue agita une de ses main fines et dit. « Je vais la chercher moi-même. »Le sorcier se leva avec élégance et Harry frissonna quand Rogue passa à côté de lui . Était-ce juste son imagination ou a-t-il senti une main lui frôler l'épaule ? Ses yeux continuèrent à fixer le mur, ses mains tenant encore sa tasse chaude et sa magie s'éleva un peu avant que Harry ne respire profondément et ne se force à se détendre.

Et alors, si Rogue le touchait, c'était agréable, n'est-ce pas ? Il remua, sentant la douleur s'épanouir de nouveau profondément en lui. La douleur le distrayait, mais c'était une bonne distraction. Cela lui rappela ce qui s'était passé dans cette cellule sombre...

Harry frissonna à la mémoire du froid et de la noirceur des pensées qui l'avaient traversé à ce moment là. Lorsque le lien a été consommé et que sa magie était lentement revenue, il s'était senti tellement mieux. C'était étrange que sa magie ait un tel effet sur lui. Ça a résolu beaucoup de problèmes cependant, même s'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses non résolues, avec le temps Harry s'en occuperait.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre, puis il se mit à paniquer quand une main atterrit sur son épaule. Il essaya de supprimer son sursaut, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas et que Rogue avait sûrement dû le sentir. Tandis que Harry attendait avec impatience le discours et les cris qui allaient bientôt commencer, la main de Rogue se resserra avant que le sorcier ne murmure. « Tu es si tendu, j'espère que tu réalises maintenant que je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal. »

Harry se força à se détendre et il se retourna dans son siège pour regarder Rogue. Le sorcier s'était redressé et ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine. Harry se souvint immédiatement du Maître des Potions en voyant la présence menaçante derrière lui, mais il sourit et dit. « Crois-moi, si tu avais voulu me faire du mal, rester à Azkaban aurait suffit. »

Les yeux de Rogue s'assombrirent et Harry sentit le sourire glisser de son visage,il l'avait fait à nouveau, mais les yeux sombres se rétrécirent et Rogue secoua la tête en disant. « Oui, eh bien peu importe ce que la population en général pourrait penser, je n'ai pas été envoyé à Azkaban parce que je voulais te faire du mal. En plus, je n'aurais jamais cru que le lien entre nous réagirait de cette manière. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il avait été celui qui avait formé le lien entre eux. Il avait été celui qui avait lié leur magie ensemble… il avait été celui…

La raclement de gorge derrière lui lui fit lever les yeux. Harry sourit légèrement pour l'interruption de son voyage au pays de la culpabilité.

« Bon, alors, as-tu besoin de soin ? » demanda Rogue brusquement.

« Euh… quoi ? » Harry trébucha sur le changement soudain de sujet.

Les yeux sombres rencontrèrent brusquement les siens. « As-tu besoin de quelque chose pour guérir après la consommation de notre lien ? » dit Rogue dans un murmure clair.

« Je… je ne comprends toujours pas très bien ce que tu veux dire. »répondit Harry, perplexe. Est-ce que Rogue parlait d'un moyen de rompre le lien, mais c'était impossible...

Rogue ricana puis grogna. « Je veux dire guérir l'intérieur de ton corps, espèce d'idiot ! »

Oh, ça ! Harry rougit un peu et détourna les yeux. Il baissa les yeux, se concentrant sur lui-même. Il se sentait endolori, oui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment dérangeant et étrangement il se sentait fier de cette douleur. Fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Il était normal, comme tous les autres garçons de son âge en ce qui concernait le sexe au moins. Cela la faisait se sentir un peu mieux.

« Potter ! » aboya Rogue.

« Non, merci. » dit Harry rapidement, souriant à Rogue un peu incertain. Le sorcier renifla lorsqu'il dit

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas la plus petite douleur suite à ce que nous avons fait. Normalement.… » Et Harry le regarda avec étonnement quand Rogue se racla la gorge, détourna le regard, un soupçon de rose sur les joues. « Normalement, quand un objet passe par un passage aussi étroit et serré, il crée des ecchymoses et parfois même des saignements. » Les yeux sombres se retournèrent vers son visage enflammé, puis s'arrêtèrent. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton héroïsme, Potter. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres en mon nom. »

Oh, c'était donc ça. Cette sorte de culpabilité que semblait éprouver Rogue, réchauffa en quelque sorte Harry au fond de lui. Il y a peu de temps encore, Rogue se fichait de savoir si Harry souffrait ou non. Eh bien à cause du lien, pas étonnant que le vieux sorcier ne voulait pas souffrir parce que Harry ressentait de la douleur.

« Oh, tu es mal à l'aise, alors ? » demanda-t-il

Rogue s'appuya contre le comptoir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et dit « Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi tu parles. Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise du tout, pas plus que la normale en tout cas »

Par habitude, Rogue frotta son cou où les bandages épais étaient encore posés. Harry fronça les sourcils, le lien n'avait-il pas changé ou est-ce qu'il testait encore leur magie ? « Euh, oui, alors pourquoi me demandes-tu si j'ai besoin de guérir ? »

Rogue renifla et secoua la tête avec colère en disant. « Idiot de morveux, je te demande si tu as besoin de soins parce que c'est une chose à faire quand on est prévenant. Généralement avec un partenaire, surtout la première fois, cela peut être très inconfortable et désagréable, surtout après coup. »

Harry sentit sa gorge se dessécher et puis il fit un signe de la tête. Le sorcier plus âgé sortit sa baguette et après un sort murmuré, la douleur au fond de lui disparut et il bougea un peu. Sans s'en rendre compte, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point il était blessé.

Rogue fit un signe de la tête, rangeant sa baguette.

« Attends un instant, ma magie n'a pas été affectée quand tu as prononcé le sort, donc ça veut dire... ? » Harry jeta un coup d'oeil, confus pendant un moment alors qu'il regardait les yeux sombres se rétrécir. Il mordilla sa lèvre, soudain déçu. Alors tout serait fini, le lien disparaîtrait comme ça, consommé.

Il fit l'erreur de regarder vers Rogue pour croiser les yeux noirs froids qui le regardaient, puis Rogue siffla «Stupide, stupide garçon. Tu pensais vraiment que tout ce que tu as utilisé pour lier notre magie disparaîtrait parce que nous avons consommé le lien ? Ta bêtise m'étonnera toujours ! La magie n'est pas si simple que l'on puisse se lier à volonté, non, une certaine compatibilité est nécessaire pour que ça fonctionne. Comme pour les familles magiques, leur magie est compatible et se ressemble. »

« Tu veux dire comme les Weasleys ? » Harry était un peu confus et il se déplaça dans son siège pour pouvoir faire face à Rogue.

L'ancien sorcier passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, réfléchissant avant de répondre. « Oui, la magie de leurs enfants se ressemble, à la fois en force et en signature. Elle peut varier un peu mais pas beaucoup. C'est la même chose avec d'autres personnes, même si c'est rare. Quelque chose dans ta magie a appelé la mienne et mon inconscient l'a cherchée, rendant le lien permanent. Tout en ne sachant pas comment est le lien, la mort ne pourrait même pas nous séparer. Si j'avais utilisé un sort différent, plus intense, tu en aurais ressenti les effets. Nous sommes seulement en train de récupérer. »

« Donc on ne sait toujours pas ce que fait le lien ? »

« Non, ni de quelle manière ça nous liera. Avec le temps, plus longtemps que le semaines que nous avons passées ensemble maintenant, nous pourrons dire ce qui se passera. Il est trop tôt. Avec le temps aussi, notre magie se rétablira, pleinement et alors seulement à ce moment, je te propose que nous voyons combien de magie nous pouvons produire ensemble et aussi en nous séparant sans que l'un ou l'autre souffre. » Rogue soupira, puis se pinça l'arête du nez.

Harry se leva. « Je te remercie de m'avoir soigné. » dit-il en nettoyant la table. L'expression perplexe de rogue le fit sourire alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

_Harry, mec reste concentré ! Tu vas te planter si tu continues à faire ça. Tu sais comment Rogue est, un méchant bâtard. Il est Serpentard de la tête aux pieds donc il va profiter de toute situation qui lui est présentée._

Harry essaya d'ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé, en se forçant à être absorbé par son livre, mais en échouant misérablement. Ses yeux verts s'égarèrent pour s'envoler à nouveau vers le maître des Potions assis dans sa chaise préférée, un magazine dans la main et un doigt de Scotch dans un verre.

C'était tout ce qui lui était permis avec les potions qu'il avait prises. Les yeux de Harry s'égarèrent vers le liquide ambré. La couleur ambre lui rappelait les yeux de Rémus. Harry secoua fermement la tête alors qu'une vague de chagrin le traversa.

Il recentra ses yeux sur le livre qu'il essayait de lire mais son attention en fut détournée quand il vit Rogue lever le verre et prendre une gorgée. Harry regarda presque transcendé alors que son compagnon avalait le liquide, la pomme d'Adam s'agitant avant que Rogue ne pose le verre sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

La langue sortit pour lécher les gouttelettes qui s'accrochaient aux lèvres minces et Harry déglutit. Il ferma les yeux de frustration. _Merlin, j'en suis au point d'avoir une érection juste en regardant Rogue se lécher les lèvres. À quel point je suis perturbé ? Je suis vraiment un monstre, oncle Vernon avait raison..._

Le morveux le regardait encore, remarqua Séverus alors qu'il se délectait du feu brûlant qui descendait dans sa gorge jusqu'à son estomac. Pourquoi Potter le surveillait ? Pour quelle raison Potter l'observait-il continuellement ? C'était ennuyeux et complètement inutile et une fois que Séverus serait sûr des motifs pour lesquels le morveux faisait cela, il réagirait en conséquence.

C'était à cause de Draco Malfoy ? Pour quelle raison le Prince autoproclamé de Serpentard avait-il demandé à voir son compagnon ?

Séverus baissa son magazine, regardant les yeux verts revenir vers le livre que Potter tenait dans ses mains. Séverus renifla et demanda. « De quoi Draco Malfoy voulait-il te parler »

Le livre tomba des mains molles pendant que Potter le fixait, ouvrant la bouche. Pendant un moment, Séverus se senti en colère, qu'est-ce que le morveux avait dans la tête ? Il avait dit à Potter explicitement qu'il attendait de la fidélité et il n'avait eu qu'à tourner le dos pour que le garçon se trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

La rage le fit sursauter et sans réfléchir, Rogue aboya. « Est-ce que ça t'excite d'aller dans une cellule et de convaincre ton compagnon de consommer le lien et puis quelques minutes plus tard, Potter, d'aller dans une autre cellule et de sucer Draco Malfoy ? C'est comme ça que tu as profité de mon emprisonnement, comme une excuse pour aller voir ailleurs ? »

Potter se colora d'un rouge méchant à ses mots et puis le jeune sorcier sauta sur ses pieds, la magie tourbillonnant autour de lui alors qu'il dit d'une voix glaciale et mordante. « C'est ce que tu crois ? Que je me mette à genoux pour lui ? Pour un Malfoy ? C'est comme ça que tu repousses les gens, Rogue ? Tu es un sacré numéro. Pas étonnant que ma mère t'ait abandonné si c'est comme ça que tu l'as traitée. Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire, mon époux, que le seul pour qui je me suis mis à genoux ou sur le dos, c'était toi ! »

Et avec ces mots et un dernier regard furieux, Potter prit le livre et sortit de la pièce.

Séverus était assis, silencieux, le magazine et le scotch froid dans ses mains. Pourtant, ce n'était rien comparé au froid dans son cœur. À quoi avait-il pensé ? Comment avait-il pu penser que Potter, pur, innocent, précieux Potter ferait quelque chose comme ça ? Le garçon ne savait même pas quand quelqu'un lui faisait des avances.

_Potter est un Gryffondor et ils pensent très différemment des Serpentards. Non, si Potter avait voulu me briser, il aurait utilisé n'importe quoi sauf le sexe. Mais peut-être que je suis déjà brisé. Albus avait raison, les Serpentard ne peuvent pas rivaliser avec le cœur pur des Gryffondors. Les Serpentards sont rusés et sournois, habitués à jouer des tours de passe-passe pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Est-ce ma faute si je suis une exception à la règle ? Mais peu importe, c'est à ce Serpentard de sauver les choses avec son Gryffondor…_

Et tandis que Séverus grimaçait à la pensée, il se leva pour suivre Potter dans les escaliers pour s'excuser même si les mots auraient un goût très amer dans sa bouche.

« Je m'excuse. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

« Eh bien, je m'excuse quand même. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Tu m'as pris pour un Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Pas besoin d'ajouter l'insulte à la blessure, Rogue ! » grimaça Harry. Rogue se tenait dans la porte de la bibliothèque, son masque fermement en place bien que les yeux sombres irradiaient une sorte de chagrin et quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait pas définir.

"C'est juste que quand on est habitué à certaines réactions toute sa vie, il est difficile de s'adapter quand on entend quelque chose d'autre", dit Rogue, en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

Harry leva les yeux. Rogue rayonnait de confiance, comme toujours, mais Harry grimaça et répondit. « Crois-moi, un Malfoy ne se souillerait pas avec moi. Ils ne voudraient pas s'abaisser aussi bas. »

« Considérant à quel point ils seraient capable de s'abaisser, je pense que ça serait leur faire une faveur. »

Oui, Rogue ne savait pas ce que Lucius avait prévu pour lui. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour le dire quand…

Il l'a referma en un clin d'œil. Il n'était pas prêt. Il avait juste besoin d'une nuit. Une nuit sans avoir à se soucier de l'influence du monde extérieur. Ils pourraient faire ça dans la matinée. Il avait juste besoin d'une nuit pour prétendre que tout allait bien entre eux et que tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire c'était s'occuper des blessures du passé, ce qui était déjà pas mal.

« Eh bien, je n'ai jamais aimé les blonds. Pour une raison quelconque, les cheveux noirs m'ont toujours attiré. Ça doit être difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Savoir que le héros du monde sorcier ne pense qu'à refaire ce qui s'est passé dans une cellule minable avec son compagnon. Eh bien, personne ne peut te blâmer d'être vraiment un Serpentard et d'avoir pris ce qui t'était offert, même si je pourrais ne plus jamais l'offrir. »

Et tandis que Harry passait devant Rogue, il apprécia la bouche ouverte et les yeux noirs de son compagnon, parce qu'en vérité, combien de personnes pouvaient dire qu'ils avaient réduit Séverus Rogue au silence ?

Séverus se sécha en ramassant sa baguette qui était sur le lavabo. Il la pointa vers la fenêtre, lui permettant de s'ouvrir pour que l'air chauffé qui faisait du brouillard sur le miroir puisse s'échapper. Il jeta un regard à sa réflexion floutée. Ses cheveux mouillés lui tombaient sur les épaules.

Avec un grondement et un sort à peine murmuré, il les coupa jusqu'à ce qu'il touche à peine ses omoplates. Voilà qui était beaucoup mieux. Il essuya ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient secs, les yeux noirs distants. Le bain l'avait certainement détendu et il revivait d'être capable d'utiliser sa magie pour une chose aussi simple que d'empêcher ses bandages de se mouiller.

Il se sentait propre et mieux qu'il y a quelques jours. Détendu même, oui, même avec la réalisation que Potter avait voulu répéter ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Sûrement oui pour certaines parties, mais tout ? Est-ce que le garçon réalisait vraiment ce qu'il avait proposé ? Quelle chose tentante il offrait comme ça ?

Ses lèvres fines s'enroulèrent dans un ricanement à cette pensée. Oh non, pas un ricanement du genre diabolique qui faisait partir en courant, mais un ricanement d'homme satisfait. Certains pourraient même aller jusqu'à appeler ça un sourire. Séverus ne souriait jamais, tout le monde le savait. S'il avait été moins amer et désagréable, ça aurait pu en être un.

Il ferait mieux de s'en tenir à son plan. Laissez Potter tranquille. Le gosse n'était pas prêt pour un si grand pas, pas si tôt. Non, cette fois, ça irait lentement et Séverus aurait entièrement le contrôle. Il se fit un signe de tête dans le miroir en réapparaissant de dessous la serviette noire et moelleuse. Ses cheveux humides bouclaient légèrement contre ses épaules.

Séverus s'étudia lui-même. Pourrait-il être attrayant aux yeux de quelqu'un ? Son nez était grand, trop grand et son visage était parsemé de lignes dures, prouvant que la vie avait été dure avec lui. Il essaya de sourire, de courber les lèvres ce qui donna un sourire de dédain ou de raillerie, mais ça eut l'air étrange et pathétique.

_Je ne suis pas un maudit Gryffindor._

Séverus s'agita et il ramassa son pantalon de pyjama, et le mit à la hâte. Il était fatigué et la journée avait été longue. Il se regarda dans le miroir avant de ramasser sa chemise.

Il diminua l'intensité des lumières d'un simple sort; marchant doucement vers la chambre en face de la salle de bain. Il l'ouvrit et glissa à l'intérieur. Quelque chose s'adoucit en lui quand il remarqua Harry endormi sur le lit, un livre posé sur sa poitrine et les lunettes encore plaquées sur son visage.

Séverus se rapprocha, considérant le jeune homme devant lui. Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait la lente montée et descente de la poitrine. Il s'approcha pour enlever les lunettes, puis il referma délicatement le livre, le plaçant sur la table de nuit.

Potter s'agita et se retourna sur son côté, les bras serrées contre son corps. C_'est trop rapide… peu importe ce qu'Harry peut vouloir… c'est trop rapide. Cela ne fait que deux jours que nous nous sommes embrassés, seulement deux jours et on a le temps, quoi qu'il arrive, personne ne peut nous enlever ce qui s'est passé..._

Séverus grogna contre lui-même et retira sa main de là où elle s'égarait comme si elle voulait border Potter. Pourquoi se soucierait-il si le gosse avait froid dans la nuit ? Il alla de son côté du lit et tira les couvertures à lui avec une force inutile avant de s'allonger.

Il tira avec colère les couvertures sur son épaule, se détournant de Potter alors qu'il se moquait de lui-même.

_Maudits Gryffindors, qui me font faire des bêtises. Peu importe, je n'étreindrai pas Potter ou quel autre non-sens qui a été planté dans ma tête. C'est ce qu'on obtient en restant en compagnie de Gryffindors pendant si longtemps._

Mais même en fermant les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça ferait de tenir Potter dans ses bras.

Harry se réveilla avec les ronflements doux, un peu désorienté. Il s'appuya contre la chaleur contre son dos et soudain il fut entouré de chaleur. Satisfait Harry se rendormit.

La hanche forte contre la sienne remua encore et Séverus râla un peu plus. _Merlin, le gosse ne peut pas rester immobile une seconde ?_

Il piégea Potter dans ses bras doucement et tandis que le gosse se détendait dans ses bras, il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux ébouriffés et permit au sommeil de le prendre une fois de plus

Harry cligna des yeux, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il bâilla, se recroquevillant dans le confort du sommeil alors qu'il se pressait contre le corps ferme derrière lui. Quelque chose s'agita dans son dos et quelque chose se serra autour de sa taille, les doigts enroulés contre ses hanches.

Lentement, le sommeil disparut de son esprit et Harry cligna à nouveau des yeux. Il essaya de s'enfouir plus loin dans la chaleur derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'une main forte le repoussât et qu'une voix endormie sifflât brusquement. « Reste tranquille »

Harry fut soudain bien réveillé et la froide réalité le submergea. Il ouvrit les yeux et Harry essaya de regarder par-dessus son épaule, mais il n'y arriva pas, pas sans bousculer son partenaire . Pourtant, le bras qui s'était faufilé quelque part autour de sa taille pendant la nuit ne pouvait pas être ignoré, pas plus que la réaction de son corps à la chaleur agréable.

Il ferma les yeux et gémit. _Génial, tout simplement génial. Rogue va me tuer. Comment est-ce que j'arrive toujours à tout foutre en l'air ? Les choses étaient très bien, chacun son bout du lit, mais alors comment, au nom de Merlin finissons-nous dans le milieu du lit avec Rogue pressé contre mon dos. Dieu merci, il est encore endormi, sinon je me retrouverais à voler plus vite du lit que je ne pourrais attraper un vif d'or_

Harry bougea précautionneusement, ou du moins essaya, il essaya vraiment de glisser de dessous le bras lourd qui s'étendait confortablement autour de sa taille. Il devait faire attention car Harry ne savait pas vraiment si Rogue avait le sommeil léger ou pas.

Bien sûr, avec sa chance stupide, Rogue choisirait ce moment pour se réveiller. Harry eu du mal à s'en sortir quand soudain le bras de Rogue se raidi autour de sa taille et Harry resta immobile, retenant son souffle et son corps figé.

Il se tenait tendu, prêt à sauter ou à réagir si Rogue le repoussait. Il compta dans sa tête les secondes jusqu'à ce que Rogue se rendorme, mais ce moment ne vint pas, car la voix dure se fit entendre, attisant ses sens. « Et où penses-tu aller ?

Harry se tendit encore plus, perplexe alors qu'il essayait de regarder derrière lui. Une main sur sa hanche appliqua une pression et Harry roula sur son dos pour qu'il puisse regarder vers son compagnon.

Les yeux de Rogue étaient tranchants, même quand les cheveux noirs étaient emmêlés par le sommeil. Harry répondit. « Juste retourner de mon côté du lit si cela te convient. »

Un sourcil froncé se leva et puis s'envola en ronronnement. « Et si cela ne me convient pas ? Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Rogue regardait Harry et après un examen attentif des yeux sombres de Rogue, Harry demanda. « Alors où devrais-je aller pour que cela t'agrée ? »

« Qui a dit que tu devais partir ? » La respiration de Harry se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'il commençait à comprendre le sens des mots de Rogue. Un sourire nuancé adoucit les lèvres minces tandis que les yeux de Harry s'élargirent et avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à enregistrer quoi que ce soit au-delà d'une étrange brume dans son esprit, Rogue se pencha vers le bas pour réduire la distance entre eux.

Harry pu voir les yeux noirs tranchants de plus près alors que Rogue s'approcha plus et il ne fut pas conscient qu'il se levait pour rencontrer les lèvres minces. La pression des lèvres fermes fit revenir Harry sur son dos, le pressant dans le matelas alors que Rogue roula sur lui.

Harry passa ses mains sur les flancs de Rogue, les laissant finalement reposer sur les hanches du sorcier. Rogue se stabilisa au dessus de lui, son poids délicieusement séduisant et chaud jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ouvre enfin sa bouche et que la langue de Rogue glisse dedans, rapide comme un serpent qui glissait à travers l'herbe.

Harry ouvrit les yeux quand la langue tourna autour de la sienne. Avant même qu'il puisse répondre, Rogue suçota sa lèvre inférieure et Harry gémit doucement. La langue plongea à nouveau et Harry sentit son sexe se lever contre la cuisse ferme de Rogue.

Il essaya de prendre un peu plus de contrôle du baiser, mais Rogue ne voulait rien de ça et finalement, après une brève lutte, Harry succomba aux frissons de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'eut rapidement plus de souffle et Harry se demanda s'il avait conscience lorsque Rogue s'éloigna finalement, le regardant avec des yeux noirs insondables.

Harry était allongé là, haletant, incapable de faire autre chose que loucher et sourire bêtement alors qu'il essayait de retrouver ses pensées, ses esprits et sa respiration. Rogue haussa un sourcil et demanda. « Eh bien ? »

« Waouh » réussit à dire Harry après un moment.

Rogue détourna le regard avant de rouler loin d'Harry et de murmurer. « Waouh, en effet. »

Harry s'assit, prenant sa lèvre meurtrie et enflée entre ses dents alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur les derniers développements entre eux. Si Rogue avait changé d'avis ou bien… l'esprit d'Harry se remit en place, bien sûr que le sorcier attendait quelque chose de plus.

Harry sentit son cœur se refroidir et il étouffa un sanglot. Le baiser avait été sympa mais il… il n'était pas prêt à le refaire. Il essaya de se reprendre. Il les avait mis tous les deux dans cette situation difficile donc si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour garder Rogue heureux eh bien…

Il regarda la forme cachée de Rogue sous les couvertures. Il déglutit, il pourrait faire ça… peut-être pas de sexe, mais quelque chose d'autre alors, sûrement que Rogue ne serait pas gêné si Harry n'avait jamais fait ça avant.

D'une main tremblante, il saisit les couvertures alors que Rogue était étendu sur son dos, regardant fixement le plafond. Les yeux sombres ne bougèrent pas et Harry se résigna alors qu'il tentait d'enlever le pantalon sombre lorsque Rogue sursauta et lui demanda brusquement.

« Que fais-tu, morveux ? »

Harry sentit sa conviction faiblir sous le regard sombre tandis que Rogue s'assit, allongé sur ses coudes pour pouvoir regarder Harry dans les yeux. Harry prit une profonde respiration et dit de sa voix tremblante. « J'ai pensé.… que tu... »

« Tu as pensé quoi ? » Les yeux sombres se rétrécirent et Harry regard en bas avant de dire.

« Que tu attendais quelque chose de moi... » Merlin, il ne pouvait même pas le dire mais Rogue le regardait alors qu'il dit

« de faire quoi, Harry ? »

« De te sucer... » Là, il l'avait dit et Harry commença à se sentir très mal à l'aise sous le regard lourd alors qu'il vit les yeux s'élargir légèrement avant qu'un regard d'horreur ne passe sur le visage de l'ancien sorcier et Harry sut. Rogue était dégoûté de lui. Il recula en arrière du lit pour créer une distance entre lui et Rogue, puis le vieux sorcier dit, sa voix entrelacée de colère.

« Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je ne m'imposerais jamais, jamais, à personne, Potter ? » La voix sombre était glaciale et Harry flancha alors qu'il hochait la tête rapidement.

« Alors comment diable en es-tu venu à la conclusion que je voulais que tu fasses ça ? » la voix sombre ne révéla rien, et pour une raison quelconque, Harry a eu l'impression qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Il fronça les sourcils et dit. « Tu m'as embrassé et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais quelque chose en retour. »

Il entendit un grand soupir et puis Rogue dit doucement. « Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? Potter, Harry, normalement quand quelqu'un t'embrasse, de telles choses prennent du temps pour évoluer vers le sexe ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu me fasses quelque chose simplement parce que je t'ai embrassé. Tu ne devrais pas te sentir obligé à moins que tu le veuilles, parce que dans des situations normales, on commence par s'embrasser, puis ça va plus loin. »

Harry lui jeta un regard mortifié. Il venait juste de penser que Rogue voulait quelque chose en échange d'avoir embrassé Harry. Mon Dieu, avait-il si peu d'expérience avec ces choses qu'il ne pouvait même pas fonctionner normalement ? Rogue était assis droit, le regardant et il semblait que le sorcier avait lu dans son esprit, Harry n'en fut pas sûr avant que Rogue ne tende une main.

Harry se rapprocha en rampant, s'installant près de Rogue et permit au sorcier de placer sa main sur la cuisse de Harry là où il avait enroulé ses jambes sous lui en regardant vers le bas. « Ça t'a plu quand je t'ai embrassé ? »

La tête de Harry se relava. Comment Rogue pouvait demander une telle chose ? N'avait-il rien entendu ou ressenti. Il hocha la tête et dit. « C'était génial. Je... »

Il devint silencieux quand Rogue sourit et demanda, fronçant un peu les sourcils. « Et quand tu as pensé à me rembourser, quelle a été ta première pensée ? »

« Horreur. » répondit Harry au bout d'un moment, le regard baisser à nouveau.

« Alors pourquoi le faire ? » demanda Rogue, levant une main sous le menton d'Harry et rencontrant ses yeux. Harry haussa les épaules. Le sorcier le plus âgé fit une grimace quand il dit, faisant un peu frissonner le cœur d'Harry avec les mots.

« Je sais que ma réputation d'enseignant me précède, mais je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à prendre du plaisir à voir d'autres personnes souffrir, pas dans ce domaine en tout cas. Si tu te sens à l'aise et que tu penses que tu es assez habile pour gérer la prochaine étape, alors par tous les moyens, mon garçon, vas-y, mais je ne vais pas te voir pleurer silencieusement sur le fait de faire quelque chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas prêt. Quand nous avons consommé le lien, tu avais peur, je pouvais le voir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te préparer comme j'aurais dû, mais maintenant nous avons le temps. Ce mariage est déjà assez secoué sans que tu ne tombes en morceaux à chaque rencontre sexuelle. »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry se sentit un peu déçu. Cela dût se voir sur son visage car Rogue rigola. « Merlin, sauvez-moi des ados », murmura Rogue en secouant la tête. Harry fit à son compagnon un sourire tremblant et il reçu une pichenette en retour.

« Va te soulager sous la douche, Potter. Je vais arranger la chambre à coucher. »

« Tu ne viens pas me rejoindre ? » Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander. La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un oreiller jeté à sa tête, et Harry, en riant, réalisa qu'il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été en quelques jours.

Le petit déjeuner fut silencieux, mais le silence n'était pas lourd entre eux. Harry tendit la main pour amener sa tasse de thé vers lui et prendre une gorgée. Il regarda Rogue, comment le sorcier mangeait avec des mouvements prudents.

Harry soupira, il devait le dire à Rogue. Dans quelques jours, le procès de Malfoy allait commencer et Rogue devait savoir ce à quoi il pouvait s'attendre. Harry ne savait même pas combien de temps ils avaient. Il regarda Rogue nettoyer son assiette et prendre une gorgée de son propre café, la Gazette du Sorcier à côté de son assiette, et Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

Rogue lui jeta un coup d'oeil et Harry dit. «Tu m'as demandé ce dont Draco voulait discuter avec moi, et bien, il voulait me demander une faveur en échange d'informations. »

Harry remarqua comment Rogue s'était redressé dans sa chaise et dit de sa voix contrôlée « Et que t'as dit ou demandé Malfoy ? »

Les yeux sombres étaient enflammés de colère et Harry répondit « Il voulait que je témoigne à son procès. Il a dit que Lucius reste fixé sur sa vengeance parce que tu as échappé à la punition. »

« Je n'ai pas échappé au châtiment, Potter. » La voix sombre baissa dangereusement et Harry secoua la tête, disant.

« Je sais. Mais c'est ce que Draco a dit. Lucius veut t'accuser d'être impliqué dans l'évasion massive d'Azkaban lors de ma cinquième année, quand Bellatrix Lestrange et ces autres manges-morts se sont échappés. » il se sentit blessé à l'intérieur à la mention de cette sorcière détestable alors qu'il se souvenait de son rire au moment où elle avait tué Sirius. Au moins, elle avait eu ce qu'elle méritait à la fin.

Rogue était devenu silencieux, ses yeux rétrécis avant que le sorcier ne regarde vers le haut de la table. « Tu peux leur dire que ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas, Séverus ? Si tu étais ailleurs, n'importe où et si quelqu'un pouvait témoigner... »

« Lucius sait que j'étais ailleurs, Harry ... » Harry déglutit, sachant que quoi qu'il allait entendre, il n'allait pas aimer.

« Il sait que j'étais avec lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que nous regardions Azkaban se vider. »La voix de Rogue était impassible et plate, mais le monde soigneusement construit de Harry fut secoué sur ses fondations alors qu'il commençait à réaliser que Rogue en effet avait été impliqué. Il se leva de la table, incapable de se contenir alors qu'il s'éloignait de la pièce, ne voyant pas le masque tomber du visage de Rogue alors que le sorcier regardait tristement la table, serrant ses poings et sachant que peu importe quelle petite confiance s'était développée entre lui et Harry, elle avait beaucoup souffert de ce dernier coup de son passé.


End file.
